Lendo Cidade dos Ossos
by Two Little Ladys
Summary: E se livros contando o futuro aparecessem para o pessoal do Ciclo quando ainda ninguém havia notado quais eram as reais intenções de Valentim ,o futuro será revelado ,poderão os livros abrir os olhos do ciclo ? Caberá a todos decidirem de que lado estarão ,uma nova chance será dada, cabe a eles aceitar ou recusar.
1. Prólogo

Jocelyn ainda olhava intrigada para os livros em cima da mesa ,cidade de ossos ,cidade de cinzas e cidade de vidro .O que significava aqueles livros malucos ?não sem mencionar a carta ,todos ainda olhavam para aquilo com suspeita ,suspirando ela levantou-se olhou para cada um ao redor da longa mesa e começou a ler a carta

_**Caro Ciclo,**_

_**sei que isso que estou fazendo pode mudar todo o curso da historia ,mais mesmo assim acho que muitos de vocês merecem uma segunda chance de fazer o que é certo ,devem estar perguntando quem sou eu ,bom isso por hora não interessa ,vamos direto ao ponto esses livros narram o futuro não muito distante de vocês , para a leitura eu gostaria que todos os seguintes membros do ciclo estivessem presente :Jocelyn Fairchild,Valentim Mongenstern ,Lucian Garroway,Hodge Starkwearther ,Robert Lightwood, Maryse Trueblood,Michel Wayland , Madelaine Bellefleur ,Stephen Herondale,CelineGarroway ,Emil Pagborn,Samuel Blackwell,Patrick Penhallow ,Anso Pangborn ,Amatis Graymark .**_

_**Eu pediria para não julgar ninguém até que a leitura acabe lembrem-se o futuro é incerto e assim como coisas que vocês acreditavam ser verdadeiras podem ser falsas, portanto não se mutilem,matem,esquartegem, suicidem enfim não façam nada que deixe a pessoa sem vida ou sem parte do corpo . Essa é uma chance única de mudar o futuro obscuro de vocês ciclo ,esses livros serão de estrema importância ,caberá a vocês decidir mudar o futuro ou não ,no decorrer da leitura verdades serão reveladas ,e infelizmente todos saíram machucados de qualquer jeito seja fisicamente ou emocionalmente ,mascaras vão hora é só aguardem por novas instruções e desejo a todos uma boa leitura ,e que o anjo lhes abra os olhos e mostre o futuro que lhes aguarda.**_

_**Respeitosamente,**_

_**C.F, J.W, I.L, A.L**_

Assim que Jocelyn terminou de ler todos ficaram em silêncio,se perguntando oque aquilo significava ,até que a confusão começou

– isso é uma blasfêmia !- gritou Stefhan

– é dessa vez até eu tenho que concordar com Herondale por mais idiota que ele seja , tem razão !- afirmou Maryse

– é isso ai ... ei espero um pouco você me chamou de.. –começou Stefhan até que foi interrompido por Robert

–Jocelyn sejamos francos apenas uma vez ,quanta porcentagem tem desta carta ser verdadeira ,e se isso for uma armadilha da clave para nos pegar já passou isso pela sua cabeça ,além do mais a carta fala sobre uma pessoa duas caras e traição e até onde eu sei nenhum de nos jamais seria infiel ao ciclo - assim q Robert terminou ,Patrick lançou um olhar desconfiado a Valentim que continuava calado ,já havia um tempo que ele vinha desconfiando de seu líder

–E se isso for verdade Robert ,não custara nada lermos ,sendo verdadeira ou não caberá a cada um julgar !-

–Por favor Jocelyn o ciclo tem coisas mais importantes para lidar do que ler um livro idiota !- pela primeira vez Valentim se pronunciou arrogantemente

–Acontece que esse "livro idiota" pode ser muito importante !-

– Jocelyn tem razão Valentim ,esse livro pode conter algo de estrema importância seria muito interessante se lêssemos – afirmou Patrick encarando Valentim como se o desafia-se a discordar

–olhando por esse ângulo eles tem razão – disse Lucian ,Valentim encarou o ciclo, seus olhos passaram da bonita Maryse até a Patrick seus olhos repolsando no ultimo que ainda continuava o desafiando com o olhar, todos pareciam dispostos a ler ,ótimo, pensou , era só o que faltava!

–pois bem nos iremos ler vou mostrar como não deve ter nada de interessante nessa porcaria, isto é uma perda de tempo – disse com raiva

–veremos!- desafiou Patrick,recebendo um olhar nada amigável de Valentim

–quem quer ler primeiro ?- perguntou Jocelyn ,ninguém fez um movimento ,até q Patrick desafiando mais a fúria de Valentim se ofereceu

– eu vou ler !- Jocelyn lhe passou o livro e foi se sentar ao lado do namorado que encarava Patrick mortalmente ,Patrick subiu no palanque e começou

–**parte 1 Declinio Sombrio:**

_**Cantei sobre o caos e a noite eterna,**_

_**Ensinado pela musica divina a me aventurar**_

_**No declínio sombrio ,e subir para reascender ...**_

– _**John Milton ,Paraiso perdido**_

–annnn tipo só fui eu que não entendi , que sentido tem isso – disse Robert defendendo Valentim

–viram o que eu disse perda de tempo- exclamou Valentim debochadamente

–com licença mais o livro ainda nem começou isso foi só a frase de abertura agora que eu vou começar-disse Patrick ,no que Valentim o olhou mortalmente

–**capitulo 1 Pandemônio-**


	2. Pandemônio

** Oiee amorecos aqui esta mais um cap lembrando que os instrumentos mortais pertenece a Titia Cassie e pra terem noção de quanto o mundo é cruel nem mesmo meu amado Jace me pertence ,deixando essa triste realidade de lado vamos ao cap as partes em negrito são originais do livro, eu tenho esta fic tambem no Nyah embora eu não sei por quanto tempo ¬¬ ,não esqueçam de comentar isso faz bem ao coração do autor Se você tem 5 minutos para ler uma fanfic, tem 1 minuto para deixar um review,concordam ?! Boa leitura amores **

_TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI _

–**Capitulo 1 Pandêmonio**–

–mais que diacho é isso ?-indagou Emil

– se você deixar eu ler talvez seja explicado -respondeu Patrick já nervoso

— **Você só pode estar brincando — disse o segurança, cruzando os braços sobre o peito imenso. Ele encarou de cima o garoto com a jaqueta vermelha de zíper e balançou a cabeça raspada. — Você não pode entrar com cerca de cinquenta adolescentes na fila da boate Pandemônio**

–ah é uma boate –disse Robert entediado

–Não é um sarcófago !-ironizou Madelaine revirando os olhos

–otimo ,já sabemos de onde você fugiu né múmia !-disse Michel em defesa do amigo

– se eu sai de la Wayland ,eu gostaria de saber em que porta de hospício os seus pais te acharam,não porque só loucos para ter você como filho né – nesse momento os 2 já se encontravam em pé e se encaravam mortalmente ,não era novidade pra ninguém as desavenças entre Michel e Madelaine desde os 12 anos tinham essa rivalidade e ninguém sabia ao certo porque , quando menores os dois eram melhores amigos e de uma hora para outra tudo acabou.

–Você ousa...-

– puxa ,querem que eu traga uma chupeta!- disse Maryse debochada

–não se meta no que não é da sua conta-sibilou Madelaine irritada

–já chega vocês dois estão se comportando como crianças ,a questão aqui agora é a leitura ,se querem resolver seus problemas resolvam depois-disse Jocelyn irritada,os dois se sentaram bufando,Amatis suspirou esta história ainda estava longe de acabar

–continue Patrick-

**se inclinaram para a frente,a fim de ouvir a conversa.A espera para entrar na boate sem restrição de idade estava longa, principalmente para um domingo,e em geral,não acontecia nada demais nas seguranças eram ferozes e cortavam instantaneamente qualquer um que aparentasse estar prestes a provocar confusão .Clary Fray ,de 15 anos ,**

–para tudo a garota tem 15 anos e já esta frequentando uma boate – disse uma espantada Jocelyn

– falo a mamãe ,tenho pena de quem vai ser sua filha ou filho –disse Hodge brincando com a amiga

–ah pode apostar que se essa garota fosse minha filha jamais a deixaria ir a uma boate

–ah por favor com tantas informações importantes voces se preocupam logo com isso ,voces viram as inicias do nome da garota são os mesmo de uma das pessoas da carta Clary Fray ,C.F- Analisou Stefan

–Otimo já sabemos uma das pessoas que mandaram a carta- disse um debochado Anso

**na fila com seu melhor amigo ,Simon, se inclinou para a frente, assim como todas as outras pessoas ,esperando alguma agitação.— Ah, qual é. — O menino levantou o objeto por cima da cabeça. Parecia uma viga de madeira, com uma das pontas afiadas. — É parte da minha fantasia.**

–sim nós sabemos ,que história interessante de mundanos ,puxa estou emocionado-disse Valentim sarcástico

–Voces vão mesmo me interromper a todo instante –disse uma já irritado Patrick ,todos ficaram em silencio,Valentim o encarou mais irritado ainda no que Jocelyn apertou sua mão por debaixo da mesa o que não passou despercebido por Lucian que estava a seu lado

–Otimo continuando...

**O segurança ergueu uma sobrancelha.— Que seria de quê?O menino sorriu. Ele parecia normal o suficiente para o Pandemônio, pensou Clary. Tinha cabelos pintados de azul que pendiam de sua cabeça como os tentáculos de um polvo assustado, mas não tinha tatuagens no rosto ou grandes piercings nas orelhas ou nos lábios.— Sou um caçador de vampiros — disse, apertando o objeto de madeira**

– mundanos ridículos ,agora se acham caçadores da sombra de certo ,como se pudessem se igualar a nós–disse Valentim novamente entediado ,no que o ciclo assentiu ,menos Patrick

**.Dobrava com a mesma facilidade que uma folha de grama dobraria de lado.— É falsa. De borracha. Está vendo?Os olhos grandes do menino eram verdes, excessivamente brilhantes,Clary notou: cor de grama da primavera. Lentes de contato coloridas, provavelmente. O segurança deu de ombros, repentinamente entediado.— Tá bom...! Pode entrar**

–viram até o segurança esta entediado !- exclamou Celine

–calada!-disse Patrick fazendo a garota a sua frente ,também o fulminar com seu olhar,Valentim a encarou e analisou _Celine sinto firmeza de você no ciclo ,talvez me sera muito útil._

**O menino passou por ele, rápido como um raio. Clary gostou do movimento dos ombros dele, do jeito que mexeu no cabelo ao entrar. Existia uma palavra que a mãe dela teria usado para descrevê-lo**

– despreocupado –disse Jocelyn divertida, no que Celine revirou os olhos entediada

–**despreocupado.-**

**T**odos a olharam assustados ,inclusive a própria fez uma careta ,os únicos que tiveram reações diferentes foram Valentim e Patrick o primeiro por não estar com um bom pressentimento sobre o livro ,e o segundo por desconfiança

— **Você o achou bonitinho — disse Simon, parecendo resignado. — Não achou?Clary deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele, mas não respondeu .**

–uma atitude digna de Jocelyn , teve a mesma reação quando lhe fiz a mesma pergunta sobre Valentim-disse Lucian resignadamente ,no que Jocelyn corou ,enquanto o resto do grupo soltava risinhos sarcásticos ,Valentim ergueu a cabeça da namorada e lhe deu um beijo no que muitos soltara assobios ,Lucian desviou os olhos dos dois e abaixou a cabeça miseravelmente ,o que não passou despercebido a Maryse ,Robert,Amatis ,Madelaine,Michel,Hodge e Patrick que o olharam indagativos ,Amatis suspirou teria que ter uma conversinha com o irmão sobre isso.

**Lá dentro, a boate estava cheia de fumaça de gelo-seco. Luzes coloridas enfeitavam a pista de dança, transformando-a em um multicolorido reino de azul, verde, rosa-shocking e dourado.**

**O menino da jaqueta vermelha passou a lâmina afiada na mão,**

–espera um pouco lamina afiada – disse Hodge de sobressalto

**com um sorriso indolente nos lábios. Havia sido tão fácil — algum encantamento na lâmina, para fazer com que parecesse inofensiva. Outro encanto em seus olhos e, assim que o segurança o encarou, ele entrou. Evidentemente, ele poderia ter passado sem toda a comoção, mas aquilo fazia parte da diversão — enganar os mundanos, descaradamente, na frente deles, curtir os olhares vazios naqueles rostos que tanto lembravam ovelhinhas de rebanho**

–Espera um pouco, ele fala como um caçador das sombras - disse Samuel

– não se parece nem mesmo com um caçador das sombras ,tem algo esquisito caçadores das sombras não gostam de mundanos ,mais não chegam a ter essa raiva toda ou melhor esta sede toda – disse Hodge pensativo

–então você quer dizer que ...-

– exatamente Maryse isto pode ser uma criatura do submundo- desta vez quem concluiu foi Patrick que acompanhou a mesma linha de raciocínio de Hodge ,no que todos os olharam indagativos

**.Não que os humanos não tivessem utilidade. Os olhos verdes do menino examinaram a pista de dança, onde braços vestidos em peças de seda e couro preto apareciam e desapareciam nas colunas giratórias de fumaça enquanto os mundanos dançavam. Garotas mexiam em seus cabelos longos, garotos balançavam os quadris vestidos de couro e peles nuas brilhavam com suor. Vitalidade simplesmente transbordava deles, ondas de energia que os enchiam de uma tontura inebriante. O lábio do menino se contraiu. Eles não sabiam a sorte que tinham. Desconheciam o que era prolongar a vida em um mundo morto, no qual o sol se pendurava vacilante no céu como uma brasa queimada. Tinham vidas que flamejavam tão brilhantes quanto chamas de velas — e eram igualmente fáceis de ser apagadas.**

**A mão do menino apertou a lâmina que carregava. Havia começado a**

**adentrar a pista de dança quando uma menina surgiu da multidão de dançarinos e começou a caminhar em sua direção. Ele a encarou. Ela era linda, para uma humana — cabelos longos quase exatamente da cor de tinta preta.**

–sim sim mundanas são muito bonitas e pelo jeito essa também vai ser ,queria ser essa cara ,oh sortudo–disse Robert maliciosamente ,no que Maryse revirou os olhos e com raiva falou

–Francamente ! aposto que se fosse sua filha você não diria isso-

–eu jamais teria uma filha mundana e com oque você esta implicando ate onde eu sei isso não tem nada a ver com você – disse Robert debochado

–graças ao anjo !- murmurou Maryse arrogantemente ,mais ela sabia que bem la no fundo não estava tudo bem

**olhos como carvão. Vestido branco até o chão, do tipo que as mulheres usavam quando este mundo era mais jovem. Mangas de renda desciam se abrindo pors eus braços finos. Em volta do pescoço havia uma corrente grossa de prata, na qual um grande pingente vermelho-escuro se pendurava. Ele só precisou apertar os olhos para ver que era de verdade — de verdade e precioso. O menino começou a ficar com água na boca à medida que ela ia se aproximando. Energia vital pulsava dela como sanguefluindo de uma ferida aberta. A menina sorriu, passando por ele, acenando com os olhos. Ele se virou para segui-la, sentindo nos lábios o doce sabor de sua morte iminente.**

–demonio ! – exclamou Lucian de sobressalto

– o que ?- indagou Emil

– demonio ,o garoto é um demonio – disse Hodge com certo nojo,para espanto e nojo de alguns do grupo

–então Lockwood ainda quer ser o garoto –perguntou Maryse sarcástica,Robert fez uma expressão de nojo e respondeu

–jamais ouse me comparar a uma criatura inferior a mim - Valentim sorriu afinal de contas seus objetivos estavam sendo atingidos ,ele já tinha seu escudo humano ,olhou ao redor da sala analizando a cada um ,todos eles dispostos a dar a própria vida pela sua "causa" e pela sua vida,o único que parecia insatisfeito era Pratick esse sim seria um problema ,se uma parte de sua arvore esta podre ele teria que podar antes que afetasse as outras partes ,e se depende-se dele esta parte seria cortada ali mesmo ,mais tinha que ser cauteloso ,ele ia arranjar uma situação certa, analisar todas as possiblidades para então atacar ,e com o resto do ciclo bom nada que uma chantagem emocional não resolvesse .

**Sempre era fácil. Ele já podia sentir o poder da vida que evaporava da menina, correndo por sua veia como fogo. Os humanos eram burros algo tão precioso mas cuidavam mal daquilo. Jogavam a vida fora por dinheiro, por saquinhos de pó, pelo sorriso charmoso de um estranho. A menina era um fantasma pálido passando através da fumaça colorida. Ela chegou à parede e virou-se, segurando a saia com as mãos, levantando-a enquanto sorria para ele. Sob a saia usava botas que iam até a foi até ela, sentindo a pele pinicar com a proximidade da menina. Deperto, ela não era tão perfeita: dava para ver o excesso de maquiagem sob os olhos, o suor grudando o cabelo ao pescoço. Ele podia farejar a mortalidade, o doce apodrecer da corrupção. Te peguei, pensou ele.**

–ah ninguém merece ouvir pensamentos de uma criatura repugnante – disse Maryse com nojo

–não é só isso ,o vestido que ela esta usando nenhuma mundana usaria ,e o modo como se descreve os acessórios ,e como se ela estivesse – começou Stefan analisando ,_é claro_ ,concluiu mentalmente_,ela é uma caçadora das sombras_,Valentim o encarou o analisando ,Stefan Herandole era muito útil muito capaz de identificar situações muito antes dos outros ,_ele sera de grande utilidade_ ,pensou.

**Um sorriso descontraído curvou os lábios dela. Ela foi para o lado, e ele pôde ver que a menina estava se apoiando em uma porta fechada. ENTRADA PROIBIDA — DEPÓSITO estava escrito em tinta vermelha. Ela alcançou amaçaneta e girou-a, entrando. Ele avistou várias caixas empilhadas e fios e maranhados. Um depósito. Deu uma olhada para trás — ninguém estava olhando. Muito melhor se ela quisesse entrou na sala depois dela, sem perceber que estava sendo seguido.— E aí — disse Simon —, a música é boa, não é?Clary não respondeu. Estavam dançando, ou fingindo que estavam —muito balanço para a frente e para trás, e investidas ocasionais em direção ao chão como se algum deles tivesse derrubado uma lente de contato — em um espaço entre um grupo de meninos adolescentes trajando espartilhos.**

–puxa que emocionante – disse Anso entediado

–demônios são criaturas burras demais ,ah ideia do bicho atacar ,eu com uma garota dessas no deposito escuro ,teríamos coisas melhores pra se fazer-disse Robert malicioso

– ARGH SEU NOJENTOO! voce fala como se acontecesse isso sempre – disse uma indignada Melanie

– cara ... e quem disse que eu não faço- disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo descaradamente ,no que as garotas coraram e os garotos soltaram risos maliciosos ,a única eu permaneceu quieta era Maryze , que o encarou com desprezo

**metálicos e um jovem casal asiático que se beijava apaixonadamente, com apliques coloridos se enrolando como vinhas. Um menino com piercing labiale uma mochila de ursinho de pelúcia estava distribuindo tabletes gratuitos de êxtase de ervas, sua calça de paraquedista balançando com a brisa da máquina de vento. Clary não estava prestando muita atenção aos arredores imediatos— estava de olho no menino de cabelos azuis que havia passado uma conversa no segurança para entrar na boate. Ele estava passando pela multidão como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Havia algo familiar na maneira como eles e movia...— Eu, por exemplo — continuou Simon —, estou curtindo parecia improvável. Simon, como sempre, destacava-se na boate como um dedão machucado, vestindo calça jeans e uma camiseta velha que dizia MADE IN BROOKLYN na frente. Os cabelos recém-escovados eram de um tom marrom-escuro, e não verde ou rosa, e os óculos apoiavam-se na ponta do nariz. Ele não parecia tanto alguém que estivesse refletindo sobre poderes obscuros, mas sim uma pessoa a caminho de um clube de xadrez.— A-hã. — Clary sabia perfeitamente bem que ele só tinha ido para o Pandemônio porque ela gostava, e que na verdade ele achava chato. Ela nem sabia por que gostava — as roupas, a música, tudo fazia aquele lugar parecer um sonho, a vida de outra pessoa, nada como sua verdadeira vida monó Clary erasempre tímida demais para falar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Simon.**

–nossa Clary tenho certeza que você se daria muito bem com Jocelyn vocês pensam praticamente igual-disse Lucian , estava começando a ficar desconfiado ,Jocelyn também não conseguia falar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse eu e Madelaine, e confiar então muito menos

–você percebe que esta falando com um livro né – disse Stefan sarcástico

**O menino de cabelo azul estava saindo da pista de dança. Ele parecia um pouco perdido, como se não tivesse encontrado a pessoa que estava procurando. Clary imaginou o que aconteceria se ela fosse até ele e se apresentasse, e se oferecesse para mostrar o lugar. Talvez ele só ficasse olhando para talvez fosse tímido demais. Talvez se sentisse grato e gostasse, e então tentasse não demonstrar, como os meninos faziam — mas ela ...De repente o menino de cabelo azul se recompôs, evitando atenção, como um cão de caça preparado. Clary seguiu o olhar dele, e viu a menina com o vestido branco**

**fazer o quê? , pensou Clary, tentando não se sentir como um balão de festa murcho.**

**Acho que é isso**

**. A menina era linda, o tipo de menina que Clary gostaria de ter desenhado — alta e esbelta, com longos cabelos negros. Mesmo a essa distância, Clary podia ver a joia vermelha em volta de seu pescoç sob as luzes da boate como um coração fora do peito.— Eu acho que — continuou Simon — o DJ Bat está fazendo um trabalho particularmente excepcional esta noite. Você não acha?Clary revirou os olhos e não respondeu; Simon detestava música estava com a atenção voltada para a menina de branco. Através da escuridão, da fumaça e da neblina artificial, o vestido claro brilhava como um farol. Não era de se estranhar que o menino de cabelo azul a estivesse seguindo como que enfeitiçado, distraído demais para perceber qualquer outra coisa ao redor — até mesmo as duas criaturas sombrias que o seguiam, atravessando a multidã diminuiu o ritmo da dança e encarou as criaturas. Ela só conseguia identificar que eram meninos altos e que usavam roupas escuras. Ela não sabia dizer como percebera que estavam seguindo o outro garoto, mas tinha certeza disso. Dava para perceber pela maneira como acompanhavam o ritmo dele, pelo cuidado com que observavam tudo, pela graciosidade de seus movimentos sinuosos. Uma leve apreensão começou a tomar conta de seu peito.— Enquanto isso — acrescentou Simon —, eu queria te dizer que ultimamente tenho me vestido de mulher. Além disso, estou transando com asua mãe. Achei que você deveria saber.**

Todos gragalharam com o que simon disse ate Valentim se permitiu soltar um risinho ,assim que pararam de rir Lucian soltou o seguinte cometario sorrindo

–ela pensa como Jocelyn então meu amigo nada do que você fizer vai chamara a atenção dela –

**A menina chegou à parede e estava abrindo uma porta que dizia ENTRADA PROIBIDA. Ela deu uma olhada para o menino de cabelo azul atrás dela, e eles entraram. Não era nada que Clary nunca tivesse visto, um casal entrando sorrateiramente em um dos cantos escuros da boate para dar uns amassos, mas isso só fazia o fato de estarem sendo seguidos parecer aindamais ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergar por cima da multidão. Os dois rapazes tinham parado na porta e pareciam estar consultando um ao outro.**

**Um deles era louro, enquanto o outro tinha cabelos escuros. O lourocolocou a mão no casaco e alcançou um objeto longo e afiado que brilhava sobas luzes estroboscópicas. Uma faca.— Simon! — Clary gritou, e agarrou o braço dele.— O quê? — Simon parecia alarmado. — Eu não estou transando com a sua mãe de verdade. Só estava tentando chamar sua atenção. Não que sua mãe não seja uma mulher muito atraente para a idade dela.**

–ah como eu queria conhecer a mãe da Clary – disse Robert sonhadoramente

– aiiiiiiiiii ,ficou maluca garota – gritou assim que maryse o estapiou

–nos não somo s obrigados a escutar suas safadezas ,continue Patrck – disse Maryse indignada pelo atrevimento do "amigo"

— **Você está vendo aqueles caras? — ela apontou fervorosamente, quase atingindo uma curvilínea menina negra que estava dançando ali perto. Amenina lançou um olhar furioso a Clary. — Desculpe, desculpe! — Clary voltou a atenção para Simon. — Você está vendo aqueles dois caras ali? Perto da porta?Simon cerrou os olhos, depois deu de ombros.— Não estou vendo nada.**

–caçadores das sombras !- exclamou Hodge sem necessidade

– para um caçador das sombras perder o seu tempo com uma criatura do submundo algo muito serio deve ter acontecido pra eles estarem atrás do demonio,significa que ou ele sabe algo de estrema importância ou aprontou alguma – disse Michel ,estufando o peito como se acabasse de descobrir a América

–ora por favor quem não sabe disso ,até eu saberia dizer esta tudo no livro que a gente estudou ano passado na escola,continue Patrick – disse Melaine revirando os olhos

— **Aqueles dois. Eles estavam seguindo o garoto do cabelo azul...**

— **O que você achou bonitinho?— É, mas a questão não é essa. O louro pegou uma faca.— Você tem certeza? — Simon estreitou o olhar para enxergar melhor,balançando a cabeça. — Continuo não vendo nada.— Tenho certeza. Repentinamente sério, Simon alargou os ombros.— Vou chamar um daqueles seguranças. Você fica aqui — ele se afastou,empurrando a multidã virou bem a tempo de ver o menino louro entrar sorrateiramente pela porta que dizia ENTRADA PROIBIDA, com o amigo logo atrás. Ela olhou em volta; Simon ainda estava tentando atravessar a pista de dança, mas sem muito êxito. Mesmo que ela gritasse agora, ninguém escutaria, e até queSimon voltasse, alguma coisa horrível já poderia ter acontecido. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, Clary começou a correr pela multidão.**

–é obvio que ela não iria esperar !ela pensa como Jocelyn ,e Jocelyn não pode e esperar um segundo !enquanto ela não se aventurara a meter o o narigão dela ,ela não vai sossegar –dessa vez quem disse isso foi Melanaie ,no que os outros soltaram risinhos e Jocelyn fechou a cara

–não é minha culpa se vocês demoram um ano pra pedir ajuda...-

– não é nossa culpa se você tem complexo de heroísmo-disse Melanie sarcástica,no que Jocelyn ergueu as mãos para o alto como sinal de redenção

–tuche!- no que todos soltaram risinhos e Patrick voltou a ler

–**Qual é o seu nome ?**

**Ela se virou e sorriu .A pouca luz que havia no depósito entrava pelas grandes janelas com grades completamente sujas .Pilhas de cabos elétricos ,juntamente com pedacinhos de bolas de discotecas espalhadas e latas vazias de tinta sujavam o chão .**

–**Isabelle.**

–ei esse não era o nome que você queria dar a sua futura filha,tipo desde criança você só sabe falar dele - questionou Michel a Maryse que assentiu

–**É um nome bonito.-Ele caminhou em sua direção ,´passando cuidadosamente pelos fios ,caso algum deles estivesse a fraca luz,ela parecia semi transparente ,desprovida de cor ,envolta em branco como um anjo .Seria um prazer derruba-la ...-Eu nunca te vi por aqui .**

–**Você esta me perguntando se eu venho aqui sempre ¿-ela sorriu cobrindo a boca com a mão**

**Amenina tinha uma espécie de pulseira em torno do pulso ;dava para ver pela renda do vestido .Então ,ao se aproximar dela,ele viu que não era uma pulseira,mais um desenho marcado na pele ,um emaranhado de linhas de linhas entrelaçadas .**

**Ele congelou**

–**Você**

–ahhh por favor estava na cara que ela era uma caçadora das sombras ,só um demônio idiota pra não perceber isto- disse Samuel com certo nojo na voz

**Ele não se moveu como um raio ,atacando-o com a mão aberta ,um golpe no peito que o derrubaria e o deixaria sem folego se fossse um entanto,ele apenas cambaleou para tras .Logo depois havia algo na mão dela ,um chicote que brilhava dourado enquanto o golpeava,enrrolando os tornozelos dele e fazendo com que seus pes saíssem do chã caiu ,contorcendo-se o metal penetrando sua riu de pé sobre ele que ,completamente tonto pensou que deveria ter garota humana usaria um vestido como o que Isabelle estava o estava vestindo para cobrir a pele- toda a pele**

–**U**au que movimentos einn – cometou Robert sorrindo malicioso

–realmente a garota parece ter habilidade- comentou Lucian pensativo

**Isabelle puxou o chicote com força ,segurando-o .Tinha um sorriso que brilhava como agua venenosa .**

_**O **__mesmo sorriso de Maryse quando ataca_, pensou Stefan mentalmente , _mais sera ¿ e se for sera que ela faz parte da clave ou do ciclo ¿ e atrás do que ela esta ,vamos Stefan, pense ,pense_

Amatis e Celine o encaravam pensativas , o que o garoto estava pensando que era mais importante do que dar atenção a elas ,era o que se indagavam

–**Ele é todo de vocês ,meninos.**

**Uma risada baixa soou atrás dele , e agora mãos o agarravam ,erguendo-o ,lançando-o contra um dos pilares de com as mãos presas atrás do corpo ,atadas como um fio elé se debatia,alguém circulou o pilar,aprecendo em seu campo visual:um menino,tão jovem e bonito quanto olhos amarelos brilhavam como pontas âmbar**

–**Então- disse o garoto- a mais algum com você ?**

**O menino de cabelo azul podia sentir o sangue acumulado sob o metal excessivamente apertado,deixando-o com os pulsos escorregadios .**

–**Mais algum o quê?**

–**Ora ,vamos !-O menino de olhos castanhos amarelados levantou as mãos ,e as mangas escuras desceram,mostrando os símbolos tatuados nos pulsos ,nas costas e nas palmas da mãos.-Você sabe o que eu sou .**

**No crânio do menino algemado ,o segundo grupo de dentes dele começou a ranger**

–**caçador das sombras –sibilou**

**O outro menino sorriu .**

–**Te peguei-disse ele**

_Tai um a coisa que Valentim diria se fosse ele que tivesse pego o demônio ,mais sera¿- continuou questionando Stefan_

**Clary abriu a porta do depósito e entrou . Por um instante, achou que estivesse vazia. As únicas janelas eram no alto e tinham grades ;Um barulho fraco da rua entrava através delas, o som de carros buzinando e freando. A sala tinha cheiro de tinta velha, e uma pesada camada de poeira cobria o chão, marcado por sinais de pegadas.Não há ninguém aqui, ela percebeu, olhando em volta espantada. A sala estava fria, apesar do calor de Agosto la fora . Sua coluna gelada de suor. Deu um passo em frente, enrolando seus pés em fios elétricos. Ela se abaixou para se livrar dos cabos e ouviu vozes . A risada de uma menina, um menino de respondendo , se ajeitar , ela como se eles tivessem passado a existir em um piscar de olhos. La estava a menina com seu longo vestido branco, com o cabelo preto escorrendo pelas costas como algas dois meninos estavam com ela-o mais alto de cabelos escuros como os dela ,e o menor, mais claro ,cujos cabelos louros brilhavam como bronze sob a fraca luz que entrava pela janela do alto .O menino louro estava de pé ,com as mãos no bolso ,encarando o garoto punk,que estava amarrado a uma coluna com o que parecia um fio de piano ,com as mãos esticadas para tras do corpo e as pernas amarradas pelos tornozelos .Seu rosto expressava dor e medo.**

**Com o coração batendo forte no peito ,Clary se abaixou atrás da coluna de concreto mais próxima e espiou em volta .Ela assistiu enquanto o menino de cabelos claros andava para a frente e para tras ,com os braços cruzados por cima do tórax .**

–**Então-disse ele –Você não me disse se há mais alguém da sua espécie aqui com você .**

**Sua espécie ?Clary tentou imaginar sobre o que ele estaria falando .Talvez ela tivesse se metido numa guerra de guangues**

"**Eu não sei do que você está falando." O tom do garoto de cabelo azul era doloroso, mas mal-humorado.**

"**Ele quer dizer outros demônios," disse o garoto de cabelo escuro, falando pela primeira vez. "Você sabe o que é um demônio, não sabe?"**

**O garoto amarrado no pilar virou seu rosto para longe, sua boca trabalhando.**

"**Demônios," desenhou o rapaz loiro, traçando a palavra no ar com seu dedo. "Religiosamente definidos como habitantes do inferno, os servos de Satanás, mas entendido aqui, para os propósitos da Clave, por ser qualquer espírito malévolo cuja origem está fora de nossa própria casa dimensão..**

–Nossa que inteligência ,o garoto poderia dar aula –analisou Hodge,admirado com a inteligência do garoto descrito no livro ,todos sabiam que ele adorava ler e antes de conhecer Valentim vivia enfurnado na biblioteca da escola

–Dar aula ele não passa de um sabe-tudo irritante isso sim –disse Madelaine ,olhando para Michel e completando sarcasticamente –parece uma criatura que a minutos atrás estava se achando

–é melhor saber de tudo do que ser uma coisa burra que na prova de demonologia tirou 3 –disse Michel sarcástico antes q a garota pudesse retrucar ,Patrick voltou a leitura

"**Já chega, Jace," a garota disse. "Isabelle está certa," concordou o garoto mais alto. "Ninguém aqui precisa de uma lição de semântica ou de demônologia." **_**Eles são loucos, **_**Clary pensou. **_**Realmente loucos.**_

–Loucura é isso que vocês mundanos chamam de matéria ,vocês já viram a tal da matetica como é horrível –disse Samuel fazendo uma careta

–é matemática seu burro !-disse Melanie o encarando

–Patrick ,por favor continue –implorou Amatis ,antes que uma nova discussão começasse

**Jace levantou sua cabeça e sorriu. Havia alguma coisa de selvagem sobre aquele gesto, algo que lembrava Clary nos documentários que ela havia assistido sobre leões no Discovery Channel, o modo como aqueles grandes gatos levantavam suas cabeças e cheiravam o ar pela presa.**

–normalmente sim ,é o comportamento natural de um caçador das sombras –falou Stefan dando de ombros ,no que Lucian se vingando falou debochado

–Você percebe que esta falando com um livro né –

"**Isabelle e Alec pensam que eu falo muito," ele disse, confidentemente. "Você acha que eu falo muito também?"**

–sim ,muito é só apelido !-resmungou Madelaine enquanto cruzava os braços indignada

**O garoto de cabelo azul não respondeu. Sua boca ainda estava trabalhando. "Eu posso dar a você uma informação," ele disse, "Eu sei onde Valentim está."**

Nisso todos pularam assustados em suas cadeiras ,cada cara uma pior que a outra ,era como se tivessem acabado de estapear a todos por que onde Valentim estivesse eles também estariam ,Valentim continuava com a mesma expressão só levantando uma sobrancelha indagador enquanto todos o encaravam esperando sua reação que não veio,por fora mais por dentro ele já maquinava um novo plano _mais como dizem os mundanos ,você não planeja um assassinado em voz alta_,soltou um risinho com este pensamento.

–Mais isso quer dizer que eles só podem fazer parte do Clave só podem ,pra estarem nos caçando –balbuciou Stefan ainda boquiaberto

–E vocês ainda não queriam ler o livro –disse Patrick sem desviar o olhar do livro ,ele estava estranhamente calmo sabia exatamente o que fazer ,o primeiro passo para a explosão estava pronto ,bastava apenas acender o pavio para explodir de vez

**Jace olhou de volta para Alec, que encolheu os ombros. "Valentim está enterrado," Jace disse. "Esta coisa está apenas brincando conosco."**

–eu não gosto disso, não gosto nada disso –murmurou Maryse que suava frio ,Jocelyn apertou a mão de Valentim nervosamente ,todos estavam uma pilha de nervos de longe se sentia um clima pesado na sala

**Isabelle jogou seu cabelo. "Mate ele, Jace," ela disse. "Isso não vai nos dizer nada."**

–Exatamente como Robert disse no inicio e se for uma armadilha da Clave para nos assustar – falou Maryse como querendo acreditar na hipótese

–PARE DE INVENTAR MOTIVOS PARA NÃO ACREDITAR MARYSE NÃO SEJA COVARDE APENAS UMA VEZ NA SUA VIDA ,ESTA É A VERDADE QUER VOCE QUEIRA OU NÃO É ISSO QUE VAI ACONTECER-gritou Patrick irritado para espanto de todos ,no que Robert logo foi defender a moça

–e quem é você para dizer algo Penhallow ,eu não vi em nenhum momento você preocupado com a segurança do Ciclo –

–do Ciclo ou de Valentim ,Lightwood ?Não porque até onde eu sei você esta mais preocupado com Valentim do que com a segurança dos outros e...-disse Patrick nervosamente ,até que foi interrompido por Jocelyn

–Já chega vocês dois estamos aqui para ler e descobrir ,estamos todos nervosos ,mais tentem manter a calma por todos nós !-disse ela olhando para cada um deles irritada ,Patrick bufou ,como todos eram burros ,não perceber o que estava em sua frente ,o pior de tudo era ver Valentim com aquele sorriso debochado na cara ,ele teve que se controlar para não pular no pescoço do homem a sua frente ,suspirou pesadamente e voltou a ler ainda com a voz irritada

**Jace levantou sua mão, e Clary viu uma clara luz brilhar da faca que ele estava segurando. Aquilo era estranhamente translúcido, a lâmina clara como cristal, afiada como caco de vidro, o cabo fixado com pedras vermelhas.**

**O garoto preso ofegou. "Valentim está de volta!" ele protestou arrastando os laços que prendiam suas mãos atrás de suas costas. "Todo o Mundo Infernal sabe disso – eu sei disso – eu posso dizer a vocês onde ele está..."**

–COMO ASSIM DE VOLTA?-

–COMO ASSIM MUNDO INFERNAL ?-gritaram Robert e Maryse ao mesmo tempo

–como eles podem saber ,eu jamais me aliaria demônios , ou criaturas repugnantes do tipo !-disse Valentim pela primeira vez se pronunciando ainda indiferente

–ESPERA UM POUCO –gritou Stefan fazendo muitos se assustarem e Hodge cair da cadeira –pensem comigo eles disseram de volta ou seja que ... não não pode ser -de repente começou a balbuciar

–eles querem dizer que ...–começou Hodge que sentava novamente e olhava hesitante para Stefan como se o mesmo fosse gritar novamente

–seja la o que tenha acontecido ,nós fomos derrotados ,e agora esses caçadores das sombras estão atrás de você Valentim ,mais isso é obvio a pergunta é como toda essa encrenca surgiu –analisou Michel

**Raiva subitamente flutuou nos olhos gelados de Jace. "Pelo Anjo, cada vez que nós capturamos um de vocês bastardos, vocês alegam saber onde Valentim está. Bem, nós todos sabemos onde ele está também. Ele está no inferno. E você..." Jace virou a faca em sua mão, a ponta brilhando como uma linha de fogo. "Você pode se juntar a ele lá."**

Com isso todos estremeceram ,ninguém ousou dizer nada ,Valentim ainda esta com a mesma cara ,mais por dentro ele estava furioso ,e fúria e Valentim nunca foram uma boa combinação

**Clary não pode mais se segurar. Ela andou para fora do pilar. "Pare!" ela chorou. "Você não pode fazer isso."**

**Jace girou, tão assustado que a faca voou de sua mão caindo contra o piso de concreto. Isabelle e Alec juntamente se viraram como ele, usando idênticas expressões de espanto. O garoto de cabelo azul segurou em suas amarras, estupefato e boquiaberto.**

"_Essa garota é muito esquisita como ela consegue ver caçadores das sombras nenhum mundano pode ...a não ser que ela não seja uma mundana mais então o que ela seria " _se indagou Stefan ainda abalado

**E foi Alec que falou primeiro, "O que é isso?" Ele demandou, olhando de Clary para seus companheiros, como se eles não pudessem saber o que ela estava fazendo ali. "É uma garota," Jace disse, recobrando sua compostura. "Certamente você já viu uma garota antes, Alec. Sua irmã Isabelle é uma." Ele deu um passo próximo a Clary, piscando como se ele não pudesse acreditar no que ele estava vendo. "Uma garota mundana," ele disse, meio que para si mesmo. "E ela pode nos ver."**

"**É claro que eu posso ver você," Clary disse. "Eu não sou cega, sabia."**

"**Ah, mas vocês são," disse Jace, flexionando para pegar sua faca. "Você apenas não sabia disso." Ele se endireitou. "É melhor você sair daqui, se você sabe o que é bom para você."**

"**Eu não estou indo para lugar nenhum," Clary disse. "Se eu for, vocês vão matar ele." Ela apontou para o garoto com o cabelo azul. "Isso é verdade," Jace admitiu, girando sua faca entre seus dedos. "O que te importa se eu matar ele ou não?"**

–há tuche!-exclamou Patrick animadamente,para espanto dos outros que parecia que a qualquer instante iriam vomitar de nervosismo

"**Por-porque...," Clary gaguejou. "Você não pode sair simplesmente por ai matando pessoas." "Você está certa," disse Jace. "Nós não podemos sair por ai matando pessoas." Ele apontou para o garoto com cabelo azul, cujos olhos estavam estreitos. Clary imaginou se ele iria desmaiar.**

"**Aquilo não é uma pessoa, garotinha. Isso pode parecer como uma pessoa e falar como uma pessoa e talvez sangrar como uma pessoa. Mas ele é um monstro."**

–chega até a ser engraçado-comentou Patrick novamente sem se abalar ,seu objetivo irritar Valentim

"**Jace," Isabelle disse alertadamente. "Já chega." "Vocês estão loucos," Clary disse, se afastando dele. "Eu já chamei a policia, você sabe. Eles estarão aqui a qualquer segundo."**

"**Ela está mentindo," Alec disse, mas havia dúvida em seu rosto. "Jace, você..." Ele não terminou a sua frase. Naquele momento o garoto de cabelo azul, com um alto, uivo de choro, rasgou livre do obstáculo que o prendia ao pilar, e arremessou a si mesmo em Jace.**

**Eles caíram no chão e rolaram juntos, o garoto de cabelo azul rasgando Jace com as mãos que brilhavam como se virassem metal. Clary voltou atrás, querendo correr, mas os pés dela se prenderam em um laço de fiação e ela caiu, tirando o fôlego de seu peito. Ela podia ouvir Isabelle gritando. Rolando para cima, Clary viu o garoto de cabelo azul sentado no peito de Jace. Sangue cintilava da ponta da sua lâmina como garras.**

**Isabelle e Alec correram em direção a ele. Isabelle brandindo um chicote em sua mão. O garoto de cabelo azul cortava Jace com garras estendidas. Jace jogou o braço para se proteger, das garras recortando ele, espalhando sangue. O rapaz de cabelo azul – deu um bote novamente – o chicote de Isabelle veio abaixo atravessando as costas dele. Ele deu um grito agudo e caiu para o lado.**

**Veloz como uma chibatada do chicote de Isabelle, Jace rolou. Havia uma lâmina reluzindo em sua mão. Ele afundou a faca dentro do peito do garoto de cabelo azul. Um líquido enegrecido explodiu em torno do cabo. O garoto arqueou no piso, gorgolejando e retorcendo. Com uma careta Jace se levantou. Sua camisa preta ficou negra agora em alguns lugares, molhada com sangue. Ele olhou para baixo para aquela forma se contraindo a seus pés e puxou a faca. O cabo estava lustroso com o fluído preto.**

**O garoto de cabelo azul piscou os olhos abertos. Seus olhos, fixados em Jace, pareciam queimar. Entre seus dentes, ele assobiou, "Que assim seja. O desamparado terá todos vocês."**

**Jace pareceu rosnar. Os olhos do garoto reviraram. Seu corpo começou a estremecer e contorcer enquanto ele se enrugava, dobrando-se sobre si mesmo, decrescendo menor e menor até que ele desapareceu por completo. Clary lutou com seus pés, chutando livre do cabo elétrico. Ela começou a andar para longe. Nenhum deles estava prestando atenção nela. Alec tinha se encontrado com Jace e estava segurando seu braço, puxando a manga, provavelmente tentando dar uma boa olhada no ferimento. Clary virou para correr – encontrou seu caminho bloqueado por Isabelle, o chicote em sua mão. O comprimento dourado daquilo estava manchado com líquido preto. Ela chicoteou aquilo em direção a Clary, e o fio enrolou em si mesmo em torno de seu pulso e o contraiu apertando.**

"**Estúpida mundaninha," Isabelle disse entre os seus dentes. "Você poderia ter permitido Jace de ter sido morto." "Ele é louco," Clary disse, tentando**

–hum ele se distraiu com a mundana e a caçadora da sombra esta defendendo ele ,interessante !-disse Patrick malicioso ,Valentim estava louco para acabar com ele ali e agora mais ele não podia, sabia que se fizesse isso teriam pessoas que o defenderiam e o que ele menos queria no momento era arranjar problemas com os outros ... e se um momento você pensa que era por amizade esta errado ,o único motivo de não querer intriga com os outros era porque ainda precisava deles no seu plano ,_se fosse do meu desejo acabaria com todos nessa sala num piscar de olhos "_ele sorriu consigo mesmo uma hora ou outra todos iriam pagar com sua vida

"**Ele é louco," Clary disse, tentando empurrar seu pulso de volta. O chicote picando mais fundo sua pele. "Vocês todos são loucos. O que vocês pensam que são, assassinos vigilantes? A polícia..."**

"**A polícia não está habitualmente interessada, a menos que você produza um corpo," Jace disse. Embalando o seu braço, ele escolheu seu caminho através dos cabos, andando em direção a Clary. Alec seguiu atrás dele, seu rosto preso em uma carranca.**

**Clary olhou para o local em que o menino tinha desaparecido, e não disse nada. Não havia sequer um traço de sangue, pois nada mostrava que o garoto sequer havia existido. "Eles retornam para suas dimensões quando eles morrem," Jace disse "No caso de você estar pensando." "Jace," Alec assobiou. "Tenha cuidado."**

**Jace balançou seu braço. Um macabro traço de sangue marcando seu rosto. Ele ainda lembrava ela um leão, com seu extenso passo, olhos cor de luz, e aquele tostado cabelo dourado. "Ela pode nos ver, Alec," ele disse. "Ela já sabe demais".**

"**Então, o que é que você quer que eu faça com ela?" Isabelle demandou. "Liberte ela," Jace disse quietamente. Isabelle olhou ele com surpresa, quase um olhar de raiva, mas não discutiu. O chicote deslizou para longe, libertando o braço de Clary. Ela friccionou seu pulso dolorido e imaginou que diabos ela faria para sair de lá.**

**Talvez nós devêssemos trazer ela junto com a gente," Alec disse. "Eu aposto que Hodge gostaria de falar com ela."**

Pronto o fosforo que acenderia a bomba foi pego prestes a ser acesso ,a sala toda dirigiu o olhar a Hodge que olhava espantado ,fora a gota da agua para Valentim

–VOCE ! VOCE ME TRAIU DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE EU FIZ POR VOCE ,COMO PODE !-gritou partindo pra cima de Hodge ,mais acabou sendo segurado por Lucian e Robert,Jocelyn levantou

–Valentim ,Valentim eu juro eu jamais ..- começou ele ainda assustado

–NÃO ,VOCE É UM TRAIDOR !-

–Valentim por favor se acalme ,lembre-se do que a carta disse não julgue as coisas podem não ser o que parecem ser –disse Jocelyn colocando as mãos no rosto de Valentim e fazendo ele a olhar ,Lucian e Robert o soltaram

–Otimo pelo menos já sabemos quem é o duas caras –disse Valentim olhando mortalmente para Hodge que se encolhia a cada olhar que recebia ,Valentim se sentou novamente assim como os que haviam ficado de pé .

–Eu não contaria com isso –murmurou Patrick sem nem ter desviado o olhar do livro

"**De jeito nenhum nós levaremos ela para o Instituto," disse Isabelle. "Ela é uma mundana." "Ou ela é?" Jace disse suavemente. Seu tom calmo era pior do que a rispidez de Isabelle ou a raiva de Alec. "Você já teve relações com os demônios, garotinha? Andou com bruxos, conversou com Crianças da Noite? Você tem..." "Meu nome não é „garotinha‟," Clary interrompeu. "E eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando." **_**Não tem? **_**uma voz disse atrás de sua cabeça. **_**Você viu aquele garoto sumir diluído no ar. Jace não é um louco – você apenas quer que ele seja. "**_**Eu não acredito em demônios, ou tanto faz o que você..."**

"**Clary?" Era a voz de Simon. Ela girou ao redor. Ele estava parado na porta da sala do depósito. Um dos musculosos porteiros que estavam estampando as mãos na porta da frente estava próximo dele. "Você está bem?" Ele espiou ela através da escuridão. "Por que você está aqui sozinha? O que aconteceu com os caras, você sabe, aqueles com as facas?" Clary olhou para ele, então olhou para trás dela, onde Jace, Isabelle e Alec estavam, Jace ainda em sua camiseta ensangüentada com a faca em sua mão. Ele sorriu para ela e soltando um meio-desculpando, meio-zombeteiro dar de ombros. Claramente ele não estava surpreso que nem Simon, nem o porteiro, podiam ver eles.**

**De algum modo nem Clary. Lentamente, ela se virou de volta para Simon, sabendo que ela tinha de olhar para ele, em pé sozinha em um quarto poeirento de armazenamento, os pés dela emaranhados no plástico brilhante dos cabos de fiação. "Pensei que eles tinham vindo para cá," disse ela esfarrapadamente. "Mas eu acho que não. Me desculpem." Ela olhou para Simon, cuja expressão tinha mudado de preocupado para embaraçado, para o porteiro, que parecia chateado. "Isso foi um engano."**

**Atrás dela, Isabelle riu.**

"**Eu não acredito nisso," Simon disse teimosamente enquanto Clary parada no meio fio, tentava desesperadamente chamar um táxi. Limpadores de rua tinham passado pela viela enquanto eles estavam dentro do clube, e a rua estava brilhando preta com água oleosa. "Eu sei," ela concordou. "Pensei que aqui teria taxis. Onde alguém iria à meia-noite em um Domingo?" Ela deu as costas para ele, balançando. "Você acha que teriamos mais sorte em Houston?"**

"**Não o táxi," Simon disse, "Você... Eu não acredito em você. Eu não acredito que aqueles caras com facas simplesmente desapareceram." Clary suspirou. "Talvez não tinha nenhum cara com facas, Simon. Talvez eu tenha imaginado a coisa toda." "Sai fora." Simon levantou sua mão acima de sua cabeça, mas o próximo táxi passou zumbindo, espirrando água suja. "Eu vi a sua cara quando eu entrei na sala do depósito. Você parecia seriamente fora de si, como se você tivesse visto um fantasma."**

**Clary pensou em Jace com seus olhos de leão. Ela olhou para seu pulso, enrolado por uma fina linha vermelha onde o chicote de Isabelle tinha se enroscado. **_**Não, não um fantasma**_**, ela pensou. **_**Alguma coisa mais estranha do que aquilo**_**.**

"**Foi apenas um engano," ela disse, secamente. Ela se perguntou porque ela não estava dizendo a ele a verdade. Exceto, é claro, que ele iria pensar que ela era maluca. E aquilo era algo que tinha acontecido – alguma coisa sobre o sangue negro borbulhando ao redor da faca de Jace, alguma coisa naquela sua voz quando ele disse „**_**Você tem falado com as Crianças da Noite?‟ **_**aquilo ela precisava manter para ela mesma.**

"**Bom, aquilo foi um inferno de um embaraçoso engano," Simon disse. Ele olhou de volta para o clube, onde uma fila ainda serpenteava na porta a meio caminho da quadra. "Eu duvido que eles irão deixar a gente entrar de volta no Pandemonio." "Por que você se importa? Você odeia o Pandemonio." Clary levantou sua mão de novo para uma forma amarela veloz em direção a eles através do nevoeiro. Dessa vez, entretanto, o taxi freou para um parar em seu canto, o motorista descansando em seu volante como se ele precisasse ganhar sua atenção.**

"**Finalmente tivemos sorte," Simon se empurrou para a porta aberta do taxi e deslizou dentro dos bancos cobertos de plástico. Clary seguiu ele, inalando o familiar cheiro de taxi de Nova York, de fumaça velha de cigarro, couro e spray de cabelo. "Estamos indo para o Brooklin," Simon disse para o taxista, e então ele virou para Clary. "Olha, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, certo?"**

**Clary hesitou por um momento, então concordou. "Claro, Simon," ela disse "Eu sei que eu posso." Ela bateu a porta do táxi e fechou atrás dela, e o táxi arrancou dentro da noite.**

–é isso- disse por fim Patrick olhando para todos que continuavam em silencio –Agora tenho certeza que todos querem ler não é?! –todos ficaram em silencio ,como quem cala consente com certeza estariam curiosos e temerosos com o que o futuro lhes reservava

–antes de mais nada eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com o meu irmão em particular ,então por favor Lucian me acompanhe- eles saíram da sala e entraram no quarto que Lucian presumia ser de visitas da mansão Mongestern, o quarto era amplo e espaçoso com uma tapeçaria verde musgo com detalhes em ouros já muito degastada ,moveis com aspecto antigo do século XX ,nas paredes só se viam quadros desenhados por artistas famosos ,mais o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi ver um quadro uma moça de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis com uma expressão fria e arrogante no rosto e ao seu lado para espanto de Lucian o pai de Valentim exatamente como se lembrava do homem só que um pouco mais jovem ,aquela pintura com certeza deveria ter entorno de uns 20 anos no máximo,escutou um limpar de garganta atrás dele e se virou para encarar sua irmã o olhando arrogantemente, um olhar que com certeza havia aprendido com Valentim como muitas outras coisas

–**pois **bem o q queria conversar comigo q é tao importante assim Amatis até onde eu sei voce não perderia seu tempo comigo-disse Lucian a analisando

–pois saiba que isso não me agrada mesmo, mais senti necessidade de falar o que vou falar-disse ela arrogantemente

–Ótimo fale ,logo temos que continuar o livro-

–otimo vou direto ao ponto voce quer fazer o favor de parar de demonstrar seus sentimentos por Jocelyn !-

–o que voce esta dizendo Jocelyn é minha amiga e...-começou Lucian nervosamente ,no que Amatis bufou

–Ora pare todos já perceberam ,bom pelo menos os mais inteligentes de nos já –disse a garota entredentes

–não sei o q esta falando-disse ele lhe dando as costas no que ela agarrou seu braço nervosamente como um gavião agarrando sua presa e começou a falar, sua voz calma e venenosa

–sabe sim e vai me escutar ,pare de demonstrar, isso não vai prejudicar a voce mais a mim se quer acabar com sua vida tudo bem acabe só não acabe com a das outras pessoas ,a maioria já percebeu sem duvidas ate Valentim já chegou a mesma conclusão ,Lucian pare de sonhar com o impossível o que voce acha mesmo que Jocelyn vai largar Valentim para ficar com voce ,por favor Lucian se olhe no espelho e tome vergonha na cara,voce não chega nem aos pés de Valentim pode ate ser o braço direito dele mais jamais vai se igualar a ele ,é minha ultima palavra !- disse ela largando seu braço e caminhando para a sala de jantar novamente ,Lucian continuou imóvel sentindo seu braço arder onde Amtis havia apertado ,não conseguia acreditar que sua própria irmã sangue do seu sangue tivesse lhe falado aquilo ,tudo bem que nunca haviam se dado bem ,mais aquela atitude tinha ido longe demais ,aquelas palavras tinham ido longe demais ,no lugar que doía muito .Ele sabia jamais seria Valentim mais jamais esperou ouvir a verdade nua e crua como sua irmã havia colocado a ele ,talvez ela estivesse certa ,suspirando ele retornou a sala , no que todos o encararam embora ainda estivessem em silencio .O garoto estava claramente muito abatido Jocelyn o encarou esperando encontrar o olhar perdido de seu amigo ,mais esse nem mesmo levantou a cabeça só murmurou um -continue o livro-

No que rapidamente Patrick ergueu o livro e questionou- quem vai ler agora? -

–eu –disse Madelaine rapidamente tomando o livro de sua mão ,escutando o murmúrio de Michel _nossa eu não sabia que animais agora podiam ler –_Poisé pra voce ver Wayland como é possível você ter aprendido a ler –antes que Michel retrucasse ela começou

–**Capitulo 2 Segredos e Mentiras -**

**TMITMITMITTMITMITMITMITMITMI TMITMI**

_bom gente eu sei que não a nada concreto sobre Madelaine e Michel mais a ideia me surgiu e eu resolvi coloca-los assim , deixem reviews falando o que acharam do cap ,criticas , elogios e ideias sempre serão bem vindos , motivo da minha demora em parte por falta de inspiração .Mais é isso gente espero que tenham gostado eu fiz o meu melhor pra ficar perfeito não sei se consegui ,até o próximo e não se esqueçam no próximo a Jocelyn vai descobrir q ela é a mãe da Clary, vixee como sera q ela e o Ciclo vão reagir , não se esqueçam de comentar beijks :)_


	3. Segredos e Mentiras

**Cap3 Oiee amorecos aqui esta mais um cap lembrando que os instrumentos mortais pertenece a Titia Cassie e pra terem noção de quanto o mundo é cruel nem mesmo meu amado Jace me pertence ,deixando essa triste realidade de lado vamos ao cap as partes em negrito são originais do livro, eu tenho esta fic tambem no Nyah embora eu não sei por quanto tempo ¬¬ ,não esqueçam de comentar isso faz bem ao coração do autor Se você tem 5 minutos para ler uma fanfic, tem 1 minuto para deixar um review,concordam ?! Boa leitura amores **

–Segredos e Mentiras-

Assim que Madelaine leu isso, Valentim olhou mortalmente para Hodge e não foi o único a fazê-lo.

–ótimo como se precisássemos de mais disso no meio dessa coisa toda. - disse Robert sarcástico.

–shiuu – sibilou Madelaine irritada, recebendo um olhar indignado do mesmo.

_O príncipe negro sentou em seu corcel preto, sua capa de zibelina fluindo por detrás dele. Um bracelete dourado em seus cachos loiros, sua linda face era fria com o furor da batalha, e..._

–e..? – perguntou Patrick, como se a incentivasse a continuar.

–não tem mais nada escrito – Ela levantou os olhos do livro e o encarou, antes de tomar posição de volta a leitura.

_Isso descreveria muito bem aquele garoto do livro, como é o nome dele mesmo? Jake , Jack... Jace, é isso Jace! Que nome esquisito, mas isso parece ter sido escrito para ele – concluiu mentalmente Stefan, mas nada comentou._

"E seu braço parece com uma berinjela," Clary murmurou para si mesma com exasperação. A figura simplesmente não estava funcionando. Com um suspiro ela rasgou outra folha do seu bloco de papel, amassando e jogando contra a parede laranja de seu quarto. O chão já estava coberto com bolas descartadas de papel. Um claro sinal de que sua criatividade não estava fluindo do jeito como ela esperava. Ela desejou pela centésima vez que ele pudesse ser um pouco mais como sua mãe. Tudo que...

Madelaine prendeu a respiração assustada, e leu a próxima linha num sussurro antes de dizer em voz alta, seu semblante pálido.

Tudo queJocelyn Fray desenhava, pintava ou rabiscava era bonito, e aparentemente sem esforço.

Todos ficaram em silencio encarando Jocelyn. Esta por sua vez encarava a todos assustada.

–como assim, você deve ter lido errado Madelaine! – exclamou Valentin não querendo acreditar que sua própria namorada, aquela que ele mais confiava e que mais o dominava, simplesmente não dava pra acreditar que ela tinha uma filha que não tivesse seu sobrenome.

– Esta certo, Valentim- disse Madelaine, levantando os olhos do livro e observando Jocelyn que estava pasma.

–Mas essa Jocelyn do livro tem nome diferenciado da Jo, até mesmo de você Valentin, era suposto que vocês se casassem um dia então ela teria o Mongestern, ninguém garante que seja mesmo nossa Jocelyn – concluiu Madelaine defendendo a amiga. Lucian se encontrava incrivelmente calado, embora estivesse muito assustado.

–Ora, analisemos a garota Clara. Pode ver caçadores das sombras e isto obviamente só pode significar que ela seja uma caçadora. Não acha que é muita coincidência a mãe da garota ter o mesmo nome e ter o mesmo hobbie que nossa queridíssima Jocelyn? – analisou Michel como um cão farejando algo de errado. Para espanto de muitos, logo Madelaine ficou vermelha de raiva e mostrando três dedos começou como se estivesse explicando a uma criança:

–Primeiramente o nome da garota não é Clara, é Clary, caso sua surdez não lhe tenha permitido escutar, segundo: podem existir diversas Jocelyn espalhadas pelo mundo iguais a nossa Jo; e terceiro e ultimo: Você é idiota assim desde que nasceu ou foi se aperfeiçoando com o tempo? - Michel a encarou friamente, no que Patrick interviu com raiva, ele estava muito curioso pra saber o que tinha acontecido no livro.

–Já chega os dois! Da próxima vez que brigarem, discutirem ou se amarem, seja lá como chamam eu vou pensar na ideia da chupeta e talvez ate uma mamadeira, por favor Madelaine continue –a garota lhe lançou um olhar mortal e continuou.

Clary empurrou seus fones de ouvido – cortando Stepping Razor no meio da música – e esfregou suas dolorosas têmporas. Foi só depois que ela ficou consciente de que o alto, e agudo som de um telefone tocando, estava ecoando através do apartamento. Jogando seu bloco de notas em cima da cama, ela pulou em seus pés e correu para a sala de estar, onde o antigo telefone vermelho estava assentado sobre a mesa próxima da porta da frente.

"É Clarissa Fray?" A voz do outro lado do telefone soava familiar, apesar de não imediatamente identificável.

_C__larissa um nome muito bonito._Sorriu Jocelyn consigo mesma e sentiu os olhos de Valentim sobre ela, isso a deixou triste.

Clary apertou o fio do telefone nervosamente ao redor de seu dedo. "Siiim?"

"Oi, eu sou um dos desordeiros que estava carregando a faca que você encontrou na noite passada, no Pandemonio. Eu temo que dei uma má impressão e esperava que você me desse a chance para fazer isso..."

–huum parece que alguém gamou na claryzinha – disse Robert, malicioso

– é meio estranho ele estar ligando para ela já que um caçador das sombras jamais correria atrás, mesmo depois de ela ter visto ou então Hodge deve ter dito algo – disse stefan analisando. Hodge se encolhia aos olhares que estava recebendo. Os únicos que pareciam não se importar eram Patrick, Jocelyn e Madelaine. Lucian balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, era obvio que não passava de um mero trote do amigo de Clary e ele não conseguia entender porque já se afeiçoara ao garoto Simon, talvez porque ele lembra-lhe muito ele mesmo, que seria capaz de tudo por Jocelyn, talvez porque os dois se encontrassem na mesma situação perante a garota que gostavam, por que no fundo Lucian sabia que Simon gostava de Clary, nem precisava terminar o livro para entender aquilo.

"Simon!" Clary segurou o telefone afastado de sua orelha enquanto ele rachava de rir. "Isso não é engraçado!"

–Ah! Não acredito que era um trote maldito! - exclamou Robert indignado

–Bem feito, você vê malicia em tudo.

–na verdade ele vê amor, é que ele anda muito carente sabe Maryse, aposto que ele adoraria se você fizesse um carinho no cabelo dele e... - começou Michel malicioso, deixando os dois amigos constrangidos, principalmente Robert que o olhou como se quisesse matá-lo ali mesmo, seu olhar dizia claramente.

– CALA BOCA – ele gritou furioso – eu e Maryse jamais daríamos certo juntos, olhe pra ela e olhe pra mim.

–Porque eu não sou exatamente boa ou bonita pra você, como as piranhas que você pega? – ela disse com raiva disfarçando sua tristeza.

–Eu não quis dizer isso, eu... – Ele tentou explicar-se, mas ela não deu espaço.

–Pois agora já disse.

–Sutileza zero amigo, se deu mal – a mão pesada de seu colega pesou em seu ombro e ele se desvencilhou rapidamente.

–Calado Wayland, calado.

"É claro que é. Você apenas não vê a graça." "Idiota." Clary suspirou, se encostando contra a parede. "Você não estaria rindo se você estivesse aqui quando eu cheguei em casa ontem à noite."

"Por que não?" "Minha mãe. Ela não estava feliz quando nós chegamos tão tarde. Ela ficou fora de si. Foi uma bagunça."

_Parece bem coisa que Jocelyn faria. Refletiu Stefan._

"O que? Não foi nossa culpa haver congestionamento!" Simon protestou. Ele era o mais jovem de três crianças e tinha um finamente afiado senso de injustiça familiar.

_Eu te entendo Simon._pensou Lucian em resposta olhando para a irmã que o encarava polida e friamente_. E como entendo._

– Eu sei, vida difícil meu caro. Sou eu que levo as culpas pelas burradas de... – Começou Anso indignado.

–Não é minha culpa se mamãe gosta mais de mim do que de você seu feioso. – ele recebeu a patada.

–Não é minha culpa se o papai gosta mais de mim do que de você o Maria Chiquinha - respondeu Anso com estilo, no que todos se permitiram soltar uma risadinha, Madelaine continuou antes que os irmãos brigassem ali.

"Certo, bem, ela não viu por esse lado. Eu desapontei ela. Eu deixei ela mal, eu fiz ela ficar preocupada, blah, blah, blah. Eu estou banida da existência dela." Clary disse, imitando precisamente a expressão de sua mãe com apenas uma ligeira pontada de culpa.

"Então, você está de castigo?" Simon perguntou, um pouquinho mais alto. Clary podia ouvir o barulho de vozes atrás dele, pessoas falando uma com a outra.

"Eu não sei ainda," ela disse. "Minha mãe saiu esta manhã com Luke, e eles não voltaram ainda. A propósito, onde você está? No Eric?"

_Por que eu não estou tendo uma boa impressão desse tal Luke?_pensou Stefan. _Se estivermos falando de Jocelyn, Luke é um nome muito parecido com Lucian, e onde Jocelyn esta Lucian também estará, mas será mesmo? foi como Madelaine disse: S ão tantas possibilidades_

"Yeah. Nós só acabamos o ensaio." Um címbalo bateu atrás de Simon. Clary piscou. "Eric estará fazendo uma leitura de poesia no Java Jones hoje à noite." Simon foi, nomeando uma cafeteria envolta da esquina de Clary, que as vezes tinha música ao vivo à noite. "Toda a banda estará indo mostrar seu apoio. Quer vir?" "Yeah, é claro."Clary pausou, enrolando o fio do telefone ansiosamente. "Espere, não."

"Calem a boca caras, estão ouvindo?" Simon gritou, a diminuição de sua voz fazendo Clary suspeitar que ele estava segurando o telefone longe da sua boca. Ele estava de volta no segundo depois, soando aborrecido. "Isso vai ser um sim ou um não?"

"Eu não sei." Clary mordeu seu lábio. "Minha mãe ainda está com raiva pela noite passada. Eu não tenho certeza se eu posso encher mais ela pedindo por algum favor. Se eu estou indo entrar em apuros, não quero que seja por conta da péssima poesia de Eric."

"Vamos lá, não é tão ruim," Simon disse. Eric era seu vizinho da porta ao lado, e os dois conheciam um ao outro a maior parte de suas vidas. Eles não eram próximos do jeito que Simon e Clary eram, mas eles tinham formado uma banda de rock juntos no início do segundo ano, com os amigos de Eric, Matt e Kirk. Eles praticavam juntos fielmente na garagem dos pais de Erik toda semana.

"Por outro lado, isso não é um favor," Simon adicionou. "É uma crítica a poesia ao redor da quadra da sua casa. Isso não é como eu estar convidando você para uma orgia na Hoboken. Sua mãe pode vir se ela quiser."

–huum orgia em Hoboken – disse Robert sonsamente.

–serio, tu é um mala mesmo não é? só sabe falar nisso – bufou Maryse.

– é claro que não, também sei falar de outras coisas... -começo Robert com um ar ofendido;

–tipo sonhos eróticos com Maryse - Michel disse divertido como que pregando uma peça no amigo.

–exatamente e...- Robert travou quando admitiu a burrada, Maryse ficou vermelha, arfou assustada pra logo soltar um gritinho e começar a bater em Robert com um guarda-chuva, enquanto alguns gargalhavam e outros olhavam risonhos, Michel segurava sua barriga estava literalmente chorando de rir.

–seu depravado, cadela no cio, maldito, safado, sem vergonha, pilantra! - cada xingamento ela lhe acertava, Patrick ficando com pena do amigo, puxou Maryse pela cintura a afastando do garoto a sua frente.

–me solte Patrick, eu vou castrar esse cachorro, olhar pra mim é uma coisa, agora pensar este tipo de coisa comigo como se eu fosse uma daquelas qualquer que ele leva pra cama, malditoo! Me solte Patrick, tenho um assassinato pra cometer -se debatia Maryse nos braços de Patrick.

–se acalme Maryse. depois que terminarmos de ler eu deixo – disse Patrick calmamente, soltando Maryse que lançando um olhar mortal a Robert foi se sentar atirando o guarda-chuva na cabeça dele.

–AUUUU! Maryse bons golpes. Aii - resmungou ele massageando todo seu corpo

–abusado - resmungou a garota de cara fechada, parecia uma velha que tinha acabado de brigar com o menininho malvado.

–bom, como eu ia dizendo antes de me interromperem - disse Robert lançando um olhar mortal a Michel que tentava conter a risada falhando miseravelmente, continuou – eu sou um garoto culto, sei sobre tudo...

–sobre sem vergonhice, isso sim! –resmungou novamente Maryse.

"ORGIA EM HOBOKEN!" Clary ouviu alguém, provavelmente Eric, gritar. Outro címbalo bateu. Ela imaginou sua mãe escutando Eric ler sua poesia, e ela estremeceu por dentro. "Eu não sei. Se todos vocês aparecerem aqui, eu acho que ela vai surtar."

"Então eu vou sozinho. Eu te pego e nós podemos ir andando até lá juntos, encontrar com o resto deles. Sua mãe não vai se importar. Ela me ama." Clary teve que rir. "Sinal do questionável gosto dela, se você me perguntar." "Ninguém perguntou." Simon desligou, no meio dos gritos de sua banda.

Clary desligou o telefone e olhou ao redor da sala de estar. Evidências das tendências artísticas de sua mãe estavam em todo lugar, das almofadas de veludo feitas à mão empilhadas no sofá vermelho escuro para as paredes que seguravam as pinturas de Jocelyn, paisagens cuidadosamente emolduradas, a maioria: as ruas sinuosas da cidade de Manhattan iluminadas com uma luz dourada; cenas do Prospect Park no inverno, o cinza das pontas da lagoa como renda, como os filmes branco gelo.

Na manta sobre a lareira estava uma foto emoldurada do pai de Clary. Um bonito homem parecendo pensativo – vestido de militar, seus olhos seguravam o indícios dos traços do sorriso nas linhas nos cantos. Ele tinha sido um soldado condecorado por ter servido no exterior. Jocelyn tinha algumas de suas medalhas em uma pequena caixa em sua cama. Não que as medalhas tivesse feito qualquer coisa boa quando Jonathan Clark colidiu seu carro em uma árvore fora de Albany e morreu antes de sua filha sequer ter nascido.

–viram como só pode ser outra Jocelyn – deu com a lingua Madelaine.

–não sei não, lesma, vejo muito buracos nessa história ai – comentou Michel ainda com o ar de riso e Stefan não pode deixar de concordar com o amigo, com certeza havia muitas coisas esquisitas nisso.

Jocelyn tinha voltado a usar seu nome de solteira depois que ele morreu. Ela nunca falava sobre o pai de Clary, mas ela mantinha a caixa gravada com suas iniciais, J.C., ao lado de sua cama. Juntamente com as medalhas haviam uma ou duas fotos, uma aliança, e um único cacho de cabelo loiro. Algumas vezes Jocelyn, pegava a caixa e abria ela e segurava o cacho de cabelo, muito gentilmente, em suas mãos antes de colocá-lo de volta fechando a caixa novamente.

O som de uma chave girando na porta da frente despertou Clary do seu devaneio. Rapidamente ela se jogou no sofá e tentou olhar como se ela estivesse imersa em um dos livros que sua mãe tinha deixado empilhados no final da mesa. Jocelyn reconhecia a leitura como um sagrado passatempo e normalmente não interrompia Clary no meio de um livro, mesmo para gritar com ela. A porta abriu com um soco. Era Luke, os braços cheios do que parecia ser grandes pedaços de papelão quadrado. Quando ele colocou-os para baixo, Clary viu que eram caixas de papelão, dobradas na horizontal. Ele endireitou-se e se virou para ela com um sorriso.

"Ei, ei-hum, Luke," ela disse. Ele lhe pediu para parar de lhe chamar de Tio Luke cerca de um ano atrás, alegando que o fazia se sentir velho, e mesmo assim ele lembrava seu tio Tom Cabin. Além disso, ele lembrou a ela suavemente, que ele não era realmente seu tio, apenas um grande amigo da mãe dela, a quem tinha conhecido por toda a sua vida.

Nesse momento muitos ficaram pensativos. Madelaine começava a achar cada vez mais difícil defender a amiga, tinha serias duvidas.

Lucian estava nervoso, cada vez mais as atitudes estavam se assemelhando a Jocelyn e agora por fim este Luke que parecia ser como ele era pra Jocelyn, sua Jo.

Patrick pressentia que ali estava a primeira bomba de muitas.

Valentim estava muito desconfiado assim como o resto. As engrenagens do cérebro de Stefan trabalhavam loucamente numa solução. E por fim e não menos importante Jocelyn, já não tinha tantas duvidas de que talvez fosse sim a mulher do livro, e digamos que ela fosse, por que ela esconderia esta garota do livro, sua filha de todo mundo do qual ela fazia parte, não fazia o mínimo sentido sem contar que o pai seria Valentim, e esse amigo Luke não significava que fosse Lucian, nenhuma característica física ainda foi citada. _Ainda,_pensou, com certeza nessa história ainda havia muitas duvidas.

"Onde está mamãe?" "Estacionando o caminhão," ele disse, endireitando seu corpo frouxo com um gemido. Ele estava vestido com seu habitual uniforme: jeans velhos, uma camisa de flanela, e um par de óculos com aros dourados que estava torto sobre a parte superior do seu nariz. "Lembre-me de novo do porquê este prédio não tem elevador de serviço?" "Porque ele é velho, e tem caráter," Clary disse imediatamente. Luke sorriu. "Para que são essas caixas?" ela perguntou. Seu sorriso foi embora. "Sua mãe precisa empacotar algumas coisas," ele disse, evitando seu olhar.

"Que coisas?" Clary perguntou. Ele lhe deu um aceno no ar. "Coisas extras que estão sobrando na casa. Que estão no caminho. Você sabe que ela nunca joga nada fora. Então o que está fazendo? Estudando?"

Ele arrancou o livro de sua mão e leu em voz alta: "O mundo ainda está cheio com aqueles heterogêneos seres que a mais sóbria filosofia tem descartado. Reino das fadas e Goblins, fantasmas e demônios, ainda pairam sobre..." Ele baixou o livro e olhou para ela por cima de seus óculos. "Isto é para a escola?"

"O galho dourado? Não. Sem escola por algumas semanas." Clary pegou o livro de volta dele. "É da minha mãe."

Todos olharam para Jocelyn como eu, a questionando com o olhar, ela sentiu Valentim lhe apertar a mão muito fortemente quase como se quisesse arrancar fora. Ela fez uma careta, mas continuou calada.

"Eu tive um pressentimento." Ela caiu de volta na mesa. "Luke?" "Uh-huh?" O livro já esquecido, ele foi rumando para o conjunto de ferramentas ao lado da lareira. "Ah, aqui está." Ele puxou uma arma laranja de fita plástica e olhou para ela com profunda satisfação. "O que você faria se você visse uma coisa que ninguém mais poderia ver?"

A arma de fita caiu da mão de Luke, e bateu no ladrilhado da lareira. Ele se abaixou para pegá-la, não olhando para ela. "Você quer dizer se eu fosse a única testemunha de um crime, esse tipo de coisa?"

"Não, eu quero dizer, se houvesse outras pessoas ao redor, mas você fosse o único que pudesse ver alguma coisa. Como se aquilo fosse invisível para todo mundo, menos para você."

Ele hesitou, ainda ajoelhado, a arma de fita dentada agarrada em sua mão. "Eu sei que parece loucura," Clary arriscou nervosamente, "mas..."

Ele se virou. Os olhos dele, muito azuis por detrás dos óculos, repousavam sobre ela com um olhar de firme afeição.

_Os olhos de Lucian,_como se tivesse um estalo todos pensaram no mesmo tempo. Lucian mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente, Valentim começou a se sentir sozinho. Tinha quase certeza que muitos ali o iriam trair, ele só não esperava isso da mulher que ele amava, agora, porém, se sentia só. Antes somente Patrick era a arvore morta e que infectava, agora ele observava outras. Madelaine sempre foi um problema para ele, a garota desde o inicio nunca foi com a sua cara, provavelmente só havia entrado no Ciclo por Jocelyn, e ele sabia muito bem que a garota não aceitava o namoro dele e de sua melhor amiga. Varias vezes pegara ela discutindo com Jo por causa dele, agora ele percebia que ela e Patrick estavam trocando olhares como se planejassem uma queda de alguém com apenas um olhar, no caso sua provável queda. Ótimo, se era assim que eles queriam, assim iriam ter. A guerra estava declarada, e que vencesse o melhor.

"Clary, você é uma artista, como sua mãe. Isso significa que você vê o mundo de uma maneira que outras pessoas não. É o seu dom, ver a beleza e o horror em simples coisas. Isso não te faz uma maluca, só diferente. Não há nada de errado em ser diferente."

Clary empurrou suas pernas para cima, e descansou seu queixo sobre o seu joelho. Em seus olhos da mente ela viu a sala de depósito, Isabelle com o chicote de ouro, o garoto de cabelo azul convulsionando em seus espasmos de morte, e os olhos dourados de Jace. Beleza e horror. Ela disse, "Se meu pai estivesse vivo, você acha que ele teria sido um artista também?"

Luke olhou tomado de surpresa. Antes que ele pudesse lhe responder, a porta moveu-se aberta e a mãe de Clary caminhou dentro da sala, os saltos de sua bota estalando sobre o piso de madeira polida. Ela entregou a Luke um conjunto barulhento de chaves do carro e virou seu olhar para sua filha.

Jocelyn Fray era uma mulher magra e compacta, o cabelo dela alguns tons mais escuros do que o de Clary e duas vezes mais longo. Naquela hora ele estava trançado em um laço vermelho escuro, preso através de uma caneta grafite para segurá-lo no lugar. Ela usava um jaleco salpicado de tinta por cima de uma camiseta lavanda, botas de caminhada marrons, cuja sola estavam endurecidas com tinta a óleo.

A Jocelyn que o livro descrevera não tinha quase nada de diferente da Jocelyn que se encontrava a frente deles. Patrick narrou mentalmente _bomba um prestes a se explodir_. Ninguém falou nada, e foi pior do que seria se tivessem dito algo. O silencio que se encontrava ali era pior do que palavras. Madelaine continuou temerosa.

As pessoas sempre diziam a Clary que ela parecia com sua mãe, mas ela não conseguia ver a si mesma. A única coisa que era similar entre as duas eram suas formas: Ambas eram esbeltas, com seios pequenos e quadris estreitos. Ela sabia que não era bonita como sua mãe era. Para ser bonita você tem que ser graciosa e alta. Quando você é baixa como Clary era, com apenas 1 metro e 50, você é bonitinha. Não linda ou bonita, mas bonitinha. Em um cabelo cor de laranja e um rosto cheio de sardas, ela era a Raggedy Ann3 da boneca Barbie de sua mãe.

– e então o que você tem a dizer em defesa de sua amiga agora - indagou Michel, por mais que ele gostasse de Jocelyn, ela havia traído o ciclo.

–Cale a boca Wayland, cale a boca - disse Madelaine nervosamente, encarando Jocelyn não havia mais duvidas era ela, Valentim soltou as mãos da namorada como se fosse um bicho venenoso e a encarou com nojo e ódio, essa por sua vez boquiaberta sem saber o que pensar estava feliz por saber que Clary era sua filha, mas ao mesmo tempo muito preocupada com a reação dos outros, e também se indagando sobre o que talvez aconteceria, por que decididamente o seu futuro provavelmente ia ser uma bagunça, todos continuaram em silencio a encarando, uns mortalmente, outros com pena no olhar.

–Valentim e ... eu ...eu...- começou ela balbuciando, mas foi interrompida pelos berros de seu namorado.

–COMO VOCE PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COMIGO? EU ESPERAVA ISSO DE QUALQUER PESSOA MENOS VOCE – Jocelyn tentou tocar seu rosto ele se esquivou, se levantando para longe dela e com a voz calma e venenosa falou.

–Você é tão fraca, tão inútil, você é tão... Tão desprezível. Eu quero que fique longe de mim – ele se sentou então na outra ponta da mesa no lado mais escuro da sala, Jocelyn ainda podia sentir os olhos dele sobre ela, Lucian continuava estranhamente muito calado. O fato era que Amatis o encarava ainda muito mortalmente se é que era possível, agora ele via mais ódio no olhar dela.

– Acho que na carta dizia para não julgar até finalizarmos a leitura – comentou Madelaine sarcasticamente e voltando a ler ainda com o clima de tensão presente na sala. Jo encolheu-se no sofá e abraçou os joelhos chorando sem que ninguém visse suas lágrimas se derramarem, porém todos sabiam sobre seu estado. Lucian queria abraçá-la, mas a conversa mais cedo com sua irmã o fez ficar longe, pelo menos por agora.

Jocelyn tinha um gracioso jeito de andar que faziam as pessoas virarem a cabeça para vê-la passar. Clary, pelo contrário, estava sempre tropeçando sobre os pés. A única vez que as pessoas se viraram para vê-la foi quando ela se chocou passando por eles e caiu escadas abaixo.

"Obrigada por trazer as caixas aqui em cima," a mãe de Clary disse para Luke e sorriu para ele. Ele não retornou o sorriso. O estômago de Clary embrulhou desconfortável. Era evidente que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo. "Desculpa eu demorei tanto tempo para encontrar uma vaga. Deve haver um milhão de pessoas no parque, hoje..." "Mãe?" Clary interrompeu. "Para que são essas caixas?"

Jocelyn mordeu seu lábio. Luke piscou seus olhos em direção a Clary, silenciosamente induzindo em direção a Jocelyn. Com um nervoso puxão do seu punho, Jocelyn empurrou um pedaço de mecha do cabelo atrás de sua orelha e foi se encontrar com sua filha no sofá. Mais de perto Clary pode ver quão cansada sua mãe parecia. Havia escuras meia-luas embaixo de seus olhos, e suas pálpebras estavam peroladas com a insônia.

"Isso é sobre a última noite?" Clary perguntou.

"Não," sua mãe disse rapidamente, e então hesitando. "Talvez um pouquinho. Você não deveria ter feito o que fez na noite passada. Você sabe disso."

–é claro, porque, dai ela descobriria que tem sangue de caçadora das sombras –disse um sarcástico Michel.

–eu só queria saber os motivos de você fazer isso, Jocelyn – disse Hodge sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, ele percebia os olhares que maior parte do grupo lhe mandavam, a ele, a jocelyn e a Lucian, os únicos que pareciam estar do "lado" deles eram Madelaine e Patrick.

"E eu já me desculpei. O que é isso? Se você está me castigando, só supere isso."

"Eu não estou," sua mãe disse, "castigando você." Sua voz estava tão tensa quanto um fio. Ela olhou para Luke que balançou sua cabeça.

"Apenas diga a ela, Jocelyn," ele disse.

"Você poderia não falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?" Clary disse raivosamente. "E o que você quer dizer, me diga? Me dizer o que?"

Jocelyn soltou um suspiro. "Estamos saindo em férias." A expressão de Luke ficou branca, como uma tela limpa de pintura. Clary balançou a cabeça dela. "Isso é o que estamos falando? Você está saindo de férias?" Ela afundou de volta contra as almofadas. "Eu não entendi. Porque a grande produção?"

"Eu não acho que você entendeu. Eu queria dizer que todos nós estamos saindo de férias. Os três de nós, você, eu e Luke. Estamos indo para a fazenda." "Oh." Clary olhou para Luke, mas ele tinha seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito e estava olhando lá fora da janela, seu queixo estava apertado. Ela imaginou o que estava chateando ele. Ele amava a velha fazenda no norte do estado de Nova York – ele tinha comprado e restaurado ela, há dez anos atrás, e ele ia lá sempre que podia. "Por quanto tempo?"

_É claro Lucian o traidor era Luke do livro, mas porque Jocelyn estaria fazendo isso? Os motivos de Lucian eram óbvios a qualquer um, agora os de Jocelyn ele sempre achou que ela amava Valentim, e nesse caso então quem seria o pai da garota Clary?_se questionava Stefan.

_Primeiro a namorada, agora o seu braço direito, realmente terei de dar um fim em todos pois todos se encontram já envenenados._comentou Valentim consigo mesmo mentalmente

"Pelo resto do verão," Jocelyn disse. "Eu comprei as caixas para o caso de você precisar empacotar alguns livros, material de pintura..."

"Pelo resto do verão?" Clary sentou ereta com indignação. "Eu não posso fazer isso, mãe. Eu tenho planos – Simon e eu estaremos indo para uma festa de volta à escola, e eu tenho um monte de reuniões com meu grupo de arte, dez ou mais aulas de Tisch..."

"Eu sinto muito sobre o Tisch. Mas as outras coisas podem ser canceladas. Simon irá entender, e também seu grupo de arte." Clary ouviu a implacabilidade no tom de sua mãe e percebeu que ela estava séria "Mas eu paguei por aquelas aulas de arte! Eu economizei o ano todo! Você prometeu." Ela girou, tornando para Luke. "Fala pra ela! Fala pra ela que não é justo!"

Luke não olhou para longe da janela, entretanto um músculo pulou em sua bochecha. "Ela é sua mãe. É a decisão dela." "Eu não saquei." Clary virou de volta para sua mãe. "Porque?"

"Eu tenho que partir, Clary," Jocelyn disse, os cantos de sua boca tremendo. "Eu preciso de paz, de quietude, da pintura. E dinheiro está apertado agora..."

Então venda alguma coleção do papai," Clary disse com raiva, "isso é o que você sempre faz não é?" JoceIyn se encolheu. "Isso dificilmente é justo."

"Olha, vá se você quiser ir. Eu não me importo. Eu vou ficar aqui sem você. Eu posso trabalhar, eu posso conseguir um emprego na Starbucks ou coisa assim. Simon disse que eles estão sempre contratando. Sou velha o suficiente para cuidar de mim mesma..."

"Não!" A violência na voz de Jocelyn fez Clary pular. "Eu vou pagar você por suas aulas de arte, Clary. Mas você vai conosco. E isso não é opcional. Você é muito jovem para ficar aqui por conta própria. Algo pode acontecer." "Como o quê? O que poderia acontecer?" Clary demandou. Houve um acidente. Ela virou com surpresa ao ver que Luke tinha derrubado uma das fotos emolduradas inclinadas contra a parede. Parecendo nitidamente chateado, ele a colocou de volta. Quando ele se endireitou, sua boca estava em uma linha sinistra. "Estou indo embora."

Valentim olhou para os dois com nojo em seu olhar, ambos se remexeram incomodados.

Jocelyn mordeu seu lábio. "Espere." Ela se apressou atrás dele para a entrada, o alcançando justo quando ele pegava a maçaneta. Girando em torno do sofá, Clary só pode ouvir sua mãe sussurrar urgente. "...Bane," Jocelyn estava dizendo. "Eu tenho ligado para ele, e chamado-o pelas últimas três semanas. Seu correio de voz dizia que ele está na Tanzânia. O que eu deveria fazer?"

"Jocelyn." Luke balançou a cabeça. "Você não pode continuar com ele para sempre."

"Mas Clary..."

"Não é Jonathan," Luke assobiou. "Você nunca mais foi a mesma desde o que aconteceu, mas Clary não é Jonathan."

_O que meu pai tinha haver com isso?___Clary pensou, perplexa. "Não posso simplesmente deixá-la em casa, não deixá-la sair. Ela não vai pôr-se com ele."

_É claro como não havia percebido antes? Um feitiço, Bane até onde ele sabia era um feiticeiro bem conhecido por maior parte dos caçadores das sombras, é claro um feitiço de ilusão, tudo faria sentido. Clary jamais veria o mundo ao qual ela pertencia, mas porque Jocelyn se afastaria de um mundo ao qual ela pertencia e esconderia isso da própria filha? Pelo anjo, por quer?Era o que todos se indagavam, mas não ousaram dizer nada em voz alta. Valentim ainda estava muito irado._

"Claro que ela não vai!" Luke pareceu realmente irritado. "Ela não é um animal de estimação, ela é uma adolescente. Quase uma adulta."

"Se nós fomos para fora da cidade..."

"Fale com ela, Jocelyn." A voz de Luke estava firme. "Eu quero dizer isso." Ele chegou a maçaneta.

A porta voou aberta. Jocelyn deu um pequeno grito.

"Jesus!" Luke exclamou.

"Realmente, sou só eu," Simon disse. "Embora eu tenha sido informado que a semelhança é surpreendente." Ele acenou para Clary da porta. "Está pronta?"

Jocelyn puxou a mão dela afastando de sua boca. "Simon, você estava escutando?"

Simon piscou. "Não, eu apenas cheguei aqui." Ele olhou para o rosto pálido de Jocelyn, para a careta de Luke. "Tem alguma coisa errada" Eu devo ir?"

"Não se incomode," disse Luke. "Eu acho que nós terminamos aqui". Ele empurrou, passando por Simon, descendo com barulho pelas escadas em um passo rápido. Lá em baixo, a porta da frente bateu com força. Simon ficou indeciso na porta, parecendo incerto. "Eu posso voltar mais tarde," disse ele. "Sério. Não seria um problema."

"Isso pode...," Jocelyn começou, mas Clary já estava em pé.

"Esquece isso, Simon. Nós estamos saindo," ela disse, agarrando sua bolsa de um gancho junto à porta. Ela a lançou sobre o seu ombro, olhando para sua mãe. "Te vejo mais tarde, mãe."

Jocelyn mordeu seu lábio. "Clary, você não acha que devemos falar sobre isso?"

"Nós vamos ter todo o tempo para falar enquanto nós estivermos de férias." Clary disse venenosamente, e teve a satisfação de ver sua mãe recuar. "Não espere," ela adicionou, e, segurando o braço de Simon, ela meio que carregou ele para porta da frente.

Jocelyn mudou sua expressão forte e ignorante para uma magoada, não gostou nada da filha tê-la tratado daquele modo, por mais que nem conhecesse a garota já a amava.

Valentim sorriu, ficou feliz de ver a ex-namorada sentindo dor e acabara de descobrir que se no passado essa garota do livro tinha grande influencia sobre Jocelyn imagine no futuro? Acabara de descobrir o seu ponto fraco.

Ele girou seus calcanhares, olhou se desculpando sobre seus ombros para a mãe de Clary, que ficou pequena e abandonada na entrada, as mãos entrelaçadas bem juntas. "Tchau, Sra. Fray!" ele falou. "Tenha uma boa noite!"

"Ah, cala boca, Simon," Clary rebateu, e batendo a porta atrás deles, cortando a resposta da sua mãe.

"Jesus, mulher, não arranque meu braço," Simon protestou enquanto Clary rebocava ele descendo depois dela, suas sapatilhas verdes batendo contra a escada de madeira a cada passo zangado. Ela olhou para cima, meio que esperando ver sua mãe olhando para baixo, mas a porta do apartamento permaneceu fechada.

"Me desculpe," Clary murmurou, largando o pulso dele. Ela pausou os pés nas escadas, sua bolsa batendo contra seu quadril.

O triplex de Clary, como a maioria em Park Slope, tinha sido a única residência de uma família rica. Máscaras de sua antiga grandeza ainda eram evidentes nas curvas da escada, o estragado piso em mármore da entrada, bem como a única e larga – faceta da clarabóia acima. Agora, a casa era dividida em apartamentos separados, e Clary e sua mãe dividiam o terceiro andar do edifício com um inquilino, uma mulher idosa que dirigia uma loja psíquica fora de seu apartamento. Ela quase nunca saia mesmo, embora as visitas dos clientes fossem freqüentes. Uma placa dourada fixada na porta a proclamava como madame DOROTHEA, VIDENTE E PROFETISA.

_Esta mulher, já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar_. Começou Stefan a se indagar.

O espesso doce aroma de incenso derramado da porta meio aberta para o saguão. Clary podia ouvir um baixo murmúrio de vozes.

"É bom ver que ela está expandindo o negócio," disse Simon. "É difícil se estabelecer com o trabalho de profeta hoje em dia." "Você tem que ser sarcástico com tudo?" Clary rebateu.

Simon piscou, claramente tomado de surpresa. "Eu pensei que você gostava quando eu era espirituoso e irônico". Clary estava para responder quando a porta da Madame Dorothea impulsionou totalmente aberta e um homem saiu. Ele era alto com uma pele cor de caramelo, olhos dourados como de um gato, e um bagunçado cabelo preto. Ele sorriu ofuscante para ela, mostrando nítidos dentes brancos. Uma onda de tontura veio sobre ela, a forte sensação de que ela iria desmaiar.

_Sim clary querida terá de se acostumar a esse tipo de coisa,_respondeu Madelaine mentalmente se permitindo soltar um sorriso.

Simon olhou para ela preocupado. "Tá tudo bem com você? Você parece que vai desmaiar."

Ela piscou para ele. "O que? Não, eu estou bem."

Ele pareceu não querer cair nessa. "Parece que você acabou de ver um fantasma."

Ela balançou sua cabeça. A memória de ter visto alguma coisa importunou ela, mas quando ela tentou se concentrar, aquilo deslizou pra longe como água. "Nada, eu acho que vi o gato de Dorothea, mas eu acho que foi só um truque de luz." Simon olhou para ela. "Eu não comi nada desde ontem," ela adicionou defensivamente. "Eu acho que estou um pouquinho fora."

Ele deslizou um confortante braço ao redor de seus ombros. "Vamos lá, vou te comprar alguma comida."

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que ela está sendo assim," Clary disse pela quarta vez, perseguindo um pouco o pedaço de guacamole ao redor do seu prato com a ponta de um nacho. Eles estavam em um conjunto em um bairro mexicano, um buraco na parede chamado Nacho Mama. "Como me deixar de castigo toda semana não fosse ruim o suficiente. Agora eu estou sendo exilada pelo resto do verão."

"Bom, você sabe, sua mãe é assim às vezes," disse Simon. "Como quando ela respira para dentro ou para fora." Ele sorriu para ela envolvido com seu burrito vegetariano.

"Ah, com certeza, haja como se fosse engraçado," ela disse. "Você não é quem vai ser arrastado para o meio do nada, para Deus sabe quão longe..."

"Clary."

Simon interrompeu sua tirada. "Eu não sou a pessoa que você está brava. Além disso, isso não vai ser permanente."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Bom, porque eu conheço sua mãe," Simon disse, depois de uma pausa. "Quero dizer, eu e você temos sido amigos pelo que, 10 anos agora? Eu sei que ela gosta disso às vezes. Ela vai pensar melhor."

_Depende, se isso colocar em risco a vida ou algum problema então ela não mudara agora se for apenas para passeio sim_, respondeu madelaine mentalmente.

Clary pegou uma pimenta do seu prato e mordiscou o canto pensativamente. "Você, acha?" ela disse. "Quero dizer, conhece ela? Eu às vezes me pergunto se alguém conhece."

_Eu conheço responderam Lucian e Madelaine mentalmente, pois já conheciam a amiga bem demais._

Simon piscou para ela. "Você me perdeu." Clary sugou o ar para esfriar sua boca queimando. "Quero dizer, ela nunca fala de si mesma. Eu não sei nada sobre sua juventude, ou sua família, ou muito menos sobre como ela conheceu o meu pai. Ela não tem sequer fotos do casamento. É como se a vida dela tivesse começado quando ela me teve. Isso é o que ela sempre diz quando eu lhe pergunto sobre isso."

"Ah." Simon fez uma cara para ela. "Isso é doce."

"Não, não é. É estranho. É estranho eu não saber nada sobre meus avós. Quero dizer, eu sei que os pais de meu pai não são muito legais com ela, mas eles poderiam ser assim tão maus? Que tipo de pessoa não quer conhecer sua neta?"

"Talvez ela odeie eles. Talvez eles fossem abusivos ou algo assim." Simon sugeriu. "Ela tem aquelas cicatrizes."

Clary encarou ele. "Ela tem o que?"

Ele engoliu um bocado de burrito. "Aquelas cicatrizes fininhas. Todas sobre suas costas e braços. Eu vi sua mãe, em um maiô, você sabe."

R_obert se permitiu soltar um risinho malicioso, recebendo um tapa de Maryse._

"Eu nunca notei nenhuma cicatriz," Clary disse decididamente, "Eu acho que você está imaginando coisas."

Ele olhou para ela, e pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa quando seu celular vibrou em sua bolsa, começando um insistente volume alto. Clary pescou ele, olhou para os números piscando na tela e fez uma careta. "É minha mãe."

"Eu podia dizer só de olhar para sua cara. Você vai falar com ela?"

"Não agora," Clary disse sentindo uma familiar ponta de culpa em seu estômago quando o telefone parou de tocar e o correio de voz pegou. "Eu não quero brigar com ela."

"Você sempre pode ficar na minha casa," Simon disse. "O tempo que você precisar.

–huum – resmungou Robert com um sorriso malicioso.

–eles são amigos, entendeu Lightewood? Amigos, ou essa palavra não existe em seu vocabulário? – perguntou Maryse estreitando os olhos, Michel viu que o amigo estava preste a dar uma resposta mal educada para a garota e ele não podia deixar o amigo jogar fora o seu esforço, então resolveu intervir

–Na verdade Mary, no vocabulário dele só existe o seu nome - Robert e Maryse ficaram vermelhos, no que Robert respondeu dando o troco.

–do mesmo modo que no seu só existe a palavra Madelaine - foi a vez de Madelaine e Michel ficarem vermelhos, a garota vendo que o outro iria retrucar, resolveu continuar a leitura.

"Bom, vamos ver se ela se acalma primeiro." Clary apertou o botão do correio de voz de seu telefone. A voz de sua mãe soava tensa, mas ela claramente estava tentando ser suave: "Querida, me desculpe se eu empurrei o plano de férias em você. Venha para casa e nós vamos conversar." Clary desligou seu telefone antes que a mensagem acabasse, sentido-se culpada e ainda brava ao mesmo tempo. "Ela quer falar sobre isso."

"Você quer falar com ela?"

"Eu não sei." Clary esfregou a parte de trás de sua mãos sobre os seus olhos. "Você ainda vai para a leitura de poesia?"

"Eu prometi que eu iria."

Clary se levantou, empurrando sua cadeira para trás. "Então eu vou com você. Eu ligo para ela quanto tiver terminado." A alça de sua bolsa deslizou para baixo de seu braço. Simon a empurrou de volta distraidamente, seus dedos se demorando na pele desnuda de seu ombro.

O ar lá fora estava esponjoso com a umidade, a umidade frisando o cabelo de Clary e grudando a camiseta azul de Simon em suas costas. "Então, o que há com a banda?" ela perguntou. "Algo novo? Houve muita gritaria no fundo quando eu falei com você mais cedo."

O rosto de Simon se iluminou. "As coisas estão ótimas," ele disse. " Matt disse que ele conhece alguém que poderia nos levar para um show no Scrap Bar. Nós estávamos falando sobre nomes de novo também."

"Ah, é?" Clary escondeu um sorriso. A banda de Simon nunca realmente produziu nenhuma música. Principalmente quanto eles estavam sentados na sala de estar de Simon. Lutando pelos nomes em potencial e logotipos de banda. Ela, as vezes, imaginava se algum deles poderia realmente tocar um instrumento. "O que tem na mesa?

"Nós estávamos escolhendo entre Sea Vegetable Conspiracy e Rock Solid Panda."

Clary balançou sua cabeça. "Ambos são terríveis."

"Eric sugeriu Lawn Chair Crisis."

"Talvez Eric deva se manter apostando."

"Mas então nós teríamos de encontrar um novo baterista."

"Ah, isso é o que Eric faz? pensei que ele só pegasse dinheiro de você e saia por aí dizendo as garotas na escola que ele estava em uma banda, a fim de impressionar elas."

"De jeito nenhum," Simon disse rapidamente. "Eric ficou novo em folha. Ele tem uma namorada. Eles estão saindo há três meses."

"Praticamente casados," disse Clary, contornando um casal carregando uma criança em um carrinho: uma garotinha com presilhas de plástico amarelo em seus cabelos estava apertando uma boneca com asas douradas, riscadas de safira. Pelo cantinho do olho de Clary ela pensou ter visto as asas flutuarem. Ela virou a cabeça dela apressadamente.

"Isso significa," Simon continuou, "que eu sou o último membro da banda que não tem uma namorada. Isso, você sabe, é o único ponto de estar em uma banda. Conseguir garotas."

"Eu pensei que isso tudo era sobre música." Um homem com um pedaço de cana atravessou seu caminho, em direção a rua Berkeley. Ela olhou para longe, com medo de que, se ela olhasse para alguém por muito tempo eles brotassem asas, braços extras, ou longas e bifurcadas línguas como de cobras. "Quem se importa se você tem uma namorada, afinal?"

"Eu me importo," Simon disse acabrunhado. "Muito em breve as únicas pessoas largadas sem uma namorada serão eu e o Wendell, o zelador da escola, e ele cheira a produtos de limpar vidro.

"Pelo menos você sabe que ele ainda está disponível."

Simon encarou. "Não tem graça, Fray."

"Há sempre Sheila, A correiar Barbarino." Clary sugeriu. Clary sentava atrás dela na aula da matemática no nono tempo. Toda vez que Sheila derrubava seu lápis, o que era frequentemente, Clary tinha o convite da visão da calcinha entrando acima do cós do seu acentuado-super-baixo jeans.

"Essa é quem Eric tem se encontrado pelos últimos três meses," Simon disse. "Seu conselho, entretanto, devia ser que eu devesse apenas decidir qual garota na escola tem o corpo mais bonito e chamar ela para sair no primeiro dia de aulas.

"Eric é um porco machista," Clary disse, de repente não querendo saber qual garota na escola Simon achava que tinha o corpo mais bonito. "Talvez você devesse chamar a banda de Os Porcos Machistasr."

"Isso tem uma ligação." Simon pareceu interessado. Clary fez uma cara para ele, sua bolsa vibrando com o seu telefone tocando. Ela pescou ele fora do bolso fechado com ziper.

"É a sua mãe de novo?" ele perguntou.

Clary acenou com a cabeça. Ela podia ver sua mãe em seus olhos da mente, pequena e sozinha na porta da frente do apartamento. Culpa expandiu em seu peito.

Ela olhou acima para Simon, que estava olhando para ela, seus olhos escuros com interesse. Seu rosto era tão familiar que ela poderia traçar suas linhas durante seu sono. Ela pensou nas solitárias semanas que se esticavam a sua frente sem ele, ela empurrou o telefone de volta para sua bolsa.

"Vamos." Ela disse. "Vamos nos atrasar para o show."

Assim que Madelaine terminou a leitura a sala ficou em silencio,até que Valentim resolveu quebrar .

– se vocês não se importam eu gostaria de ter uma conversinha particular com Madelaine, Hodge, Patrick, Jocelyn e Lucian, então, por favor, se retirem assim que eu terminar os chamarei de volta – assim que ele terminou cada membro do ciclo se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta da sala,Amatis foi a ultima a sair mandando um olhar de raiva ao irmão, assim que a porta se fechou Jocelyn começou.

–Valentim eu ...-

–basta não quero ouvir nada de nenhum de vocês, o livro já deixou bem claro o que vai acontecer, eu só pedi para falar com vocês para dizer como que vai ser daqui em diante.

Assim que esses malditos livros acabarem eu quero vocês fora do meu Ciclo, não quero que contaminem o resto, mas não pensem que vão sair assim tranquilamente e contar para a Clave todos os meus planos antes da hora, se eu pudesse juro que daria um jeito em vocês nem que fosse arranjando um bruxo para fazer vocês esquecerem de mim e de tudo o mais. Não sou bobo nem nada, esta sala esta sob magia, nenhum de nos pode se "machucar" mais isso claro todos já perceberam – disse ele pela primeira vez olhando para cada um deles que o encararam sem desviar o olhar e com uma pose arrogante típica de caçadores das sombras, então ele continuou:

–Madelaine Bellefleur eu nem preciso citar aqui na frente de todos os motivos que te levaram a estar aqui, por sua amiga não é mesmo, nunca sendo fiel ao meu Ciclo. E Patrick Penhallow, o livro pode ainda não ter mencionado sua traição, mas eu vejo por suas atitudes repugnantes desde o inicio do livro, se continuar assim não preciso nem dizer o que vai lhe acontecer – ambos ficaram quietos, se encarando. Então Valentim voltou-se para o outro. -Hodge Starkwearther _logo_ no inicio do livro descubro que se bandeou para o lado da Clave, quem diria um grande zero a esquerda como você – Seus olhos flamejavam quando ele olhou para Lucian. - Lucian Garroway nem preciso dizer o que penso sobre você, um garoto tão inútil nem uma marca sabia fazer direito. E por fim, e não menos importante nossa amada Jocelyn Fairchild, eu sempre soube que você me seria um problema e sabe o que fazemos com problemas, o cortamos pela raiz. Isto é para aprender e sentir a mesma dor que eu sinto agora, sabem o que significa trair? Significado de deslealdade? Mão direita, por que era assim que eu considerei cada um de vocês e como tudo tem uma marca agora vocês também tem a de vocês – As mãos de todos sangravam, exceto a do homem que causara aquilo, Valentim, todos o encaravam atônitos, como que sem poder se mexer, via-se claramente as palmas das mãos direitas pingando de sangue, com a palavra que para Valentim era imperdoável "Traição!"

Ele encarou cada um que já tinham lagrima nos olhos, aquele homem sem duvidas era um monstro.

– mas não precisa ser assim, eu deixo duas alternativas, posso dizer as duas muito difíceis a primeira significa sofrimento e tortura por parte da sua amada Clave, a uma outra alternativa a redenção, sabem o que é redenção? Uma atitude de se redimir e redimir significa recuperar confiança, sabem o que é culpa? A omissão ou a ação de coisas repreensíveis ou criminosas, resumidamente uma falta, um delito, um pecado. Então se escolherem a primeira opção terão sua redenção e se escolherem a segunda significa mais perseguição tanto de mim quanto da Clave, o destino esta na sua mão, escolham!


	4. Caçadores das Sombras

** Oiee amorecos aqui esta mais um cap lembrando que os instrumentos mortais pertenece a Titia Cassie e pra terem noção de quanto o mundo é cruel nem mesmo meu amado Jace me pertence ,deixando essa triste realidade de lado vamos ao cap as partes em negrito são originais do livro, eu tenho esta fic tambem no Nyah embora eu não sei por quanto tempo ¬¬ alias se tiver alguma leitora do Nyah por favor se pronuncie lindas e se tiver leitor novo aqui tambem ,não esqueçam de comentar isso faz bem ao coração do autor Se você tem 5 minutos para ler uma fanfic, tem 1 minuto para deixar um review,concordam ?! Boa leitura amores :3 **

**Caçador de sombras cap 4**

Assim que retornaram a sala o Ciclo sentiu o clima que se estaurara após Valentim conversar com eles ,todos os cinco com as mãos direitas enfaixadas manchadas de sangue e com suas cabeças abaixadas

-O que é isto na mão de vocês e o espelho ... o que aconteceu ?-indagou Maryse olhando a todos preocupada ,Madelaine ergueu a cabeça pela primeira vez encarando Maryse ,ela queria contar ,céus como ela queria mais se lembrava claramente do que Valentim dissera a ela pouco antes de machucar a todos, a conversa veio ainda fresca em sua mente como o sangue que manchava aquele pano em sua mão

FLASHBACK ON

_-Madelaine Bellefleur eu nem preciso citar aqui na frente de todos os motivos que te levaram a estar aqui ,por sua amiga não é mesmo ,nunca sendo fiel ao meu Ciclo ,sua amizade e lealdade a Jocelyn chega ser comovente pena que isto não vai garantir a segurança de sua familia–disse ele a olhando calmamente como se fosse a coisa mais comum que já dizera_

_-voce esta me ameaçando!- afirmou Madelaine estreitando os olhos ,ainda com a pose durona_

_-Ameaçando não, avisando -concertou Valentim _

_-é a mesma porcaria ,como você ousa me ameaçar-disse Madelaine com a voz calma mais carregada de raiva _

_-Se eu fosse você abaixaria a voz para falar comigo,se quiser ver sua família viva-Disse Valentim sem se abalar ,Madelaine mordeu os labios de raiva,vendo o silencio da garota Valentim continuou _

_-é bem provável que os outros lhe perguntem quem foi o causador do que vai acontecer ou questionem o que eu lhes disse ,vocês não lhes dirão uma palavra do que eu disse aqui __se atrevam a contar alguma coisa e nem mesmo o anjo vai conseguir lhes proteger,principalmente você Madelaine-_

_-Então o que quer que eu faça-cuspiu ela o encarando-o com um olhar de nojo_

_-Nada que você já não tenha feito antes ,minta ,invente ,de um jeito,você sempre foi boa com isso não é mesmo ,enganar homens sempre foi sua especialidade -num ataque de raiva ,ela pegara o guarda chuva que a minutos atrás Maryse havia pegado,e consumida pela força e raiva atirara no gigante espelho logo atrás de Valentim o quebrando por completo ,Valentim a encarava sem emoção apenas lhe falou como se ensinasse a uma criança mal criada_

_-um bom exemplo é este espelho que estava a gerações em minha família e que você acaba de quebrar ,pode tentar concerta-lo mais ele jamais sera o mesmo ,assim é minha confiança com vocês _

_Ela se lembrava do final do que Valentim dissera a redenção ou a culpa,era obvio sua escolha ela já mais escolheria a redenção ,mais ao olhar para seus amigos exceto Patrick que era forte o bastante, sabia que tinha que continuar por seus amigos por eles ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa ,até sofrer na mão daquele homem ._

_Por outro lado ela provavelmente ia ser só mais uma peça nos joguinhos sadicos de Valentim a qual ele descartaria quando bem quissesse,então pela primeira vez ela sabia o que responder _

_-redenção- afinal de qualquer modo ela já estava nas mãos do diabo_

FLASHBACK OFF

ela sabia o que dizer

-Eu tive um acesso de raiva sabe como eu fico agressiva quando sou obrigada a escutar ou fazer algo ,tentei acertar a guarda chuva em Valentim e acabei errando e quebrando o espelho-disse ela falando a verdade ,Valentim a encarou como se a alertasse do perigo

-Ora por favor e como todos estariam machucados no mesmo lugar-debochou Celine

-Como eu disse num ataque de raiva sou capaz de tudo eu corri e peguei o caco do espelho e fui pra cima de Valentim ,os outros tentaram me empedir e eu os cortei

-Não teria como cortar com precisão a todos –disse Michel erguendo a sombranselha indagador ,com certeza era a historia mais sem pé nem cabeça que ela havia inventado

-ahh quer saber não devo satisfação a nenhum de vocês ,por favor voltem a ler-nenhum dos seus colegas machucados havia erguido a cabeça ,Jocelyn sem duvida era pior estava abraçada com os joelhos e com sua cabeça em cima e ela resmungava algo consigo mesma e por horas soluçava dica de que estava chorando,todos se sentaram novamente

-deixem –me ler este capitulo – Michel se ofereceu

-C**AÇADOR DA SOMBRA**

**-**eba um capitulo interessante –disse Robert dando pulinhos na cadeira

**Na hora em que chegamos ao Java Jones, Eric já estava no palco, remexendo para frente e para trás, em frente ao microfone com seus olhos semi-fechados. Ele pintou as pontas de seu cabelo de rosa para a ocasião. Atrás dele, Matt, parecia chapado, batendo irregularmente um djembe7.**

"**Isso vai ser tão difícil de absorver," Clary predisse. Ela agarrou a manga de Simon e arrastou ele em direção a porta de entrada. "Se nós tivermos que correr por causa disso, nós ainda podemos escapar."**

**Ele balançou sua cabeça com determinação. "Eu sou um nada, se não for um homem de palavra." Ele endireitou seus ombros. "Vou pegar o café, se você nos encontrar um lugar. O que você quer?"**

"**Apenas café. Preto..." **_**como minha alma.**_

**Simon saiu em direção ao balcão, murmurando sob sua respiração sobre os efeitos de se estar longe, distância era a melhor coisa que ele fez agora, do que ele fazer mais cedo. Clary saiu para encontrar para eles um lugar para sentar.**

**A cafeteria estava lotada para uma segunda-feira, a maior parte dos sofás e poltronas puídas estavam tomadas por adolescentes aproveitando uma noite na semana livre. O cheiro de café e cigarros de cravo da índia era esmagador. Finalmente Clary encontrou um desocupado assento duplo em um canto escuro em direção ao fundo. A única pessoa próxima era uma garota loira com um top cor de laranja, absorvida em mexer no seu iPod. **_**Ótimo**_**, Clary pensou, **_**Eric não será capaz de nos achar aqui atrás do show e nos perguntar como sua poesia estava.**_

**A garota loira se inclinou para o lado de sua cadeira e tocou Clary no ombro. "Me desculpe." Clary olhou com surpresa. "Ele é seu namorado?" a garota perguntou.**

-huuum momento ciúmes on – disse Robert malicioso ,Michel olhou debochado para o amigo e falou sem pena

-com certeza não tanto ciúmes como você de Maryse né ?-todos soltaram risinhos ,exeto Maryse que mandou um olhar mortal a Robert , os cinco que tinham permanecido na sala nem ousaram rir ,Michel ficou se perguntando se sequer eles tinham prestado atenção no comentário de Robert, este por sua vez encarou o amigo com raiva

- você esta pedindo pra apanhar Wayland –Michel riu e voltou a leitura

**Clary seguiu a linha do olhar da garota, já preparada para dizer, **_**Não, eu não conheço ele, **_**quando ela notou que a garota falava de Simon. Ele estava andando em direção a elas, seu rosto fechado em concentração como se ele tentasse não derrubar nada dos seus copos de isopor; "Uh, não," Clary disse. "Ele é um amigo meu."**

**-**tem certeza?-questionou Maryse,no que Robert revirou os olhos

**A garota ficou radiante. "Ele é tão fofo. Ele tem namorada?"**

**Clary hesitou por um segundo mais longo antes de responder. "Não".**

**-**huuuum viram o que eu disse ela parece sentir algo por ele –disse Maryse como se constatasse uma certeza tão certo como demonio e caçadores das sombras jamais se casariam ,Patrick foi o primeiro a olhar os dois, ele não deixaria o que tinha acontecido a poucos instantes o abalar,não mesmo ele iria mostrar que era forte

-ahh agora vai virar fanzinha deles Maryse,por que não compra uns botons ou sei la faz um protesto se eles não ficarem –disse Robert sarcástico

-eles vão ficar juntos ainda ta –disse Maryse dando de língua ,todos só olhavam de um para outro como um jogo de pingue -pongue

-pois eu acho que ela fica com o tal Jace –

-Ora por favor Robert os dois nunca se viram direito qual a possibilidade de se apaixonarem !-

-mesmo assim minha intuição me diz –

-é com o Simon-disse Maryse novamente olhando com cara de tédio para Robert

-o Jace e ponto-

-Simon-

-Jace-

-Simon-

-Jace –

-Simon –

-arghhhh ,já chega seu teimosa é o Jace se você não quer me escutar então ,vamos apostar –resmungou Robert

-otimo ,apostar o que ? -

Michel soltou um riso sarcástico antes de dar a ideia

-Se Maryse ganhar, o Robert esquece que ela existe e tem que dizer que é loucamente apaixonado pelo Patrick todas as vezes que pensar em algo malicioso.

-ata ,espera um pouco ...–começou Robert logo se dando conta do que dissera

-voce não vai com a minha cara ! –disse um indignado Patrick ainda com a voz meio rouca ,e Michel continuou como se ele não tivesse dito nada

-Se o Rob ganhar a Mars tem que parar de ser chata com ele, e talvez até lhe dar uma chance. Sem contar que terá que lavar as cuecas dele –

- O QUE !- gritou uma Maryse indignada

Lucian queria rir da infantilidade dos amigos, mais ele não conseguia encarar a todos

-feito –concordou Robert

-desfeito ,como assim você vai entrar nessa bobagem- questionou Maryse indignada a Robert

-voce que ficou inventando um romance que nem existe ,além disso vai ser difícil pra nós dois –

-mais vou ser eu que vou lavar suas cuecas ,tem ideia de como isso é nojento não vou conseguir comer nunca mais sem vomitar –disse Maryse torcendo nariz com uma cara de nojo junto com todas as outras mulheres da sala

- primeiro minhas cuecas são limpinhas ,néh pessoal –questionou ele aos homens que o encararam e logo acenaram que não com a cabeça Robert continuou indignado -e eu que vou ter que me declarar para o Patrick ,que mico !-disse ele pesaroso

-é realmente não vão com a minha cara- disse Patrick fingindo estar triste

-eu preferia mil vezes me declara a alguém do que lavar cuecas sebosas–

-minhas cuecas não são sebosas ,sua...-Michel logo cortou a resposta do amigo

-problema é de voces entraram nisso juntos agora vão até o fim –não conseguindo esconder a gargalhada

-Claro porque não é com você né praga –Robert estreitou os olhos para Michel

-ótimo alguém aqui discorda da aposta – questionou Michel risonho ninguem discordou

-argh que amigos ,obrigada !ok feito –resmungou Maryse ,e se voltou para o amigo que estava com o livro em mãos como se nada tivesse acontecido

-Michel continue –esse levantou a sobrancelha ,balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a ler

**A garota olhou com suspeita. "Ele é gay."**

**Clary foi poupada de responder esta com a volta de Simon. A loira sentou de volta precipitadamente enquanto arrumava os copos na mesa e atirava-se a si mesmo, próximo a Clary. "Odeio quando eles acabam com as canecas. Essas coisas estão quentes." Ele soprou seus dedos e fez uma careta. Clary tentou esconder o sorriso enquanto olhava para ele. Normalmente ela nunca pensava em se Simon era bonito ou não. Ele tinha lindos olhos escuros, ela supôs, e ele tinha encorpado mais durante o ano ou coisa assim. Com o corte de cabelo certo... "Você está me encarando," Simon disse. "Porque você está me encarando? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?"**

_**Eu tenho que dizer a ele, **_**ela pensou, entretanto parte dela estava estranhamente relutante**

Maryse limpou a garganta e encarou Robert triunfante ,esse por sua vez revirou os olhos e resmungou um _veremos quem ganha no final_

**. **_**Eu seria uma má amiga se eu não dissesse. **_**"Não olhe agora, mas aquela garota loira lá acha você uma gracinha," ela sussurrou.**

foi a vez de Robert encarar Maryse que ficou calada

**Os olhos de Simon fitaram a lateral para cravar na garota, que estava industriosamente estudando uma edição do Shonen Jump. "A garota com um top laranja?" Clary concordou. Simon olhou com dúvida. "O que te fez pensar assim?"**

_**Diga a ele. Vá em frente, diga a ele. **_**Clary abriu sua boca para responder, e foi interrompida por um estouro em resposta. Ela piscou e cobriu suas orelhas enquanto Eric, no palco, lutava com seu microfone.**

"**Nos desculpe por isso, gente!" ele gritou, "Tudo bem, eu sou Eric, e este é o meu amigo Matt na percussão. O meu primeiro poema se chama „Sem título‟." **

Jocelyn soltou um resmungo indignado embora ainda continuasse na mesma posição

-Pelo anjo,mundanos são tão sem criatividade – se pronunciou Celine batendo a mão na testa indignada , todos se permitiram soltar risinhos

**Ele comprimiu seu rosto com se estivesse com dor e choramingou pelo microfone. "Venha, minha fanática foice. Minha nefasta força motriz. Espalhe cada protuberância com zelo árido!"**

**-**céus o que é isso ,mundanos chamam isto de poesia ,até mesmo o ridículo do Robert e seus textinhos medíocres superam isso e olha que os textos dele são pior que lixo – indagou Maryse espantada

-EIIIIIIII-gritou Robert indignado

-Sabe Ruby ,ela tem razão –disse Michel perturbando novamente o amigo

-Até tu ,Brutus – exclamou Robert indignado por insultarem suas poesias –e não me chame de Ruby- disse ele imitando uma voz afeminada fazendo parte da sala gargalhar

-otimo cite uma poesia ,então-disse Maryse o encarando desafiadoramente

-ruum ,pois bem eu amo esta poesia escutei uma vez um mundano recitar- ele disse e ,Maryse o imitou falando debochadamente

-_Rosas são vermelhas, meu celular também é_

_Tenho seis dedos em cada pé._

_A lua dita as regras como um juiz de futebol,_

_Você no meu coração arde mais que ingerir Vodol._

_Um dia será minha, as cartas nunca mente,_

_A não ser quando dizem que meu pai não é demente._

-nãooo nãooo nãoo ,céus eu não ouvi isso sério –resmungou Stefan batendo na testa

-eu podia dormir sem ouvir esse lixo- exclamou Maryse indganda

-eu acho que foi uma declaração-declarou Michel antes de soltar uma gostosa gargalhada

-aiii meus ouvidos estão sangrando ,ai ai – disse Anso encenando uma cena de dor no que muitos riram ,até mesmo Valentim se permitiu soltar um risinho ele estava estranhamente quieto demais como uma cobra analisando antes de dar o bote, Madelaine balançou a cabeça quando viu Anso e os outros rirem ,não todos eles estavam longe de sentir dor .

-Bando de inevejosos –resmungou Robert ,fechando a cara ,Michel soltou uma risadinha e continuou a ler

**Simon deslizou em sua cadeira. "Por favor não diga a ninguém que eu conheço ele."**

**Clary riu. "Quem utiliza a palavra geratriz?"**

"**Eric," Simon disse horrivelmente. "Em todos os seus poemas tem geratriz neles."**

"**Bombástico em meu tormento!"**

**Eric lamentou. "Agonia incha dentro!"**

**-**a cada palavra fica pior – resmungou Maryse ,balançando a cabeça

"**Pode apostar que sim," Clary disse. Ela deslizou para o lado do banco de Simon. "À propósito, sobre a garota que acha você bonitinho..."**

"**isso não importa, por agora," Simon disse. Clary piscou para ele com surpresa. "Tem uma coisa que eu precisava falar com você."**

"**Furious Mole****8 ****não é um bom nome para uma banda," Clary disse imediatamente.**

"**Não isso," Simon disse. "É sobre o que nós falamos antes. Sobre eu não ter uma namorada."**

"**Oh." Clary levantou um ombro em uma encolhida. "Ah, eu não sei. Convide Jaida Jones," ela sugeriu, nomeando uma das poucas garotas de St. Xavier que ele realmente gostava. "Ela é legal, e ela gosta de você."**

"**Eu não quero chamar Jaida Jones para sair."**

**-**ele quer você sua boba –falou Maryse indganada

-ele pode quere ela ,mais ela vai querer o Jace –disse Robert cortando a garota,mais ela não conseguia perceber que assim como Simon queria Clary no livro ,ele também do mesmo modo queria ela .

Lucian por sua vez escutava tudo atento ,quantas e quantas vezes ele não havia feito a mesma jogada com Jocelyn

"**Porque não?" Clary se encontrou tomada por um súbito, inespecífico ressentimento. "Você não gosta de garotas inteligentes? Ainda buscando um corpo perfeito?"**

"**Nem um, nem outro," Simon disse, parecendo agitado. "Eu não quero convidá-la para sair, porque realmente não seria justo com ela que eu tivesse..."**

**Ele pulou fora. Clary se inclinou para frente. Pelo canto do seu olho ela podia ver que a garota loira se inclinou para frente também, claramente escutando. "Porque não?"**

"**Porque eu gosto de alguém," Simon disse.**

"**Ok." Simon parecia vagamente esverdeado, como da vez quando ele quebrou seu tornozelo jogando futebol no parque e teve que sair mancando para casa. Ela se perguntou o que na terra sobre estar gostando de alguém poderia possivelmente dar a ele esse tanto de ansiedade. "Você não é gay, é?"**

"**A cor esverdeada de Simon ficou mais profunda. "Se eu fosse, eu me vestiria melhor."**

"**Então, quem é ela?" Clary perguntou. Ela estava prestes a acrescentar que se ele estivesse apaixonado por Sheila Barbarino, Eric iria dar um chute em seu rabo, quando ela ouviu alguém tossir alto atrás dela. Era um ridículo tipo de tosse, o tipo do ruído em que alguém poderia fazer tentando não rir alto.**

**Ela virou ao redor.**

**Sentado sobre um desbotado sofá verde a poucos metros de distância estava Jace. Ele usava as mesmas roupas escuras que ele tinha usado na noite anterior no clube. Seus braços estavam nus e coberto com fracas linhas brancas como antigas cicatrizes. Seus punhos envolvidos em largos braceletes de metal; ela podia ver a protuberância do cabo de uma faca no lado esquerdo. Ele estava olhando direto para ela, o canto de sua estreita boca curvado em diversão. Pior do que estar sendo gozada era a absoluta convicção de Clary que ele não estava ali há cinco minutos atrás.**

"**O que é?" Simon seguiu o olhar dela, mas era óbvio pela expressão em seu rosto que ele não podia ver Jace.**

**Ela encarou Jace enquanto ela pensava nele, e ele levantou sua mão esquerda para acenar para ela. Um anel brilhou em seu longo dedo. Ele ficou em seus pés e começou a andar, despreocupadamente, em direção a porta. Os lábios de Clary se separaram em surpresa. Ele estava saindo, desse jeito. Ela sentiu a mão de Simon em seu braço. Ele estava falando seu nome, perguntando a ela se tinha algo errado. Ela vagamente ouviu ele. "Eu vou estar de volta," ela ouviu a si mesma dizer, enquanto ela saía do sofá, quase se esquecendo de colocar seu copo de café para baixo. Ela correu em direção a porta, deixando Simon olhando após ela. **

**Clary rompeu através das portas, apavorada de que Jace teria desaparecido nas sombras do beco como um fantasma. Mas ele estava lá, relaxado contra a parede. Ele tinha acabado de pegar algo de seu bolso e estava empurrando os botões naquilo. Ele olhou com surpresa quando as portas da cafeteria se fecharam atrás dela.**

**No rapidamente fim do crepúsculo, seu cabelo parecia cobre dourado. "A poesia do seu amigo é terrível," ele disse.**

-sim de acordo –concordou Stefan

- é porque ele ainda não ouviu a poesia do Robert-disse Michel rindo da cara do amigo

-isso amigo da onça de risada ,só porque minhas poesias são melhores que a sua –disse Robert

-meu querido amigo ,a única coisa que suas poesias chegam a competir é com o lixo –disse Michel dando com a língua para Robert que o encarou enraivecido,Michel riu e continuou

**Clary piscou, pega momentaneamente fora de guarda. "O que?"**

"**Eu disse que a poesia era terrível. Aquilo parece como se ele comesse um dicionário e começasse a vomitar as palavras aleatoriamente."**

"**Eu não me importo com a poesia de Eric." Clary estava furiosa. "Eu preciso saber do porque você está me seguindo."**

**-**ai ,corte rápido –disse Maryse rindo de Robert ,pelo garoto cogitar a ideia achar que Clary e Jace iriam ficar juntos algum dia ,mais quem tomou as dores foi Stefan que resmungou

- E quem disse que ele esta seguindo você ?-

"**Quem disse que eu estava seguindo você?"**

Todos encararam o garoto q apenas levantou a cabeça em descrença

"**Boa tentativa. E você estava escutando também. Você não quer me dizer sobre o que isso se trata, ou eu deveria apenas chamar a polícia?"**

"**E dizer a eles o que?" Jace disse intimidando. "Que pessoas invisíveis estão aborrecendo você? Acredite-me, garotinha, a policia não vai prender alguém que não pode ver."**

"**Eu te disse antes, me nome não é garotinha," ela disse entre seus dentes. "É Clary."**

"**Eu sei," ele disse. "Lindo nome. Com a erva, clary . Nos velhos tempos as pessoas pensavam que comendo suas sementes elas poderiam ver a tribo das fadas. Você sabia disso"?**

"**Eu não tenho idéia de sobre o que você está falando."**

"**Você não sabe muito, não é?" ele disse. Havia um preguiçoso desprezo em seus olhos de ouro. "Você parece ser um mundano, como qualquer outro mundano, mas você pode me ver. Isso é um enigma."**

"**O que é um mundano?"**

**-**alguem pertencente ao mundo humano –exclamou Hodge como se estivesse entediado, todos ainda se perguntavam o que havia acontecido com eles

"**Alguém do mundo humano. Alguém como você."**

"**Mas você é humano." Clary disse. **

"**Eu sou," ele disse. "Mas eu não sou como você." Não havia nenhuma defensiva em seu tom. Ele soava como se ele não se importasse se ela acreditava ou não.**

"**Você pensa que é melhor. É por iss**o **que você estava rindo de nós."**

"**Eu estava rindo de você porque declarações de amor me divertem, especialmente quando não são correspondidas,"**

-toma-disse Robert olhando para Maryse e dando com a língua ,a garota só levantou a sobrancelha para a atitude infantil do amigo

**ele disse. "E porque Simon é o mais mundano dos mundanos que eu já encontrei. E porque Hodge acha que você pode ser perigosa, mas se você for, você certamente não sabe disso."**

-puxa parabéns a voce Hodge , virou baba agora !teme ate uma misera garotinha de 15 anos ,fico me lembrando como temia os demônios antes de me conhecer –Debochou Valentim deixando seus olhos repousarem em Hodge este por sua vez estremeceu

"**Eu sou perigosa?" Clary ecoou atônita. "Eu vi você matar alguém na última noite. Eu vi você direcionar uma faca embaixo de suas costelas e..." **_**e eu vi ele retalhar você com dedos como lâminas de gilete. Eu vi você cortado e sangrando, e agora você parece como se nada nunca tivesse tocado você.**_

"**Eu posso ser um assassino," Jace disse, "mas eu sei quem eu sou. Você pode dizer o mesmo?"**

"**Eu sou um ser humano comum, do jeito como você disse. Quem é Hodge?"**

-um traidorzinho que passou para o lado da Clave –debochou novamente Valentim ,mais ninguém pareceu lhe dar ouvidos dessa vez

"**Meu tutor. E eu não seria tão rápido para marcar a mim mesmo como comum, se eu fosse você." Ele se inclinou para frente. "Deixe-me ver sua mão direita".**

"**Minha mão direita?" Clary repetiu. Ele concordou. "Se eu te mostrar minha mão, você vai me deixar em paz?"**

"**Certamente." Sua voz tinha uma ponta de divertimento.**

**Ela segurou sua mão com má vontade. Ela parecia pálida na meia-luz que saia das janelas, os nós dos dedos com leve restos de sardas. De alguma forma ela se sentiu exposta como se ele tivesse puxado sua blusa e mostrado seu peito nu. Ele tomou a mão na sua e a virou. "Nada." Ele soou quase desapontado. "Você não é canhota, é?"**

"**Não. Por que?"**

**Ele soltou sua mão com um encolher de ombros. "A maioria das crianças caçadoras de sombras são marcadas em suas mãos direitas ou esquerda, se elas são canhotas como eu sou – então elas ainda são jovens. É uma permanente runa que dá uma extra habilidade com armas." Ele mostrou a palma de sua mão esquerda, ela parecia perfeitamente normal para ela.**

"**Eu não vejo nada," ela disse.**

"**Deixe sua mente relaxar," ele sugeriu. "Espere isso vir até você. Como se esperasse por alguma coisa que elevasse na superfície da água."**

"**Você é maluco." Mas ela relaxou, olhando para sua mão, vendo as pequenas linhas atravessando os nós dos dedos, as longas articulações dos dedos...**

**Aquilo pulou para fora tão subitamente, piscando como um sinal de pare. Um desenho negro como um olho na parte de trás de sua mão. Ela piscou, e ele desapareceu. "Uma tatuagem?"**

**Ele sorriu convencido e recolheu sua mão. "Eu pensei que você pudesse fazer isso. E isso não é uma tatuagem, é uma marca. São runas, queimadas em nossa pele."**

"**Elas fazem com que você lide com armas melhor?" Clary achou isso difícil de acreditar, mas talvez não mais difícil do que acreditar na existência de zumbis.**

"**Diferentes marcas fazem diferentes coisas. Algumas são permanentes mas a maioria some quando elas não são utilizadas."**

"**Esse é o porque de seus braços não estarem todos marcados hoje?" ela perguntou. "Mesmo quando eu me concentrar?"**

"**É exatamente por isso." Ele soou satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Eu sabia que você tinha a Visão, pelo menos." Ele olhou para o céu. "Está quase completamente escuro. Nós temos que ir."**

"**Nós? Eu pensei que você estava indo me deixar sozinha."**

"**Eu menti," Jace disse sem uma centelha de vergonha. "Hodge disse que tenho que trazê-la ao Instituto comigo. Ele quer falar com você."**

"**Por que ele precisa falar comigo?"**

"**Porque você sabe a verdade agora," ele disse. "Não tem havido um mundano que saiba sobre nós pelos últimos cem anos."**

"**Sobre nós?" ela repetiu. "Você quer dizer pessoas como você. Pessoas que acreditam em demônios."**

**-**não precisa acreditar em demônios pra eles existirem –Disse Michel erguendo a sobrancelha

-por exemplo eu vejo um bem na minha frente agora ,disfarçado de anjinho mais até as escrituras bíblicas dizem ,até o inimigo já foi um anjo –disse Jocelyn erguendo a cabeça e encarando Valentim com toda a raiva e dor contida até agora ,antes que as coisa piorassem Michel voltou a ler

"**Pessoas que matam eles," Jace disse. "Somos chamados de Caçadores de Sombras. Pelo menos é isso o que chamamos a nós mesmos. Os Downworlders tem nomes menos elogiosos para nós."**

"**Downworlders?"**

"**As crianças da noite. Bruxos. Visões. Os mágicos moradores desta dimensão."**

**Clary balançou sua cabeça. "E não para por aí. Eu suponho que também existem, o que, vampiros e zumbis?"**

**-**mais é claro que sim garotinha ,depois de tudo o que viu e ouviu ainda tem duvidas os zumbis ,mais encontrados no sul obviamente –indagou Stefan e Michel soltou uma risadinha Stefan e Jace tinham muito em comum

"**Claro que eles existem," Jace informou a ela. "Apesar de você encontrar mais zumbis principalmente no sul, onde os sacerdotes são voodus."**

"**E sobre múmias? Elas só ficam no Egito?"**

**-**ó as ideia eu não creio que ela perguntou isso ,sério vou fingir que não escutei tamanha barbárie –resmungou Stefan indignado

"**Não seja ridícula. Ninguém acredita em múmias."**

"**Elas não ?"**

"**Claro que não," Jace disse. "Olhe Hodge vai explicar tudo isso quando você vê-lo."**

**Clary cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito. "E se eu não quiser ver ele?"**

Hodge revirou os olhos ,primeiro que a garota não tinha que querer ,se o caçador das sombras tivesse que leva-la a força a levaria e segundo ele sabia estava lidando com mais uma Jocelyn da vida mais só que o dobro de teimosa

"**Problema seu. Você pode vir por bem ou por mal."**

**Clary não acreditava em seus ouvidos. "Você está ameaçando me seqüestrar?"**

"**Se você quer olhar isso desse modo," Jace disse, "sim."**

**-**gostei dele –disse Robert orgulhoso

-então por que não casa com ele –resmungou Maryse revirando os olhos

-oh mulher você ta me estranhando é !Primeiro fazem me declarar para o Patrick depois dizem ´pra mim me casar com o Jace ,tem ideia do quanto é humilhante a ideia de me casar com o Patrick que mico-Robert disse fingindo uma indignação ,Patrick se fingiu de ferido pondo a mão no coração e afinando a voz deixando num feminino muito esganiçado e exagerado começou

-então é assim amor que você me trata é desse jeito como se eu não fosse nada ,como se nosso amor não fosse nada .E as nossas noites de amor as declarações as loucuras e nossas aventuras e de repente tudo acaba voce OUSA recusar ,me diz me diz quem é a vadia eu quero saber-disse Patrick apontando o dedo na cara de Robert que o olhava assustado ,e de repente vingindo se tocar de algo Patrick se virou para Maryse

-é a Maryse não é eu sabia que essa vadia ia trazer problemas – todos seguravam o riso ,Patrick levantou e andou até Maryse e disse esganiçado apontando o dedo na cara da mesma

-escute aqui Robert Lighwood é meu ,entendeu ?! Nananinanão que vc vai ficar com ele pra você .Ele é MEUUUU ,e não é você e nem ninguem que vai tirar ele de mim – a garota percebeu Robert pedindo a ela silenciosamente que o defende-se ao menos aquela vez ,Maryse disse risonha

- pode pegar ,ele é todo seu –Robert a olhou boquiaberto e assustado ,no que Patrick pulou no colo dele

-ouviu isso amor a vadia nos deixou em paz ,vou mandar fazer meu vestido de noiva assim que os livros acabarem ,e temos que ver uma data viável para nós dois marcarmos o casamento ,e também aonde vai ser a lua de mel ,ahhhhhhhh a lua de mel vai ser num lugar super romântico cheio de velas e ... –Patrick dizia sonhador enquanto todos já começavam a gargalhar ,Robert gritou com raiva empurrando Patrick de seu colo ,que acabou se estatelando no chão

-SAI DIABO ,TA ME ESTRANHANDO É HOMEM! EU SOU ESPADA ,ESCUTOU ESPADA !SEU BOBÃO !-nisso todos soltaram ainda mais gargalhadas inclusive Patrick que gargalhou da cara de Robert ,Jocelyn pela primeira vez soltou uma risada sincera só as palhaçadas dos garotos fazia ela rir ,demorou uns 5 minutos até que todos se acalmassem ainda vermelhos de tanto rir ,Michel voltou a ler ainda observando a cara emburrada de Robert

**Clary abriu sua boca para protestar raivosamente, mas ela foi interrompida por um estridente e buzinante barulho. Seu telefone estava tocando novamente.**

"**Vá em frente e atenda isso se você quiser," Jace disse generosamente.**

**O telefone parou de tocar, então começou a tocar de novo, alto e insistente. Clary fechou a cara, sua mãe estava realmente surtando. Ela meio que virou para longe de Jace e começou a escavar sua sacola. Até o momento que ela encontrou o telefone, ele estava no terceiro toque. Ela o levantou até sua orelha.**

"**Mãe?"**

"**Ah, Clary. Ah, graças a Deus." Uma ponta afiada de alarme correu pela espinha de Clary. A mãe dela soava em pânico. "Me escute..."**

"**Está tudo bem, mãe. Eu estou bem. Eu estou a caminho de casa..."**

"**Não!" Terror fragmentava a voz apressada de Jocely. "Não venha para casa! Você está me entendendo, Clary? Não se atreva a vir para casa. Vá para casa de Simon. Vá direto para casa de Simon e fique lá até que eu possa..." Um barulho no fundo interrompeu ela: o som era de alguma coisa caindo, estilhaçando, algo pesado acertando o chão...**

Nesse momento todos dirigiram seu olhar para Jocelyn ,esta por sua vez agora sem nenhum traço de riso no rosto olhava para o livro como se esperasse uma luz do que havia acontecido ,Lucian, Madelaine ,Patrick ,Hodge e Maryse a encaravam temerosos com medo do que podia ter acontecido .

Stefan analisava tudo como um detetive ,o que poderia ter acontecido com a garota e pior quem poderia ter feito aquilo .

Até mesmo Valentim a olhava estranhamente ,Michel então resolveu continuar

"**Mãe"" Clary gritou ao telefone. "Mãe, você está bem?"**

**Um estridente e alto barulho veio pelo telefone. A voz da mãe de Clary atravessou a estática. "Apenas me prometa que você não virá para casa. Vá para a de Simon e ligue para Luke – diga a ele para ele me encontrar..." Suas palavras foram abafadas por uma queda pesada como um desmoronamento de madeira.**

"**Quem achou você? Mãe você chamou a policia? Você..."**

**Sua pergunta frenética foi cortada por um ruído que Clary jamais se esqueceria – um duro, resvalado ruído, seguido de um golpe surdo. Clary ouviu sua mãe puxar um forte suspiro antes de falar, sua voz misteriosamente calma: "Eu te amo, Clary."**

Jocelyn já tinha lagrimas nos olhos ,e ela nunca foi de chorar mais a dor misturada a angustia, decepção, medo a fizeram chorar como uma criança que havia perdido seu brinquedo ,ela queria correr o mais longe possível de todos ,queria correr para a mãe e chorar tudo o que havia guardado para si ,mais ela sabia que tinha que continuar ali .Tinha que ser forte tinha que aguentar a tudo ,ela precisava saber o que aconteceria com sua filha ,com ela mesma e até mesmo com todos do Ciclo, ela precisava saber sobre Valentim também ,olhou para Madelaine e Lucian que a olhavam preocupados ela sabia que eles queriam consola-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem no final ,coisas que somente melhores amigos fariam mais dadas as circunstancias não podiam ,então mandou um olhar reconfortante aos amigos e reunindo forças ela enxugou as lagrimas e pediu silenciosamente que Michel continuasse.

**O telefone ficou mudo.**

"**Mãe!"**

**Clary gritou ao telefone. "Mãe, você está aí?" **_**Fim da chamada**_**, a tela dizia. Mas por que a mãe dela teve que desligar assim?**

"**Clary," Jace disse. Foi a primeira vez que ela tinha ouvido ele dizer o nome dela. "O que houve?"**

**Clary ignorou ele. Febrilmente ela apertava o botão que ligava para o número de sua casa. Não havia resposta exceto um duplo sinal de ocupado.**

**As mãos de Clary começaram a tremer incontrolavelmente. Quando ela tentou rediscar, o telefone escorregou fora do alcance de sua agitação. Ela caiu de joelhos para recuperá-lo, mas ele estava quebrado, uma longa rachadura visível através da sua frente. "Merda!" Quase em lágrimas, ela jogou o telefone para baixo.**

"**Pare com isso." Ele levantou ela sob seus pés, a mão dele segurando seu pulso. "Alguma coisa aconteceu?"**

"**Me dá o seu telefone," Clary disse, pegando o retangular metal preto fora do bolso de sua camisa. "Eu tenho que..."**

"**Isso não é um telefone," Jace disse, fazendo nenhum movimento para pegá-lo de volta. "Isso é um sensor. Você não será capaz de utilizá-lo."**

"**Mas eu preciso chamar a polícia!"**

"**Me diga o que aconteceu primeiro." Ela tentava empurrar seu pulso de volta, mas a mão dele era incrivelmente forte. "Eu posso te ajudar."**

**A raiva inundou através de Clary, uma maré quente através de suas veias. Sem sequer pensar nisso, ela golpeou o rosto dele, suas unhas arranhando sua bochecha. Ele se afastou em surpresa. Movimentando-se livre, Clary correu em direção das luzes da sétima avenida.**

Hodge bufou a garota era o dobro pior que Jocelyn ,e depois suspirou soltando um risinho realmente não havia duvidas mesmo de longe qualquer um perceberia os defeitos e as semelhanças entre Jocelyn e Clary

**Quando ela chegou na rua, ela girou ao redor, meio que esperando ver Jace em seus calcanhares. Mas o beco estava vazio. Por um momento ela olhou com incerteza para dentro das sombras. Nada se movia dentro delas. Ela girou os seus calcanhares e correu para casa.**

**-**bom este é o fim do capitulo –disse Michel encarando a todos que ainda estavam abalados com o que tinham acabado de ler

-Bom nesse caso então vamos fazer uma pequena pausa para almoçarmos e fazer nossas necessidades –disse Valentim encarando a todos aos poucos a sala foi se dispersando em grupos enquanto as empregados serviam o almoço e todos faziam suas necessidades as conversas corriam soltas em grupinhos distintos, de um lado da sala Valentim conversava com Emil ,Samuel ,Anso e Celine

-e então o que achou dos livros Valentim ?-indagou a garota ,encarando suas unhas

-no inicio com certeza sem necessidade mais agora é cada vez mais útil ,é bom saber quem esta me traindo ,pelo menos sei de quem tenho que cuidar –disse Valentim com descaso

-realmente muitos que achamos estar do nosso lado se bandearam pro lado da Clave-disse Samuel ,logo após levando sua bebida ate a boca ,ainda encarando Valentim

-e o que vamos fazer você sabe sobre os traidores –indagou Emil encarando com nojo o grupo que se encontrava mais a frente

-por hora nada ,primeiro vamos analizar todas as informações ,criar estratégias para só então atacar –disse Valentim como se o que estivesse dizendo fosse natural como todo caçador das sombras ter uma estela

-todos nós já esperávamos isso de Patrick e Madelaine era obvio mais quem diria que Hodge ,Lucian e até mesmo Jocelyn fariam isso eles que sempre foram de sua confiança-disse Anso como quem não quer nada

-Meu amigo Anso ,eles ainda não perceberam o tremendo erro que cometeram –disse Valentim agora encarando o grupo dos "traidores" a sua frente

Amatis estava na sacada olhando para o céu cheio de nuvens sentiu um perfume gostoso, o perfume dele ,era impossível não reconhecer

-sei que esta ai Stefan ,não precisa me assustar – disse ela desviando o olhar do céu e encarando o garoto ,ele por sua vez a encarou erguendo a sobrancelha

-como sabia que eu estava aqui ?-

- seu perfume-respondeu ela dando de ombros

-voce reconhece meu perfume-perguntou ele a olhando malicioso ,ela ficou levemente rosada mais respondeu com uma coragem não sabia de onde

-sei mais coisas sobre você do que pode imaginar-então ela voltou seu olhar para o céu para que ele não visse sua vermelhidão,o garoto se encostou na grade e tambem desviou seu olhar para o céu

-acho que essa é a primeira vez que nos falamos desde o primário ,eu estive pensando Amatis se voce não gostaria de quem sabe assim que acabar a leitura ,bom você gostaria de sair comigo Amatis?-ela desviou o olhar do céu e encarou os olhos que ela tanto amava ,era isso que ela mais gostava nele a determinação

-voce não tem noção do quanto tenho esperado por isso –ela respondeu sorridente,Stefan pousou as mãos sobre as dela ,realmente era o dia mais feliz da vida dela depois de tanto tempo ,ao longe ela percebeu Celine os encarando com certo rancor no olhar ,mais ela nem ligou ela iria sair com o homem que amava isso era o que importava

Robert ,Maryse e Michel conversavam mais alegremente

-nossa sente-se daqui esse clima de paz-ironizou Michel

-Realmente-concordou Robert ainda emburrado,por causa da brincadeira

-O que vocês acham que isso vai dar, sabe a leitura dos livros ?–questionou Maryse

-eu não sei Mars mais o que quer que aconteça não pode ser bom –disse Michel de repente se desanimando ,Maryse percebendo o que havia feito descontraiu novamente fazendo o que ela mais gostava de fazer, perturbar Robert

-e então minha Rubyzinha querida deixa eu ser a madrinha do seu casamento com Patrick ?-

-eba e eu o padrinho ,ahh deixa vai por favor, siiiim-disse Mihel sacudindo o amigo

-para diabo já disse que não –isse Robert ainda mais emburrado ,mais Michel e Maryse nem lhe deram bola continuaram falando do suposto casamento

-sabe Mars eu estava pensando da lua de mel ser no Vavai dizem que la é lindo-

-é Havaí Michel,Havai –caçoou Maryse

-que seja imagine que lindo ,podemos alugar uma pousada ,com uma cama bem grande...-e assim continuaram a planejar ,para mais irritação de Robert que só resmungava qualquer coisa .

Madelaine ,Jocelyn ,Hodge ,Patrick e Lucian conversavam fervorosamente sobre o ocorrido com Valentim ,e sobre o livro

-voces percebem como nos condenam,como se eles fossem perfeitos e não cometessem erros –afirmou Hodge encarando o grupo que Valentim estava

-deixe estar Hodge você sabe que uma hora ou outra mascaras caem não sabe –disse Patrick tentando acalmar a todos

-espero que a mascara de Valentim caia logo não aguento mais isto tudo –disse Madelaine suspirando cansada

-calma Mady ,a hora dele vai chegar e todos vão ficar do nosso lado é só questão de tempo-

- a questão é quanto tempo Lucian e até la quantos não vão sofrer-rebateu Madelaine tristemente, olhando a mão cortada

-o tempo que for necessário Madelaine deixe ele achar que é o senhor da razão ,quando chegar a hora ele vai cair pra nunca mais se levantar ,e eu cuidarei pra que seja eu a derrube-lo ele e esse castelinho de areia que ele construiu –disse Jocelyn encarando com raiva e nojo o grupo a sua frente

-Valentim parece ainda gostar de você –constatou Hodge a amiga,que o encarou sem expressão

- se ele gostasse jamais faria isso comigo Hodge –disse ela se referindo a mão cortada e continuou- além do mais o que eu vou fazer com ele vai ser pior que isso tudo-

-O que vai fazer Jocelyn-Indagou Madelaiene preocupada

-aguarde e verá amiga ,se eu te contasse perderia toda a graça-disse ela ainda sem se abalar-mais eu garanto a vocês ele vai pagar por tudo que nos fez –

Disso ninguém tinha duvidas ,quando Jocelyn prometia era certeza de que cumpriria

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMIT MITMI

gente eu nem deveria estar postando o cap ja que ele nem foi betado pela Lyyh mais eu quero deixar minhas leitoras do Nyah felizes então resolvi postar :3 espero q tenham gostado lindas beijks


	5. O Ravener

**CAP 5 Oiee amorecos aqui esta mais um cap lembrando que os instrumentos mortais pertenece a Titia Cassie e pra terem noção de quanto o mundo é cruel nem mesmo meu amado Jace me pertence ,deixando essa triste realidade de lado vamos ao cap as partes em negrito são originais do livro, eu tenho esta fic tambem no Nyah embora eu não sei por quanto tempo ¬¬ ,não esqueçam de comentar isso faz bem ao coração do autor Se você tem 5 minutos para ler uma fanfic, tem 1 minuto para deixar um review,concordam ?! Boa leitura amores **

O Ravener

Valentim juntou o grupo novamente ,todos se sentaram calados ,ainda com as conversas frescas em suas mentes

-bom quem vai ler agora ?-perguntou Michel

-Eu vou ler-disse Anso tomando o livro do garoto

**- O Ravener**

**A noite tinha se tornado mais quente e ela correndo para casa se sentiu como se estivesse nadando tão rápido, como se ela atravessasse uma sopa fervendo. Na esquina do seu bloco ela ficou presa em um sinal de pare. Ela agitou-se para cima e para baixo impacientemente nos calcanhares de seus pés enquanto o tráfego zumbia por um borrão de faróis. Ela tentou ligar para casa de novo. Mas Jace não estava mentindo; seu telefone não era um telefone. Pelo menos ele não se parecia com qualquer telefone que Clary tinha visto antes. Os botões do sensor não tinham números neles, apenas mais daqueles bizarros símbolos, e ali não havia nenhuma tela. **

**Correndo pela rua em direção a casa dela, ela viu que as janelas do segundo andar estavam acesas, o sinal de sempre que sua mãe estava em casa. **_**Ok **_**ela disse para si mesma. **_**Tá tudo bem**_**. Mas seu estômago apertou no momento em que ela passou pela entrada. As luzes acima estavam queimadas, e o saguão estava na escuridão. As sombras pareciam cheias de movimentos secretos. Tremendo ela subiu as escadas.**

Jocelyn pressentia que não estava nada bem ,aquilo estava lhe cheirando muito mal ,talvez fosse seu instinto tanto de caçadora das sombras quanto de mãe que algo estava fora do normal

"**E aonde você pensa que está indo?" disse uma voz.**

_Eu tenho certeza que conheço essa velha ,mais de onde ¿!_se questionava Stefan cada vez mais indignado com sigo mesmo por não se recordar quem era

**Clary girou. "O que..."**

**Ela se afastou. Seus olhos estavam se ajustando à obscuridade, e ela podia ver uma forma em uma grande poltrona, desenhada em frente a porta fechada de Madame Dorothea. A velha estava encravada nela como uma almofada estufada. No escuro Clary podia ver apenas ao redor de seu poroso rosto, um leque de rendas em sua mão, no escuro, abrindo um buraco em sua boca quando ela começou a falar. "Sua mãe," Dorothea disse, "estava fazendo um terrível barulho lá em cima. O que ela está fazendo? Movendo a mobília?"**

Robert deu um risinho malicioso dirigido a Jocelyn que corou,e fez o seguinte comentário

-ou a Jojo estava com o negão la,fico aqui imaginando como deve ter sido ,sempre soube que por tras desta protetora e certinha existia uma mulher selvagem –a garota virou um pimentão após ouvir isto ,todos soltaram um risinho sem graça ,Valentim a encarou com desprezo estampado em seu olhar

-Robert Lightwood ,calado –gritou ela

-e se eu não calar o que vai fazer !–

-Eu mando Maryse calar pra você –disse Jocelyn o encarando ainda envergonhada, tentando tirar o rumo da conversa dela e o jogando para a outra garota que exclamou um eii indignado e encarou Robert como se o desafia-se a responder

-Há Mars não da conta de mim ,sou areia demais pro caminhãozinho dela –disse ele fingindo deboche ,esta no inicio o encarou surpresa mais depois o respondeu com calma mais com as palavras carregadas de veneno

-tem razão não sou igual as vadiazinhas que você leva pra cama sou muito melhor que isso ,namoro com homens não com garotos que mal saíram das fraudas -

-e quem disse que eu quero namorar você –disse Robert já com raiva

-ninguem precisa dizer querido ate eu já percebi seus olhares ,você praticamente me come com o olhar –disse ela vermelha de raiva

-seu namoradinho Daimon Failds deveria ter lhe dito ,querer pegar é diferente de namorar,sentir uma atração é diferente de gostar ,estar apaixonado é diferente de amar-ele disse com todo veneno que podia por naquelas o olharam assustados até mesmo Valentim lhe mandou um olhar estranho,tudo bem que Robert até emplicace com Maryse mais nunca havia falado com ela daquela forma

No fundo não queria dizer aquilo a ela ,pelo anjo ele não sabia como se sentia ,nunca havia se sentido assim com nenhuma garota de todas que ele saiu nenhuma o fez sentir daquele modo,seu coração disparava só de a ver mesmo que fosse de longe, sua voz vivia em seus sonhos mais intensos ou nem tanto ,ele queria estar a cada segundo perto dela a protegendo ,ou escutando a voz dela mesmo que fosse para brigar com ele ,suas mãos suavam de nervosismo ,ficava preocupado que algo acontecesse a ela e se acontecesse ele não sabia o que faria da vida provavelmente também opitaria pela morte ,ele queria ver ela feliz mesmo que não fosse ao lado dele ,embora no mais intimo ele queria que fosse .Então pelo anjo o que era aquilo que ele sentia ,ela não sabia dizer era tudo novo pra ele um sentimento nunca experimentado antes .

Só havia entrado no Ciclo por causa de Maryse se não fosse por ela com certeza ela jamais estaria ali.

Ele não sabia por que havia dito aquilo talvez fosse a força do habito que era sempre que Maryse atacava ele tinha uma resposta pior ,por que o orgulho tinha que ser maior ,e antes fosse só orgulho ele sentia raiva e dor,raiva por saber que havia outro ocupando o lugar que ele deveria ocupar e dor por ela escolher outro no lugar dele ,ele havia descoberto a algumas semanas quando ouvira uma conversa de Maryse e Jocelyn ,que a garota estava saindo com Failds ,com o maldito Failds ele queria que ela sentisse a mesma dor que ele sentia e nada melhor que isso usando palavras para coloca-la para baixo sabia que o que que tinha falado foi errado mais não pode evitar

Lhe doeu mais ainda ver que lagrimas se formavam no canto dos olhos de Maryse e ela lhe respondeu sem deixar as lagrimas caírem,ele queria guerra então ele teria do jeito mais sarcástico ,divertido e dolorido possível ,sabia o ponto fraco dele

-eu entendo suas intenções comigo foi interessante saber disso ,e não ele não me falou por que ele é um homem não um garotinho insolente que ainda brinca de bonecas ,diz ai Lightwood como que é nome mesmo daquela bonequinha com uma mascara que você dorme abraçado-todos gargalharam ,e Madelaine fez sinal positivo pra amiga e soltou um riso de vitória ,ela sabia que a amiga não iria se deixar abater e que responderia tudo com certo humor, Robert fechou a cara mais no fundo comemorava pelo ambiente ter descontraído

-Não eram bonecas eram bonecos ,entendeu BONECOS !e aquela coleção de BONECOS que você viu era a coleção do star wars,é demais não acha

-o que é start warts-questionou Patrick

-São filmes mundanos você já mais intenderia por ser um caçador das sombras de inteligência duvidosa –respondeu Robert indignado pelo amigo não saber o que era tauo, dessa vez quem emburrou foi Patrick

-Francamente Patrick ,você se preocupa com isso ,a uma coisa mais importante que ninguem percebeu ,primeiro pra constar aqui os brinquedos do Robert ficam no quarto dele –começo Michel malicioso no que Robert protestou

-Não são brinquedos ,são bonecos colecionáveis e ...-começou mais o outro garoto não lhe deixou continuar aumentando o tom de voz

-segundo pra Maryse saber que ele dorme com esse boneco ela teria que ter visto ele dormindo com o brinquedo –Robert ia protestar novamente mais se calou deixando que a ficha caísse e a encarou boquiaberto com um sorriso querendo se formar no canto dos lábios quando viu a garota ficando vermelha e confirmando o que Michel havia dito

-huuuuuuuuumm-todos a olharam maliciosos ,Madelaine s encarou a amiga e então pisou como que guardando um segredo

-é verdade isso Maryse ?-perguntou um Robert embasbacado com a possibilidade ,ela ainda vermelha disse sem jeito

-Anso continue já tomamos tempo demais com besteiras deveríamos estar lendo agora não acham –

- e a mudança de assunto é perfeita né-disse Michel tentando forçar a amiga a dizer algo

-depois você vai nos dizer né-

-eu digo se eu quiser-

-deixa-a Wayland ,ela conta quando ela quiser-disse Madelaine ainda encarando a amiga ,com um olhar como que reprovando alguma coisa

-mas...-

-Wayland,eu não me encontro numa época muito boa do mes vai mesmo me contradizer -disse Madelaine fulminando Michel com o olhar este por sua vez encolheu

-continue Anso-disse desviando o olhar de Madelaine que ainda o encarava furiosamente

"**Eu não acho que..."**

"**E as luzes da escadaria queimaram, você não notou?" Dorothea bateu seu leque contra o braço da cadeira. "Sua mãe não pode chamar seu namorado para trocar isso?"**

"**Luke não é..."**

_Duvido que não são_ !disse Valentim consigo mesmo encarando os dois com raiva

"**A clarabóia precisa ser lavada também. Está imunda. Não me surpreende que está quase um breu aqui."**

Valentim riu ao ver o que a velha pensava que Lucian era

_**Luke NÃO é um senhorio **_**Clary queria dizer, mas não disse. Aquilo era típico de sua vizinha mais velha. Uma vez ela pegou Luke para entrar e mudar uma lâmpada, ela pedia a ele para fazer uma centena de outras coisas – pegar suas compras, rebocar seu chuveiro. Uma vez ela fez ele cortar em pedaços um velho sofá com um machado, para que ela pudesse colocá-lo fora do apartamento, sem ter que tirar a porta das dobradiças.**

Lucian fez uma careta de desgosto só de pensar em virar um "escravo",Valentim soltou um risinho debochado acompanhado por todos exeto por Jocelyn que encarou o amigo com pena ,só pensando que tudo que ele estava passando era por ela e futuramente pela filha dela

**Clary suspirou. "Eu vou pedir."**

"**Seria melhor você ir." Dorothea bateu seu leque fechado em seu pulso.**

**O sentimento de Clary que algo estava errado só aumentou quando ela chegou a porta do apartamento. Estava destrancada, pendurada ligeiramente aberta, derramando um feixe de luz vertical para a entrada. Com um crescente sentimento de pânico ela empurrou a porta aberta.**

**Dentro do apartamento as luzes estavam ligadas, todas as lâmpadas, tudo tornou-se pleno de luminosidade. O brilho golpeava seus olhos.**

**As chaves de sua mãe e a bolsa de mão rosa estavam na pequena prateleira de ferro forjado ao lado da porta, onde ela sempre deixava elas. "Mãe? Clary chamou. "Mãe, eu estou em casa."**

**Não houve nenhuma resposta. Ela foi para a sala de estar. Ambas as janelas estavam abertas, a área das cortinas de gaze branca sopravam como irrequietos fantasmas. Só quando o vento parou, as cortinas se assentaram fazendo Clary ver que as almofadas foram arrancadas do sofá e espalhadas ao redor da sala. Algumas foram arrancadas longitudinalmente, as entranhas de algodão se espalhando no chão. A estante de livros havia sido derrubada, seu conteúdo disperso. A banqueta do piano posicionada no seu lado, aberta escancarada como uma ferida, os adorados livros de música de Jocelyn botados para fora.**

Jocelyn fez uma careta de desgosto já não era ruim o bastante o que poderia ter lhe acontecido e ainda faziam questão de destruir seus preciosos livros ,isso era realmente uma falta de consideração

**O mais apavorante eram as pinturas. Cada uma tinha sido cortada de sua moldura e rasgada em tiras, que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Isso deveria ter sido feito com uma faca – tela era quase impossível de se rasgar com as mãos. As molduras vazias pareciam ossos secos. Clary sentiu um grito se elevando em seu peito: "Mãe!" ela gritou. "Onde você está? Mamãe!"**

**J**ocelyn soltou um sorriso involuntário ao ouvir a filha lhe chamando assim ,ela queria responder ,mais se o fisesse ali a chamariam de louca ou fariam algum comentário engraçadinho então preferiu guardar para si mesma ,ela sentiu os olhos de Valentim sobre ela, mais resolveu não dar importancia

**Ela não chamava Jocelyn de "Mamãe" desde que ela tinha oito.**

Bastou isso para que o sorriso de Jocelyn se desfizesse dando lugar a uma expressão amargurada ,pelo jeito o relacionamento com a futura filha era meio conturbado

**Coração pulando, ela correu para a cozinha. Ela estava vazia, as portas das prateleiras abertas, uma garrafa esmagada de Tabasco derramando o molho vermelho picante sobre o linóleo. Ela sentiu seus joelhos ficarem como sacos de água. Ela sabia que tinha que fugir do apartamento, chegar a um telefone, chamar a polícia. Mas todas as coisas pareciam distantes – ela precisava achar sua mãe primeiro, precisava ver que ela estava bem. Se os ladrões tinham vindo, o que sua mãe tinha utilizado em uma luta...?**

_**Que tipo de ladrões não levam uma carteira com eles, ou uma Tv, o aparelho de DVD, ou o caro notebook?**_

-a garota é burra ou o que ela não escutou tudo o que Jace disse –disse Emil Com certa impaciência,e Jocelyn logo lhe respondeu seria

-burra é a senhora sua bunda ,e isso é um mundo totalmente novo para ela ,pense se fosse você conhecendo um mundo que até então não sabia que existia, com certeza se sentiria confuso e deslocado não!

**Ela foi até a porta do quarto de sua mãe agora. Por um momento ali pareceu como se aquele quarto, tivesse sido deixado intocado. A colcha florida feita à mão estava dobrada cuidadosamente sobre o edredon. O próprio rosto de Clary sorrindo de volta para ela acima da mesa de cabeceira, cinco anos de idade, a lacuna dos dentes sorrindo emoldurado por um cabelo ruivo. Um súbito soluço no peito de Clary. **_**Mãe, **_**ela chorou por dentro, **_**o que aconteceu com você?**_

Era o que todos se perguntavam ,Jocelyn olhou para cada um ao redor da sala pelos olhares ela percebia ,uns por curiosidade,os amigos mais particulares por real preocupação ,e ela se surpreendeu ao ver o olhar que Valentim lhe mandava com preocupação,então abaixou a cabeça esperando que Anso continuasse o que não demorou a acontecer

**Um silêncio respondeu a ela. Não, não um silêncio – um ruído soou através do apartamento, arrepiando os cabelos da nuca de seu pescoço. Como alguma coisa sendo batida forte – um objeto pesado encontrando o chão com uma batida vagarosa. O baque era seguido por um arrastar, um barulho deslizante – e ele estava vindo em direção ao quarto. O estômago se contraindo em terror, Clary mexeu seus pés e virou lentamente.**

**-**essa não –exclamou Jocelyn começando a se preocupar com a segurança da garota

**Por um momento ela pensou que a entrada estava vazia, e ela sentiu uma onda de alívio. Então ela olhou para baixo.**

**Aquilo estava curvado contra o chão, uma longa, e extensa criatura com um aglomerado de olhos pretos planos fixados no final do centro em frente a parte superior do seu crânio. Alguma coisa como o cruzamento entre um jacaré e uma centopéia, tinha um espesso e plano focinho e uma cauda farpada que balançava ameaçadoramente de um lado para o outro. Múltiplas pernas agrupadas debaixo dele como se aquilo fosse arranjado para saltar.**

-_ rapinante !-_exclamaram todos assustados ,uma garota como Clary que podia ate ser uma caçadora das sombras ,mais não obtivera o treinamento adequado jamais venceria um demônio ,pelo menos eles achavam isso

-Adeus Clary foi muito bom te conhecer-disse Samuel sem demonstrar nenhuma preocupação com a segurança da menina, Jocelyn lhe mandou um olhar de raiva e olhou preocupada para o livro como se tudo estivesse acontecendo naquele momento e uma pausa na leitura podia acabar matando Clary

**Um guincho se soltou da garganta de Clary. Ela cambaleou para trás, tropeçou e caiu, enquanto a criatura se aproximou até ela. Ela rolou para o lado e aquilo não acertou ela por alguns centimetros, deslizando ao longo do assoalho de madeira, as suas garras cinzelaram profundos sulcos. Um baixo rosnar borbulhou de sua garganta.**

**Ela mexeu os seus pés e correu em direção ao corredor, mas a coisa era muito mais rápida do que ela. Ela saltou de novo, logo acima da porta, onde se agarrou como uma gigantesca aranha maligna, olhando abaixo para ela com seu nicho de olhos. Sua boca abriu lentamente, mostrando uma fileira de dentes pontudos derramando uma baba esverdeada. Sua longa língua preta chicoteou entre sua mandíbula enquanto aquilo gorgolejava e sibilava. Para seu horror Clary notou que aqueles barulhos estava formando palavras.**

"_**Garota" **_**aquilo sibilou. **_**"Carne. Sangue. Para comer, ah, para comer."**_

Robert fez uma cara de malicioso e abriu a boca novamente para dizer malicias ,mais Maryse foi mais rápida lhe mandando um olhar de raiva ,e logo depois voltou o olhar preocupada para o livro

**Aquilo começou a se arrastar lentamente para baixo da parede. Algumas partes de Clary tinha passado para além do terror para um tipo de silêncio gelado. A coisa já estava a seus pés, rastejando em direção a ela. Se afastando para trás. Ela aproveitou uma pesada foto emoldurada da mesa ao lado dela, ela, sua mãe e Luke em Coney Island, nos carrinhos de bate-bate, e arremessou aquilo no monstro.**

Roebert,Patrick e Michel tiveram um ataque de riso imaginando a cena,os amigos mais próximos de Jo os encararam com cara feia

-ah gente vai dizer que não é engraçado-disse Michel tentando fazer todos descontrairem

-tai gostei da ideia ,da próxima vez usarei isso pra acertar o Lightwood-disse Maryse dai sim arrancando um risinho do resto, Robert fez uma careta e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Anso continuou

**A fotografia acertou o seu meio e rebateu fora, atingindo o chão com o som de vidro estilhaçando. A criatura não pareceu perceber. Aquilo vinha em direção a ela, os vidros quebrados fragmentando debaixo de seus pés. **_**"Ossos para mastigar, medula para sugar, veias para beber..."**_

**-**Argh –exclamaram todos com nojo da criatura

**Clary bateu as costas na parede. Ela não podia ir se afastar mais. Ela sentiu um movimento contra seu quadril e quase pulou fora de sua pele. Seu bolso. Mergulhando a mão dentro, ela retirou a coisa de plástico que tinha pego de Jace. O sensor estava tremendo, como um celular ajustado para vibrar. O material duro era quase dolorosamente quente contra sua palma. Ela fechou sua mão sobre o sensor justo quando a criatura saltou.**

**A criatura colidiu com ela, golpeando ela ao chão, a sua cabeça e seus ombros bateram contra o chão. Ela retorceu para o lado, mas ele era muito pesado também. Ele estava em cima dela, opressor, o viscoso peso daquilo fez ela querer fechar a boca. **_**"Para comer, para comer," **_**aquilo gemia. **_**"Mas não é permitido, para engolir, para saborear."**_

**A respiração quente em seu rosto exalava sangue. Ela não conseguia respirar. Suas costelas pareciam que iam se quebrar. Seus braço colocado entre seu corpo e o do monstro, o sensor embutido em sua palma. Ela retorceu, tentando mover sua mão livre. **_**"Valentim nunca saberá. Ele não disse nada sobre uma garota. Valentim não vai ficará zangado."**_

-VOCE !-Gritou Jocelyn com ódio estampado em seu olhar

-Eu –disse Valentim calmamente e com certo deboche

-SEU MALDITO,CACHORRO,SE ALGO ACONTECER A MINHA FILHA EU TE MATO DESGRAÇADO!-gritou Jocelyn já com lagrimas escorrendo no rosto e tentando bater em Valentim mais era segurada por Lucian e Pratick

-se acalme Jo não vale a pena ,você vai ver vai ficar tudo bem-dizia Patrick tentando confortar a amiga ,fazendo com que ela sentasse e fosse consolada por Madelaine que a abraçou

-pensei que tinham dito que você estava morto-disse Hodge o encarando

-e eu pensei que você tinha nos dito que odiava demônios –afirmou Stefan encarando Valentim como se pudesse enxergar além dele e entender o que aquilo significava ,todos encarara Valentim esperando uma resposta que ele não deu ,apenas balançou os ombros e encarou o livro ,ele também queria entender o que o seu eu futuro estava fazendo se aliando com as criaturas que ele mais odiava e repugnava

**Sua boca sem lábios contraia-se quando sua goela se abriu, lentamente, um onda de ar quente pútrido em seu rosto.**

**A mão de Clary se libertou. Com um grito ela acertou a coisa, esperando esmagá-la, cegá-la. Ela quase tinha se esquecido do sensor. Quando a criatura deu o bote em seu rosto, a mandíbula larga, ela socou o sensor entre os seus dentes e sentiu o calor, o babar ácido cobriu seu punho que derramou, queimando em sua pele do seu rosto e pescoço. Como se estivesse a distância ela pode ouvir a si mesma gritando.**

**Parecendo quase surpresa, a criatura pulou para trás, o sensor entre dois dentes. Aquilo rosnou, um forte zumbido zangado, e jogou sua cabeça para trás. Clary viu aquilo engolir, viu o movimento de sua garganta. **_**Eu sou a próxima, ela pensou, em pânico. Eu estou..**_**.**

**De repente a coisa começou a se contorcer. Espasmando incontrolavelmente, aquilo rolou para fora de Clary e ficou sobre suas costas, as múltiplas pernas agitando no ar. Um fluido negro derramando-se de sua boca.**

**Sugando por ar, Clary rolou e começou a se arrastar para longe da coisa. Ela chegou perto da porta quando ela ouviu algo assobiando através do ar perto de sua cabeça. Ela tentou levantar, mas era tarde demais. Um objeto bateu fortemente na parte de trás do seu crânio, e ela desabou em direção a escuridão.**

Jocelyn levantou os olhos para Valentim e o encarou mortalmente e muito preocupada ainda com o que havia acertado a filha

**Luz apunhalava através de suas pálpebras, azul, branca e vermelha. Havia um ruído alto de sirene, aumentando como um grito de uma criança assustada. Clary engasgou e abriu os olhos.**

**Ela estava deitada na grama fria e úmida. O céu noturno agitando-se sobre sua cabeça. As centelhas prateadas das estrelas removidas pelas luzes da cidade. Jace ajoelhado ao seu lado, seus braceletes de prata em seus pulsos jogando centelhas de luz enquanto ele rasgava um pedaço de roupa que ele segurava em tiras. "Não se mova."**

**J**ocelyn suspirou aliviada se a futura filha estava com um caçador das sombras por perto com certeza ele saberia o que fazer

**Um gemido ameaçador dividiu suas orelhas ao meio. Clary virou sua cabeça para o lado, desobedientemente, e foi recompensada com uma aguçada punhalada de dor que acertou suas costas. Ela estava deitada sobre um pedaço de grama atrás do cuidadosamente delicado arbusto de rosas de Jocelyn. A folhagem parcialmente escondia sua visão da rua, onde um carro da polícia, com sua barra de luzes azuis e brancas piscando, estava empurrando uma restrição, a sirene soando. Já um pequeno grupo de vizinhos se reuniram, olhando enquanto a porta do carro se abria e dois oficiais em uniformes azuis emergiam.**

_**A polícia. **_**Ela tentou se sentar, e falar de novo, contraindo seus dedos na terra úmida. **_**"Eu disse para você não se mover," **_**Jace sibilou. "**_**Aquele demônio rapinante pegou você atrás de seu pescoço. Está meio morto então isso não é muito mais do que uma picada, mas nós temos que levar você para o Instituto. Fique quieta."**_

_Sim querida por favor obedeça se ele lhe levar a Hodge ele saberá o que fazer_

"**Aquela coisa, o monstro, aquilo falava." Clary estava tremendo incontrolavelmente.**

"**Você tinha ouvido um demônio falar antes." As mãos de Jace eram gentis enquanto ele escorregava uma tira de pano debaixo de seu pescoço, e amarrava. Aquilo estava manchado com alguma coisa encerada, como a pomada de jardineiro que sua mãe utilizava para manter suas suaves mãos do excesso de tinta – e terebintina.**

"**O demônio no Pandemonio – ele parecia com uma pessoa."**

"**Aquilo era um demônio Eidolon. Um transmorfo. Rapinantes parecem como eles são. Não muito atrativo, mas eles são muito estúpidos para ligar."**

"**Ele dizia que iria me comer."**

Robert soltou um risinho

-para garoto de levar tudo na malicia –disse Maryse ralhando com ele

-mais isso não pegou muito bem –reclamou Robert e antes que a discussão continuasse Anso continuou

"**Mas ele não comeu. Você matou ele." Jace terminou o laço e sentou.**

**Para alivio de Clary a dor em volta de seu pescoço estava sumindo. Ela se arrastou a si mesma em uma posição sentada. "A polícia está aqui." Sua voz saiu como um coaxo de um sapo. "Nós deveríamos..."**

"**Lá não há nada que eles possam fazer. Alguém provavelmente ouviu você gritando e reportou a eles. Dez a um que eles não são policiais de verdade. Demônios tem um jeito de esconder seus rastros.**

todos assentiram ,concordando

"**Minha mãe," Clary disse, forçando as palavras através de sua garganta inchada.**

"**Tem veneno do Ravener correndo por suas veias agora mesmo. Você morrerá em uma hora se você não vier comigo." Ele a levantou em seus pés e segurou uma mão nela. Ela levantou e ele a puxou para cima. "Vamos."**

**-**isso tire ela dai em segurança-exclamou Jocelyn esquecendo de só falar com ela mesma em vez de por seus pensamentos externamente

**-**voce falou com um livro percebesse né-disse Michel debochado ,_pronto_, ela deu com a lingua pra ele

**O mundo girou. Jace deslizou uma mão através de suas costas, mantendo ela estável. Ele cheirava a sujeira, sangue e metal. "Você pode caminhar?"**

"**Eu acho que sim." Ela olhou através da densa massa de arbustos. Ela podia ver o policial vindo em direção. Um deles, uma esguia mulher loira, que segurava uma lanterna em uma mão. Quando ela a levantou, Clary pode ver sua mão descarnada, uma mão esquelética afiada com pontos de ossos nas pontas dos dedos. "Sua mão..."**

"**Eu disse que eles poderiam ser demônios." Jace olhou para a parte de trás da casa. "Nós temos que sair daqui. Nós podemos ir através do beco?"**

**-**sim eu te entendo amigo um beco é tudo de bom !-disse Michel em vez de Robert para a surpresa de todos ,Madelaine revirou os olhos _Babaca_

**Clary balançou sua cabeça. "Está pavimentada. Não tem saída..." Suas palavras se dissolveram em uma forma de tosse. Ela levantou sua mão para cobrir sua boca. Ela ficou vermelha. Ela choramingou.**

**Ele agarrou seu pulso, virando-o para cima assim que a branca, a carne vulnerável do interior de seu braço nu sob o luar. As veias tracejadas de azul mapeavam o interior de sua pele, transportando o sangue envenenado para o coração dela, o seu cérebro. Clary sentiu seus joelhos lutarem. Havia alguma coisa na mão de Jace, algo afiado e prata. Ela tentou puxar a mão dela de volta, mas o seu aperto era muito forte: Ela sentiu uma ferroada beijar contra sua pele. Quando ele soltou, ela viu um símbolo pintado de preto como uns que cobriam sua pele, logo abaixo da dobra do seu pulso. Este parecia como um conjunto de círculos sobrepostos.**

Jocelyn mordia os lábios de nervosismo ,não queria ver a filha assim ,filha!quem diria que ela se preocuparia tanto com uma garota que ela nem conhecia e ainda mais tão jovem quanto ela era como diria a própria mãe tão imatura e infantil e após ler uns livros já existia seu instinto materno ,a palavra ainda lhe soava muito estranha .

Alias pensando bem tudo soava estranho até uns tempos atrás tudo estava perfeitamente bem ,ela tinha um namorado perfeito que ajudava a todos ,lutava pelo que achava certo ,tinha amigos maravilhosos ,enfim tudo ia de vento em poupa em sua vida,mais de repente aparace uma carta dizendo que eles teriam que ler uns livros e que isso era sobre seu futuro .No inicio ela não levou a serio ,embora fora ela que havia insistido para ler ,depois de apenas alguns capítulos do livro tudo ruíra o namorado perfeito mostrou-se um monstro o pior que já havia conhecido ,ele não ajudava por que era bom mais sim porque queria muitos seguidores o vangloriando ,e a causa bom agora já não lhe parecia tão perfeita assim ,a única parte que continuava igual era a lealdade de seus amigos apenas isso .

As vezes ela pensava que talvez não deve-se ter lido os livros,deveria te-los jogado na lareira e deixado o fogo queimar cada resquício daquele maldito futuro ,e talvez tão somente talvez ela continuaria com sua vidinha pacata ao lado de Valentim e seu Ciclo ,mais então como um golpe de realidade ela sentia uma ardência em sua mão e se lembrava de tudo o que aquele homem e seu maldito Ciclo haviam lhe feito ,a realidade lhe acertava como um soco e ela via que realmente não valia a pena viver de uma ilusão ,que uma hora ou outra ela iria sair machucada ,isso ate a carta dizia ... as palvras martelando em sua mente,no inicio aquilo não fazia sentido ,mais depois a cada palavra que ia sendo lida a realidade lhe caia cruelmente ,pelo Anjo o que estava acontecendo qual era o objetivo daquilo tudo ?!passou por sua cabeça ate como Valentim disse ser uma armadilha ,mais não ,não era !Era só a cruel e fatídica realidade .

E ela pensou que mesmo assim tudo ainda continuaria sendo esquisito ,e temendo os futuros capítulos voltou a atenção a leitura

"**O que é que vai se fazer?"**

"**Eu vou esconder você," ele disse. "Temporariamente." Ele guardou a coisa que Clary pensou que era uma faca de volta no seu cinto. Era um longo e luminoso cilindro, da espessura de um dedo indicador e afinando até sua ponta. "Minha estela ,ele disse."**

**Clary não perguntou o que era. Ela estava muito ocupada tentando não cair. O chão estava subindo e descendo sob os seus pés. "Jace," ela disse, e ela caiu em cima dele. Ele segurou ela como se ele estivesse pegando garotas desmaiadas, como se ele fizesse isso todos os dias. Talvez ele fizesse.**

Os garotos soltaram risinhos maliciosos

-As vezes sim ,quando surge uma oportunidade–disse Robert piscando para o livro como se Clary pudesse ve-lo ,as garotas só os fulminaram com o olhar ,Maryse como sempre revirou os olhos para a idiotice do garoto

**Ele a colocou em seus braços, dizendo alguma coisa em seus ouvidos que soava como uma promessa. Clary virou sua cabeça para trás para olhar para ele mas viu apenas as estrelas girando através do céu escuro sob sua cabeça. Então a resistência caiu em tudo, e mesmo os braços de Jace em torno dela não foram o suficiente para seu desmaio.**

Assim que terminou Anso encarou a todos como que absorvendo o que tinha acabado de ler ,no que Jocelyn suspirou pesadamente

-espero que Clary esteja bem –

-e quem se importa ,isso esta sendo como um entretenimento pra nós –disse Emil com sua pose de arrogante ,Jocelyn não acreditou que havia ouvido aquilo

- Como você pode dizer isso,como se atreve depois do que ela passou-murmurou Jocelyn ainda em descrença,todos observam a os dois

-eu concordo com Emil-disse Valentim colocando mais fogo na fogueira o foco havia novamente mudado ,fora a gota para Jocelyn ela respirou fundo e respondeu calma porem suas palavras cheias de raiva e ressentimento

-é claro que você ia concordar não é mesmo ,tudo que vai contra sua ambição é errado não é ,você necessita de atenção pra se sentir bem tanto que a tirou de Emil ,você não aceita o fato de eu ter uma filha e ela não ser sua ,você não aceita o fato de eu ter enfim me livrado de você não é!-

-creio que depois teremos uma conversinha-ele disse sem se abalar ,Jocelyn o olhou com mais raiva

-Conheço bem os seus joguinhos sádicos e com o tempo eu criei o meu jeito de jogar -ela apenas disse isso como que enviando uma mensagem a Valentim,não queria dizer nada além daquilo ,ela sabia que se dissesse mais alguma coisa Valentim puniria novamente seus amigos e isso nem cogitava de acontecer novamente o quanto pudesse evitar melhor . Percebeu Valentim apenas levantar a sobrancelhas mais mantendo a pose de durão e orgulhoso era isso que mais irritava a ela ,Valentim podia estar surpreso,com medo,raiva,triste e ate mesmo feliz e mesmo assim sua expressão era sempre a mesma presunçosa como se fosse superior a todos

-veremos quem é o mais forte –ele disse ainda mais debochado,Jocelyn bufou de raiva ,o Ciclo ficou em silencio e paralisados ,como se qualquer movimento que fizessem Valentim ou Jocelyn pulariam em seus pescoços e arranjar briga com esses dois fortes concorrentes a estudante do ano no colégio estava fora de cogitação ,depois de uns 3 minutos o que pereceu uma era , enquanto todos se encontravam naquele clima ,Madelainee Maryse pareciam estar tendo uma batalha só pelo olhar ,Madelaine sabia bem o que amiga estava querendo esconder e se lembrou perfeitamente bem

FLASHBACK ON

_Só sobrávamos eu ,a Jo e a Mars na sala e o professor gatérrimo Cristian Grefs estava corrigindo as nossas provas ,nós três praticamente babando nele,quer dizer ele fica tão lindo concentrado!_

_Estavamos nós la admirando aquela obra prima criada pelo anjo até que ele disse desviando a atenção das provas e olhando a mesa enfrente a dele _

_-garotas olhem pra isso ,olha só o que o Robert, esqueceu !-_

_-Nós desviamos nosso olhar e quão não foi nossa surpresa em ver que Robert havia esquecido sua estela que alias ele deveria cuidar como seu braço direito é claro que Maryse não perdeu a chance de falar mal dele_

_-tinha que ser aquele tapado pra fazer isso –exclamou ela batendo na testa indignada por você ter esquecido algo de tão importante_

_-garotas vocês poderiam devolver a estela para ele ,pode ser perigos ele andar por ai desarmado –ele perguntou preocupado com o Rob_

_-eu posso professor sei onde ele mora ,posso entregar pessoalmente pra ele-disse a Mars ,claro querendo impressionar o gatão _

_-mais vocês dois não vão arranjar confusão ?que pelo que percebi a senhorita e o senhor Lightwood não se dão bem –o prof disse meio temeroso acho que ele tava defendendo a espécie né mais voltando_

_-sim professor nós realmente não temos um bom coleguismo ,mais entregar a estela é estritamente escolar, prometo me esforçar para não brigar com ele-ela disse toda pomposa e devo admitir a Mars se saiu bem , mais todos sabemos que ela e o Robert não brigarem é lenda urbana ,mais voltando a historinha_

_-pois bem garotas podem ir ,vejo vocês amanha ,aproposito belo exame o de vocês sem duvidas um dos melhores resultados foram vocês que obtiveram –ele disse nos mandado aquele sorriso esculpido pelo anjo que fez nós nos derretermos _

_-ate mais professor-nós dizemos juntas e saímos suspirando até o portão ,assim que saímos Mars se virou para mim e para a Jo e disse que nós iriamos junto com ela ,e a Jo obviamente logo tirou o timinho de campo como dizem os mundanos _

_-me desculpem garotas ,mais eu tenho que ajudar meus pais ,nós vamos ter um jantar la em casa hoje e a casa do Rob é muito longe da minha ,então Tchauzinnho – ela disse isso e saiu correndo sem dar chance da gente responder_

_-mais espera um pouco ,tipo assim as casas são pertinho uma da outra ...JOCELYN!-gritou a Mars se tocando da burrada que havia feito ,eu soltei um risinho irônico_

_-então Mars sabe o que é eu vou indo ..-_

_-nem pense nisso Madelaine Bellefleur ,VOCE VAI COMIGO !_

_-por que você quer tanto que eu va com voce !-eu exclamei indignada _

_-por que sim ,ambas sabemos como Lightwood é um tarado sexual ,vai que ele me agarra la ,alias se ele tentar algo acerte a estela na cara dele- eu revirei os olhos em impaciência e la fomos nós pra casa do Rob assim que chegamos ficamos naquele empasse_

_-COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI ENTRAR COMIGO ?-_

_-eu já disse Maryse vim ate aqui com você já esta de bom tamanho ,além do mais você é que se ofereceu pra trazer a estela então se vire-A Mars bufou de raiva e disse entredentes _

_-ok mais se ele tentar algo comigo ,eu grito e você entra correndo ok e já sabe acerta ele com qualquer coisa-eu revirei os olhos e concordei eu vi então ela entrar chamando pelos pais do Rob ,então fiquei la esperando ,pra vocês terem ideia do tédio eu conversei com uma flor mais isso não importa ,eu percebi que ela estava demorando ,bufei abri a porta e entrei_

_Assim que eu entrei vi que não tinha ninguém na mansão sendo assim resolvi subir para os quartos ,quão não é minha surpresa quando eu chego e vejo Mars sentada na beiradinha da cama acariciando os cabelos do Rob com ele abraçado a cintura dela com um detalhe ele estava dormindo ,eu ouvi ela então sussurrando_

_-por que tem que ser assim podia tudo ser tão mais fácil ,você parece um anjo dormindo –ela soltou uma risadinha –mais só dormindo para parecer um anjo né –_

_Devo dizer que naquele momento me emocionei os dois eram um belo casal mais não resisti acabar com o momento deles dei uma limpada de garganta a Mars se arrepiou e me olhou assustada _

_-puxa eu sempre soube que você amava ele –_

_-o que?NÃO , eu não o amo ,olha só pra ele um tremendo infantil,dormindo com bonecas –ela disse se atropelando um pouco pra falar eu dei um risinho debochado _

_-na verdade agora ele esta abraçado a você – a Mars então olhou para o braço em volta da cintura dela e retirou de la _

_-esse babaca deve ter me abraçado em quando dormia ,é um safado ate mesmo quando dorme –_

_-não foi isso que você disse a minutos atrás não é mesmo anjinho –eu cantarolei alegremente _

_-voce deve ter sonhado Bellefleur ,e vamos logo não aguento ver esse bebe babão dormindo –ela disse isso deixou a estela em cima da escrivaninha do Rob e saiu sem olhar pra tras eu soltei um risinho e sussurrei comigo mesma _

_-esses dois ainda se casam –_

_Flashback off_

Espantou as lembranças ,e voltou a olhar Maryse uma hora ou outra ela teria de dar o braço a torcer

-quem quer ler agora ?-perguntou Anso erguendo o livro

-eu leio –se ofereceu Maryse pegando o livro ,observou o titulo e deu um sorrisinho misterioso

-esse capitulo promete –

-por que Maryse?–disse Madelaine não parecendo se importar muito

-por que! Madelaine olha o titulo –

-**A Clave e o Pacto** -

TMITMITMTITITMTITMTITMMTTITI MTITMTTITMTIMMTITMTMITMTMTIT TMTITTMITMTITTM

OIE galera gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews estou muito feliz espero que tenham gostado do cap ,bom esta parte aquie de baixo eu vou deixar para responder os reviews e vou criar uma parte em que eu vou escrever o fato do dia,reclamação do dia e pergunta do dia é um modo de eu me aproximar mais de vcs ,eu adoroo estar proxima dos leitores então vamos la ^^

**fato do dia :ano novo ,todo mundo começando do zero inclusive eu só que com um detalhe uma dor de cabeça dos inferno ,por que digamos que estou de ressaca,eu sou simplesmente louca por uma bebida chamada amarula (não sei se vcs ja ouviram falar )e digamos que não foi muito inteligente dos meus tios deixarem essa bebida perto de mim e dos meus primos ,pois bem bebi 4 copos junto com meus primos ,sim acredite se quiser eu sei que comecei a falar coisas sem sentido e ate inventar coisas tipo um degrau a mais na escada o que fez que eu levasse um belo de um tombo ,e acho que falei com o carro mais tudo bem ^^**

**Reclamação do dia :minha conta do Nyah foi bloqueada ,odeiiiiiiiiiiio o Nyah affs ,agr só dia 31 /01 que eu vou ter ela de volta :'(**

**Pergunta do dia:e ai gostaram do cap ? aproposito o que vcs aprontaram na virada do ano me contem ai**

****Bom gente eu tive q escrever tudo de novo o cap ja estava pronto meu not fechou a janela do nada e escrevi tudo de novo ,affs eu tinha respondido td os reviews mais enfim no proximo eu respondo mais gostaria de agradecer a MellyP,Izzy,Emely,Guest,PrisS1410,Las ,Giulia e Locategari pelos comentarios serio vcs são demais 3 aproposito FELIZ ANO NOVO ,tudo de bom pra vcs que o ano venha cheio de paz ,alegria e a realização de todos os seus sonhos e desejos ,muita inspiração e muitas muitas fics ^^ beijks e obrigada por tudo espero que tenham gostado deste cap tambem ,comentem . ate o proximo ^^


	6. A Clave e o Pacto

**Cap6 Oiee amorecos esta conta agora é minha e da minha amiguinha locategari (Niih ) ^^ assim como essa fic ,bom gente eu tenho mais uma co autora também espero que ela volte pra fic logo :( já to com saudades mais se a conta virar de nos 3 (o q é provável dada as circunstancias ) nós avisaremos , kkkk. **

**Bom aqui esta mais um cap lembrando que os instrumentos mortais pertenece a Titia Cassie e pra terem noção de quanto o mundo é cruel nem mesmo nosso amado Jace nos pertence ,deixando essa triste realidade de lado vamos ao cap as partes em negrito são originais do livro,não esqueçam de comentar isso faz bem ao coração do autor Se você tem 5 minutos para ler uma fanfic, tem 1 minuto para deixar um review,concordam ?! Boa leitura amores **

**A Clave e o Pacto **

Foi como se uma corrente fria percorresse ao redor da sala todos estremeceram em seus lugares ,ninguém ali estava muito bem aos olhos da Clave ,pra falar a verdade era bem provável que quisessem a cabeça de todos eles em uma bandeja e aos olhos deles bom a Clave não estava muito diferente ,principalmente Valentim mais este estava com uma expressão impassível ,como se nada daquilo o tivesse afetado ,Jocelyn cada vez mais o fitava com raiva _.Não é possível que uma pessoa não sinta nenhum sentimento _,pensou consigo mesma ,Maryse sentindo a tensão que se instaurara começou a ler

"**Você acha que ela vai acordar? Já se passaram três dias."**

Jocelyn soltou uma resmungo de preocupação ,os amigos olharam penalizados a amiga tão jovem e já tendo as preocupações de mãe

"**Você tem que dar a ela tempo. O veneno do demônio é uma coisa forte, e ela é uma mundana. Ela não tem as runas para mantê-la forte como nós podemos ser."**

"**Mundanos morrem tremendamente fácil, não é?"**

-Sim mundanos tem frágil saúde ,por não terem marcas que caçadores das sombras tem ,mais se analisarmos não é muito diferente para nós Nephilim morremos jovens e as vezes por coisas tão banais ,no final somos iguais, somos mortais !-disse Stefan aleatoriamente como se falasse da vida

Valentim de repente percebeu como se acabasse de receber uma facada ,nunca havia parado para pensar naquilo ,obviamente algumas vezes a ideia já lhe havia ocorrido mais não com tanta clareza .Caçadores das sombras não eram imortais como seres do submundo ,aquilo era tão injusto talvez houvesse uma maneira de reverter aquilo e ele iria encontrar uma

Jocelyn observou Valentim e não precisava ser muito inteligente para perceber que ele estava tendo mais uma de suas ideias malucas ela só esperava encontrar um jeito de impedi-lo de cumprir essa tarefa

"**Isabelle, você sabe que dá má sorte falar sobre isso na enfermaria."**

_**Três dias, **_**Clary pensou lentamente. Todos os seus pensamentos corriam tão espessos e lentos como sangue e mel.**

_**Eu tenho que acordar **_**Mas ela não conseguia**

**Ela tinha sonhos, um após o outro, um rio de imagens que abriam um caminho ao longo dela como uma folha jogada em uma correnteza. Ela viu sua mãe deitada em uma cama de hospital, seus olhos com contusões em seu rosto branco. Ela viu Luke, em pé em cima de uma pilha de ossos. Jace com asas de penas brancas brotando em suas costas, Isabelle sentada nua com seu chicote enrolado como uma rede de anéis de ouro, Simon com cruzes queimadas nas palmas de suas mãos. Anjos, caindo e queimando, caindo do céu.**

Stefan começou a pensar sobre o sonho até mesmo escritos bíblicos diziam aquilo .Sonhos eram um tipo de visões as vezes vinham claramente para quem estava sonhando e por outras vezes vinham através de visões malucas como essa que Clary havia tido ,mais a questão era todo sonho tinha um significado ,o problema era exatamente esse o que poderia significa ,de longe ele já deduzia que coisa boa com certeza não era .Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pelo comentário de Robert

-puxa ,a única parte boa foi "Isabelle sentada nua com seu chicote enrolado como uma rede de anéis de ouro" isso sim é um sonho daria tudo pra sonhar a noite inteira sobre isso –suspirou Robert de modo sonhador ,Maryse o olhou com raiva

-Lightwood ,pelo que me lembro você não deveria fazer comentários maliciosos-disse ela o desafiando com o olhar

-sim, isso seria se eu perdesse a aposta !-ressaltou mais como quem vai perder é você eu estou tranquilo e vou poder continuar sem mexer um dedo ,enquanto você lava minhas cuecas-disse ele mostrando a língua para ela

-haha não me faça rir quem disse que você é quem vai ganhar a aposta! Não vejo a hora de você me deixar em paz além de ver você e o Patrick juntinhos –ela disse soltando um risinho

-eiiii ta me estranhando é parece até que não me conhece ,não quer dizer que só por que o Patrick ta soltando a franga que eu sou assim também –resmungou Robert olhando para Maryse com raiva se possível com certeza seu olhar estaria soltando faíscas

-Roby não fale assim de mim ,como você pode dizer algo do tipo de uma pessoa que te ama tanto –disse Patrick com uma voz estridente de mulher ,colocando a mão no peito e o olhando como se tivesse sido ofendido

-para diabo me deixa por que não vai paquerar o Michel ein e me deixa em paz -resmungou Robert

-Nananinão amor lembra o que dissemos aos dias de semana eu sou inteiramente sua e aos finais de semana eu sou do Michel –disse Patrick piscando o cilho rapidamente, Michel fez uma careta mais logo entrou na brincadeira

-poisé Roby não queira roubar ela de mim nos finais de semana também ,cadê o senso de justiça você tem ela por cinco dias e eu só dois-

-eu sempre soube que entre esses três tinham alguma coisa ,de longe a gente sentia a tensão sexual –Madelaine murmurou divertida a Jocelyn que soltou uma risadinha ,Robert olhou para os amigos indignado Stefan já estava se irritando com aquele barulho todo ,ele estava maluco para saber o que aconteceria e aquilo estava interferindo totalmente em sua concentração

-oh gente sera que...-

-olha aqui Patrick e Michel se vocês querem se amar tudo bem se amem por mais que eu ache isso extremamente esquisito eu aceito tudo bem ,mais por favor não me meta na tensão sexual de vocês -

- gente vocês podiam sabe ficar ...-tentou falar Stefan ,mais foi cortado por Robert

-eu sei que é difícil ser aceito mais eu vou ajudar ,olha se vocês quiserem eu vou na loja feminina e compro vestidinhos e o que vocês quiserem –

-quietos seria uma boa ideia ficar quieto e...-

-só não achem que podem ir me metendo nessa suruba e ...-

-CALEM A BOCA !PRIMEIRO ROBERT LIGHTHWOOD ,VOCES TRES TEM SIM UMA TENSÃO SEXUAL ACEITE CACETE !SEGUNDO VOCE PODE MUITO BEM COMPRAR ESSES MALDITOS VESTIDOS E ENFIAR NO MEIO DO TEU ...–gritou Stefan já com raiva de ter sido interrompido varias vezes

-HERONDALE NÃO OUSE TERMINAR ISSO!-foi a vez de Madelaine interromper

-no meio do teu buraco mais escuro localizado em seu traseiro!–resmungou ele,Madelaine bufou revirando os olhos e antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa Maryse continuou

"**Eu disse a você que era a mesma garota."**

"**Eu sei, uma coisinha, ela não é? Jace disse que ela matou um Ravener."**

"**Yeah. Eu pensei que ela era uma fada na primeira vez que eu vi ela. Ela não é bonita o suficiente para ser uma fada, eu acho."**

Jocelyn fez uma cara indignada, enquanto todos riam

-minha filha é muito mais bonita que uma fada ,ta !-disse ela dando com a língua para os amigos que seguraram o riso

"**Bom, ninguém parece o seu melhor com veneno de demônio em suas veias. E Hodge vai chamar os Irmãos?"**

"**Eu espero que não. Eles me dão arrepios. Ninguém que se mutila a si mesmo como aquilo..."**

Robert assentiu veemente ,ele também já havia tido um experiência com os irmãos do silencio que não foi nada agradável .Se lembrava perfeitamente bem de ter feito uma piadinha perguntado :

_Que poser vocês são vocês tem tudo haver com o filme mundano o sexto sentido e o chamado ,mais não dizem "eu vejo gente morta todos os dias" e também não dizem "sete dias " se bem que o estilo Samara vocês estão de parabéns agora de resto ,ruum seus bando de Poser!_

Mesmo não entendo nada do que Robert havia falado com certeza nenhum dos Irmãos do Silencio ficou muito feliz em ser chamado de "poser" por um Caçador das Sombras .Robert estremecia só de se lembrar o que haviam feito a ele depois ,uma lição ele aprendeu jamais falaria de um filme mundano para os Irmãos do silencio novamente ,talvez devesse começar a investir na decoração da Cidade do Silencio.

"**Nós mutilamos a nós mesmos."**

"**Eu sei Alec, mas quando nós fazemos isso, não é permanente. E isso nem sempre machuca..."**

"**Se você for velho o suficiente. Falando nisso, onde está Jace? Ele salvou ela, não foi? Eu pensei que ele iria mostrar algum interesse em sua recuperação."**

"**Hodge disse que ele não veio vê-la desde que ele a trouxe aqui. Acho que ele não se importa."**

Maryse lançou um olhar vitorioso a Robert que devolveu com um olhar misterioso

"**Algumas vezes eu me pergunto se ele... Olhe! Ela se moveu!"**

"**Eu acho que ela está viva depois de tudo." Um suspiro. "Eu vou dizer ao Hodge."**

**V**alentim revirou os olhos a menção do ex- amigo e Hodge por sua vez estava ansioso para ver o que havia acontecido em seu futuro

**Clary sentiu seus cílios como se estivessem sidos costurados. Ela imaginou se ela podia sentir rasgando a pele enquanto eles se levantavam lentamente e piscava pela primeira vez em três dias.**

**Ela viu acima dela um céu azul claro, fofas nuvens brancas e anjos gordinhos com fitas douradas arrastando-se pelos seus punhos. **_**Eu estou morta? **_**Ela imaginou. **_**O céu realmente poderia parecer como isso? **_**Ela apertou os olhos, fechou e abriu eles de novo. Dessa vez ela percebeu que aquilo que ela estava olhando era um teto abobado de madeira, pintado com motivos em rococó de nuvens e querubins.**

**Dolorosamente ela se rebocou em uma posição sentada. Cada parte de sua cabeça, especialmente a parte detrás de seu pescoço. Ela olhou ao redor. Ela estava em uma cama pregueada em linho, uma de uma longa fila de semelhantes camas com cabeceira de metal. Sua cama tinha uma pequena cômoda ao lado com um jarro branco e um copo sobre ela. Cortinas de rendas estavam puxadas sobre as janelas, bloqueando a luz, entretanto ela podia ouvir um distante, e sempre presente som do tráfego de Nova York vindo do lado de fora.**

"**Então, você finalmente acordou." Disse uma voz seca. "Hodge vai ficar satisfeito. Nós todos pensamos que provavelmente você morreria em seu sono."**

_Não diga isso nem de brincadeira _,pensou Jocelyn assustada com a possibilidade de sua futura filha morta estremecendo dos pés a cabeça só de pensar nisso.

**Clary se virou. Isabelle estava empoleirada na próxima cama, o seu longo cabelo preto enrolado em duas grossas tranças que caiam passando pela cintura dela. Seu vestido branco tinha sido substituído por jeans azul apertado e um top sem mangas azul, embora o pingente vermelho ainda estivesse piscando em sua garganta. Suas espiraladas tatuagens se foram; sua pele era tão limpa quanto uma tigela de creme.**

Robert deu um sorriso safado ao livro ,embora tivessse uma sensação esquisita sobre aquela garota Isabelle

"**Desculpe por desapontá-la." A voz de Clary raspava como lixa. "É esse o Instituto?"**

**Isabelle rolou seus olhos. "Existe alguma coisa que Jace não lhe disse?"**

**Clary tossiu. "Este é o Instituto, certo?"**

"**Sim. Você está na enfermaria, não que você já não tenha percebido isso."**

**Uma súbita punhalada de dor fez Clary apertar seu estômago. Ela ofegou.**

Jocelyn engasgou já preocupada com a possibilidade da filha piorar novamente

**Isabelle olhou para ela em alarme. "Você está bem?"**

**A dor estava sumindo, mas Clary estava consciente da sensação de ácido por trás de sua garganta e uma estranha sensação de cabeça vazia. "Meu estômago."**

"**Ah, certo. Eu quase me esqueci. Hodge disse para dar isso quando você acordasse." Isabelle agarrou o jarro de cerâmica e derramou parte do seu conteúdo em seu correspondente copo, que ela entregou para Clary. Ele estava cheio de um liquido turvo que ligeiramente vaporizava. Aquilo cheirava como ervas e algo mais rico e escuro. "Você não comeu nada em três dias," Isabelle salientou. "Isso é provavelmente porque você estava doente."**

Jocelyn suspirou aliviada e mandou um olhar agradecido ao amigo ,sabia que os chás de Hodge eram literalmente milagrosos nunca falhavam .Essa era uma das vantagens se viver o dia inteiro enfurnado na biblioteca fosse da escola ,ou dos amigos ou ate da própria casa sua paixão por livros era notável .

Segundo ele uma vez dissera a ela os livros eram um tipo de refugio do mundo e seus problemas, eram seus melhores amigos ,era onde ele se encontrar com ele mesmo.

No inicio Jocelyn achou um pouco exagerado mais depois passou a entender que assim como ela se refugiava na pintura Hodge se refugiava nos livros e realmente era um bom modo, ele era um rapaz culto ,você poderia bater bons papos com ele sobre qualquer assunto que ele entendia completamente embora os livros o fizessem ser mais fechado no próprio mundo .

Isso era o que mais irritava a Valentim ,ela se lembrava perfeitamente bem do ex namorado dizendo aquelas coisas e talvez no fundo Valentim estivesse certo por mais que tivesse que esmagar seu próprio orgulho ela tinha que admitir ,não vale a pena viver num mundo imaginário e se esquecer de viver, talvez Valentim ainda tivesse certa razão em algumas coisas

**Clary delicadamente tomou um gole. Era delicioso, rico e saciante com um sabor amanteigado. "O que é isso?"**

**Isabelle balançou os ombros. "Um dos chás medicinais de Hodge. Eles sempre funcionam." Ela deslizou fora da cama, descendo ao chão como um felino arqueando em suas costas. "Eu sou Isabelle Lightwood, à propósito. Eu moro aqui."**

Robert se engasgou ,para logo depois começar uma serie de tosses e recebendo tabefes nada amigáveis de Michel enquanto todos o encaravam boquiabertos, Maryse parecia um fantasma ficou pálida ,fosse quem fosse a mãe daquela garota ela não estava gostando nada daquilo tudo .

-eu me casei !-disse Robert com a voz fraca e ainda se engasgando, Michel o olhou espantado

-você esta preocupado com o fato de que se casou !-

-isso não preocuparia você? !-disse Robert com a voz tremula

-não !...quer dizer sim !mais e o fato de você ter uma filha não preocupa ?-questionou Michel ,Robert abriu um sorriso que eles nunca haviam visto um sorriso sonhador ,era como se ele estivesse vendo Isabelle a sua frente e estivesse babando na filha

-não com a filha não ,ela já é perfeita como mulher imagine como filha deve ser meu orgulho uma excelente caçadora das sombras e muito gata, mais é claro né puxou o pai!-disse ele passado as mãos pelo cabelo e abrindo um sorriso galanteador ,todos reviraram os olhos ,de repente fechou a expressão passando a mão pelo queixo como se estivesse pensando em algo muito importante e se desesperando perguntou

-huum mais quem será mãe dela ?

-foi o que eu disse agora !-disse Michel batendo a mão na testa

-vocês meninos são tão bobos –disse Madelaine revirando os olhos e olhando para Maryse pediu que ela continuasse, Maryse parecendo despertar de um pesadelo recuperou a posse arrogante e voltou a ler

"**Eu sei seu nome. Eu sou Clary. Clary Fray. Jace me trouxe para cá?"**

**Isabelle concordou. "Hodge ficou furioso. Você largou serosidade e sangue em todo o carpete da entrada. Se ele tivesse feito isso enquanto meus pais estivessem aqui, ele teria sido enterrado com certeza."**

Hodge e Robert assentiram ,se tinha uma coisa que Hodge repudiava era a desorganização .

-Espera um pouquinho ai por que você mora comigo ?-indagou Robert ,no que Michel levou a malicia

-descobrimos quem é sua esposa – nisso todos começaram a rir da cara que Hodge e Robert o modo como se encararam com nojo e depois olharam mortalmente para Michel que parou de rir ,mais os outros continuaram rindo livremente Patrick parou de rir fez uma careta limpou a garganta e começou

-como assim você me troca por essa nerdizinha viciada em livros ,eu sou muito melhor que ela !-ele disse com voz estridente

-Ora seu ...-começo Hodge indignado ,mais foi interrompido por Robert

- pois bem é guerra que querem é guerra que terão ,vamos apostar !-

-sinto que alguém esta apelando ,e o que eu e Patrick ganhamos com isso ?-

-voces escolhem se quiserem que a gente case ou qualquer coisa nós iremos fazer ,se vocês perderem nós escolhemos –disse Robert com um olhar desafiador

-O QUEEEE ? NÃO ME META EM SUAS TRAMOIAS ROBERT LI...-

-feito-disse Michel e Patrick juntos

-NEGATIVO EU NÃO VOU FAZER PARTE DISSO !-

-pois bem a aposta começa ,aliais o que vamos apostar mesmo ?-questionou Michel ,no que Patrick logo foi se metendo

-já sei !com quem o Robert vai se casar ?-

-perfeito –concordou Michel sem dar a chance de Robert responder e logo conversando baixinho com Patrick ao que pareceu entrando num acordo ,no que Michel já foi se adiantando

-achamos que você vai se casar com a Maryse !-

-o que mais isso é obvio ,é logica! não vale ! vocês nem nos deram a chance de responder antes !-sibilou Hodge indignado pela injustiça ,Maryse encarou a eles boquiaberta

-e dai ninguém mandou você e Robert serem duas mulas empacadas–disse Michel dando com a língua

-ei eu ainda estou aqui ta!-disse Robert indignado

-não importa isso foi injusto de sua parte-resmungou Hodge

-ninguém me escuta mesmo pois bem eu acho que eu me casaria com Madelaine, fim !-disse Robert com desgosto ,Madelaine o encarou boquiaberta ela sentiu o olhar de raiva de Maryse sobre ela mais resolveu ignorar

-Madelaine tem namorado-disse Michel subitamente fechando a cara

-namorado ,não quer dizer marido !E vamos continuar logo –disse Robert completamente sem paciência ,no que Michel fechou mais a cara

-eu já disse que não quero ...-

-otimo feito-

-isso me ignorem ,é isso que vocês sabem fazer não é –resmungou Hodge

-bem vindo ao clube –disse Maryse ainda com uma voz tensa porem estava olhando para os garotos a sua frente entediada ,voltou a ler

**Ela olhou Clary mais minunciosamente. "Jace disse que você matou aquele demônio Ravener sozinha.**

**Uma imagem da coisa escorpião com suas garras, a face malvada relampejou atravessando a mente de Clary, ela estremeceu e ela agarrou o copo mais apertado. "Acho que sim."**

"**Mas você é uma mundana."**

"**Incrível, não é?" Clary disse, saboreando o olhar superficialmente dissimulado de espanto sobre o rosto de Isabelle. "Onde está Jace? Ele está por aqui?"**

**Isabelle deu de ombros. "Em algum lugar," ela disse. "Eu deveria dizer a todos que você se levantou. Hodge quer falar com você."**

"**Hodge é o tutor de Jace, certo?"**

Valentim revirou os olhos um de seus seguidores uma "baba" era uma humilhação um tremenda decadência ver seu melhor seguidor sendo uma baba.

Hodge por sua vez esta achando estranho o fato de ter se redimido tão rapidamente e passado para o lado da Clave ,no fundo ele sabia ainda defendia as ideias de Valentim ,por mais que Valentim tivesse feito tudo aquilo ele ainda esta em duvidas de que lado realmente seguir

"**Hodge é o tutor de todos nós." Ela assinalou. "O banheiro é por ali, e eu pendurei algumas das minhas roupas velhas e uma toalha no caso de você querer se trocar."**

**Clary passou a tomar outro gole do copo e constatou que ele estava vazio. Ela já não sentia fome ou a cabeça oca, o que era um alívio. Ela colocou o copo para baixo e amarrou o lençol em torno de si mesma. "O que aconteceu com minhas roupas?"**

"**Elas estavam cobertas de sangue e veneno. Jace queimou elas."**

**J**ocelyn rosnou indignada não gostava nada desse garoto atrevido ate por que suas atitudes lembravam atitudes de certa pessoa inconveniente logo a frente dela ,Stefan soltou uma risadinha debochada. Robert, Michel e Patrick gargalhavam livremente ,Michel não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer piadinha.

-imagina o Jace deve ter feito um ritual vodu pra como te conquistar Clary, por falar em vodu ,você não fez uma simpatia uma vez pra conquistar a Maryse ,Robert?

Robert que estava rindo arregalou bem os olhos e disse desesperadamente

-é verdade fez sim, cara a gente tinha uns dez anos lembra você disse que ia conquistar aquela garotinha agressiva no caso você Maryse e nossa eu lembro que foi uma aventura ate falar com o seu sogro a gente falou só pra conseguir uma calcinha e um perfume dela ,nossa bons tempos -disse Patrick sonhadoramente parecendo não se dar conta do que falava ,Robert o olhou vermelho não dava para se definir se era raiva ou vergonha provavelmente as duas coisas

- como assim! –sibilou Maryse com a voz esganiçada

-não, e ainda tem o ritual nós tínhamos que pegar a calcinha deixar ela passar a noite na agua ,depois o Rob teria que tomar banho com a a agua e com a calcinha-continuou Patrick falando livremente

-diz que não é o que eu to pensando !–murmurou Maryse irritada

-provavelmente sim ele tinha que esfregar a calcinha no corpo e principalmente nas partes intimas –disse novamente Patrick para desgosto das garotas que reviraram os olhos e logo em seguida fizeram uma careta de nojo

-eu podia dormir sem saber disso-murmurou Celine com nojo ,de todos ali ela era a mais exigente ,podia-se dizer a mais patricinha como os mundanos diriam .O Ciclo ,Stefan ,sua beleza e status eram o que mais importavam para ela o resto ,bom era só resto .

-eu não acredito nisso-disse Maryse num fio de voz cheia de raiva seu olhar parecia prestes a soltar faíscas ,Robert se encolheu com o olhar que estava recebendo.

-e tem mais no final nós pegaríamos uma cueca do Robert e amarraríamos com sua calcinha e dançamos hula-hula na fogueira ,ta bom a parte do hula hula foi por que a gente estava meio bebum mesmo –finalizou Patrick ,os garotos soltavam gargalhadas ,Valentim revirou os olhos com as idiotices de Robert ,as garotas olhavam com nojo e Maryse em um segundo encarava Robert e no outro estava em cima dele lhe socando

-ai ai ai ai ai ai ai, Maryse dói !para!-grunhia ele enquanto ela acertava cada parte que via dele

-seu tarado ,nojento ,com dez anos e já sendo deste jeito indigno e desprezível que é ,seu ...–dizia ela enquanto lhe acertava ate que Patrick e Michel puxaram ela dele murmuravam para ela se acalmar enquanto ela ainda o matava com o olhar ,após alguns sussurros assim que conseguiram acalma-la a soltaram e mandando um ultimo olhar ao garoto totalmente arranhado ,empinou o nariz numa pose obvia de superior e se virou dando as costas a ele ,Robert esfregou a cara em que recebe-ra um belo tapa da garota e resmungou

-acho que só não gospe fogo pela boca por que ainda não adquiriu essa habilidade!-

-o que você disse Ligtwood ?!-disse ela se virando os olhos queimando de ódio

-Nada ! Imagine que eu diria alguma coisa –ele murmurou esfregando o rosto e se fazendo de desentendido, se havia uma coisa que ele havia aprendido ao longo dos anos era não mexer com uma Maryse irritada, ela novamente empinou o nariz e continuou seu caminho ate a cadeira enquanto se sentava já foi continuando a leitura

"**Ele queimou?" Clary perguntou? "Diga-me ele é sempre realmente grosso, ou ele guarda isso para os mundanos?" **

"**Ah, ele é mal educado com ****todo****mundo," Isabelle disse alegremente. "É o que faz dele tão sexy. Isso, e que ele matou mais demônios do que alguém de sua idade."**

-Parece que alguém perdeu aposta Ligtwood ,acho que sua amada filhinha tem alguma coisa com ele –disse Maryse cética como se minutos atrás nada tivesse acontecido ,Robert revirou os olhos mais resolveu ficar quieto

Hodge olhou desconfiado para o livro como se um grande mistério estivesse a sua frente ,poderia aquele garoto ser filho de quem ele pensava que era ,talvez não... ou poderia

**Clary olhou para ela, perplexa. "Ele não é seu irmão?"**

**Aquilo pegou a atenção de Isabelle. Ela riu alto. "Jace? Meu irmão? Não. De onde você tirou essa idéia?"**

"**Bom, ele mora aqui com você," Clary apontou "Não mora?**

**Isabelle concordou. "Bem, sim, mas..."**

"**Por que ele não mora com seus próprios pais?"**

-sim boa pergunta –disse Hodge parecendo incentivar Isabelle a dizer algo que se encaixasse com suas suspeitas

**Por um fugaz momento Isabelle pareceu desconfortável. "Porque eles estão mortos."**

Maior parte da sala suspirou pesaroso só de pensar no garoto perdendo os pais ,era uma dor que nenhum deles jamais queriam passar embora muitos ali já tivessem passado por isso e outros por que sabiam que um dia poderiam passar ,pois ser um caçador das sombras era sair cedo de casa e as vezes não voltar a noite, era um risco constante e sem fim ,um circulo vicioso de mortes .

Stefan suspirou pesadamente ele já havia imaginado que isso um dia poderia acontecer com seus pais só que só de pensar já estremecia ,principalmente sua mãe mais essa temia mais que ele morresse ao em vez deles mesmos ,Imogem era super protetora demais por vezes chegava a sufoca-lo mais isso não me impediu de entrar no Ciclo ,riu ele consigo mesmo ,Imogem não aprovava a ideia de seu filho no Ciclo mais com tempo acabou aceitando tudo para ver seu filho feliz ,mais o motivo de Stefan fazer parte do Ciclo ele também não sabia ,não era como se realmente fosse um fanático como Celine ,Samuel,Anso e entre muitos outros ali presentes ,tinha que concordar quando Jocelyn dizia "fã clube de Valentim" ,mais o real motivo de estar ali ele queria descobrir ,Status ,valorização ,talvez ,ou talvez por que Valentim o havia ajudado a sair do anonimato lhe ensinando novas habilidades

Valentim,Celine,Samuel,Anso pareciam indiferentes com o que havia acontecido a Jace

**A boca de Clary abriu em surpresa. "Eles morreram em um acidente?"**

"**Não." Isabelle inquietou-se, empurrando uma mecha escura atrás de sua orelha esquerda. "Sua mãe morreu quando ele nasceu. Seu pai foi assassinado quando ele tinha dez. Jace viu a coisa toda."**

Jocelyn ainda não gostava do garoto mais sentiu pena ao saber que uma criança tão pequena havia presenciado um assassinado ,todos suspiraram tristemente ai estava a resposta ser caçador das sombras era na maior parte das vezes perder tudo o que tinha de mais precioso para o trabalho .Eles tinham inveja de alguns mundanos que tinham a chance de escolher a família ou o trabalho e por vezes o trabalho falava mais alto, isso os deixava extremamente com raiva ,gostavam de sua "profissão" mais seria muito melhor ter a família ao seu lado lhes apoiando

"**Ah," Clary disse, sua voz pequena. "Foi um... demônio?"**

**Isabelle ficou em seus pés. "Olha, eu vou deixar todo mundo saber que você acordou. Eles estão esperando por você abrir seus olhos por três dias. Ah, e há sabonete no banheiro," ela adicionou. "Você precisa se limpar um pouco. Você fede." Clary olhou para ela. "Muito obrigada."**

"**A qualquer hora." **

**As roupas de Isabelle pareciam ridículas. **

**-**Mocinh**a **olha como fala das roupas da minha filha ,ridícula é você! –sibilou Robert indignado ,Jocelyn o encarou igualmente indignada e tomando as dores da futura filha foi falando

**-**olha o que fala da minha filha Ligtwood ,ridículo é você que toma banho com uma calcinha-Todos gargalharam

**-**ah para !-disse Patrick literalmente rolando no chão de tanto rir

**-**nossa esquece isso ,besteira !nossa já imaginou nossas filhas sendo amigas que legal –disse ele com os olhos de repente brilhando Jocelyn de repnte imaginou Clary com um vestidinho negro,com manchas de tinta espalhada pelo corpo , lutando com Isabelle e gritando "eu sou uma caçadora das sombras ,seu demônio indigno" e um orgulho brotou dentro dela e logo os dois estavam num divertido papo sobre as filhas

**-**vixe já vi que o momento maternidade vai longe ali ,continue Maryse-disse Michel zombando de Jocelyn e Robert que já gesticulavam animadamente

**Clary teve que enrolar as pernas dos jeans para cima várias vezes antes de para de tropeçar nelas, e o decote profundo do top vermelho só enfatizava sua falta do que Eric poderia chamar de "suporte".**

Como uma praga todas as mulheres olharam para seu "suporte " como que procurando algum erro ,os homens reviraram os olhos com a atitude ,mais não sem antes lançar um olhar safado para elas e seus como tal Eric diria "suportes "

**Ela se limpou no pequeno banheiro, usando uma barra dura de sabonete lavanda. Secando a si mesma com uma toalha branca de mão, deixando seu úmido cabelo disperso em torno de seu rosto em um flagrante emaranhado. Ela espiou seu reflexo no espelho. Ela tinha uma contusão arroxeada em sua bochecha esquerda, e seus lábios estavam secos e inchados.**

_**Eu tenho que ligar para Luke**_**, ela pensou.**

Jocelyn olhou para Lucian como se o pedisse para ajudar ,Lucian por sua vez se perguntava aonde ele tinha se metido

**Seguramente teria um telefone em algum lugar por aqui. Talvez eles deixassem ela usá-lo depois que ela falasse com Hodge.**

**Ela encontrou seus tênis colocados proximamente aos pés da cama da enfermaria, suas chaves presas em um laço. Deslizando seus pés para eles, ela tomou uma respiração profunda e os deixou para encontrar Isabelle.**

**-**Isabelle que nome bonito !com certeza é muito mais bonito que Clarissa –Robert deu com a língua para Jocelyn que o encarou com raiva

**-**Ora seu ...-mais foi impedida de continuar por Maryse que continuou lendo

**O corredor do lado de fora da enfermaria estava vazio. Clary olhou para baixo, perplexa. Aquilo parecia algum tipo de hall de entrada que ela, as vezes, se achava correndo em seus pesadelos, sombrios e infinitos. Lâmpadas de vidro sopravam em suas formas de rosas penduradas em intervalos nas paredes, e o ar cheirava a poeira e cera de vela**.

**A distância ela podia ouvir um ruído fraco e delicado, como o repicar do vento balançando em uma tempestade. Ela se moveu pelo corredor lentamente, alisando com a mão ao longo da parede. O papel de parede parecia Vitoriano, parecendo desbotado com a idade, cor de vinho e cinza pálido. Cada lado do corredor estava alinhado com portas fechadas.**

Todos ali assentiram embora vivessem em Idris já haviam frequentado vários Institutos ,e as descrições eram exatamente iguais a mesma linha padrão de estrutura e decoração que os Institutos seguiam

**O som que ela estava seguindo aumentou mais. Agora ela podia identificá-lo como o som de um piano sendo tocado com uma volúvel, mas inegável habilidade, embora ela não pudesse identificar a melodia.**

**Virando a esquina, ela chegou a uma porta, a porta deslizou totalmente aberta. Espiando lá dentro ela viu que era claramente uma sala de música. Um piano de cauda ficava no canto, e fileiras de cadeiras ****estavam****arranjadas contra a parede distante. **

**Uma harpa coberta ocupava o centro da sala. Jace estava sentado no piano de cauda, suas delgadas mãos movendo-se rapidamente sobre as teclas. Ele estava descalço, vestindo um jeans e uma camiseta cinza, seu cabelo dourado bagunçado ao redor de sua cabeça como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar. Olhando a rapidez evidente dos movimentos de suas mãos através das teclas, Clary se lembrou de aquilo que ela sentiu quando foi levantada por aquelas mãos, os braços segurando ela e as estrelas movendo-se ao redor de sua cabeça como uma chuva de lantejoulas prata.**

**-**ui aqueles braços em volta de mim acho que seria capaz de loucuras !–disse Madelaine se abanando ,no que as garotas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça

**-**Mais que atiramento é esse Bellefleur !pensei que tivesse namorado !-disse Michel com um voz seca, mais Robert e Maryse sabiam ele estava se roendo de ciúmes

**-**atiramento! Olha la como fala Wayland,eu só constatei um fato que todas observamos –disse ela alterando um pouco o tom de voz

**-**pois não foi o que pareceu !Com esse fogo todo no rabo deveria sentar na neve e...-ia dizendo Michel mais Maryse o interrompeu sabia que o amigo estava cego de ciúmes e quando isso acontecia ele não media bem suas palavras ,por isto ela continuou a ler

**Ela deve ter feito algum barulho, porque ele se voltou em torno do banquinho, piscando para as sombras. "Alec?" ele disse. " É você?"**

"**Não é Alec. Sou eu." Ela entrou mais dentro da sala. "Clary."**

**As teclas do piano dissonaram enquanto ele ficava em seus pés. "Nossa própria Bela Adormecida. Quem finalmente beijou você te acordando?"**

"**Ninguém. Eu acordei por conta própria."**

"**Não tinha ninguém com você?"**

"**Isabelle, mas ela foi atrás de alguém – Hodge, eu acho. Ela me disse para esperar, mas..."**

**-**não obedeça nunca você mesmo comanda suas atitudes ,portanto não escute o que lhe dizem –disse Stefan alertando Clary como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo ,todos reviraram os olhos

"**Eu deveria ter alertado ela sobre seus hábitos de nunca fazer o que lhe dizem." Ele olhou ela de soslaio. "Essas roupas são de Isabelle? Elas estão ridículas em você."**

Robert gargalhou

-viu mais um que concorda que sua filha é ridícula !-

-oh cabeção vc escutou o que ele disse as roupas são ridículas ou seja as roupas da sua filha são ridículas como ela !

-a Isabelle é mais bonita que a Clary !-disse Robert dando com a língua

-de nada adianta ela ser bonita e ter a inteligência do pai ,de uma criança de 3 anos !-disse Jocelyn ,todos seguravam as risadas ,antes que Robert respondesse Maryse continuou

"**Eu poderia apontar que você queimou as minhas roupas."**

"**Foi por pura precaução." Ele deslizou a reluzente cobertura do piano preto fechando-o. "Vamos, eu vou te levar até Hodge."**

**O Instituto era enorme, um vasto e cavernoso espaço que parecia menos com que tinha sido concebido de acordo com o piso plano e mais como se fosse naturalmente engolido fora da parede, como uma passagem de águas por anos. Através das portas semi-abertas Clary pode vislumbrar inúmeras pequenas salas idênticas, cada uma com uma cama despojada, uma mesa de cabeceira e um grande guarda-roupa de madeira mantido aberto. Pálidos arcos de pedra seguros no tetos alto, muitos dos arcos intrincadamente esculpidos com pequenas imagens. Ela notou que os motivos eram repetitivos: anjos e espadas, sóis e rosas.**

"**Por que este lugar tem tantos quartos?" Clary perguntou, "Eu pensei que você disse que era um instituto de investigação."**

-Não necessariamente Institutos estão equipados para oferecer hospedagem a outros caçadores das sombras o maior instituto pode abrigar mais de 500 pessoas –disse Hodge numa clara frase decorada

"**Esta é a ala residencial. Estamos prontos para oferecer segurança e hospedagem para qualquer Caçador de Sombras que precisar disso. Nós podemos acomodar até duzentas pessoas aqui."**

"**Mas a maioria desses quartos estão vazios."**

"**As pessoas vem e vão. Ninguém fica por muito tempo. Normalmente só nós – Alec, Isabelle, Max e seus pais – e eu e Hodge,"**

"**Max?"**

"**Você se encontrou com o belo de Isabelle? Alec é seu irmão mais velho. Max é o mais novo, mas ele está no exterior com seus pais."**

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com essa revelação como assim Robert estava casado e ia ter 3 filhos ,este por sua vez ficou com uma cara embasbacada pra logo depois subir na cadeira e começar a dançar e bater na cabeça de Jocelyn dizendo

-viu viu eu tenho três filhos lindos e gostosos e você mera criatura só tem uma com forma de monstrinho–todos reviraram os olhos e suspiraram Robert não tinha jeito

-é garotos são idiotas mesmo !–disse Madelaine balançando a cabeça

-não entendo como essas crianças ainda estão vivas!-resmungou Amatis

-pobres crianças temo pelo futuro delas meus pêsames !Com um pai desses acho que eles não duram muito mais tempo não.–disse Celine também balançando a cabeça

Maryse estava calada, fosse quem fosse a mãe dos filhos de Robert ela já odiava ,mais e se fosse ela ._Não Maryse você jamais se casaria com um ser desprezível como Lightwood jamais em hipótese alguma ,você tem um futuro brilhante demais pra desperdiçar com Lightwood ,deveria dar graças por ele largar do seu pé ,_ela pensou dirigindo o olhar a Robert que continuava comemorando Agora com a cadeira empinada ,enquanto murmurava alguma coisa a Jocelyn que o olhava com raivaantes dela puxar a cadeira que Robert se empinava fazendo ele levar um belo tombo ,enquanto todos riam e ele se levantava olhando com raiva para Jocelyn ._Mais por que eu não me sinto feliz agora!_

Resolveu esquecer isso e logo foi voltando a ler interrompendo qualquer discussão que os amigos pudessem estar tendo

"**De férias?"**

"**Não exatamente." Jace hesitou. "Você pode pensar neles como eles são – diplomatas estrangeiros, e de que se trata em uma embaixada, desse tipo. Agora eles estão no país dos Caçadores de Sombras, trabalhando em uma delicada negociação de paz. Eles levaram Max com eles por que ele é muito jovem.**

"**País dos Caçadores de Sombras?" A cabeça de Clary estava transbordando. "Como se chama?**

**-**IDRIS –cantarolaram todos ,enquanto Valentim revirava os olhos

"**Idris."**

"**Eu nunca ouvi falar disso."**

-seria uma novidade se tivesse ouvido falar—resmungou Stefan ,com o ar típico de superioridade dos Herondale

"**Você não deveria." A irritante superioridade estava de volta em sua voz. "Mundanos não sabem sobre isso. Existem vigilância – feitiços por cima de toda fronteira. Se você tentar atravessar Idris, você pode simplesmente se encontrar imediatamente transportado para a fronteira próxima. Você nunca saberá o que aconteceu."**

"**Então ela não está em nenhum mapa?"**

**-**ele já disse que se chegar perto sera transportado para a fronteira mais próxima –murmurou Celine de modo seco

"**Não no dos mundanos. Para nossos propósitos você pode considerá-lo um pequeno país entre a Alemanha e a França."**

"**Mas não há nada entre a Alemanha e a França. Exceto a Suiça."**

"**Precisamente," Jace disse.**

"**Eu acho que você esteve por lá. Em Idris, eu quero dizer."**

"**Eu cresci lá." A voz de Jace estava neutra, mas algo em seu tom deixou ela saber que mais perguntas naquele sentido não eram bem vindas. "A maioria de nós. Existe, é claro, Caçadores de Sombras por todo o mundo. Nós estamos em toda parte, por que há atividade demoníaca em toda parte. Mas para os Caçadores de Sombras, Idris será sempre um lar.**

Mais uma vez todos assentiram podiam estar onde estivessem ,Idris era seu verdadeiro lar ,era o país onde continha toda suas historias e lembranças ,não tinha como se desfazer de algo tão importante assim.

"**Como Meca ou Jerusalém," Clary disse, pensativamente. "Então a maioria de vocês é levada para lá, e então quando vocês crescem..."**

"**Nós somos mandados onde somos necessários," Jace disse curtamente. "E há alguns, como Isabelle e Alec que crescem fora do pais de origem porque é onde estão seus pais. Com todos os recursos do Instituto aqui, com o treinamento de Hodge..." **

-eu só queria entender o por que de meus filhos não morarem em Idris quer dizer minha família se criou aqui ,eu me criei aqui ,queria que meus filhos também se criassem, quem garante que eles tem o devido treinamento que deveriam ter ,nada contra você Hodge –disse Robert parecendo magoado

-Depois que apanha não sabe por que né!-resmungou Hodge irritado por estarem duvidando de suas habilidades ,e formando uma carranca cruzou os braços

-se você me deixar continuar Ligthwood –resmungou Maryse logo voltando a ler

**Ele parou. "Essa é a biblioteca."**

Bastou isso para que a carranca de Hodge se desfizesse dando lugar a um sorriso bobo idêntico aos que Jocelyn e Robert davam quando falavam de seus filhos .

**Eles haviam chegado a um arco em forma de um conjunto de portas de madeira. Um gato persa com olhos amarelos enrolado em frente a elas. Ele levantou sua cabeça e se aproximou ronronando. "Ei, Church," Jace disse, acariciando o gato de volta com o pé descalço. O gato fechou seus olhos com prazer.**

Michel torceu o nariz

-Gatos !eu odeio gatos são bichos muito maléficos –resmungou Michel

-eu não acho pelo contrario são seres meigos e muito amorosos –disse Madelaine o encarando, ele a encarou de volta e engasgando falou

-meigos e amorosos! meigos e amorosos! Você ouviu o que esta louca disse Patrick !?-

-ouvi sim ,Michel é tudo sua culpa voce sentou em cima do gato e ele grudou na sua bunda que agora você tem que ter trauma de gatos –Disse Patrick ,todos começaram a dar risadas

-Puxa que amigo você em ,dedo duro –resmungou Michel cruzando os braços,Maryse ainda rindo continuou

"**Espere," Clary disse. "Alec, Isabelle e Max – eles são os únicos Caçadores de Sombras com sua idade que você conhece, e como você passa o tempo?"**

**Jace parou de acariciar o gato. "Sim."**

-Triste isso –murmurou Robert e muitos assentiram ,embora eles tivessem que admitir que muitos deles não tinham muito afinidade com pessoas de sua idade passavam maior parte do tempo isolados ,se não fosse por Valentim provavelmente continuariam em suas vidas pacatas sendo ruins em algumas coisas

"**Isso parece um tipo de solidão"**

"**Eu tenho tudo o que preciso." Ele empurrou a porta aberta. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ela o seguiu para dentro.**

**A biblioteca era circular, com um teto que afilava para um ponto, como se tivesse sido construído no interior de uma torre. As paredes estavam alinhadas com livros, as prateleiras eram tão altas que escadas com rodinhas estavam colocadas em intervalos. Aqueles livros não eram comuns – estes livros eram encadernados em couro e veludo, fechados com segurança - com fechaduras e dobradiças feitas de bronze e prata. Suas espinhas12 estavam cravados com jóias brilhantes e manuscritos em ouro. Eles pareciam gastos de um jeito que deixava claro que aqueles livros não eram apenas velhos, mas estiveram sendo bem utilizados, e também bem cuidados.**

**O piso era de madeira polida, incrustada com pastilhas de vidro e pedaços de mármore e pedra semipreciosas. A incrustação formava um padrão que Clary não conseguia decifrar – aquilo podia ser constelações, ou mesmo um mapa do mundo, ela suspeitou que teria que subir no alto da torre a fim de ver corretamente.**

**No centro da sala estava uma magnífica mesa. Era esculpida em uma única placa de madeira, uma grande, peça pesada de carvalho que brilhava com o embotamento dos anos. A tábua repousava sobre as costas de dois anjos, esculpidos a partir da mesma madeira, suas asas douradas e suas faces gravadas com um olhar de sofrimento, como se o peso da tábua estivesse quebrando suas costas. Atrás da mesa havia um homem magro com cabelo riscado de cinza –**

"**Uma amante de livros, eu vejo," ele disse, sorrindo para Clary. "Você não me disse isso, Jace."**

Maior parte da sala sorriu ,era o como se Hodge fosse um tipo de contato q tinham ,ate por que todos aqueles jovens eram desconhecidos para eles ,e ate agora somente Jocelyn,Lucian e Hodge haviam aparecido

Hodge ficou encantado em saber que Clary gostava de livros ,seus olhos brilhavam e ele se encontrava com o sorriso mais bobo ainda

**Jace deu uma risada. Clary podia dizer que ele tinha ido atrás dela e estava parado com as mãos nos seus bolsos. "Nós não estivemos falando muito durante nosso curto conhecimento," ele disse. "Eu temo que nossos hábitos de leitura não se parecem."**

**Clary se virou e lhe atirou um encarada.**

"**Como você sabe?" Ela perguntou ao homem atrás da mesa. "Quero dizer, meu gosto por livros."**

"**O olhar em seu rosto quando você entrava," ele disse,**

Hodge assentiu animadamente ,ele percebia de longe quando amavam livros

**ficando de pé e vindo por trás da mesa ao redor dela. "De algum modo, eu duvido que você tenha se impressionado **_**comigo."**_

Jocelyn suspirou Hodge era um bom homem o seu maior problema era sua alto estima e isso na maioria das vezes acabava prejudicando ,já que ele não acreditava em si mesmo.

**Clary abafou um suspiro enquanto ele se levantava. Por um momento ele lhe pareceu estranhamente disforme, seu ombro esquerdo era encorcovado e alto. Enquanto ele se aproximava, ela viu o que a seu palpite era realmente um pássaro, empoleirado em seu ombro – uma criatura de penas brilhantes com brilhosos olhos negros.**

Jocelyn estreitou os olhos ,não era Valentim que tinha um filhote de pássaro igualzinho ao descrito no livro. Valentim pareceu também ter percebido pois seus olhos demonstravam nervosismo

"**Este é Hugo," o homem disse, tocando a ave em seu ombo. "Hugo é um corvo e, como tal, ele sabe muitas coisas. Eu, entretanto, sou Stakweather, um professor de história, e, como tal, eu não sei quase o suficiente."**

**-**um Stakweather ,vocês ouviram isso-disse Hodge quase dando pulinhos de animação .Robert ,Maryse e Patrick lhe mandaram um sorriso encorajador .

Madelaine,Lucian,Joclyn o olharam com grande admiração ,o modo como todos os caçadores das sombras olham seus professores ou tutores

**Clary riu um pouco, apesar dela mesma, e apertou sua mão. "Clary Fray."**

"**Honrado em conhecê-la," ele disse. "Eu ficaria honrado em conhecer alguém que pode matar um Ravener com suas mãos desarmadas."**

"**Não foi com minhas mãos desarmadas." Ela se sentiu estranha em ser felicitada por matar alguma coisa. "Era de Jace, bem eu não me lembro do que ele chamou, mas..."**

"**Ela quer dizer o meu sensor," Jace disse, "Ela o enviou dentro da garganta da coisa. As runas devem ter bloqueado ele. Eu aposto que vou precisar de outro," ele acrescentou, quase como uma reflexão.**

"**Existem várias amas extras na sala de armas," Hodge disse. Quando ele sorriu para Clary, mil pequenas linhas irradiaram ao redor de seus olhos, como fissuras em uma pintura antiga. "Isso foi pensar rápido. O que te deu a idéia de usar o sensor como uma arma?"**

**Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma forte gargalhada soou através da sala. Clary tinha ficado tão extasiada com os livros e distraída por Hodge que ela não tinha visto Alec esparramado em uma poltrona vermelha confortável ao lado de uma lareira vazia. "Eu não acredito que você comprou essa história, Hodge," ele disse**

**-**Meu filho –gritou Robert animadamente ,Jocelyn o encarou mortalmente e disse de modo azedo

**-**sim seu maldito filhinho que zomba da minha filha!-

Robert achou melhor ficar em silencio Jocelyn podia ser muito agressiva quando queria

**Pela primeira vez Clary não tinha registrado suas palavras. Ela estava tão ocupada encarando ele. Como muitos filhos únicos, ela estava fascinada com a semelhança entre irmãos, e agora, em plena luz do dia, ela podia ver exatamente o quanto Alec parecia com sua irmã. Eles tinham o mesmo cabelo preto azeviche, as mesmas delicadas sobrancelhas apontando acima nos cantos, a mesma palidez, da cor da pele. Mas onde Isabelle era toda arrogância, Alec saia de sua cadeira como se ele esperasse que ninguém notasse ele. Seus cílios eram longos e escuros como os de Isabelle, mas onde os olhos dela eram negros, os olhos dele eram de um azul escuro de garrafa de vidro. Ele olhou para Clary com uma hostilidade tão pura e concentrada quanto ácido.**

"**Eu não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer, Alec." A sobrancelha de Hodge se levantou. Clary se perguntou quão velho ele era; era um tipo de sem idade, apesar de seu cabelo cinza. Ele usava um elegante terno cinza de tweed, perfeitamente passado. Ele parecia como um gentil professor universitário se não fosse pela espessa cicatriz desenhada no lado direito de seu rosto. Ela se perguntou como ele tinha ganhado aquilo. "Você está sugerindo que ela não matou aquele demônio afinal?"**

"**É claro que ela não matou. Olhe para ela – ela é uma mundana, Hodge, é uma criancinha, é isso. Não tem como ela ter pego um Ravener."**

-Crianacinha !?olhe como fala com a minha filha garoto!-disse Jocelyn agressivamente

-olha la como fala com meu filho Jocelyn-disse Robert já com raiva

-Ah não por favor de novo não !Por favor leia Maryse não pare –resmungou Michel

"**Eu não sou uma criancinha," Clary interrompeu. "Eu tenho dezesseis anos – bom, eu vou fazer no Domingo."**

"**A mesma idade de Isabelle," Hodge disse. "Você pode chamar ela de criança?"**

"**Isabelle vem de uma das maiores dinastias de Caçadores de Sombras na história," Alec disse secamente. "Esta garota, por outro lado, vem de Nova Jersey."**

"**Eu sou do Brooklyn!" Clary ficou indignada. "E o quê é que tem? Eu apenas matei um demônio em minha própria casa, e você fica sendo um babaca sobre isso porque eu não sou uma pirralha podre de rica como você e sua irmã?"**

-Do que você chamou meu filhinho –resmungou Robert Mortalmente

**Alec olhou atônito. "Do que você me chamou?"**

-ele pode se defender sem voce Ligthwood ,não mime a criança !–disse Maryse sem levantar os olhos dos livros ,todos soltaram risinhos debochados estava obvio que Robert havia se casado com Maryse

**Jace riu. "Ela tem um ponto, Alec." Jace disse. "Isso é aqueles demônios de ponte-e-túnel que você realmente tem que ficar alerta para..."**

"**Não é engraçado, Jace," Alec interrompeu, ficando de pé. "Você vai apenas deixar ela aí me pondo nomes?"**

"**Sim," Jace disse gentilmente. "Vai fazer bem a você – tente pensar nela como um treinamento de paciência."**

Lucian e Madelaine deram uma gostosa risada Jocelyn era as vezes como um teste de paciência para os dois .

"**Nós podemos ser guerreiros," Alec disse firmemente. "Mas a sua petulância está cansando minha paciência."**

**-**Robert é como um teste de paciência para todos aqui !–disse Jocelyn debochadamente

**-**concordo!-disseram todos ,Robert formou uma carranca e começo a resmungar consigo mesmo

"**E sua obstinação está abusando da minha. Quando eu achei ela, ela estava deitada no chão em uma piscina de sangue com um demônio morrendo praticamente em cima dela. Eu vi quando aquilo desapareceu. Se ela não matou ele, quem matou?"**

"**Raveners são estúpidos. Talvez aquilo acertou a si mesmo no pescoço com o ferrão. Isso já aconteceu antes..."**

"**Agora você está sugerindo que eu estava cometendo suicídio?"**

**A boca de Alec se apertou. "Não é certo para ela estar aqui. Mundanos não são permitidos no Instituto, e há boas razões para isso. Se alguém souber sobre isso, nós podemos ser reportados para a Clave."**

"**Isso não é inteiramente a verdade," Hodge disse. "A Lei nos permite oferecer um santuário para os mundanos em determinadas circunstâncias. O Ravener já atacou a mãe de Clary – ela poderia ser a próxima."**

**Atacou.**

**Clary se perguntou se isso era um eufemismo para "assassinou". O corvo sobre o ombro de Hodge crocitou suavemente.**

**-**Por favor filha não me subestime ,uma criatura tão estupida como um Ravener não tem mínima chance contra mim –resmungou Jocelyn formando uma carranca

"**Raveners são máquinas que procuram e destroem," Alec disse. "Eles agem sob as ordens de bruxos e poderosos senhores de demônios. Agora, o que interessaria a um bruxo ou a um senhor de demônios um lar mundano comum?" Os olhos deles quando olharam para Clary estavam brilhantes com antipatia. "Alguma idéia?"**

**Clary disse, "Deve ter sido um engano."**

"**Demônios não cometem esse tipo de engano. Se eles foram atrás de sua mãe, deve ter sido por um motivo. Se ela era inocente..."**

"**O que você quer dizer com „inocente‟?" Clary disse com a voz baixa.**

**Alec pareceu surpreendido. "Eu..."**

"**O que ele quis dizer," disse Hodge, "é que é extremamente raro para um poderoso demônio, o tipo que comanda um grupo de demônios inferiores, ter interesses em assuntos dos seres humanos. Nenhum mundano pode invocar um demônio – eles não tem esse poder – mas, se houver algum em desespero ou insensatez, ele pode encontrar uma bruxa ou um bruxo que possa fazer isso por eles."**

"**Minha mãe não conhece nenhum bruxo. Ela não acredita em mágica." **

Jocelyn entristeceu .Ela sempre foi uma mulher forte que dificilmente chorava e de repente as palavras de sua filha as vezes a entristeciam ou seria o futuro que ela teria ,ela não sabia dizer . O fato de estar triste era que a filha não sabia de praticamente nada da vida da mãe .

**Um pensamento ocorreu a Clary. "Madame Dorothea – ela vive no andar de baixo – ela é uma bruxa. Talvez os demônios vieram atrás dela e pegaram a minha mãe por engano?"**

**As sobrancelhas de Hodge subiu até o seus cabelos. "Uma bruxa vive no seu andar de baixo?"**

"**Ela é uma bruxa picareta – uma farsa," disse Jace. "Eu já olhei ali. Não há razão para qualquer bruxo estar interessado nela a menos que ele esteja no mercado para bolas de cristal disfuncionais."**

"**E estamos de volta onde nós começamos." Hodge alcançou o pássaro para afagá-lo em seu ombro. "Parece que chegou o momento de notificarmos a Clave."**

Jocelyn estremeceu novamente ,ela sabia que se havia escondido todo este mundo de Clary é por que tinha um motivo muito bom e notificar a Clave não poderia significar algo bom.

"**Não!" Jace disse. "Nós não podemos..."**

"**Fazia sentido nós mantermos a presença de Clary aqui em segredo enquanto nós não tínhamos certeza se ela iria se recuperar," Hodge disse. "Mas agora ela está, e ela é a primeira mundana a passar pelas portas do Instituto, em mais de cem anos. Você conhece as regras sobre um mundano ter o conhecimento dos Caçadores de Sombras, Jace. A Clave precisa ser informada."**

"**Absolutamente," Alec concordou. "Eu posso enviar uma mensagem para o meu pai..."**

**-**para mim !ele vai enviar uma mensagem para mim!-disse Robert com os olhos brilhando e se remexendo na cadeira

**-**não imagine ,ele vai enviar pra múmia do seu avô !-disse Maryse revirando os olhos

**-**ei menina perversa olha como fala do meu ...-começou a resmungar Robert ,mais Michel o interrompeu

**-**sabe Robert ela esta certa ,e isso não é motivo para comemorar se ele é seu filho é obvio que ele deve te escrever sempre né –

**-**ele me escreve sempre!-disse Robert como se fosse ele que tivesse constatado isso ,pra logo depois começar resmungar consigo mesmo animadamente ,parte da sala revirou os olhos e bufou a outra parte soltou risadinhas sem graça

"**Ela não é uma mundana," Jace disse quietamente.**

**As sobrancelhas de Hodge se jogaram para trás até sua linha do cabelo e permaneceram lá. Alec, apanhado no meio da frase, chocado com a surpresa. Em meio ao silêncio Clary podia ouvir o som das asas de Hugo agitando.**

"**Mas eu sou," ela disse.**

"**Não," Jace disse. "Você não é." Ele se virou para Hodge e Clary viu o ligeiro movimento de sua garganta quando ele engoliu. Ela achou um vislumbre de nervosismo, estranhamente tranqüilizador. "Naquela noite – havia demônios Dusien, vestidos como policiais. Nós tivemos que passar por eles. Clary estava muito fraca para correr e não havia tempo para se esconder – ela poderia ter morrido. Então eu usei minha estela – coloquei uma runa mendelin dentro do seu braço. Eu pensei..."**

**-**O QUE!-gritou Hodge caindo da cadeira e com olhos arregalados ,parecia que havia acordado de um sonho ,sua voz ficou áspera de raiva-Moleque atrevido você conhece a Lei !

Muitos ali concordaram se Clary fosse uma mundana poderia te-la tornado em um Esquecido

"**Você perdeu a cabeça?" Hodge bateu sua mão sobre a mesa tão duramente que Clary pensou que a madeira iria rachar. "Você sabe o que a Lei diz sobre colocar marcas em mundanos! Você, você de todas as pessoas que deve saber melhor que isso!"**

"**Mas funcionou," Jace disse. "Clary mostre para eles o seu braço."**

**Com um olhar confuso na direção de Jace, ela segurou seu braço. Ela lembrou olhando para ele que naquela noite no beco, pensando no quanto ele parecia. Agora, logo abaixo do vinco do seu pulso, ela podia ver três círculos sobrepostos desaparecendo, as linhas como fracas memórias de uma cicatriz que tinha desbotado com o passar dos anos. "Vê, está quase desaparecendo." Jace disse. "Não machucou ela de forma alguma."**

-Mesmo assim sua irresponsabilidade poderia ter trazido consequências nada agradáveis –resmungou Hodge cruzando os braços

"**Esse não é o ponto." Hodge mal conseguia controlar sua raiva. "Você poderia ter tornado ela em um Esquecido."**

**Duas manchas brilhantes de cor queimaram as bochechas de Alec. "Eu não posso acreditar em você, Jace. Apenas Caçadores de Sombras podem receber a Marca do Pacto – elas matam os mundanos..."**

"**Ela não é uma mundana. Você está escutando? Isso explica o porque de ela poder nos ver. Ela deve ter o sangue da Clave."**

**Clary baixou seu braço, sentindo-se subitamente gelada. "Mas eu não. Eu não poderia."**

"**Você deve," Jace disse, sem olhar para ela. "Se não, essa marca que fiz em seu braço..."**

"**Já chega, Jace," Hodge disse, o descontentamento evidente em sua voz. "Não há necessidade de assustá-la ainda mais."**

"**Mas eu estava certo, não estava? Isso explica o porque aconteceu com sua mãe, também. Se ela era uma Caçadora de Sombras no exílio, ela poderia muito bem ter inimigos no Downworld."**

"**Minha mãe não era uma Caçadora de Sombras!"**

Valentim soltou uma risada debochada ,Jocelyn o encarou de modo cético o desafiando com o olhar ele então respondeu

-Jocelyn ,Jocelyn estou impressionado com a sua capacidade de manipular a todos ate mesmo sua própria filhinha querida .Já não te disse antes mulher tola ,confiança é a base de tudo quebre-a uma vez e nunca mais a terá –disse ele como que dando um duplo sentido a mensagem ,Jocelyn entendeu bem o que ele queria dizer

-Suas palavras serviram para mim ou para si mesmo ! a carapuça serviu mais a você do que a mim –disse Jocelyn secamente o encarando, o resto do Ciclo os encarava sem coragem de argumentar

"**Seu pai, então," Jace disse. "E sobre ele?"**

Jocelyn ainda se perguntava quem seria o pai de Clary, obviamente seria um Caçador Das Sombras ,mais quem ?

**Clary retornou seu olhar com um olhar plano. "Ele morreu. Antes que eu nascesse."**

Todos se entristeceram um pouco ,mais Jocelyn tinha serias duvidas sobre isso

**Jace vacilou, quase que imperceptivelmente. Foi Alec que falou. "Isso é possível," ele disse com incerteza. "Se seu pai era um Caçador de Sombras, e sua mãe uma mundana, bem, nós todos sabemos que é contra a Lei se casar com um mundano. Talvez eles estivessem se escondendo."**

"**Minha mãe teria me dito," Clary disse, embora ela pensava na falta de mais do que uma foto de seu pai, o jeito como ela nunca falava sobre ele, e sabia que aquilo não era verdade.**

Jocelyn teve que concordar com a filha ,também não acreditava nela mesma

"**Não necessariamente," Jace disse. "Todos nós temos segredos."**

"**Luke," Clary disse. "Nosso amigo. Ele deve saber." **

Luke assentiu provavelmente ele saberia já que vivia grudado em Jocelyn

**Com a lembrança de Luke veio um flash de culpa e terror. "Já se foram três dias – ele deve estar em pânico. Eu posso ligar para ele? Onde tem um telefone?" Ela virou-se para Jace. "Por favor."**

**Jace hesitou, olhando para Hodge, que concordou e se moveu para o lado da mesa. **

Hodge se perguntou como ele do futuro ainda não havia percebido que Luke na verdade era Lucian ,quer dizer todo mundo já sabia no passado e com certeza o seu eu já deveria pelo menos desconfiar mais por que ele não disse nada a Clary ,isso só podia significar que estava do lado de Valentim ,mias que lado !? se ao que parecia o Ciclo não mais existia

**Atrás dele havia um globo, feito de latão batido, aquilo não parecia muito com outros globos que ela já tinha visto, havia algo sutilmente estranho na forma dos países e continentes. Próximo ao globo estava um arcaico telefone preto com números rotativos prata. Clary o levantou a sua orelha, o familiar sinal do tom de discagem lavando ela como uma água calmante.**

**Luke atendeu ao terceiro toque. "Alô?"**

"**Luke!" Ela vergou sobre a mesa. "Sou eu. Clary."**

"**Clary." Ela podia ouvir o som de alívio em sua voz, juntamente com outra coisa que ela não conseguia identificar. "Você está bem?"**

"**Eu estou bem," ela disse. "Me desculpe por não ter te ligado antes. Luke, minha mãe..."**

"**Eu sei. A policia esteve aqui."**

"**Então você não ouviu falar dela." Qualquer vestígio de esperança que ela tivesse de sua mãe ter fugido de casa e se escondido em algum lugar, desapareceu. Não tinha como ela não ter contatado com Luke.**

"**O que a polícia disse?"**

"**Só que ela está desaparecida." Clary pensou na policial com sua mão esquelética, e tremeu. "Onde você está?"**

"**Eu estou na cidade," Clary disse. "Eu não sei onde exatamente. Com alguns amigos. Minha carteira sumiu, acho. Se você tiver algum dinheiro, eu poderia pegar um taxi até a sua casa..."**

"**Não," Ele disse breve.**

Jocelyn prendeu a respiração e logo depois soltou com a voz tremida

-como assim não Lucian estamos falando de minha filha !Ela esta com estranhos , claro nada contra você Hodge!-acrescentou

-primeiro me ignoram ,depois me chama de instrutor incompetente e agora de estranho-disse Hodge enumerando com os dedos

-Jocelyn devo ter meus motivos !-se defendeu Lucian ,fazendo com que Hodge resmunga-se consigo

-e espero que sejam eles muito bons-disse Jocelyn estreitando os olhos

**O telefone escorregou em sua mão suada. Ela pegou ele. "O que?"**

"**Não," ele disse. "É muito perigoso. Você não pode vir até aqui."**

"**Nós poderíamos chamar..."**

"**Olhe." Sua voz estava dura. "Seja lá em que problema sua mãe se meteu, isso não tem nada haver comigo. É melhor você ficar onde você está."**

-Como isso não tem nada a ver com você ,sempre foi meu melhor amigo como pode !–disse Jocelyn com a voz embargada ,ela não iria chorar prometeu a si mesma é só que ver seu melhor amigo dizendo que o problema o qual você se meteu não tem nada a ver com ele era simplesmente ridículo ,todos tinham um melhor amigo para estar ali em todos os momentos fossem bons ou ruins e Lucian sempre esteve ,mais dizer aquilo para a filha era o mesmo que rejeitar dar ajuda a Jocelyn.

Lucian ficou em silencio ,ele queria dizer que estava ao lado dela ,mais ele mesmo não entendia o por que de seu eu futuro estar dizendo aquilo, medo talvez ?! mais medo do que ?

"**Mas eu não quero ficar aqui." Ela ouviu a queixa em sua voz, como uma criança. "Eu não conheço essas pessoas. Você..."**

**-**pronto outra que me chama de estranho –resmungou Hodge

"**Eu não sou o seu pai, Clary. Eu já te disse isso antes."**

Todos prenderam a respiração exceto Valentim que parecia prestes a gargalhar

-como você pode Lucian você meu amigo –disse Jocelyn agora com a voz tremida ,ela não podia acreditar

-Jocelyn eu...-começou ele sabendo o que provavelmente a amiga diria e ela não demorou a corta-lo

-não tem o que explicar traidor eu só esperava mais de você ,mais é isso que da não é !Minha mãe sempre disse pra mim nunca criar expectativa das pessoas que um dia eu iria me decepcionar e eu não te culpo Lucian ,muito pelo contrario me culpo por eu ter colocado expectativas demais ,quando eu sabia que você não era diferente dos outros ,o que você disse a minha filha foi cruel você era provavelmente a única figura paterna dela ,e você diz isso a ela ,me desculpe mais nossa amizade acaba aqui eu quero que a partir de hoje você não me dirija mais a palavra –disse Jocelyn friamente embora tivesse lagrimas em seus olhos que ela teimava em soltar ,Lucian ficou boquiaberto pra logo depois se levantar e cair de joelhos na frente de Jocelyn

-não Jo por favor tudo menos isso por favor eu imploro me desculpe se eu te magoei eu não queria eu ...

-não Graymark não tem desculpas se você sente ao menos respeito por mim fara o que eu te disse –falou Jocelyn friamente

Lucian estremeceu ,ele não queia perder a amizade de sua amiga ,mais que amizade ele a amava ,mais ele iria respeita-la por mais que isso doe-se

-pois bem se é assim que você quer –ele disse suspirando esse levantando voltou cabisbaixo a seu lugar

Madelaine suspirou doía ver os amigos brigando ,ela sabia o quanto os dois eram como irmãos e de repente tudo se acabava .Então começou a se perguntar se ler o livro foi realmente uma boa opção ,ela não via nada de bom é claro que ajudava no futuro ,mais desde o inicio o livro chegou causando muitas desavenças as vezes bobas mais mesmo assim desavenças ,talvez deveriam ter ficado sem saber de nada .

Amatis por um momento sentiu pena do irmão ,mais que foi logo sufocando ela .Ele não era digno de pena .

Valentim segurava o riso ,o livro ate que havia rendido bons frutos,ele adorava ver a dor de Lucian ,o modo como se jogara aos pés de Jocelyn o fez querer gargalhar ,o livro além de ajuda-lo a fazer planos ainda causava algumas desavenças de certo modo era ruim pois seu Ciclo estava em crise por outro ele bolava mais e mais estratégias .

Todos estavam assustados com a reação de Jocelyn, nunca imaginaram que a garota de uma hora para outra tomaria uma atitude daquelas .

**Lágrimas queimaram dentro de seus olhos. "Me desculpe. É só que..."**

"**Não me ligue por favores novamente," ele disse, "Eu tenho meus próprios problemas, eu não preciso ser incomodado com os seus," ele adicionou, e desligou o telefone.**

Isso foi como mais um golpe para Jocelyn foi como lhe tivessem acertado um tapa ,talvez um tapa doesse menos ,realmente ela se enganou com Lucian Graymark

**Ela parou e olhou para o aparelho, o toque de discagem soando em seu ouvido como uma grande e feia vespa. Ela ligou para o número de Luke de novo, esperando. Desta vez caiu no correio de voz.**

**Ela bateu o telefone, suas mãos tremendo.**

**Jace estava inclinado contra o braço da cadeira de Alec, olhando ela. "Acho que ele não ficou feliz ao ouvir você?"**

**O coração de Clary sentiu como se ele tivesse encolhido para o tamanho de uma noz: uma pequena, dura pedra em seu peito. **_**Eu não vou chorar, **_**ela pensou. Não na frente dessas pessoas. **

_Isto mesmo filha seja forte ,ele não merece que você chore por ele_,disse Jocelyn mentalmente a filha ,aquilo soou muito estranho sem contar que ela não sabia se aquele conselho era para a filha ou para ela mesma

"**Eu acho que gostaria de ter uma conversa com Clary," Hodge disse, "Sozinho," acrescentou firmemente, vendo a expressão de Jace.**

**Alec se levantou. "Tudo bem, nós vamos deixar isso com você."**

"**Isso é dificilmente justo," Jace opôs. "Eu sou o único que encontrei ela. Sou o único que salvou sua vida! Você me quer aqui, não quer?" Ele apelou, virando-se para Clary.**

**Clary olhava para longe, sabendo que, se ela abrisse a boca, ela ia começar a chorar. Enquanto a uma certa distância, ela pode ouvir Alec rir.**

"**Nem todo mundo quer você o tempo todo Jace," ele disse.**

"**Não seja ridículo," ela ouviu Jace dizer, mas ele soou desapontado. "Tudo bem então. Nós estaremos na sala de armas."**

**A porta se fechou atrás deles com um clique definitivo. Os olhos de Clary estavam ardendo enquanto ela tentava segurar as lágrimas para dentro por tanto tempo. Hodge estava indistinto em frente a ela, um irrequieto borrão cinza. "Sente-se," ele disse. "Aqui, no sofá."**

**Ela sentou cheia de gratidão nas almofadas macias. Suas bochechas estavam molhadas. Ela chegou a limpar algumas lágrimas do caminho, piscando. "Eu não choro muito, geralmente," ela se encontrou dizendo. "Isso não significa nada. Eu vou ficar bem em um minuto."**

"**A maioria das pessoas não choram quando estão chateadas ou amedrontadas, mas sim quando estão frustradas. Sua frustração é compreensível. Você esteve tentando por muito tempo."**

Ela teve que dar um sorriso a Hodge ,ele entendia completamente bem o que todos podiam estar sentindo por viver muito tempo isolado desenvolveu muitas habilidades uma delas era a percepção , a pessoa não precisava dizer uma palavra sequer e ele já sabia exatamente como se sentia

"**Tentando?" Clary limpou os olhos na gola da camisa de Isabelle. "Você pode dizer isso."**

**Hodge puxou sua cadeira para trás da mesa, arrastando ela para que pudesse sentar em frente a ela. Seus olhos, ela viu, eram cinza, como seu cabelo e o casaco de tweed, mas ele tinha bondade neles. "Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?" ele perguntou. "Algo para beber? Chá?"**

Jocelyn e boa parte da garotas ali sorriu , Hodge as entendia perfeitamente bem quando estavam tristes e fazia de tudo para tentar anima-las.

"**Eu não quero chá," Clary disse, com uma abafada força. "Quero encontrar minha mãe. E então eu quero saber quem a levou em primeiro lugar, e eu quero matar eles."**

"**Infelizmente," Hodge disse, "nós todos estamos fora da amarga vingança neste momento, por isso é chá ou nada."**

Todos soltaram risadinhas Hodge tinha humor quando queria ,o mesmo riu consigo mesmo estava orgulhosos do seu eu futuro.

**Clary deixou cair a gola da camisa, agora toda molhada com manchas, e disse, "o que eu devo fazer, então?"**

"**Você poderia começar me contando um pouco sobre o que aconteceu," Hodge disse, inspecionando o seu bolso. Ele conseguiu um lenço de mão – metodicamente dobrado – e entregou a ela. Ela o pegou em um silêncio atônito. Ela nunca conheceu antes alguém que carregasse um lenço de mão. **

-Ate conhecer Hodge é claro dai você conhece as idiotices dele-disse Robert sadicamente

Hodge revirou os olhos antes de resmungar

–puxa como sou querido por vocês !-

"**O demônio que você viu em seu apartamento – era a primeira criatura que você já tinha visto? Você antes não tinha idéia que tais criaturas existiam?"**

**Clary balançou sua cabeça, depois pausou. "Uma antes, mas eu não percebi o que era. A primeira vez que eu vi Jace..."**

"**Certo, é claro, que tolo eu sou de esquecer." Hodge concordou. "No Pandemonio. Aquela foi a primeira vez?"**

"**Sim." **

**-**Pandemonio vive enfestada de demônios e caçadores das sombras obviamente poderia encontra algo la – disse Michel ,como se constatasse algo muito inteligente

**-**como se já não soubéssemos disso Wayland!-resmungou Madelaine já visivelmente irritada

"**E sua mãe nunca mencionou eles para você – nada sobre outro mundo, talvez aquilo que a maioria das pessoas não vê? Ela parecia ter particularmente interesse em mitos, contos de fadas, lendas do fantástico..."**

"**Não. Ela odiava todas essas coisas. Ele odiava até os filmes da Disney. Ela não gostava quando eu lia mangá. Ela dizia que aquilo era infantil.**

Jocelyn se sentiu um pouco culpada sempre achou conto de fadas fúteis e bobos deis de que era uma criança o motivo pelo qual com certeza ela não havia proporcionado isso a Clary. Mais negar um pouco de fantasia a uma criança era um pouco maldoso

**Hodge coçou sua cabeça. Seu cabelo não se moveu. "Muito peculiar," ele murmurou**

"**Não realmente," Clary disse. "Minha mãe não era peculiar. Ela era a pessoa mais normal do mundo."**

Madelaine balançou a cabeça ,se tinha uma coisa que Jocelyn não era ,é ser normal .

"**Pessoas normais geralmente não acham suas casas saqueadas por demônios," Hodge disse, não sem ser gentil.**

"**Isso não pode ter sido um engano?"**

"**Se tivesse sido um erro," disse Hodge, "e você fosse um garota normal, você não teria visto o demônio que te atacou, ou se tivesse, sua mente teria processado outro tipo de coisa: como um cão raivoso, até mesmo outro ser humano. Você pode ver ele, e ele falou com você..." **

"**Como você sabe que ele falou comigo?"**

"**Jace relatou que você disse ele falou‟."**

"**Aquilo sibilou." Clary tremeu lembrando. "Aquilo falava sobre querer me comer, mas eu acho que não podia."**

Robert soltou um sorriso malicioso ,Maryse não precisava nem olhar para saber e logo bufou.

"**Raveners estão geralmente sob o controle de um forte demônio. Eles não são muito inteligentes ou capazes por conta própria," Hodge explicou. "Aquilo disse o que o seu mestre estava procurando?"**

**Clary pensou. "Ele disse algo sobre Valentim, mas..."**

**Hodge se moveu ereto, tão abruptamente que Hugo, que estava descansando confortavelmente em seu ombro, lançou-se no ar com um crocitar irritado. "Valentim?"**

Patrick ,Madelaine,Robert ,Stefan ate mesmo Jocelyn , Lucian e o próprio Hodge dirigiram totalmente sua atenção ao livro não querendo deixar escapar nenhum detalhe

"**Sim," Clary disse. "Eu ouvi o mesmo nome no Pandemonio ,pelo garoto – quer dizer, do demônio..."**

"**É o nome todos nós conhecemos," Hodge disse curtamente. Sua voz era firme, mas ela pode ver um ligeiro tremor nas mãos dele. Hugo, de volta ao ombro, esticando suas penas inquietamente.**

Hodge balançou a cabeça discordando de si mesmo, não! Valentim não se resumia apenas a um nome era muito mais que isso

"**Um demônio?"**

-Garota petulante como ousa me chamar de uma criatura tão repugnante !-sibilou Valentim

-Demônio a palavra perfeita pra te descrever-resmungou Jocelyn em alto e bom som ,fazendo todos estremecerem Valentim não iria gostar nem um pouco de ter escutado aquilo

- o que foi que você...-mal ele começou e já foi interrompido por Maryse que continuou

"**Não. Valentim é – era um Caçador de Sombras."**

"**Um Caçador de Sombras? Por que você disse que era?"**

No momento todos se perguntavam isso

"**Porque ele está morto," Hodge disse amortecido. "Ele foi morto há quinze anos."**

Não deixou de ser um choque para todos ,claro que já tinham suas suspeitas mais confirmar as suspeitas era a pior coisa que poderia ter

Patrick ,Madelaine ,Stefan, Robert não puderam deixar de soltar um sorriso desde o inicio não gostavam nada do Ciclo ,todos tinham motivos bobos para estar ali mais não era um desejo que tivessem.

Lucian e Hodge por mais que se sentissem felizes com o "fim" que Valentim havia tido não puderam deixar de certo modo se lamentar ,por mais que Valentim fizesse coisas horríveis ,havia lhes ensinado grande parte do que sabiam fazer .

Jocelyn se sentiu estranha ,obviamente agora sentia raiva de Valentim ,mais a pouco tempo atrás ele era namorado dela e ela de certo modo gostava um pouco dele e por mais que ele merecesse, morte não era algo que ela desejaria .

Michel ,Maryse e Amatis ainda se lamentavam ,de certo modo tinham admiração por Valentim por mais que ele errasse ainda sim o admiravam e ficaram tristes ao confirmar o fim que ele teria .

Celine,Emil,Samuel e Anso sem duvidas eram os mais chocados ,o que sentiam por Valentim já havia passado de admiração ,e de repente ve-lo tendo um fim cruel era difícil de se aceitar ,mais agora eles tinham a chance e sabiam de que lado ficariam .Iriam defender Valentim a todo custo ,Celine deixava lágrimas correrem soltas por seu rosto _talvez o livro tenha vindo para ajudarmos ele talvez essas pessoas queiram ajuda-lo _,ela pensou consigo mesma e soltou um sorriso vendo uma esperança .

Valentim por sua vez só tinha um olhar assustado mais sem perder a pose embora já soubesse o que iria acontecer a ele ,estava tranquilo ,ele tinha o futuro nas mãos bastava ouvir a historia e tudo se resolveria .

**Clary afundou contra as almofadas do sofá. Sua cabeça estava latejando. Talvez ela devesse ter o chá depois de tudo. "Poderia ser outra pessoa? Alguém com o mesmo nome?"**

**Hodge riu sem uma ponta de humor. "Não. Mas pode ter sido alguém usando seu nome para enviar uma mensagem." Ele se levantou e andou ao redor de sua mesa, suas mãos fechadas atrás de suas costas. "E esse seria o momento para fazê-lo."**

"**Por que agora?"**

"**Por causa do Acordo."**

"**As negociações de paz? Jace mencionou eles. Paz com quem?**

"**Com os Downwolders," Hodge murmurou. Ele olhou abaixo para Clary. Sua boca era uma linha apertada. "Desculpe-me," ele disse. "Isso deve ser confuso para você."**

"**Você acha?"**

**Ele inclinou contra a mesa, acariciando distraidamente as penas de Hugo. "Downworlders são aqueles que partilham conosco o Mundo das Sombras. Temos sempre vivido em uma desconfortável paz com eles."**

"**Como vampiros, lobisomens, e..."**

"**E reino das fadas," Hodge disse. "Fadas. Os filhos de Lilith, sendo semi-demônios, são bruxas."**

"**Então o que são vocês Caçadores das Sombras?"**

"**Nós às vezes somos chamados de Nephilim," Hodge disse. "Na Bíblia eram os descendentes dos seres humanos e dos anjos. A lenda da origem dos Caçadores de Sombras é que eles foram criados há mais de mil anos atrás, quando os seres humanos estavam sendo superados pelas invasões dos demônios e de outros mundos. Um bruxo convocou o Anjo Raziel, que misturou seu próprio sangue com o sangue dos homens, em uma taça, e deu aos homens para beber. Aqueles que bebessem do sangue do anjo tornariam-se um Caçador de Sombras, como fizeram a seus filhos e aos filhos de seus filhos. A taça ficou posteriormente conhecida como a Taça Mortal. Apesar da lenda pode não ser verdade, a verdade é que, através dos anos, quando as fileiras dos Caçadores de Sombras são diminuídas, sempre é possível criar mais Caçadores de Sombras utilizando a taça."**

"**Sempre foi possível?"**

"**A taça se foi," Hodge disse. "Destruída por Valentim, pouco antes de morrer. Ele lançou ela ao incêndio e queimou a si mesmo até a morte com toda a sua família, sua esposa, e seu filho. Chamuscando a terra negra. Ninguém vai construir nada lá. Eles dizem que a terra está amaldiçoada."**

Valentim praticamente engoliu aquelas informações como assim havia queimado a taça ,mais depois pensando melhor era algo que ele faria para se vingar .Havia casado ?tido um filho?como assim não havia a mínima possibilidade de se casar com alguém que não fosse Jocelyn ,e esta por sua vez já havia casado e tido uma filha ,não fazia o menor sentido.

Todos estavam absorvendo as informações que viam como ondas no mar brabo ,uma atrás da outra ,uma pior que a outra

"**E está?"**

"**Possivelmente. Ficou nas mãos da Clave as maldições na ocasião como o punição pela quebra da lei. Valentim quebrou a maior das leis de todas – ele usou as armas contras seus próprios companheiros Caçadores de Sombras e os matou. Ele e seu grupo, o Círculo, mataram dezenas de seus irmãos, juntamente com centenas de Downworlders durante o últimos Acordos. Eles foram apenas abertamente derrotados**

Maior parte da sala ficou assustados com a informação muitos começaram a sussurrar loucamente consigo mesmos ,outros ainda olhavam se acreditar ,e Madelaine checava as mãos como se procurasse encontrar sague de alguém ali mais não encontrando nada além da mão enfaixada .

Valentim por sua vez não se preocupava com nada além de ter sido derrotado ,era uma grande desonra para seu orgulho.

Jocelyn só conseguia pensar que haviam ido longe demais . Maryse ainda tremendo continuou a leitura no final Valentim teria que se explicar.

"**Por que ele iria querer criar outros Caçadores de Sombras."**

"**Ele não aprovava os Acordos. Ele desprezava os Downworlders e achava que eles deveriam ser abatidos, indiscriminadamente, para manter este mundo puro para os seres humanos. Embora os Downworlders não sejam demônios, nem invasores, ele achava que eles tinham a natureza demoníaca, e isso foi o suficiente. A Clave não concordou – eles achavam que a ajuda dos Downwolders era necessária se tivéssemos que expulsar um tipo de demônio para o bem. E quem poderia argumentar, realmente, que o reino folclórico não pertencia a este mundo, quando eles tem estado aqui a mais tempo do que nós?"**

Valentim estava com raiva de Hodge por sair espalhando pra uma garota enxerida tudo o que ele sabia sobre o Cilco

"**Os acordos chegaram a ser assinados?**

"**Sim, eles foram assinados. Os Downworlders viram que a Clave tornou Valentim e seu Ciclo, em sua defesa, eles perceberam que os Caçadores das Sombras não eram seus inimigos. Ironicamente, com a insurreição de Valentim o Acordo foi possível." Hodge sentou em sua cadeira novamente. "Me desculpe, isso deve ser uma lição aborrecida de história para você. Esse era Valentim. Um agitador, um visionário, um homem com grande charme pessoal e convicção. E um assassino. Agora alguém está invocando o seu nome..."**

Jocelyn revirou os olhos Valentim era realmente uma pedra no sapato de todos

Madelaine ,Patrick ,Robert e Stefan concordaram com Hodge ele descrevera perfeitamente bem quem era Valentim.

"**Mas quem?" Clary perguntou. "E o que é que a minha mãe ter a ver com isso?"**

_Infelizmente estou muito envolvida nisso mais do que queria estar acredite_,disse ela mentalmente a filha

**Hodge se levantou novamente. "Eu não sei. Mas farei o possível para descobrir. Vou enviar mensagens para a Clave e também para os Irmãos do Silêncio. Eles podem querer falar com você."**

**Clary não perguntou quem eram os Irmãos do Silêncio. **

-Nem queira saber –resmungou Robert

**Ela estava cansada demais para fazer perguntas cujas respostas apenas a deixavam mais confusa. Ele se levantou.**

"**Existe alguma chance de eu poder ir para casa?"**

**Hodge pareceu preocupado. "Não, eu, eu não acho que seria sábio."**

"**Tem coisas que eu preciso, mesmo que eu vá ficar por aqui. Roupas..." **

"**Nós podemos lhe dar dinheiro para comprar roupas novas." **

"**Por favor," Clary disse. "Eu tenho que ver se... eu tenho que ver o que restou."**

**Hodge hesitou, então lhe ofereceu um curto e invertido concordar. "Se Jace concordar com isso, ambos podem ir." Ele virou para sua mesa, inspecionando entre os papéis. Ele olhou por cima dos seus ombros como se notasse que ela ainda estava lá. "Ele está na sala de armas."**

"**Eu não sei onde é."**

**Hodge sorriu torto. "Church irá levar você."**

**Ela olhou em direção a porta onde um gordo azul Persa estava enrolado como um pequeno otomano. Ele se levantou quando ela vinha em direção, o pêlo ondulando como líquido. Com um imperioso **_**meow **_**ele levou ela para o saguão. Quando ela olhou por cima de seu ombro, ela viu Hodge já rabiscando em um pedaço de papel. Enviando uma mensagem para a misteriosa Clave, ela apostou. Eles não soavam como pessoas muito legais. Ela se perguntou qual seria sua resposta. **

**A tinta vermelha parecia sangue contra o papel branco. Franzindo, Hodge Starkweather enrolou a carta, cuidadosamente e meticulosamente, em uma forma de tubo assobiou para Hugo. O pássaro, crocitou suavemente, assentando em seu punho. Hodge piscou. Anos atrás, na insurreição, ele tinha sofrido um ferimento no ombro, e mesmo com o suave peso de Hugo – ou em uma determinada época do ano, uma mudança de temperatura ou umidade, com um súbito movimento de seu braço, despertava dores agudas antigas e memórias dolorosas que eram melhor serem esquecidas.**

Hodge ficou cabisbaixo no final não sairia marcado só emocionalmente mais fisicamente também, isso com certeza não era nada animador

**Havia algumas memórias porém que nunca eram apagadas. Imagens repentinas como flashes atrás de suas pálpebras quando ele fechava seus olhos. Sangue e corpos, terra esmagada, um pódio branco manchado de vermelho. O choro da morte. O verde e os campos ondulantes de Idris e o céu azul infinito, perfurados pelas torre da Cidade de Vidro. A dor da perda subiu dento dele como uma onda;**

Todos olharam para Hodge temerosos ,estavam com medo de ter aquelas lembranças gravas consigo no futuro e provavelmente teriam .Só não estavam preparados emocionalmente para tê-las ,talvez nunca estivessem e novamente as palavras da carta faziam sentido"..._**,e infelizmente todos saíram machucados de qualquer jeito seja fisicamente ou emocionalmente**_ " realmente tudo se encaixava agora .

**e ele apertou seu punho, Hugo, tremulando as asas picou raivosamente sem dedos, tirando sangue. Abrindo sua mão, Hodge libertou a ave, que circulou acima de sua cabeça até a clarabóia e então desapareceu.**

**Retirando seu senso de presságio, Hodge pegou outro pedaço de papel, não percebendo as gotas escarlates manchando o papel enquanto ele escrevia.**

-outro papel como assim outro papel ?-questionou Madelaine desconfiada

-não sei o capitulo já acabou ,Valentim fomos longe demais –disse Maryse sem perder tempo

-quase alcançamos nossos objetivos !-ele respondeu sem se abalar

-exatamente quase! E quantas coisas não tivemos que perder no decorrer do caminho para só um "quase",voce morreu e foi completamente odiado ,viramos assassinos e no futuro muitos de nós já deve ter morrido e se não morreu deve ter sido condenado pela Clave , e como se não bastasse ainda temos lembranças para nos assombrar ,você tem ideia da loucura!-disse Maryse estressadamente

-não é loucura é a nossa causa e quando se trata de nossa causa não é uma loucura entendeu!Você esta passando dos limites Maryse controle-se ,os livros estão aqui para nos ajudar e é isso que iram fazer !-disse Valentim pela primeira vez encarando Maryse ameaçador esta por sua vez se encolheu

Jocelyn queria desesperadamente brigar com Valentim chinga-lo de todos os nomes como sua mãe diria sujos que ela conhecia ou ate mesmo soca-lo ,mais ficou quieta as vezes o silencio era a melhor opção ,visto que nem mesmo Patrick que era o que mais encarava Valentim não havia dito absolutamente nada, então ela também resolveu se calar .

-vamos fazer uma pausa estou com fome de novo !-disse Michel passando a mão na barriga enquanto esta roncava

-me diga quando você não esta com fome Wayland –disse Madelaine revirando os olhos e se levantando junto com todos .Desta vez porem nem Jocelyn,Madelaine,Hodge,Patrick e Lucian haviam se reunido cada um queria um tempo para pensar separadamente ,conversas começaram a rolar soltas.

Hodge foi para a varanda distraidamente passou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e sentiu um volume que não se encontrava antes ali ,tirou e viu um papel dobrado um pouco desleixadamente como se a pessoa não tivesse a menor paciência para dobra-lo ,logo bufou odiava desorganização e logo que abriu não conseguiu acreditar no que leu .

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMTIMTITII TMTIMTMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM I**

NOTAS FINAIS :

Bom galera as notas vão ser meio curtinhas hoje e talz pq amanha tem um cap bônus sim ,mais não se animem é só um capizinho curtinho pra finalizar este cap aqui, que ca entre nos esta giganteeee ;)

**Agora vem uma parte hiper mega importantíssima que vocês precisam ler ,eu e a Niih fazemos de tudo para agradar e estamos dando a oportunidade de vocês interagirem com a fic amorecos ,é o seguinte vocês vão escolher qual vai ser a penalidade do Robert e do Hodge que obviamente perderam néh ^^ ,então é com vcs mandem nos Reviews o leitor ou leitora que mandar o melhor mico ,vai ganhar como premio um poder .Sim vc vai poder decidir durante um mês inteiro que dia eu devo postar (tem fevereiro inteirinho )vc vai poder me mandar por review msm tipo eu quero que vc poste tal dia com tal reação de personagens ,vai ser mais ou menos assim ,só lembrando que vai ser no máximo 2 postagens que vc vai poder pedir ta bom eu estou sendo generosa e quem sabe ate 3 postagens depende vcs dai ,por isso vamos la quem ai quer mais postagens ^^ ,o cap depois do curta ,vai ser o cap comandado já pelo vencedor então vamos la .**

**Obs: podem mandar a ideia já no Review desse cap mesmo ta amorecos,ou quem tem conta aqui e quiser mandar uma MP fique a vontade ,quando eu postar o próximo cap já vou ter o nome do vencedor ,vou deixar pra postar amanha (31) de noite assim da tempo de todo mundo ler esse cap, comentar e me deixar a ideia do mico ;) vocês também vão me ajudar com isso por que eu simplesmente to sem ideias **

**Respostas dos Reviews do cap anterior :**

***MellyP:**

**Jéssih: poise fofa pra você ver como é ,vc acredita que eu entrei la e tem um monte de fic com leitura de livros q eles não excluíram serio que raiva q deu ,é injusto se eles deixam umas pq já não deixaram todas de uma vez ,serio vai entender esse povo ¬¬ obrigada fofa pra vc tambem tudo de bom ,Beijks :3**

***Giulia Dark :**

**Jéssih :ownt obrigada gatz espero que tenha gostado deste também ,beijks :3**

***Izzy Jackson:**

**Jéssih :Ownt obrigada fofa de coração mesmo 3 ,kkkkkkk é o povinho não é mole não kkkkk ,desculpe a demora gatz de vdd não gosto de fazer vocês esperarem tanto prometo a partir de agora postar com mais frequência ,espero que tenha gostado desse cap sinceramente eu fiquei desanimadíssima com o que eu escrevi ,to com bloquei enorme horrível isso mais tentei espero que tanha gostado gatz ,beijks :3**

***Lais:**

**Jessih: owntt gatz obrigada ,desculpe a demora ,espero que tenha gostado deste também ,já gostei de vc kkkkk serio mesmo ,quando me identifico com alguém é assim mesmo ^^ ,opaaa bebida é comigo kkkkkkk (não sou bêbada não ;)na vdd nem ligo muito bebidas é só a Amarula mesmo ^^ , nossa que chique fronteira com o Uruguai que massa *-* kkkk onde eu moro num tem nada dessas coisa eu moro em Curitiba –PR dai é um saco a única coisa boa é q fica meio perto das praias do Paraná só também :( ,mais enfim espero que tenha gostado fofis ,beijks :3**

***Guest:**

**Jessih : Obrigadinha ,espero que tenha gostado desse cap também ^^,beijks **

***Isabelly Luna:**

**Jessih :Gata me desculpe por atrasar uns dias do que eu havia dito miiil desculpas de verdade .Ownt obrigada gatz pelos elogios e bem –vinda a fic ,poise a ideia me surgiu do nada assim eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma fic assim dos instrumentos mortais (pelo menos não em português ) e eu achei uma baita sacanagem e eu sempre gostei de fics de leitura e talz ,e também gostava do Ciclo então eu pensei por que não juntar ambos ,eu deu no que deu ,mais fico muito muito feliz q tenha gostado de verdade msm ,espero que goste desse cap também fofa ,beijks :3**

***Emely**

**Jessih: imagine gatz não tem por que pedir desculpas ,eu é que peço desculpa por demorar pra postar ,espero que tenha gostado das reações ,acho que a reação da Maryse é mais pra frente já to começando a pensar nisso kkkk ,mais enfim beijks fofa e obrigada por não abandonar a fic e por ser meu primeiro comentário ,foi a que me deu forças pra continuar se tem uma pessoa que sou grata é a você ^^,beijks :3**

Bom foi isso amorecos espero que tenham gostado desse cap tbm ,não esqueçam de deixar o mico ,e o mais importante dizer como eu e a Niih estamos nos saindo ,mais é isso amorecos ate amanha no curta ,beijksss :3


	7. Cartas de um futuro não tão distante

Cap7 **Oiee amorecos esse é só uma pequena continuaçãozinha do outro cap e se preparem por que as notas finais estão gigantes^^ e agora tem um pequeno poeminha no inicio não vai fazer sentido mais depois vocês vão ver como ele terá sentido, e no final eu vou anunciar quem ganhou com o melhor mico ;)Boa leitura amores**

_Quando cai a Mascara_

A máscara cai...  
No instante seguinte existe nada, fica apenas a desilusão.  
A tristeza por termos mesmo acreditado que alguém podia ser diferente.  
Mas não é. Ninguém é diferente.  
Ou ninguém muda ,quem é mascarado sempre foi e será mascarado;  
A dor começa, sem sentirmos,  
sabemos que estamos a amar alguém, e damos tudo o  
que temos e tudo o que não temos,  
Estava tão bem quietinha, seria preciso vir alguém fingir?  
Não há compromisso, nem quero disso para mim,  
talvez fosse um "compromisso" de amizade...  
mais uma razão para não ser preciso mentir nem enganar nem fingir...  
melhor assim, corta-se o mal pela raiz...Tudo tem o seu lado bom.  
contudo, há desilusões e desilusões mas aquelas que,  
acabam por revelar a verdadeira essência de alguém,  
que correspondem à tal queda da máscara...  
o problema está nas pessoas, na falta de honestidade,  
de sinceridade..., a não ser lamentar os tropeções  
que damos na vida, aprender com eles e seguir em frente...  
Vania Assunção

Hodge foi para a varanda distraidamente passou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e sentiu um volume que não se encontrava antes ali ,tirou e viu um papel dobrado um pouco desleixadamente como se a pessoa não tivesse a menor paciência para dobra-lo, logo bufou odiava desorganização e logo que abriu não conseguiu acreditar no que leu .

_Caro Hodge ,_

_Eu sei exatamente pelo impasse que você esta passando ,sei que você esta confuso sobre o lado a seguir ,não deixe que seus interesses lhe ceguem a muito coisa em jogo e no futuro você pode se arrepender. Portanto não deixe que nada disso afete em sua escolha no futuro você se arrepende muito de algumas escolhas que fez (mas para frente nos livros você ira entender )._

_Não vou dizer qual é o lado certo quero lhe dar a oportunidade de escolha ,você esta livre para escolher Valentim ou a Clave .Mais lembre-se que o tempo nunca volta atrás mais com certeza você deve conhecer ,siga meu conselho eu não sou uma estranha para você .Por favor não revele a ninguém esta carta ,guarde apenas para si mesmo eu sei que você é capaz como eu já disse eu lhe conheço, você é como um mar cheio de mistérios e segredos ._

_Sendo eu quem sou acho que filosofei _

_Obs : agora que a Clary pentelhar em outro lugar, e não fica latindo no meu ouvido eu posso escrever do meu modo ...vou ser direta com você seu Hodge sai um dedinho da linha ou escolha o caminho errado e nem que eu tenha que viajar para o passado, ou mover céus e terras atrás de você eu irei e assim que o achar o darei um belo tabefe _

_Meus cumprimentos , você me conhece como ..._

_Isabelle Lightwood _

Hodge encarava a carta boquiaberto .

Isabelle a filha de Robert escrevendo para ele ,como assim ?! ela deveria escrever ao pai ,por mais que soubesse que no futuro teria uma proximidade com a garota ,não seria para tanto ela lhe escrever uma carta seria ? Ele estava mais confuso do que antes ,achou prudente seguir o que Isabelle lhe disse afinal ela sabia o que iria acontecer mais pra frente .Mais como seguir um conselho de uma pessoa que ainda nem existia no tempo dele ao invés de seguir os rumos de um homem que ensinou grande parte do que ele sabia ,era como escolher entre um amigo e um estranho ,e nesse caso ele tinha a reposta .Guardou o papel novamente no bolso ,sentindo um olhar acompanhar seus movimentos não precisava nem se virar para saber quem era .Valentim com certeza deveria estar se roendo de curiosidade para saber o que ali tinha escrito .Hodge suspirou com certeza aqueles livros só estavam fazendo tudo a sua volta desmoronar .

Não muito longe da sacada Madelaine suspirava ,odiava ver Jocelyn e Lucian brigados ela melhor do que ninguém conhecia a amizade e carinho dos dois ,começou a esfregar as mãos na calça de tanto nervosismo ,quando sentiu algo retirou um papel dobrado perfeitamente bem ,mais como assim aquele papel não se encontrava ali minutos atrás como havia ido parar ali? Olhou com raiva para Michel que se encontrava a poucos metros dali conversando animadamente com Robert ,_ai de você se for mais uma brincadeira de mal gosto Wayland eu arranco o seu braço com meus dentes e tiro sua possibilidade de produzir filhos _,pensou ela consigo mesma mordendo os lábios e logo em seguida abriu a carta e pôs-se a ler :

_Cara Madelaine ,_

_Venho por meio desta carta ,e se fodam essas formalidades de Clary_

_Querida Mads,_

_Vou aproveitar enquanto Clary esta brigando com Alec e vou escrever do meu modo ,Ok vou te chamar de Mads (só não conte a Clary ).Provavelmente quando eu enviar esta carta você ainda estará lendo um capitulo ,vou ser curto o que eu tenho pra te dizer é simples mantenha o foco e não se arrependa de ler o livro ,é necessário para que você faça o que é certo ,muitos ai nessa sala teram arrependimentos e muitos deles eu conheci e acredite eles não vão ter orgulho do que se tornaram ,você tem que ser forte para Jocelyn ,e para todos que se arrependerem ._

_Aproposito acho que deveria dar uma chance a Wayland ele é um bom homem ,que pensa e age muito semelhante a mim o que faz dele um senhor supremo do mundo._

_OBS :Mads fiquei muito honrado com o que você disse ,obvio que eu já sabia de tudo aquilo ,mais ouvir isso de uma moça tão bonita fez eu me orgulhar (a única que pareceu irritada foi Clary )_

_OBS2: peço que não conte a ninguém sobre a carta ,guarde para você mesmo_

_OBS 3 :nos veremos mais cedo do que você possa imaginar _

_Do seu querido ,_

_Jace Herondale _

Madelaine encarou a carta embasbacada ,não cabia de felicidade ao mesmo tempo tudo soava tão estranho receber um carta de um futuro não tão distante ,quer dizer quem é que tem uma oportunidade dessas. Voltou a atenção para o que a carta dizia ,Jace tinha razão em quase tudo o que havia escrito sobre a leitura dos livros ela não pode deixar de rir e revirar os olhos em algumas partes ,a única parte que a fez fechar a cara foi a de Wayland ,logo depois ela dirigiu o olhar ao final ,Jace Herondale .Então quer dizer que o garoto era filho de Stefan com certeza Stafan iria entrar para o clube dos papais super protetores quando soubesse ,sentiu o olhar de Valentim sobre ela , o encarou para logo depois mostrar a língua pra ele numa clara atitude infantil o fazendo revirar os olhos e direcionar o olhar para a carta que se encontrava nas mãos da garota ,que logo tratou de dobrar o papel guardando nos seios queria ver alguem ter coragem de tocar ali ,sairia sem um braço ou uma perna provavelmente ,realmente a vida do Ciclo era uma caixinha de surpresas .

Lucian encontrava-se num canto isolado de todos ,sentia alguns olhares pesando sobre si inclusive o de Amatis e Valentim mais os ignorou,a única pessoa que ele mais queria que olhasse o estava tratando do mesmo modo então não havia por que tratar os outros diferente ,bateu sua cabeça com força na parede o que ele havia feito pelo Anjo, mecheu nervosamente na lamina de serafim ,porem assim que a tocou sentiu algo enrolado nela ,e erguendo encontrou um papel como sempre foi muito curioso logo já o havia aberto

_Caro Lucian,_

_Ok eu não me acostumo a te chamar de Lucian ,então _

_Caro Luke ,_

_Sei pelo que esta passando você foi como uma espécie de pai pra mim também tanto quanto foi a Clary !por isso quero te alertar sei o que deve estar sentindo com tudo isso que esta acontecendo ,mais tente entender que você teve os seus motivos para tratar Clary daquele jeito ,e tudo o que aparenta ser pode não ser ._

_Eu tenho certeza que você ainda acredita em Valentim ,eu sei que tem uma parte sua que não quer acreditar que tudo o que ouviu seja verdade ,e eu te aconselho acredite agora se não mais pra frente sera mais doloroso ,por hora peço que mantenha calma e deixe que as coisas se ajeitem ,e de preferencia de uns pegas em Jocelyn ela é uma gata ate mesmo no futuro acredite ._

_OBS escrevi esta parte sem Clary ver então sem comentários _

_Obs não conte a ninguém sobre esta carta guarde-a apenas para você _

_Obs :agora tenho que ir a discussão de Clary e Alec esta tomando proporções muito engraçadas ,e eu não perco isso por nada_

_Meus cumprimentos,_

_Simon Lewis _

Lucian encarou aquilo embasbacado ,como era possível o garoto saber exatamente como ele se sentia e logo chegou a conclusão ,era obvio esse fora um dos que mandara o livro e obviamente que se conseguiam mandar um livro ao passado podiam muito bem observar todas as atitudes tomadas por todos ali ,sentiu-se com raiva ,então era isso que eles eram meros ratinhos de laboratório para aqueles irresponsáveis do futuro ,onde eles sentavam e acompanhavam o mundo de muitos ali ruir ,assistiam tudo de camarote ,Lucian se sentiu usado ,a verdade era que se sentia um fantoche nas mão daquelas pessoas desconhecidas para ele ,onde elas tinham o poder de tudo nas mãos e ainda por cima faziam piadinhas como se o sofrimento de todos não significasse nada ,ele apertou a carta nervosamente nas mãos a olhando com estremo ódio e dirigiu seu olhar a Valentim caminhando ate ele e o puxando para um canto ,apesar de tudo que havia acontecido Valentim ainda era um amigo ,ele tinha muito o que contar .

Jocelyn continuava sentada na cadeira ,observando Patrick enquanto esse foleava o livro distraidamente como que a procura de algo ,suspirou pesadamente fechando os olhos com força se recordando do que havia lido ,ate que Patrick a interrompeu com uma voz neutra embora tivesse algo a mais ,espanto talvez

-Jocelyn você não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei !–exclamou ele erguendo dois pedaços de papel na mão um contendo o nome dela e o outro nome dele

-onde encontrou isso Patrick ?-perguntou não acreditando

-aqui no livro ,incrivelmente bem na parte onde você aparece pela primeira vez –disse ele analisando as cartas ,e logo estendendo a carta endereçada a ela ,que pegou receosa

-com licença Jo mais aqui diz leia em particular então eu vou la para fora –disse ele logo se retirando e nem dando tempo para ela responder ,revirando os olhos encarou a carta como se temesse o que estava escrito ,suspirou não havia nada a perder e logo que abriu já entrou em choque

_Querida mãe ,_

_Ok isso soou-a um pouco estranho ,com certeza deve ser mais para você do que para mim , é tão esquisito falar com uma pessoa que tem quase a mesma idade que eu, mais tentarei ser breve_

_Mamãe seja forte por tudo que esta por vir ,e por favor não fique braba com Luke (não me acostumo a chama-lo de Lucian ),ele tem os motivos dele e acredite ele é muito importante para mim tanto como é para você ,ele é como um pai ,eu sei que ai ele pode estar sendo inconsequente mais no futuro ele é um grande homem sem duvidas o meu herói ._

_Mãe é tão estranho escrever para você sendo que algumas horas taras acabei de falar com voce aqui no futuro ,mais quero que saiba que te amo e qualquer dificuldade que tiver lembrasse do por que ainda lutar ,caia e levante por que a vida é assim tão inserta e tudo pode acontecer mais ficar caída é uma opção ,se levantar é uma prioridade lembre-se disso._

_Obs1 :mãe não conte a ninguém sobre esta carta _

_Obs me desculpe escrever tão pouco é que eu tenho que arrancar os cabelos de uns energúmenos aqui ._

_Com amor,_

_Clary Fray_

Jocelyn tinha lagrimas nos olhos de alegria ,sua filha escrevera a incentivando a continuar e principalmente declarando amor a ela ,não havia alegria maior do que essa abraçou a carta a dobrou carinhosamente e guardou ,aquela com certeza era o tipo de filha que um dia teria muito orgulho de ter .

Patrick se dirigiu ao mesmo quarto de Lucian e Amatis haviam conversado ,entrou sem nem desviar os olhos do papel que carregava em mãos se jogando na cama começou a ler

_Caro Patrick ,_

_Eu não queria estar escrevendo aqui deste jeito mais estou sendo obrigado por uma coisa ruiva chamada Clary Fray a escrever com formalidades então ai vai do meu jeito obviamente _

_Estou orgulhoso de suas atitudes já provou ser um grande homem ,no futuro eu chegarei a te conhecer e acredite ,acho que você ainda pensa do mesmo modo ,enfim continue forte pois muito ainda vai acontecer mais saiba que estamos com voce .E agora Patrick você não acredita que tem uma monga aqui do meu lado me perturbando _

_Clary: eu li isso Alec !_

_Alec:eu sei que ia ler ,era pra ler mesmo para de xeretar a minha carta e va perturbar Jace _

_Jace :o que tem eu ?_

_Alec e Clary :sai ninguém te chamou !_

_Jace : Okay vocês não me amam mais é isso eu me sinto abandonado desolado por vocês seus ingratos_

_Clary :Alec entende você tem que escrever essa carta formalmente e não fazer uma sala de bate-papo _

_Jace :opa sala de bate-pao são muito legais e e e... por que ta me olhando com essa cara Clary _

_Clary : e você ainda pergunta _

_Alec :ei vão brigar longe daqui esta é minha carta !_

_Simon: e ai o que esta rolando por aqui !_

_Alec :a não outro intrometido olha seu sangue ..._

_Clary :Alec !_

_Alec :...sangue de mundano inútil cai fora !_

_Simon :ok só depois não conte com eu te salvando _

_Alec : ata você me salvando ate parece né_

_Clary :ei parou ai _

_Isabelle :o que se passa aqui ?_

_Alec :eles pegaram minha carta para fazer um bate papo !_

_Clary :olha la quem fala foi você que começou _

_Alec :ok agora posso finalizar a minha carta sem interrupções _

_Isabelle:isso é uma injustiça agora que eu cheguei também vou escrever !_

_Clary :ok vamos falar com Patrick ao invés de nós mesmos _

_Alec :Patrick lembre-se do que eu disse la em cima é isso_

_Clary :nossa que animador ,foram tão sabias suas palavras¬¬ _

_Alec: só falei a verdade_

_Jace :Patrick não escute esses bocós e me escute, seja feliz de uns pegas em Robert e Michel e... ei parem de me olhar com essas caras _

_Isabelle: eu mereço mesmo _

_Alec :ei não pegue nosso pai não sai dessa ele já tem dona _

_Clary :hora de se despedir_

_Simon :é gente tipo assim acho que minha carta deu merda _

_Jace ,Isabelle,Clary eAlec :o que você fez dessa vez em Simon _

_Simon :é tudo eu, tudo eu !_

_Isabelle :anda Simon desembucha !_

_Simon :é que tipo assim é eu meio que ...ai é difícil eu ..._

_Isabelle:fala logo PORRA que MERDA que tu fez dessa vez_

_Simon :ok mais não se irrite ,minha carta meio que não deu muito certo gente aconteceu uma coisa inesperada e .._

_Clary :ok já chega vamos acabar com esta carta ,Alec se despeça de Patrick e vamos _

_Simon:sinto muito por sua mão Patrick_

_Alec :desculpe por esse idiotas aqui e por favor não conte sobre esta carta a ninguém ,principalmente seu conteúdo _

_Com admiração ,_

_Alec Lightwood_

Patrick olhava embasbacado para a carta ,com um sorriso se formando em seu rosto estava feliz pelo apoio que pessoas do futuro estavam dando sem contar a diversão que fora para ele ler aquela carta ,só estava curiosos a saber o que Simon havia feito ,por hora resolveu guardar a carta e depois analisa-la melhor ,se levantou e assim q ia por o pé para fora do quarto escutou vozes no corredor .

-eu já acreditei demais em tudo que diz e acabei me decepcionando ,por que devo acreditar novamente Lucian ?-ele escutou a voz de Valentim ,e estremeceu

- por que é a verdade ,eu recebi esta carta agora mesmo ,veja tudo que esse garoto diz –ele escutou a voz de Lucian mais não conseguia acreditar que o garoto cairá novamente nas tramoias de Valentim depois de tudo que o mesmo havia feito a eles .

E essa carta ? poderia Lucian ter recebido uma também ,e se recebeu quais motivos o levariam a mostra-la a a Valentim .Voltando a atenção para a conversa dos dois homens

-tudo o que ele fala nesta carta é muito interessante ,Simon Lewis o amigo mundano da filha de Jocelyn –

Não não não não por céus não isso não podia estar acontecendo ,agora entendera a o que Simon se referia em sua que se apoiar na parede e começou a juntr as partes Lucian recebera uma carta também e estava mostrando ela a Valentim ,o mesmo que havia cortado a mão dos amigos dele e do próprio ,pelo anjo o que se passava na cabeça dele ,voltou novamente a atenção para a conversa a pegando pela metade

-...e se eles estão nos espiando ,eu –dizia Lucian mais fora interrompido por Valentim que disse de modo seco e agressivo

-conheço sua teoria ,não sou demônio nem nada Lucian ,não sou bobo a ponto de ser enganado por meras crianças ,mais tudo isso é fruto da sua escolha e a de seus amigos vocês escolheram acreditar nessas crianças pois então aguente as consequências ,talvez da próxima vez pense melhor e não fique contra mim-

Patrick sentiu seu corpo estremecer de raiva ,apertou as mãos em punho e mordeu os lábios evitando escapar algum som ,sua vontade era socar Valentim ate a morte ,pelo anjo o homem estava praticamente pedindo a morte antecipada, quem ele achava que era agora para passar moral para os outros ,era o sujo falando do mal lavado ,era ridículo chegava a ser uma grande piada .

-eu sei Valentim e peço desculpas ,talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido se eu ...-

-poupe-me de suas lamurias Lucian quero atitudes ,preciso ter certeza de que não serei traído novamente –

Se possível Patrick mordeu mais seu lábio logo depois sentindo gosto de sangue

-e terá Valentim e terá eu te juro –

-assim seja então esperarei ansiosamente –ele escutou passos se afastando e uma porta batendo ,desfez os punhos e parou de morder seus lábios ,colocando a cabeça para fora viu Lucian escorado em uma parede com as mãos na cabeça ,e não se segurou foi logo saindo de seu "esconderijo" e falando

-Lucian quero falar com você de homem pra homem !-ficou impressionado ao constatar que a voz havia saído mais agressiva do que nunca

Lucian ergueu a cabeça assustado ,otimo mais bomba vinha ai

-pois diga então Patrick –

- A cartz que você recebeu ...esse momento com Valentim ...-Patrick não sabia bem como começar

-pois seja breve Patrick não tenho o tempo inteiro ,mande a real –disse Lucian em tom de desafio estava louco para arranjar briga e Patrick não estava muito distante ,Patrick sentiu a raiva voltar e num impulso já ia falando

-vou mandar a real,você é um tremendo traidor como pode fazer isso com Jocelyn e com Madelaine suas amigas eu e Hodge nem seria um problema agora você fazer isso com suas próprias amigas ,entregando elas para um homem que a pouco queria sua cabeça em uma bandeja é isso !-

-olha aqui Penhallow nada do que eu faça é da sua conta

-é da minha conta sim cresça Graymark cresça veja que não é só você o envolvido estamos todos nisso e confiávamos em você e o que você fez entregou tudo a Valentim

-isso não é da sua conta,a carta era minha eu faria o que bem entendesse dela ,você que é o intrometido aqui ouvindo conversas alheias e se metendo no que não lhe diz respeito!

-antes intrometido do que duas caras e é sim você é tão falso quanto Valentim talvez pior dos piores ,por que Valentim ainda mostra o quanto é um rato traidor agora você jogou sujo pois uma mascara e fez com que todos acreditassem é isso

-voce não me conhece !

-ao contrario te conheço tão bem que sei o tipo de pessoa que você é agora! Bem feito Lucian seus pais te odeiam sua irmã te odeia e agora a mulher que você ama te odeia ,mais eu bato palmas pra isso que o destino te fez bato palmas você merecesse coisa pior seu ...- Patrick foi impedido de continuar pois Lucian o jogara contra a parede o prensando, seus olhos faiscando de raiva

-eu vou falar pela ultima vez ,você não tem nada a ver com isso Penhallow vai cuidar dos seus papaizinhos ,ah me lembrei eles te ..-

-cala a boca Graymark ouse abrir essa boca suja pra falar dos meus pais novamente e juro que acabo com você !

-mais que gritaria é essa da pra escutar la de dentro e... ai Pelo anjo Lucian solte o Patrick, o que estão fazendo !-disse Madelaine horrorizada logo depois mudando a feição para uma cara seria e colocando as mãos na cintura ,olhando de um para outro Lucian soltou Patrick que acabou por dar empurrão fazendo com que Lucian batesse as costas fortemente do outro lado do corredor os dois respiravam pesadamente e se olhavam com ódio ,para o horror de Madelaine

-fica esperto Graymark seu castelinho de areia vai se desmanchar assim como o de Valentim ,não acredito ainda que chegou a jogar de modo tão baixo como esse ,se bem que penso eu que quem já esta no fundo do poço não tem como se afundar mais ainda –disse Patrick venenosamente ,virando o rosto sem esperar a resposta de Lucian e logo acrescentando se virando novamente para Lucian

- Você usa tanto uma mascara que, acaba esquecendo de quem você é.

Lucian ficou sem palavras diante de tal coisa ,por um momento sentiu algo se apertar em seu peito ,talvez fosse a culpa se apossando dele ,ele não era falso fora tudo um impulso fruto de da raiva ,e agora seu mundo ruira mais ainda

-perdia alguma coisa ?–sussurrou Madelaine ainda olhando para ele de modo indagador ,ele balançou a cabeça ,ela entendeu que por hora não teria resposta mais Patrick iria explicar aquilo a se ia

-Vamos Lucian ,já vão voltar a leitura –os dois se dirigiram novamente a sala onde todos já se encontravam sentados enquanto Hodge já segurava o livro em mãos ,Lucian sentiu o olhar que Patrick lhe enviava mais resistiu o impulso de fazer mais alguma besteira

- ótimo vamos la o próximo capitulo é **Renegados-**

NOTAS FINAIS :

N/A :Jéssih ^^

**Explicação do capitulo :** (caso queira entender melhor o por que de certas reações )

Bom antes de tudo vamos a uma explicação do cap amorecos eu já tinha essa ideia a um tempinho só estava esperando uma brechinha pra passa-la para o "papel" e deu nisso agora vamos a polemica do cap provavelmente foi Lucian e Patrick ,primeiro foi a reação de Luke que acho que nenhuma de vocês esperava ,que foi uma reação totalmente agressiva coisa que não combina com o nosso amado lobisomem no futuro ,mais eu quero que entendam o por que vivia dizendo a Clary o quanto ele era devoto a Valentim e como todos eram infantis naquela época ,e juntamos ainda discussão dele com Jocelyn a a mulher que ele ama obviamente isso não ia dar muito certo ,acho que ninguém dada a situação que ele se encontrava conseguiria manter a cabeça no lugar (rejeição da irmã e de Jocelyn,perda do melhor amigo,sua mão marcada o resto da vida,sem contar em tudo o que já descobrira no futuro )é acho que isso é pra fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça ,e deu no que deu ,ele acabou traindo a confiança de Patrick e dos outros.E chegamos ao ponto Patrick e sua carta ,q carta foi mais incrementada do que as outras por que obviamente se tratando de Patrick a carta dele não poderia ser normal ,deixando o assunto da carta ,teve a discussão entre ele e Lucian o que foi de certo modo bem ofensiva .E por fim mais não menos importantes as outras cartas todas com um recado escrito de modo diferenciado mais todas com o mesmo significado ,uma mensagem foi passada em algumas das cartas ~le misterio~ , e por fim o poema eu o achei e simplesmente me indetifiquei de cara seria perfeito para o cap talvez ate para a vida real ai já fica a critério de vocês amorecos e finalizamos a explicação do cap ^^

***ATENÇÃO **E chegou o momento mais esperado da fic ,adivinhem só quem ganhou ...(nossa como sou tosca ¬¬) ok foi você **dona SimonIsabelle** !(casal que eu amo kkkk) voltando .O mico dela :fazer com que o Robert e o Hodge se declararem para os membros do submundo ,foi simplesmente genial e como vocês já devem imaginar eu e minha amada co-autora niih vamos dar uma pausinha básica na leitura dos livros e colocar nossas mentes medíocres para funcionar e fazer um cap repleto de humor e "romance" kkkkkk mais isso é mais pra frente (le em março ou abril^^) ,então gata ganhadora nós conversamos melhor la na respostas dos reviews ^^.

Bom acho que é isso já falei demais vamos aos **reviews do cap passado** :

***SimonIsabelle:**

Jéssih: Ownt que lindo seu Review ,imagine a ideia fantástica foi totalmente sua ,pelo anjo ! péssima em dar ideias ... gata acredite você ganhou sua ideia me fez ter ideias simplesmente legais pra fic ,foi como uma inspiração que eu estava precisando (é bloqueio criativo é foda :s ) aproposito gata Bem vinda a fic gata campeã ,agora é com você fofa eu preciso saber que dias você quer que eu e a niih publiquemos (essa palavra existe?! Ahhh acabei de inventar que se dane o português .)

Explicando melhor vai ser assim fofa você vai dizer por exemplo eu quero um cap segunda e sexta exemplo ta e vai poder dizer eu quero que seja com tal reação (se você quiser colocar uma reação de personagens fofa se não quiser não precisa )ah mais uma coisa fofa pode pegar o inicio de março também já que eu demorei pra atualizar aqui então pode escolher os dias desde agora ate o dia 08 de março ^^,ou seja você comandara essa fic ,fale por review mesmo fofa não importa se ele ficar giganterrimo o que importa pra gente é que sua vontade seja feita ^^,mais por favor fofa assim que der já nos mande um review dizendo ,precimos urgente de sua resposta ,mais é isso gatz parabéns pela ideia ,beijks e espero que goste do próximo cap também :3

***GiuliaDark1**

Jessih :obrigada fofa fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado ,então fofa vou te mandar uma MP dizendo o que eu achei da sua sugestão (não quero falar aqui pra todo mundo ,sabe )não eu não irei dar uma bronca pelo contrario tenho excelentes noticias por assim dizer :) fique feliz ai por que você vai gostar ;) por que eu devo dizer aqui simplesmente ameiii beijks aguarde a minha MP fofa :3

***Isabelly Luna**

Jéssih: ownt que fofa *-* obrigada pelo apoio fofa de verdade espero que goste deste cap também ,fiquei esperando seu mico sua mal e você não me mandou rum kkkkk brinks ,estou muito feliz com cada review que você deixa ,são simplesmente maravilhosos *-*.

******* IzzyJackson:**

Jessih: ownt serio mesmo que gostou fofa ? kkkkk eu ri muito escrevendo a parte do Rob pode parecer loucura mais ele é o meu personagem preferido daqui da leitura ,não sei explicar o por que (le recebendo um olhar de maniaco da Maryse aqui )vamos mudar de assunto que é melhor obrigada fofa por tudo pelos reviews e por acompanhar a fic desde o inicio de verdade sinto um carinho muito especial por todas as minhas leitoras que acompanharam desde o Nyah ^^ ,mais é isso gata espero que goste deste cap também ,beijks :3

**Las**

Jessih:ownt obrigada fofa ,ahhhh pena que você não escreveu o mico ,mais se quiser mandar ainda da tempo que sabe eu não abra uma exceção aqui e você acabe também comandando a fic ,pra tudo tem um jeitinho ;),você que sabe fofa se quiser mandar ainda da tempo ,opaa adivinhe com quem você falou gata a pessoa que mais ama series *-* bom vamos a minha listinha ~le esticando uma lista imensa~ todas que eu vou citar aqui eu amo demais mesmo *-*: Sobrenatural, diários de um vampiro, dois homens e meio ,todo mundo odeia o cris ,as visões da raven, Icarly, Pretty Little Liars ,eu a patroa e as crianças, Zack e Cody ,Drake e Josh ,Chaves kkk, CSI investigação criminal ,friends e esses dias eu comecei a assistir uma serie chamada Split ^^ ...ufaaaaa são essas e devo ter esquecido de algumas por que acredite acho que ainda tem mais kkkkk eu disse que era enorme ,mais então fofa você também me deixou curiosa e você que series assiste ?

Beijks espero que tanha gostado desse cap :3

**MellyP**

Ownt obrigada fofa,kkkkk adorei escrever a parte do Robert foi muito divertido as vezes ate eu gargalhava imaginando serio acho que dei uma de louca aqui ,kkk com certeza a reação de Maryse vai ser bombástica ^^ ,pode deixar espero que goste desse cap também fofa beijks :3

**Sabrina**

Ownttt obrigada fofa de verdade e bem vinda a fic ,kkkk com certeza eu ameii escrever a parte do Rob kkkk foi muito massa ,é a reação de Maryse promete mesmo ,beijks e não deixe de acompanhar :3

Ca estava eu terminando de responder os reviews quando tive uma ideia ( **e não parem de ler por que é muito importante isso rum kk**),gente se vocês tiverem ideias pra fic mandem não importa o quão gigante sejam ,eu e niih com certeza daremos um jeitinho de encaixa-las na fic e claro dedicando o cap para quem deu a ideia ^^ ,quem tem conta aqui no ff pode mandar uma MP pra gente que responderemos com imenso carinho e quem não tem pode mandar nos Reviews mesmo sem problemas .Só quero fazer o máximo para agradar vocês tenho medo que o que escrevo acabe por não agradar e me perdoem esse desabafo mais é a verdade .

Mais agora para finalizar de vez ,vamos ao pequenos avisos :quem ira comandar os dias de publicação da fic sera a linda da SimonIsabelle .

**-eu publicarei aqui um cap com o aviso dos dias de publicação assim que ficarem definidos (assim pelo menos vocês já vão ficar preparadas para o dia ^^)**

-e quem ira escrever o próximo cap sera a niih kkkkkk eu mereço um pouquinho de folga não acham ,sei que vão sentir minha falta amorecos (nossa nem me achei agora kkk brinks),mais eu apareço pra dar um oi pra vocês ,minha relação e da niih é tipo a do Alec e da Clary na carta,da pra ver como vai ser né ^^.

E finalizando ,acho que era só isso se eu lembrar de mais alguma coisa eu coloco no "cap aviso" ,okay fofas então ate o próximo cap ,não esqueçam de deixar os comentários maravilhosos que só minhas leitoras sabem deixar (sim eu amo cada comentário dessa fic ^^ vocês não tem noção do amor que eu sinto) devo dizer aqui que sou muito grata pelas leitoras que me acompanham desde o Nyah e também sou muito grata as leitoras aqui do ff vocês são demais amorecos 3 então é isso lindas beijks e ate o próximo cap.

**Agora eu quero falar seriamente com os leitores fantasmas eu sei que vocês existem ruum ,não precisam ter medo de comentar gente eu e a niih não vamos fazer nada de mal (quer dizer se vocês não comentarem dai sim ) as leitoras são provas de que somos carinhosas com todos ,e não me venham com essa de vergonha não ,assim que você mandar um review você perde totalmente a vergonha ,você vai ver como eu e a niih somos loucas e que devíamos estar num hospício em vez de estar escrevendo fanfics ^^ você vai acabar se soltanto só o que eu peço é um review de vocês leitores fantasmas ou se for leitores novos por favor comentem também nem que seja só um" gostei" ou "continua" já vai fazer eu e a niih muito felizes de verdade então ficamos aguardado o review de vocês também beijks :3**


	8. Esquecido

**Cap 8 NIIH :Oieeeee , como vão vcs ?Eu espero q bem !****  
Aqui quem fala é a linda , gata , maravilhosa e talentosa da Niih ! (só que não)  
A Jessih ta falando muito sobre mim né ?Coisas ofensivas a meu respeito mas ..fazer o que né ?Ser linda e talentosa demais causa isso nas pessoas-INVEJA kkkkkk  
Okay , eu to perceberam que a Jessih escreve pra caramba né ?nussss ,Pelo anjo ela é um poço de não.O meus capítulos coM certeza vao ser mais curtos  
Entao vamos lá –quem ta happy levanta as mãos \o/, por que a sua escritora favorita , e que não tem que tomar remédio controlado, e que tampouco é bêbada como a Jessih –Chegou –para suaaa alegriaaaa**

**Jessih: ¬¬ sente a loucura dessa ai depois a louca sou eu ruuum ,se acalma vaca kkkkkkk ,ooieee amorecoos desculpem o atraso eu me explico la embaixo espero que gostem do cap q a niih fez beijks :3**

**6 - Esquecido**  
**A sala das armas parecia exatamente do jeito que alguma coisa era chamada de "sala das armas‟, e soava como aquilo que se via. Paredes de metal escovado onde estavam pendurados todo tipo de espada, punhal, lança, bastão, baioneta, açoite, clava, gancho e arco.**

Jocelyn pensou em visitar a sala de armas .Queria testar as armas em Valentim e em Lucian,e começou a imaginar de todas a formas modos que pudesse danificar aquela carinha deles

**Sacos de couro macio cheios de flechas balançavam nos ganchos, e havia pilhas de****  
botas, couraças para pernas, luvas metálicas para punhos e braços. O lugar cheirava a metal, couro e aço polido. Alec e Jace, já não descalços, sentados ao longo de uma mesa no centro da sala, suas cabeças curvadas sobre um objeto entre eles. Jace olhou para porta fechada atrás de Clary.  
-Onde está Hodge? ele disse**.  
**-Escrevendo para os Irmãos do Silêncio.****  
Alec reprimiu um estremecimento. "Ugh"**

Robert também resmungou e estremeceu

**Ela se aproximou da mesa lentamente, consciente do olhar de Alec.  
-O que vocês estão fazendo?****  
-Pondo os últimos toques nisso Jace se moveu para o lado então ela pode ver o que estava sobre a mesa: três longas e finas varinhas de um brilho pesadamente prateado.  
**-Laminas serafim-disse Michael  
-Ah jura , Wayland ?Achei que fossem lanternas !-Maryse disse  
-voce esta com um péssimo humor ,hoje , na verdade não colou muito essa sua tirada-falou Michael  
Ela lançou o Olhar , mas conhecido como "se eu te olhar assim é por que fez merda e que estou prestes a arrancar a suas vísceras ".  
**-Elas não pareciam afiadas ou particularmente perigosas.  
-Sanvi, Sansanvi e Semangelaf. Elas são lâminas serafim.  
-Elas não se parecem com facas. O que elas fazem? Mágica?**

****Robert olhou horrizado para o ficou ainda mais sua filha não iria saber o que era uma lamina serafim ?Como Jocelyn deixaria sua filha apar do mundo dos caçadores de sombras ?Como ela seria capaz de esconder sua própria espécie de sua própria filha?

**Alec olhou horrorizado, como se ela tivesse pedido a ele para colocar um frufru e****  
executar uma perfeita pirueta.  
-A coisa engraçada sobre os mundanos- Jace disse, para****  
ninguém em particular-È como obcecados com mágica que eles são por um punhado de****  
pessoas que nunca souberam o que a palavra significa."****  
"Eu sei o que significa." Clary rebateu.****  
"Não, você não sabe, você apenas pensa que sabe. Mágica é uma escura e elemental força,**  
Stephen interrompeu a leitura dizendo  
– O que ela acha que é ?um monte varinhas de codão e bolas de cristal ?  
Jocelyn o fuzilou com o olhar  
–Ora Stephan eu tenho certeza que voce iria pensar a mesma coisa sobre a magia se não fosse um caçador de sombras , eu devo ter bons motivos para não contar a ela.  
Hodge voltou a ler , só que com uma voz **lenta e não apenas um monte de varinhas de condão, bolas de cristal e peixes dourados****  
falando."****  
**-Ah , é peixes dourados falando , tinha me esquecido –falou Stephan ignorando o olhar de Jocelyn  
-Mas ela nunca disse que era um monte de peixe dourado falando –disse Jocelyn para ninguém em especial , apenas queria proteger sua futura filha do orgulho preconceituoso dos caçadores de sombras  
**-Eu nunca disse que era um monte de peixe dourado falando, eu...  
**Jocelyn viu Luke , Stephen , Robert , Michael ,Madelaine e Maryse olhando para ela  
**Jace balançou uma mão, cortando ela.**  
**-Só porque você chama uma enguia elétrica de um patinho de borracha isso não faz dele um patinho de borracha, não é? E Deus ajude o pobre coitado que decidir que eles precisam tomar banho com um patinho.**

-Tem medo de um patinho de borracha isso que da andar com as proles de Lightwood –disse Jocelyn maldosamente recebendo um olhar fulminante de Robert

**"Você está viajando," Clary observou.****  
-Eu não estou-Jace disse, com grande dignidade.****  
"Sim, você está," Alec disse, bastante inesperadamente**.  
-**Olha, nós não fazemos mágica, ok?- ele adicionou, sem olhar para Clary. -Isso é tudo o que você precisa saber sobre isso.  
**-Olha ...esse Jace tem tudo a ver com você Stephen ..totalmente louco –disse Robert debochadamente  
-Eu no sou louco, não é a minha culpa se as vezes me deixo vagar pelos meus pensamentos ..e não chama o garoto de louco ele pensa igual a mim ou seja, ele apenas é inteligente demais , só isso , igual a mim , inteligente , lindo , um ótimo caçador de sombras , e não é por exemplo só por que algum mundano tem a Visão e é considerado louco que ele é louco de fato , na verdade ele esta certo , mas não aos olhos dos mundanos ..  
-viu ?Voce viaja –disse Robert  
Maryse revirou os olhos deixando bem claro o que pensava sobre essa discussão e pediu silenciosamente para que Hodge voltasse a ler.  
**Clary queria dar um fora nele, mas conteve-se. Alec já não parecia gostar dela, não****  
havia nenhum ponto em agravar sua hostilidade.**

**-**Acredite não esta nenhum pouco diferente minha opinião sobre você garota –resmungou Robert**  
**

**Ela se virou para Jace.**  
**-Hodge disse que eu posso ir para casa.****  
Jace quase largou a lâmina serafim que ele estava segurando.  
-Ele disse o quê?****  
-Para dar uma olhada nas coisas da minha mãe, ela emendou-Se você vier****  
comigo.****  
-Jace-, Alec exalou, mas Jace ignorou ele.****  
-Se você realmente quer provar que minha mãe ou pai eram um Caçador de****  
Sombras, nós deveríamos olhar as coisas da minha mãe. O que restou delas.**  
-uhhhh isso tá ficando legal –disse Stephen baixo .  
Todos sabiam que Stephen sempre procurava algum problema para se meter e felizmente ou (infelizmente –depende do ponto de vista ) não morria (macumba forte talvez) o problema todo era que ele sempre estava atrás de alguma confusão por que gostava.  
Sim ,ele tinha sérios problemas mentais ..mas quem sou eu pra criticar (**um animal rsrsrs-Jessih interferindo aqui ).Aahah , muito engraçado Jessih ...só que não ¬¬**  
Maryse desviou os olhos do livro por um momento jurava que havia discutido consigo mesmo ..algo sobre alguém chamada Jessih ..animal ...e engraçado  
(ups...-jessih deixando a cabeça da Maryse confusa) ...e ups no e pediu novamente para Hodge continuar a leitura  
**-Descer a toca do coelho- Jace sorriu torto.-Boa idéia. Se nós formos agora, nós****  
deveríamos ter outras três, quatro horas de luz do dia.**

**-**toca do coelho ! não me faltava mais nada –disse Jocelyn batendo a mão rosto enquanto todos gargalhavam

-viu já viajou na maionese –disse Robert cocando o braço de Stefan fazendo o mesmo lhe lançar um olhar nada agradável

**"Você querem que eu vá com vocês?" Alec perguntou, enquanto Clary e Jace se moviam****  
em direção a porta. Clary olhou de volta para ele. Ele estava meio fora da cadeira, os olhos em expectativa. –  
-Não- Jace não se virou. -Está tudo bem. Clary e eu podemos lidar com isso por nossa conta.**

**O olhar que Alec atirou para Clary era tão amargo quanto veneno. Ela estava feliz quando a porta se fechou atrás dela.****  
Jace liderou o caminho pelo saguão, Clary meio correndo para se manter com os longos passos largos dele.  
- Você tem as chaves de sua casa?****  
Clary olhou abaixo para seus sapatos.****  
-Sim****  
-Bom. Não que nós não possamos arrombar, mas nós corremos uma grande chance de perturbar qualquer vigilância que possa haver se nós fizermos isso.**  
**-Se você diz.  
O saguão ampliou-se em um foyer de piso de mármore, um portão de****  
metal preto afixado em uma parede. Foi só quando Jace empurrou um botão perto do portão que ele acendeu e que ela percebeu que era um elevador. Aquilo rangia e gemia enquanto subia até chegar a eles.  
-Jace?****  
-Sim?****  
-Como você sabia que eu tinha sangue de Caçador de Sombras? Havia algum jeito****  
de você poder dizer?"****  
O elevador chegou com um gemido final. Jace moveu o portão deslizando-o aberto. O interior lembrava a Clary uma gaiola, todo em metal negro e decorado com pedaços de dourado.****  
-Eu chutei- ele disse, fechando a porta atrás deles. -Parecia a explicação mais provável.**

-Ele poderia ter matado a minha filha !-disse Jocelyn  
-Mas você é uma caçadora de sombras !-falou Michael  
-Eu sei ..mas e se não fosse ?E se ela fosse uma mundana ?  
-entao sofreria com as consequencias –disse Valentim do outro lado da sala , como se o assunto não fosse o fato da filha poder estar morta ou não , mas como se estivessem falando de um bolo que não assou direito  
-Jo...sua filha não morreu ...graças ao garoto pra falar a verdade .. .Agora ,Mah continua –disse Michael  
-Em primeiro lugar não me chame de Mah ...em hipótese alguma ,em segundo lugar eu continuo se EU quiser ouviu bem Wayland ?è bom que tenha escutado  
**-Você adivinhou? Você deveria ter tido mais certeza, considerando que você podia****  
ter me matado.  
Ele pressionou o botão na parede, e o elevador solavancou em uma ação com um****  
vibrante gemido enquanto ela sentia tudo ao longo dos ossos de seus pés.  
-Eu tinha noventa por cento de certeza.  
-Sei,- Clary disse.**  
**Deve ter havido alguma coisa em sua voz, porque ele se virou para olhar para ela.****  
Sua mão estalou no rosto dele, uma bofetada que balançou ele em seus calcanhares. Ele pôs a mão em sua bochecha, mas com surpresa do que por dor. -O que diabos foi isso?**  
-os outros dez por cento –disse Jocelyn baixinho, ela estava do outro lado da sala , de modo que ninguém nem podia ouvir a sua respiração acelerada  
**-Os outros dez por cento- ela disse, e eles andaram o resto do caminho para a rua****  
em silêncio.**  
Talvez não tão distante assim , por que todos se viraram para filha era igual a ela ...isso era tao bom , saber que iria ter uma filha assim .Bem feito pra aquele garoto que ela nas suas suspeitas mais malucas achava ser do Herondale ou do Wayland , isso mostrava que sua filha não era alguém inocente  
**Jace passou a viagem de trem para o Brooklyn envolto em um irritado silêncio. Clary prosseguiu perto dele mesmo assim, sentindo um pouco culpada, especialmente quando ela olhou a marca vermelha do tapa que ela deixou em sua bochecha. Ela realmente não se importava com o silêncio, aquilo lhe dava a chance de pensar.****  
Ela manteve-se revivendo a conversa com Luke, de novo e de novo em sua cabeça. Doía pensar sobre aquilo, como estivesse mordendo em um dente quebrado, mas ela não podia parar de fazer isso.**

Lucian se sentia arrependido do que havia feito corou ao sentir o olhar de Patrick sobre si aquilo era o pior de tudo ele cometera um tremendo deslize e agora Patrick sabia e com certeza seria uma questão de tempo ate que Hodge,Madelaine e Jocelyn soubessem ,com certeza estava completamente sem sorte**  
Mais abaixo no trem, duas garotas adolescentes sentadas em um banco laranja estavam rindo juntas. O tipo de garotas que Clary nunca havia gostado na St. Xavier, mostrando sapatilhas de mule rosa e falso bronzeado. Clary por um momento se perguntou se elas estavam rindo dela, antes que ela percebesse que elas estavam olhando para Jace.**

Hodge parou esperando alguém se manifestar. Todos pareciam estar envoltos em seus pensamentos  
Quando ela ia continuar ,Stephen a interrompeu  
-Mas , é claro que iriam olhar ...se ele tem a mesma personalidade que eu e a mesma beleza que eu ,um perfeito Herondale  
-escuta aqui , ele é um Wayland seu imbecil, é bonito como um Wayland –disse Michael

-e como que vocês tem tanta certeza que ele possa ser filho de um de vocês ? –indagou Madelaine assustada ,pelos dois estarem tão confiantes

-por que ele é espetacular como eu! –disseram os dois apontando para si próprios ,logo depois se encarando mortalmente  
-Sempre soube que você era diferente Michael , talvez você esteja escondendo sua identidade verdadeira ...  
Jocelyn só podia pensar em como Lucian poderia ter feito isso a ela ...a sua filha .Como ?Pelo anjo !Como ?  
Hodge continuou a leitura interrompendo a discussão retardada (e já irritante ) dos dois

**Ela se lembrou da garota na cafeteria que estava encarando Simon. Garotas sempre olham em seus rostos quando elas acham alguém bonitinho. Ela quase tinha se esquecido que Jace era fofo, dado a tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele não tinha a aparência delicada de camafeu como Alec, mas o rosto de Jace era mais interessante. À luz do dia os seus olhos eram da cor de xarope dourado e estavam...olhando direto para ela. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.  
-Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?****  
Clary se virou instantâneo contra as traidoras do seu gênero.****  
-Aquelas garotas do outro lado do carro estão olhando para você.  
Jace assumiu um ar jovial de gratificação.  
-É claro que estão, ele disse. Eu sou terrivelmente atraente.**

-exatamente como eu !-disseram Stefan e Michel juntos novamente e antes que começassem uma nova discussão ,Hodge continuou**  
-Alguma vez você já ouviu que modéstia é uma característica atraente?  
-Apenas vindo das pessoas feias,Jace confidenciou. -Os mansos herdarão a terra, mas no momento ela pertence aos vaidosos. Como eu.  
Ele piscou para as garotas, que riram e se esconderam atrás de seus cabelos.****  
Clary suspirou.  
-Como elas podem ver você?  
-Glamours são dolorosos de se usar. Às vezes nós não nos incomodamos.  
O incidente com as meninas no trem pareceu deixá-lo em um melhor estado de espírito.****  
Quando eles deixaram a estação e se direcionaram da colina para o apartamento de Clary,****  
ele pegou uma das lâminas serafim de seu bolso e começou lançá-la para frente e para trás entre os dedos e através de suas juntas, sussurrando para si mesmo.****  
-Você tem que fazer isso?-Clary perguntou.-É irritante.  
Jace zumbiu mais alto. Aquilo estava alto, um melódico zumbir, em algum lugar****  
entre „Feliz Aniversário‟ e „O Hino da Batalha da República.‟****  
-Sinto muito ter te batido- ela disse.****  
Ele parou o zumbido.****  
-Fique feliz por você ter me acertado e não ao Alec. Ele teria te batido de volta.  
-Ele parece estar se coçando pela chance- Clary disse. -Do que foi que você chamou Alec? Para-alguma coisa?Mas seu último nome não é Lightwood.  
-Não -Jace disse, e ela teria perguntado o que era, mas eles haviam chegado a sua****  
casa, e seu coração começou a bater tão alto que ela tinha certeza de que poderia estar audível a milhas  
**Provavelmente o coração de Jocelyn estava assim tambem –auditivel a milhas  
Robert achou que Hodge tinha dormido enquanto lia , pois ele estava com a boca aberta e olhava para o livro sem nenhuma expressão  
-Hodge pode continu...-começou Robert  
-Achei que voces fossem começar a discutir sobre alguma coisa idiota , ou fazer comentários retardados

Houve um zumbido em seus ouvidos, e as palmas de suas mãos estavam  
**úmidas com o suor. Ele parou em frente a cerca viva, e levantou os olhos devagar,****  
esperando ver a fita amarela do cordão de isolamento da polícia em frente a porta, vidros quebrados espalhados pelo gramado, a coisa toda reduzida a escombros.****  
Mas não havia sinais de destruição.****  
Banhada com a luz agradável da tarde, o triplex parecia brilhar. Abelhas zumbiam****  
preguiçosamente ao redor dos buquês de flores debaixo da janela de Madame Dorothea.****  
-Parece o mesmo-Clary disse.****  
-Do lado de fora- Jace alcançou o bolso de seu jeans outro dispositivo de metal e****  
plástico que ela tinha confundido com um celular.****  
Então, isso é um sensor? O que ele faz?- ela perguntou.****  
Ele pega freqüências, como um rádio faz, mas essas freqüências são de origem****  
demoníacas.  
-Ondas curtas de demônio?****  
-Algo como isso- Jace segurou o sensor em frente a ele enquanto se aproximava da casa. Ele clicou ligeiramente enquanto ele subia as escadas, então parou. Jace ficou carrancudo.****  
-Está pegando alguns vestígios de atividade, mas podem ter sido deixados****  
para trás naquela noite. Não estou recebendo nada suficientemente forte para que haja demônios presentes agora."****  
**Jocelyn deixou sair um suspiro quando ela não tinha notado que estava segurando.  
**-Bom. Ela se curvou para recuperar suas chaves. Quando ela se endireitou, ela viu os arranhões na porta da frente. Devia estar muito escuro para que ela tivesse visto elas da última vez. Eles pareciam marcas de garra, longas e paralelas, enfiado profundamente na madeira.**  
"Eu morri ?"-pensou Jocelyn ...a ideia de ter sua casa invadida ,destruída e sua filha vagando pelas ruas de NY com a ajuda de um garoto que era possivelmente filho de um Wayland ou Herondale ou qualquer um ali era perturbadora ao extremo , mas não tanto quanto ser traída pelo seu melhor amigo  
**Jace tocou seu braço. "Eu vou primeiro," ele disse. Clary queria dizer a ele que ela****  
não precisava ficar se escondendo atrás dele, mas as palavras não vieram.****  
Ela pode sentir o gosto do terror que ela sentiu quando ela viu pela primeira vez o****  
Ravener. O sabor era ácido e como cobre na sua língua como moedas velhas.****  
Ele empurrou a porta com uma mão, acenando para ela após ele, com a mão,****  
segurar o sensor. Uma vez na entrada, Clary piscou, ajustando seus olhos para a falta de claridade. A lâmpada acima estava desligada, a clarabóia muito suja não passava nenhuma luz, e lançava sombras finas através do chão estragado. A porta de Madame Dorothea estava firmemente fechada. Nenhuma luz mostrava-se através da fenda abaixo dela. Clary imaginou preocupadamente se alguma coisa tinha acontecido a ela.****  
Jace levantou sua mão e correu ao longo do corrimão. Ele parecia molhado, listrado com alguma coisa que parecia vermelha escura na luz fraca. "Sangue."  
**-Sangue ?Meu sangue ?-falou Jocelyn sem querer  
-Algum Revener deve ter feito isso ...ei Jo , calma você já se feriu antes ..nada anormal –disse Michael  
-Mas minha casa nunca foi invadida por demônios !  
Reveners ..pensou Valentim (ò as ideias) , poderiam servir de alguma coisa futuramente ...ou a um futuro bem próximo  
-Eu preciso fazer pipi –disse Robert  
-por favor ...voce não disse isso ! –falou Maryse  
-Realmente Robert ...agente não precisa saber das suas necessidades-disse Madelaine  
-Só não comecem de novo ! já volto !  
Maryse apenas pensou "que babaca"

Quando ele voltou só faltava ela lhe lançar chama pelos olhos ,Hodge continuou pelo futuro de Isabelle, que pelo olhar que Maryse estava mandando a Robert talvez nem chegasse a existir

"**Talvez o meu." Sua voz soou pequena. "Da outra noite."**

Hodge balançou a cabeça negativamente

-impossivel se fosse provavelmente já haveria secado

"**Já estaria seco agora se fosse," Jace disse, "Vamos."**

**Ele foi a frente subindo as escadas, Clary próxima atrás dele. As escadas estavam escuras, e ela tentou apalpar suas chaves três vezes antes de ela conseguir deslizar a certa dentro da fechadura. Jace se inclinou sobre ela, assistindo impacientemente. "Não respire no meu pescoço," ela assobiou; sua mão estava tremendo. Finalmente alcançou a tranca da fechadura.**

**Jace empurrou ela para trás. "Eu vou primeiro."**

-sim machos alfa vão na frente ,licença !-disse Michel como se fosse ele

-sim e é incrível como esse macho alfa tem medo de um misero gatinho –resmungou Madelaine cortando o garoto

-misero gatinho nada ele grudou na minha bunda e...-

-nada mais do que era merecido então ,gatinho inteligente –resmungou novamente Madelaine ,antes que outra briga se iniciasse Hodge continuou

**Ela hesitou, então foi para o lado para deixá-lo passar. Suas mãos estavam pegajosas, e não eram pelo calor. Na verdade, estava frio no interior do apartamento, quase um ar friorento penetrava pela entrada, picando sua pele. Ela sentia o impacto da expectativa subindo enquanto ela seguia Jace pelo curto corredor e entrava na sala.**

**Ela estava vazia. Surpreendentemente, completamente vazia, do jeito que tinha sido quando elas tinham se mudado pela primeira vez – as paredes e o chão nus, os móveis se foram, até mesmo as cortinas rasgadas das janelas. Apenas o leve apagado quadrado da pintura na parede onde mostrava onde as pinturas de sua mãe tinham sido penduradas. Como se num sonho, Clary se virou e caminhou em direção à cozinha, Jace seguindo ela, seus olhos estreitaram-se.**

**A cozinha estava apenas vazia, até mesmo a geladeira se foi, as cadeiras, a mesa – os armários da cozinha abertos, suas prateleiras vazias lembrando-a de uma canção de ninar. Ela limpou sua garganta. "O que os demônios," ela disse, "querem com nosso microondas?"**

**-**se eu fosse um demônio e te conhecesse Clary eu usaria para fritar seu fígado –resmungou Robert irritado ,por Jocelyn provocar seu filho ,mais essa nem chegou a escutar estava tão concentrada que nem se deu conta

**Jace balançou sua cabeça, a boca curvando debaixo dos cantos. "Eu não sei, mas eu não estou sensoriando nenhuma presença demoníaca agora. Eu diria que eles estão muito longe."**

**Ela olhou ao redor mais uma vez. Alguém tinha limpado o molho derramado de Tabasco, ela notou distantemente. "Você está satisfeita?" Jace perguntou. "Não há nada aqui." Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Eu preciso ver o meu quarto." Ele olhou para ela como se fosse dizer algo, então pensou melhor sobre isso. "Se tem o que pegar," disse ele, deslizando a lâmina serafim em seu bolso.**

**A luz do corredor estava apagada, mas Clary não precisava de muita luz para andar dentro de sua própria casa. Com Jace logo atrás dela, ela achou a porta de seu quarto e chegou a maçaneta. Ela estava fria em sua mão – tão fria que chegou a doer, como estar tocando em um pingente de gelo com sua pele nua. Ela viu Jace olhar para ela rapidamente, mas ela já estava virando a maçaneta, ou tentando fazê-lo. Ela moveu lentamente, quase pegajosa, como se o outro lado estivesse embebido em alguma coisa viscosa e melosa**

**A porta explodiu para fora, batendo em seus pés. Ela escorregou pelo chão do corredor e bateu na parede, rolando em seu estômago. Houve um rugido morto em suas orelhas enquanto ela empurrava a si mesma em seus joelhos.**

**Jace, ereto contra a parede, estava tateando seu bolso, seu rosto uma máscara de surpresa. Iminente a ele, como um gigante de contos de fadas, estava um homem enorme, grande como um carvalho, uma larga lâmina de um machado apertado em uma gigantesca branca e morta mão. Esfarrapados e imundos trapos estavam vestindo sua encardida pele, e seu cabelo era um único emaranhado confuso, com sujeira grossa.**

**Ele fedia a suor venenoso e carne podre. Clary estava feliz por não poder ver seu rosto, as costas dele eram suficientemente ruins.**

**Jace tinha a lâmina serafim em sua mão. Ele a levantou, chamando: "Sansanvi!"**

**A lâmina atirou do tubo. Clary pensou nos velhos filmes onde baionetas eram escondidas dentro de bengalas, soltando um estalido de um interruptor. Mas ela nunca tinha visto uma lâmina como aquela antes: clara como o vidro, com um cabo brilhante, perigosamente afiada e quase tão longa quanto o antebraço de Jace. Ele o golpeou, acertando o homem gigante, que cambaleou para trás com um urro.**

**Jace girou ao redor, correndo na direção dela. Ele pegou o seu braço, puxando ela para os pés dela, empurrando ela à frente dele pelo corredor. Ela podia ouvir alguma coisa atrás deles, seguindo; seus passos soavam como pesos de chumbo batendo no chão, mas ele estava vindo rápido.**

-viu Madelaine macho alfa resolve !-disse Michel estufando peito ,enquanto Madelaine revirava os olhos

**Eles se apressaram através da entrada e saíram para a escada, Jace virou-se para bater a porta fechando-a. Ela ouviu o clique automático da fechadura e segurou sua respiração. A porta balançou em suas dobradiças com um tremendo golpe contra elas dentro do apartamento. Clary se apoiou a distância para as escadas. Jace olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com uma excitação maníaca. "Vá para as escadas! Saia do..."**

**Outro golpe veio e dessa vez as dobradiças saíram do caminho e a porta voou para fora. Ela teria batido em Jace se ele não tivesse se movido tão rápido que mal Clary viu; de repente ele estava no topo da escada, sua lâmina queimando em sua mão como uma estrela cadente. Ele viu Jace olhar para ela e gritar algo, mas ela não pôde ouvir ele acima do rugido da gigante criatura que arrebentava a porta quebrada, indo direto para ele. Ela mesma achatada contra a parede enquanto passava uma onda de calor e mau cheiro – e então o seu machado estava voando, chicoteando através do ar, cortando em direção a cabeça de Jace. Ele se abaixou e aquilo acertou o corrimão, cravando profundamente**.

**Jace riu. O riso pareceu irritar a criatura; abandonando o machado, ele se jogou para Jace com seus enormes punhos levantados. Jace trouxe a lâmina serafim movendo-a ao redor em um giro de arco, enterrando ela até o cabo no ombro do gigante. Por um momento o gigante pareceu oscilar. Então ele se jogou para frente, suas mãos estendidas e tentando agarrar. Jace andou para o lado apressadamente, mas a pressa não foi suficiente: os enormes punhos seguraram abraçando ele enquanto o gigante cambaleava e caia, arrastando Jace em sua queda. Jace gritou uma vez, houve uma série de pesados baques quebrando, e então o silêncio.**

**Clary mexeu seus pés e correu escada abaixo. Jace estava esparramado aos pés dos degraus, curvado sobre o seu braço em um ângulo estranho. Atravessando suas pernas estava o gigante, o cabo da lâmina de Jace saliente vinda do ombro. Ele não estava morto, mas fracamente mole, uma sangrenta espuma vazando de sua boca. Clary pôde ver o seu rosto agora – ele tinha uma cor branca morta como papel, intrincado com uma rede preta de horríveis cicatrizes que quase suprimia suas feições. A cavidade de seus olhos estavam vermelhos, supurando nas covas. Lutando contra o desejo de ofegar, Clary tropeçou nos últimos degraus, se aproximando acima do contorcente gigante, e se ajoelhou próxima a Jace.**

**Ele ainda estava quieto. Ela pôs sua mão em seu ombro, sentiu sua camisa grudenta com sangue – o sangue dele ou do gigante, ela não podia dizer. "Jace?"**

-espero que ele esteja bem !-disse Celine não entendia bem o por que de se preocupar com o garoto

-sim sim esta muito bem visto de que esta quase morto muito bem Celine palmas para sua inteligência-disse Michel sarcasticamente ,embora sua voz contivesse um pingo de preocupação

-sim por que você é o senhor da inteligência se...-

-já chega Celine,não queremos mais uma de suas cenas !-interrompeu Hodge irritado

**Ele abriu os olhos. "Essa é a morte?"**

"**Quase," Clary disse horrivelmente.**

"**Inferno." Ele piscou. "Minhas pernas..."**

"**Fique quieto." Rastejando ao redor da cabeça dele, Clary escorregou suas mãos embaixo dos braços dele e o puxou. Ele grunhiu com a dor enquanto suas pernas escorregaram debaixo da carcaça contraindo da criatura. Clary soltou e ele lutou com os seus pés, seu braço esquerdo através de seu peito. Ela se levantou. "Seu braço está bem?"**

"**Não. Quebrado," ele disse. "Você pode alcançar o meu bolso?**

**Ela hesitou, concordando. "Qual deles?**

**-**ele quer a lamina de serafim-Disse Michel

-Pelo anjo não ele queria uma batata frita ,pra curar o braço ,é obvio que é uma lamina de serafim Wayland-disse Madelaine nervosamente

"**Dentro da jaqueta, do lado direito. Tire uma das lâminas serafim e dê ela para mim." Ele se manteve parado enquanto ela nervosamente escorregava seus dedos dentro de seu bolso. Ela estava tão perto que ela podia sentir o perfume dele, suor, sabonete e sangue. Sua respiração difícil em volta em seu pescoço. Seus dedos se fecharam em um tubo e ela trouxe-o para fora, sem olhar para ele.**

-há eu vou ganhar esta aposta muito antes do esperado não é mesmo Maryse –zombou Robert

"**Obrigado," ele disse. Seus dedos traçaram aquilo brevemente antes de ele chamar: "Sanvi." Como sua antecessora, o tubo cresceu em um punhal, de aparência perigosa, aquilo brilhou iluminando seu rosto. "Não olhe," ele disse, mantendo acima do corpo alarmado da coisa. Ele levantou a espada sobra a cabeça dele e a trouxe para baixo. Sangue jorrou pela garganta do gigante, projetando-se nas botas de Jace.**

**Ela meio que esperava que o gigante sumisse, dobrando sobre si do mesmo modo que fez o garoto no Pandemonium. Mas não. O ar estava cheio com o cheiro de sangue: pesado e metálico. Jace fez um som baixo em sua garganta. Ele estava com o rosto branco, se com dor ou nojo ela não sabia dizer. **

-isso não era um demônio para desaparecer –disse Michel

-ele disse para você não olhar –resmungou Stefan

"**Eu disse para você não olhar," ele disse.**

Todos olharam indagativos para Stefan que ignorou

"**Eu pensei que ele ia desaparecer," ela disse. "De volta a sua própria dimensão – você disse."**

"**Eu disse que é o que acontece quando os demônios morrem." Balançando, ele retirou sua jaqueta de seus ombros, descobrindo a parte de cima de seu braço esquerdo. "Isso não era um demônio." Com a mão direita ele pegou alguma coisa de seu cinto. Era um objeto em forma de vara lisa que ele tinha usado para esculpir os círculos sobrepostos na pele de Clary. Olhando para aquilo, ela sentiu seu antebraço começar a queimar.**

**Jace viu o seu olhar e abriu um fantasma de um sorriso. "Isto," ele disse, "é minha estela." Ele tocou aquilo em uma das marcas pintadas abaixo de seu ombro, uma curiosa forma quase como uma estrela. Os dois braços da estrela se projetaram do resto da marca, desconectando. "E isso," ele disse, "é o que acontece quando os Caçadores de Sombras estão feridos."**

-estou impressionada por você não ter dito nada idiota Wayland –sussurrou Madelaine

_Marca de estrela mais espera ai minha família tem esta marca ,somente os meus descendentes ,mais esse garoto pode ser meu filho ? eu não vou me casar com Wayland né isso já esta ficando confuso e estranho ,credo pelo anjo me livre desta praga imagine Wayland e eu casados ,se bem que eu teria uma "empregada " sem precisar pagar nada,é não é tão ma ideia assim de resto é horrível pensar nesta hipótese, _pensava Stefan viajando consigo mesmo

**Com a ponta da estela, ele traçou uma linha ligando os dois braços da estrela. Quando ele abaixou sua mão, a marca estava brilhando como se tivesse sido gravada com tinta fosforescente. Enquanto Clary assistia, aquilo afundou dentro de sua pele, como um objeto pesado afundando dentro água. Ela deixou para trás uma fantasmagórica lembrança: uma pálida, fina cicatriz, quase invisível.**

**Uma imagem subiu a mente de Clary. Das costas de sua mãe, não completamente coberta pela parte de cima de seu maio, as cicatrizes nos seus ombros e curvas de sua coluna manchada com estreitas marcas brancas. Foi como algo que ela havia visto em um sonho. As costas de sua mãe realmente não se pareciam com aquilo, ela sabia. Mas a imagem importunou ela.**

**Jace deixou sair um suspiro, o olhar tenso de dor deixando o seu rosto. Ele moveu o braço, primeiro lentamente, depois com mais facilidade, o levantando para cima e para baixo, apertando seu punho. Claramente não estava mais quebrado.**

"**Isso é incrível," Clary disse. "Como é que você...?"**

-é uma iratze ,é uma runa protetora –resmungou Hodge interrompendo a leitura

"**Isso foi uma iratze - uma runa curadora," Jace disse. "Tocando a runa com minha estela ela é ativada." Ele meteu a fina varinha dentro de seu cinto e colocou de volta sua jaqueta. Com a ponta de sua bota ele cutucou o corpo do gigante. "Nós teremos que relatar isso a Hodge," ele disse. "Ele vai surtar,"**

-pode ter certeza que vou !-resmungou novamente Hodge,recebendo olhares nervosos diante de suas interrupções

**ele acrescentou, como se o pensamento de alarmar Hodge desse a ele alguma satisfação. Jace, Clary pensou, era o tipo de pessoa que gostava quando as coisas aconteciam, mesmo que as coisas fossem ruins.**

"**Por que ele vai ficar maluco?" Clary disse. "E eu imagino que essa coisa não é um demônio, e é por isso que o sensor não o registrou, certo?"**

**Jace concordou. "Você vê as cicatrizes em todo o seu rosto?"**

"**Sim."**

"**Aquelas foram feitas com uma estela. Tal como esta." Ele deu um tapa na varinha em seu cinto. "Você me perguntou o que acontece quando eu esculpo marcas em alguém que não tem sangue de um Caçador de Sombras. Apenas uma marca irá queimar você, mas um monte de marcas, mais poderosas? Esculpir na carne de um ser humano totalmente comum com nenhum traço ancestral de Caçador de Sombras? Você tem isso." Ele apontou seu queixo para o cadáver. "As runas são agonizantemente dolorosas. A marca é insana – a dor deixa eles fora de si. Eles se tornam ferozes, estúpidos assassinos. Eles não dormem ou comem a menos que você faça eles, e eles morrem, geralmente rapidamente. Runas tem um grande poder e podem ser usadas para um grande bem – mas elas também podem ser usadas para o mal. Os esquecidos são maus.**

**Clary olhou para ele em horror. "Mas porque alguém faria isso com si mesmo?"**

"**Ninguém faria. Isso é alguma coisa que foi feita com eles. Por um bruxo, talvez, algum Downwolder que ficou mal. Os Esquecidos são leais para quem marca eles, e eles são ferozes assassinos. Eles podem obedecer a simples ordens, também. É como ter um – um escravo armado." Ele andou por cima do Esquecido morto, e olhou sobre seu ombro para ela. "Vou voltar lá em cima."**

"**Mas não há nada lá."**

"**Pode haver mais deles aqui." Ele disse começando a subir os degraus.**

"**Eu não faria isso se fosse você," disse uma estridente e familiar voz. "Há mais de um deles de onde o primeiro veio."**

**Jace, que estava quase no topo da escada, girou e olhou. Então Clary disse, embora ela soubesse imediatamente quem havia falado. Seu sotaque endurecido era inconfundível.**

"**Madame Dorothea?"**

-Velha molambenta deve estar envolvida em alguma coisa ,não gosto nem um pouquinho de você –resmungou Stefan

**A anciã com sua cabeça inclinada regiamente. Ela estava na porta de seu apartamento, vestida em algo que parecia uma tenda feita de seda crua roxa. Correntes de ouro brilhavam sobre seus punhos e enfileirados em seu pescoço. Seu longo cabelo separado por mechas vinham do topo de sua cabeça.**

**Jace estava ainda olhando. "Mas..."**

"**Mais o que?" Clary disse.**

"**Mais esquecidos," Dorothea respondeu com uma alegria que, Clary sentiu, não se encaixava as circunstâncias. Ele olhou ao redor da entrada. "Vocês fizeram uma bagunça, não é mesmo? Tenho certeza que vocês não estavam planejando limpar tão pouco. Típico."**

-como essa múmia sabia ?ela não pode saber de nada além de sarcófagos ,e besouros,e bichos asquerosos-disse Stefan parecendo uma criança birrenta

-Stefan não é por nada não mais ,niguem acredita em múmias-disse Celine de modo carinhosos fazendo Amatis lhe enviar um olhar mortal

-a é tem razão !-disse ele dando um sorriso e bagunçando os cabelos

-louquinho de pedra –murmurou Michel

"**Mas você é uma mundana," Jace disse, finalmente terminando sua sentença.**

"**Tão observador," Dorothea disse, seus olhos brilhando. "A Clave realmente quebrou o molde com você."**

Todos olharam assustados, não era suposto uma mundana saber dessas coisa

**A perplexidade no rosto de Jace foi diminuindo, substituído por uma raiva crescente. "Você sabe sobre a Clave?" Ele exigiu. "Você sabia sobre eles, e você sabia que havia um Esquecido nesta casa, e você não relatou a eles? Só a existência de um Esquecido é um crime contra o Pacto..."**

"**Nem a Clave ou o Pacto nunca fizeram nada por mim," Madame Dorothea disse, seus olhos faiscaram raivosamente... "Eu não devo a eles nada." Por um momento seu sotaque duro de Nova York desapareceu, sendo substituído por outra coisa, mais pesada, um profundo sotaque que Clary não reconheceu.**

"**Jace, pare com isso," Clary disse. Ela se virou para Madame Dorothea. "Se você sabe sobre a Clave e o Esquecido," ela disse, "então talvez você saiba o que aconteceu com minha mãe?"**

**Dorothea balançou sua cabeça, seus brincos oscilando. Havia algo parecido com pena em seu rosto. "Meu conselho a você," ela disse, "é que esqueça sua mãe. Ela se foi..."**

Jocelyn ficou em um tom pálido ,branco como papel ,como assim tinha ido ,não era possível ,talvez ate pudesse ter acontecido mais receber uma noticia dessas sobre sua futura morte não é nada animadora ,sentiu todos os olhares sobre ela todos com pena ,principalmente os olhares de Lucian ,Madelaine e ate mesmo Valentim ,mais resolveu ignorar não estava afim de responder nada e muito menos pena

**O chão sob Clary pareceu se inclinar. "Você quer dizer que ela está morta?"**

"**Não." Dorothea falou a palavra quase relutantemente. "Eu tenho certeza que ela ainda está viva. Por agora."**

Jocelyn soltou o ar ,mais ainda olhava de modo desconfiado ao livro

**Então eu tenho que achar ela," Clary disse. O mundo tinha parado de se inclinar. Jace estava parado atrás dela, sua mão em seu cotovelo, como se fosse um apoio dela, mas ela quase não notou. "Você entendeu? Eu tenho que encontrar ela antes..."**

**Madame Dorothea levantou sua mão. "Eu não quero me envolver nos negócios dos Caçadores de Sombras."**

"**Mas você sabia sobre minha mãe. Ela era sua vizinha..."**

"**Isso é uma investigação oficial da Clave." Jace a cortou. "Eu sempre posso voltar com os Irmãos do Silêncio."**

"**Oh, para o..." Dorothea olhou para sua porta e, em seguida, para Jace e Clary. "Eu suponho que vocês poderiam também entrar," ela disse, finalmente. "Eu vou lhes dizer o que eu posso." Ela foi em direção a porta, então parou no limiar, com olhar fixo. "Mas se você disser a alguém que eu ajudei vocês, Caçador de Sombras, você vai acordar amanhã com cobras no lugar dos cabelos e um par extra de braços."**

"**Isso poderia ser bom, um par extra de braços." Jace disse. "Destreza em uma luta."**

"**Não se elas crescerem no seu... Dorothea pausou e sorriu para ele, não sem malícia. "Pescoço."**

"**Caramba," Jace disse suavemente.**

"**Caramba está certo, Jace Wayland." **

Os olhos de Michel se iluminaram ,enquanto ele recebia o olhar de todos ,começou a murmurar consigo mesmo eu tenho um filho ,eu sabia ,eu tenho um filho " ,para logo depois começar a bater na cabeça de Stefan que estava meio decepcionado_ ,_no entanto Hodge continuou antes que a bagunça continuasse

**Dorothea marchou para dentro de seu apartamento; já com o cheiro pesado de incenso que estava flutuando pela entrada, misturando desagradavelmente como o fedor de sangue.**

"**Ainda assim, Eu acho que nós poderiamos tentar falar com ela. O que nós temos a perder?"**

"**Uma vez que você passar um pouco mais tempo em nosso mundo," Jace disse, "você não me pedirá isso novamente."**

**-**é isso ,antes que façam mais interrupções ,vamos ler mais um capitulo depois vocês continuam –disse Hodge finalizando

-mais eu ...-

-sem mais Wayland –disse Celine tomando o livro de Hodge ,ela havia percebido a triste de Stefan e faria de tudo para interromper a alegria de Wayland ,só para ver o outro garoto feliz

-Patrick depois deste capitulo quero falar com você-disse Madelaine ,Patrick assentiu ,os dois receberam os olhares indagativos de Jocelyn e Hodge mais resolveram ignorar ,Lucian estremeceu agora sim estava ferrado

-o próximo capitulo é **A porta das 5 dimensões-**

**Notas finais :**

Everbody put your hands and air and Sing alguma coisa  
Okay , nem sei por que fiz isso , mas então ..o que acharam !? Só vai dar eu e a Jessih na

mente da Maryse ...vishhhhhhhh , não vai dar boa coisa  
Gostaram de eu ?/ Olha ...eu esperooo que sim! A proposito ..leiam a nossa fic Especial de Natal ...please ! Vcs vao gostar (eu acho né)..deem reviws (cara sei lá como se escreve –Jessih corrige)..Bom é isso gente lindaaaa , ate a próxima !  
Mas assim sabe , não precisam ficar com vergonha de falar que amaram a minha parte ..kkkkk to brincandoooooooooooo, gente sem criatividade é

**Jéssih :**oieeee gente eu sei que nem mil pedidos de desculpas vai fazer vocês me perdoarem ,a culpa não é da niih é minha ela me passou o cap quarta e eu fiquei de revisar mais acbei dormindo cedo pois minhas aulas começariam quinta ,eu iria postar antes mais só tive dois dias de aula e já estou com lição e umas pesquisas pra fazer :( espero que entandam e hoje (sábado ) eu sai o dia todo e só voltei agora de noite ou seja eu revisei o cap tudo agora e estou morrendo de dor de cabeça eu devo mil desculpas a todas e principalmente a SimonIsabelle me desculpe fofa, mais pra compensar irei postar o próximo amanha de noite pra dar tempo de revisa-lo ou talvez segunda a tarde mais a meta e amanha de noite ,mais vamos deixar isso pra la ^^

Eu sei que sentiram minha falta nesse cap amorecos conheceram já minha irmã gêmea néh ela é maluca mesmo não liguem só não maltratem muito ela o IBAMA faz vistas grossas a isso ;) eu sei q vcs estão esperando eu responder o reviews e me desculpem mais eu to simplesmente chateada e cansada por causa das aulas ,sim eu to quase morrendo de dó de mim aqui seriiio eu não merecia tanta maldade do mundo ,maiiiiiiiiis é a vida ,gente me desculpem mais eu tive q corrigir esse cap e eu sei la to triste to meio sem clima hoje :( a única parte boa é q eu pude dar uma mortal nos meus amigos e só de resto é uma merda mesmo o cara q inventou a escola era um tremendo infeliz,com a vida o mundo enfiiiiim tudoooooooo ,q raiiiva maiiis é isso espero que tenha gostado do cap da niih eu juro q amanha a niih vai responder os reviews desse cap **,eu quero agradecer a todas que comentaram eu li os reviews e ameiiiiiiiii cada um deles muito obrigada liindas amoo vocês de verdade **,me desculpem por fazer uma coisa bem rápida assim é que eu to morrendo psicologicamente :( ,maiis é isso ate amanha eu vou escrever o próximo e prometo estar mais feliz l**embresse quarta e domingo postagens ;)**kkkk beijksssssssss :3


	9. A porta das 5 dimensões

Jéssih :Oiiiie gente ok guardem suas laminas ,eu tenho explicações eu sei que eu prometi inúmeras vezes e não cumpri primeiro como sempre foi a escola e por segundo o meu computador pegou vírus novamente e excluiu tudo ou seja vocês já imaginam o tamanho da minha felicidade quando isso aconteceu ¬¬ a inspiração também estava uma bosta então me perdoem pelo atraso nas postagens eu prometo recompensa-las bem neste cap ,bom devo avisa-las que o cap ficou um pouquinho violento mais nada que devam se assustar colocamos um pouquinho sobmedida obrigada a todas as lindas que exigiram que a gente voltasse e principalmente a todas que comentaram aproposito sejam bem vindas a fic Vick Wayland** ,**Sophia e Viollet :) ah e me perdoem os errinhos de português eu quis postar o mais rápido possível ,mais prometo que nos próximos não haverá mais errinhos , mais vamos parar de enrolação e vamos ao cap conversamos e eu me explico melhor no final boa leitura :)

_**7 – A porta das 5 dimensões**_

-por que será que eu estou com uma péssima impressão desse capitulo –resmungou Hodge

**O apartamento de Madame Dorothea parecia ter grosseiramente o mesmo layout do**

**de Clary,**

-Nossa Jo você virou uma mundana de estilo em –disse Michel

-é ,só que eu usaria o espaço de um modo diferente –resmungou Jocelyn

**apesar dela ter feito um uso muito diferente do espaço.**

**-**e o sangue fala mais uma vez –diz Madelaine olhando para amiga de modo engraçado ,ela ainda não havia se acostumado com a ideia de que Jocelyn teria uma filha era algo extremamente sem sentido algum alias para ela era muito estranho aprender sobre o futuro pois sempre pensava no ali e no agora jamais havia pensado que todos teriam filhos ,se casariam iriam crescer e principalmente se afastariam de Valentim ,para ela não era estranho já que o odiava desde o inicio ,mais os outros principalmente Jocelyn ,é realmente era difícil se acostumar com essa ideia

-é aquela tal história filho de caçadores das sombras ,caçadorinhos são -disse Michel tentando fazer uma piadinha mais falhando miseravelmente

-caçadorinhos ? o certo é caçadorzinho ,Michel! E mesmo assim essa expressão nem existe –disse Hodge balançando a cabeça negativamente para os erros gramaticais do colega

-que seja ! é a mesma coisa –disse Michel dando de ombros

-Wayland ,piadas não são seu hobby mesmo né-retrucou Madelaine não perdendo a chance de alfinetar

-ei vocês dois eu quero continuar a leitura –disse Celine irritada ,o que mais a irritava não eram as interrupções mais sim ver Stephen triste ,isso lhe partia o coração cada vez mais ,ela conhecia tudo dele e sabia como ele adorava crianças seus olhos se iluminavam toda vez que via uma pela frente e um dia ela escutara ele e Amatis conversando ,onde ele admitia que gostaria de ter filhos um dia ... ela só esperava que pudesse ser com ela

-Celine ,continue !-ela escutou a voz de Hodge distantemente e saindo de seu devaneio

continuou

**A entrada impregnada de incenso, tinha pendurada uma cortina com miçangas e cartazes**

**astrológicos. Um mostrava as constelações do zodíaco, um outro um guia de símbolos**

**mágicos chineses, e outro mostrava uma mão com dedos estendidos.**

**-**bruxos acreditam demais em estrelas ,como se fossem algo útil –resmungou Michel

-eu acredito em previsões Wayland em nem por isso deixo de ser uma caçadora das sombras –retrucou Madeleine indignada

-por que você é... louca !estrelas não mostram destino estrelas são ...estrelas oras-disse Michel levantando as sobrancelhas desafiadoramente

-duvido que você se quer saiba o que são estrelas Wayland –debochou Madelaine

-qualquer um sabe o que são estrelas !

-então nos diga !

-são aquelas coisas brilhantes que ficam no céu

-mais existem outras coisas brilhantes no céu –Madelaine disse soltando uma risada sarcástica

-de dia temos o sol mais não é estrela –Michel tentou afirmar ,mais sua voz sairá em duvida mostrando claramente que não sabia

-o sol é uma estrela, sua anta!

Robert revirou os olhos ,Madelaine e Michel era algo que não dava para entender ,qualquer assunto era motivo para que ambos discutissem ,no inicio era divertido ,depois intediador e agora irritante ,ele olhou em volta da sala e percebeu que o sentimento era mutuo ,porem pausou seu olhar em Valentim que não parecia estar prestando atenção em mas nada ,Valentim estava quieto demais ,e o silencio de Valentim com certeza não era um bom sinal

-o sol não é estrela ,estrelas são somente aquelas coisas brilhantes e pequenas que aparecem no ceu de noite

-pequenas ! estrelas não são pequenas são gigantes

-Estrela é uma esfera de plasma grande e luminosa que pela gravidade é mantida íntegra. A estrela é composta pelo colapso de uma nuvem de material, e se compõe de hélio e outros elementos mais pesados. As estrelas possuem em torno de 40% da massa do sol e se expandem se tornando gigantes vermelhos de calor. O sol é a estrela que fica mais próxima da terra, e é a fonte da maior parte da energia de nosso planeta. Outras estrelas são visíveis da terra, durante a noite, quando não há problemas climáticos, como a estrela Dalva uma estrela muito brilhante e grande. São bem conhecidas as três Marias, a constelação do Cruzeiro do Sul, as constelações Zodiacais que formam os símbolos do zodíaco entre outras num total de 88 constelações. ... e resumindo isto são estrelas, Seus sem cultura !

Disse Hodge indignado pelos colegas não saberem sequer as teorias sobre estrelas e com uma frase ele conseguira dizer tudo o que precisava-se saber ,embora tenha sido tirado claramente de alguma informação decorada dos inúmeros livros que lia

-lá vem a enciclopédia ambulante –resmungou Anso revirando os olhos

Madelaine e Michel pararam de discutir para encarar Hodge ,se olharam novamente e continuaram a discussão ,Hodge balançou a cabeça e olhou entediado para o livro que era apertado nas mãos de Celine as juntas dos dedos quase saltando de tamanha força que a garota utilizava claramente controlando a raiva

-Sera que da para os dois bobões pararem ,o sol é uma estrela ,e estrela são esferas luminosas que pela gravidade são mantidas integras ,agora da para os dois palhaços prestarem atenção na leitura –sibilou Celine com a voz calma porem percebia-se claramente um perigo escrito nas entrelinhas , Amatis teve que admitir Celine jamais perderia a classe ate em ameaçar ,sempre se mostrando superior em pequenas coisas .Michel e Madelaine se emburraram e encaram Celine esperando que esta continuasse

**Acima da mão estava escrito em latim as palavras 'Em Fortuna Manibus'.**

**-tr**aduzindo fortuna em mãos –

-e quem não quer ter fortunas –Disse Robert resignadamente

- isso pode ter diversos significados fortuna não se trata estritamente de bens e sim de sentimentos ,dai depende do sentido que queria expressar –disse Samuel

**Acima, prateleiras segurando livros empilhados correndo ao longo da parede ao lado da porta. **

Os olhos de Hodge brilharam a menção de livros .

**Uma das cortinas de miçangas chacoalhou.**

**Madame Dorothea balançou sua cabeça através dela. "Interessada em quiromancia?"**

-Não quiromancia é horrível minha filha jamais se interessaria por isto –

-voce bem que podia ter me defendido antes Jocelyn-resmungou Michel enquanto Madelaine mandava um olhar faiscante a Jocelyn ,esta por sua vez deu de ombros erguendo as mãos em um sinal de rendição

**Ela disse, observando o olhar de Clary, "ou apenas xeretando?"**

-Jocelyn só sabe xeretar também, principalmente em coisas que não são da usa conta –disse Valentim pela primeira vez se pronunciando ,todos se entreolharam, Valentim provocando sempre acabava mal

-melhor ser uma xereta do que ser uma pessoa diabólica que tem prazer de machucar os próprios "amigos"!-retrucou a mesma o encarando com ódio

-amigos ,pois sim metade esta aqui por medo se não fosse por mim não seriam nada –todos prenderam a respiração Madelaine, Patrick ,Hodge ficaram de modo defensivo prestes a iniciar a discussão mais não fora preciso pois Jocelyn sempre dominava palavras e argumentos

-pois eu preferia ser uma nada a ter me juntado a você –ela disse se atropelando com as palavras fechando as mãos em punhos sentido as unhas reabrindo o machucado e logo em seguida mordendo os lábios sentindo o gosto de sangue invadir sua boca

-cuidado com o que fala Jocelyn ou pode nunca mais falar –disse Valentim calmamente porem seus olhos faiscando

-isto foi uma ameaça ?!

-não pense que por que é minha namorada que eu irei abaixar minha cabeça para voce ,pode se achar a dona da razão mais vamos ver quem tem mais razão no final –

-como ousa ameaçar ela assim –urrou Patrick com raiva

- você é quem deveria medir palavras Valentim –disse Hodge encarando aquele que ate pouco tempo ele tinha admiração

-EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA !- gritou Jocelyn em sua fúria

-querem ter mais uma conversinha no final desse capitulo ? eu não me importo se quiserem ,e sim Jocelyn voce é minha namorada –

-Você é repulsivo!eu tenho nojo de você ! Você é tão inútil que precisa obrigar alguém a ser sua namorada?!

-Cuidado com o que diz garota eu posso gostar de você, mais isso não significa que você não se machuque

A raiva tomou conta de Jocelyn .Lagrimas de raiva e de certo modo tristeza inundaram seus olhos ela inutilmente estava tentando evitar de faze-las descer

-Jo por favor se acalme –disse Madelaine ,ela podia adorar uma discussão com Valentim mais as ameaças estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes e se tratando de Valentim ela não duvidava nada de que se cumprissem

-Lucian diga a ele que somos mais fortes ,diga a ele que juntos somos melhores –disse Jocelyn em tom de suplica ao amigo que esta em silencio ,Lucian ergueu o olhar pedindo perdão silenciosamente

-é o certo a se fazer –ele respondeu desviando o olhar não iria conseguir nunca mais encarar ela novamente

-o que ! –exclamou ela se engasgando completamente apavorada

-isso é o certo Jo ,Valentim sabe o que faz e o porque de se fazer

- você o defende? mesmo depois do que ele te fez ,isso não é você –ela disse cada vez mais assustada e voltou o olhar a Valentim dizendo – o que você fez a ele seu monstro

-agora eu sou o monstro estranho como as coisas mudam não é mesmo Jocelyn a dias atrás eu era o seu amor –disse Valentim sarcasticamente

-eu nunca te amei !- Jocelyn rebateu friamente

-Lucian foi inteligente o bastante para enxergar o lado certo ,como vocês deveriam ter feito –disse Valentim encarando Jocelyn de modo calculista como se tudo o que estava acontecendo fosse completamente normal ,além de calcular como a discussão acabaria ...não era tão difícil assim de se imaginar

-Não, não e não !-teimou Jocelyn batendo os pés

-Jo é verdade ele esta certo por favor pare ,vamos parar de ler esse livro por favor só esta nos prejudicando –pediu Lucian com voz de suplica

-Prejudicando Lucian tem certeza ? o livro mostra o quanto Valentim só prejudicou a todos e você diz que ele esta certo ,você não pode ser tão idiota a ponto de mudar de lado

-Jo por favor chega –suplicava Madelaine com medo do destino que Valentim daria a amiga

-não Madelaine ,não chega esse monstro nunca vai vencer

-meça suas palavras mulher ou perde a língua –retrucou Valentim descontrolado ,assustando Madelaine ela nunca o havia visto de tal modo

-é só isso que você sabe dizer? pois venha ,venha estou tremendo de medo –Jocelyn disse saindo do lugar e se dirigindo a Valentim lhe acertando um belo tapa no rosto e o encarou ,todos a olharam horrorizados . Pronto ,agora sim Valentim se descontrolaria ,ele voltando o rosto para ela, a olhou com ódio e segurando as mãos dela com força ,começou a chocalhar a garota que o olhou assustada pela primeira vez ,mais logo ela tratou de disfarça ,não demorou muito e ele berrou em sua completa fúria

-VOCE PASSOU DOS LIMITES GAROTA

-PARA VOCE VAI MACHUCA-LA –gritou Madelaine assustada

-essa é a intenção Bellefleur ,e não se intrometa ou sobra pra você também- Valentim disse a encarando ,Madelaine estava cada vez mais horrorizada com o olhar que Valentim lhe mandou ,era simplesmente Maníaco

-garotos, por favor !-implorou ela a todos os garotos que encaravam embasbacados jamais viram Valentim perder o controle , rapidamente levaram e seguraram Valentim que soltou Jocelyn com violência fazendo cair no chão esta por sua vez chorava escandalosamente

-me soltem me deixem dar uma lição nela –dizia ele tentando se soltar

-solte-o deixe me ver se ele é homem o bastante pra me bater

-Jocelyn Fairchild Pare agora mesmo de provocar –repreendeu Madelaine que havia se ajoelhado do lado da amiga ,Patrick soltou de Valentim e foi ajudar Jocelyn a se levantar ,assim que estava de pé Jocelyn tentou novamente avançar em Valentim mais foi impedida por Patrick

- Me solte Patrick deixe –me ensinar a esse monstro que ele jamais deve ameaçar uma mulher –dizia ela se debatendo nos braços de Patrick

-Já chega Jocelyn já passou dos limites

-SEU MONSTRO EU SÓ NÃO TE ARREBENTO POR QUE EU NÃO SEI QUAL DE SUAS CARAS QUEBRAR !-berrava ela pra quem quisesse ouvir

-Jocelyn ,chegou agora !–reprovou Maryse pela primeira vez, vendo que a situação havia se torna extremamente seria

-então sabe Patrick ,será que por um acaso, você podem tirar ela daqui esta ficando difícil segurar Valentim –disse Robert com a respiração entrecortada do tamanho esforço que estava sendo segurar Valentim ,Valentim já era forte quando estava normal e quando estava irritado sua força parecia dobrar

-só por que eu estava pensando na possibilidade de deixar vocês serem mordidos, vamos Jocelyn –disse Patrick tentando pega-la no colo

-NÃO ! LUCIAN DIGA ALGUMA COISA NOS AJUDE !

- me desculpe Jo mais é o melhor para todos uma hora você vai entender

Patrick encarou Lucian com raiva e balançando a cabeça jogou Jocelyn em seus ombros esta por sua vez nem percebeu pois esta paralisada com a atitude de Lucian ,para logo depois se debater

-Não ,não ,não ...NÃO LUCIAN NÃO !-

-tire-a daqui Patrick leve-a para o quarto –disse Celine

E assim este o fez sendo seguido por Madelaine ,Valentim parou aos poucos de se debater e quando ficou mais calmo pediu que o soltassem . Pelo corredor só se escutava os berros de raiva de Jocelyn ,todos ficaram em um grande silencio ,as garotas abaixaram a cabeça sem coragem de encarar Valentim, esse por sua vez as faziam se sentir submissas frente aos homens como desde pequenas elas haviam visto em suas próprias casas ,mais elas não queriam isso para elas nunca, mais Valentim parecia fazer questão de ressaltar isto ,os garotos por outro lado encaravam Valentim horrorizados jamais o viram se descontrolar de tal modo ,não demorou muito tempo Patrick e Madelaine retornaram aos lugares como se nada tivesse acontecido

-Celine continue –disse roucamente Patrick

"**Nem um, nem outro," Clary disse. "Você pode realmente chamar fortunas?"**

_Então este era o sentido de fortunas _,pensou consigo mesmo Michel

"**Minha mãe tinha um grande talento. Ela podia ver o futuro de um homem em sua**

**mão ou nas folhas no fundo de uma xícara de chá. Ela me ensinou alguns truques."**

-truques mundanos jamais dão certo –resmungou Robert balançando a cabeça

**Ela transferiu seu olhar para Jace. "Falando em chá, jovenzinho, você quer algum?"**

-não filho não aceite ! pode ter alguma coisa neste cha –disse Michel encarando o livro preocupadamente Stephen mandou um olhar triste ao livro Celine encarou mortalmente Michel que nem se deu conta

"**O que?" Jace disse, parecendo afobado.**

"**Chá. Eu acho que tanto sacia o estômago, quanto concentra a mente. Bebida**

**maravilhosa, chá."**

Robert torceu o nariz ,por ser muito namorador muitas vezes assumia um namoro longo ,e isso lhe rendia visita a casa das namoradas ,consequentemente a mães totalmente viciadas em chás ,ele não duvidava nada de que já havia experimentado todo o tipo de chá existente no mundo ,depois de anos somente tomando chá ele merecia uma folguinha pro resto da vida ,mais então recordou ele se casaria e ate se casar tomaria muito chás ,pelo anjo começaria fazer suas preces para que sua futura sogra odiasse chás

"**Eu vou querer tomar chá." Clary disse, notando o tempo que havia sido desde que**

**ela tinha comido ou bebido alguma coisa. Ela sentia como se ela estivesse correndo**

**em pura adrenalina desde que ela acordou.**

**Jace concordou. "Tudo bem. Desde que isso não seja chá-preto," ele adicionou,**

**enrugando seu afilado nariz. "Eu odeio bergamota."**

-Como você pode odiar ,filho eu amo bergamota !-disse Michel exasperado

-ele não tem que puxar somente você Wayland deve ter também os gostos da mãe –disse Madelaine revirando os olhos ,Michel revirou os olhos também e preferiu ficar quieto antes que inicia-se mais discussões e disso eles não precisavam mais

Stephen abriu um lindo sorriso ,ele odiava bergamota desde criança e de repente ver alguém compartilhando de seus gostos o fazia se sentir melhor

**Madame Dorothea gargalhou alto e desapareceu através das cortinas de contas,**

**deixando um suave remelexo atrás dela.**

**Clary levantou suas sobrancelhas para Jace. "Você odeia bergamota?"**

-e qual o problema com isso?-questionou Stephen erguendo as sobrancelhas inquisidoramente

**Jace tinha vagueado para a estreita estante de livro e estava examinando o seu**

**conteúdo. "Você tem um problema com isso?"**

"**Você deve ser o único cara da minha idade que eu já conheci que sabe o que é**

**bergamota, muito menos que ela está no chá preto."**

**-**talvez por que ele não é como os outros caras !-retrucou Stephen

-da licença mais o filho é meu ,eu que tinha que o defender –resmungou michel ,estufando o peito de orgulho ao mecionar o filho

Stephen deu de ombros fingindo não se importar ,mais no fundo somente ele sabia o quanto se importava

"**Sim, bem," Jace disse, com um olhar super-arrogante, "Eu não sou como os outros**

**caras. Além disso," ele acrescentou, retirando um livro da prateleira, "no Instituto**

**temos de tomar aulas de usos básicos medicinais de plantas. É necessário."**

**-**Infelizmente !-resmungou Robert desanimado não aguentava mais ouvir falar de plantas ,nunca fora bom nessa matéria e se pudesse evitaria qualquer coisa que envolvessem chás ,uma vez sonhara que os pais de suas ex namoradas o fazia engolir diversos chás ,jogavam chás em suas calças e gritavam

"**Eu achava que suas aulas eram sobre coisas como Massacre 101 e Decapitação para**

**principiantes."**

**-**hahaha engraçadinha ,não precisamos de aula pra aprender isso já nascemos sabendo –disse Michel arrogantemente como todo calçador das sombras

**Jace virou** **uma página. "Muito engraçado, Fray."**

**-**ou Fairchild-resmungou Valentim consigo mesmo

**Clary que tinha estado estudando o cartaz de quiromancia, virou-se para ele, "Não**

**me chame assim."**

Todos encararam surpresos o livro ,esperando que Celine continuasse e essa não se demorou

**Ele olhou para cima, surpreso. "Por que não? É o seu último nome não é?"**

**A imagem de Simon levantou-se atrás de seus olhos. Simon, a última vez que ela o**

**tinha visto, ele fitava-a enquanto ela fugia do Java Jones. Ela virou-se novamente**

**para o cartaz, piscando. "Sem motivo."**

"**Sei," Jace disse, e ela podia dizer pela sua voz que ele sabia, mais do que ela queria**

**que ele soubesse. **

-Não é tão difícil assim de se perceber – disse Emil

-se até você que é você percebeu, quem não iria ?!- debochou Amatis

-isso mesmo e ...eii –resmungou ele indignado a Amatis ,essa o encarou maldosamente

**Ela ouviu ele largar o livro de volta na prateleira. "Esse deve ser o**

**lixo que ela mantém à frente para impressionar os mundanos," ele disse, soando**

**enojado. "Não há um texto sério aqui."**

-há ouviu isso Madelaine ,lixo!

-não existe texto sérios pra pessoas do seu tipo Wayland –retrucou ela

"**Só porque não é o tipo de magia que você faz..." Clary começou com mau humor.**

**-**ha ouviu isso Wayland !

-simples por que ele não faz magia –retrucou Michel novamente

Todos reviraram os olhos pelas interrupções

**Ele franziu a testa furiosamente, silenciando ela. "Eu não faço magia," ele disse.**

**-**viu !-disse Michel mostrando a língua para Madelaine como se ele tivessse conseguido o melhor brinquedo da loja

-numa coisa Michel esta certo Madelaine ,somente bruxos podem executar magia e não mundanos

-aha viu só admita Madelaine ,voce perdeu não existe argumentos pra isso a maioria concorda comigo

-se eu fosse você, não relinchava vitória antes da hora –

-eu não bati em coxa pra égua relinchar –

-então por que a gerigonça esta falando –

Antes que ambos continuassem Celine os interrompeu aumentando a voz

"**Ponha isso na sua cabeça: Seres humanos não são usuários de mágica. Faz parte do**

**que os torna humanos. Bruxas e bruxos somente podem usar mágica porque eles tem**

**sangue de demônio."**

**Clary levou um momento para processar isso. "Mas eu já vi você usar magia. Você**

**utiliza armas encantadas..."**

-ferramentas magicas e não armas encantadas e mesmo assim é com muito treinamento, pois pode te levar a morte –concertou Maryse

"**Eu uso ferramentas que são mágicas. É só por ser capaz de fazer isso, eu tenho que**

**sofrer um rigoroso treinamento. As tatuagens de runa na minha pele me protegem**

**também. Se você tentar usar uma das lâminas serafins, por exemplo, pode**

**provavelmente queimar sua pele, talvez mate você."**

Lucian entendia bem do que se tratava ,lembrou-se da época em que conheceu Valentim quando nem sabia direito desenhar uma runa ,vivia com marcas no corpo dos erros cometidos ,uma coisa ele teve de admitir Valentim podia ser muito tirano mais o ajudara muito quando ninguém conseguia

"**E se eu tivesse as tatuagens?" Clary perguntou. "Eu poderia usar elas então?"**

"você deveria ter tatuagens Clary como a sua mãe "pensou consigo mesma Madelaine sempre imaginou um mundo onde os filhos delas pudessem crescer juntos ,talvez em Idris fossem mais felizes como elas haviam sido na infância

"**Não," Jace disse zangadamente. "As marcas são apenas parte disso. Existem testes,**

**provações, e níveis de treinamento – olhe, apenas esqueça isso, ok? Fique longe das**

**minhas lâminas. Na verdade, não toque em nenhuma das minhas armas sem minha**

**permissão."**

-falou o Wayland agora –resmungou Madelaine

-você iria gostar se eu mexesse nas suas coisas sem sua permissão ?-questionou ele

-não mas ...

-então sem discussão

"**Bem, lá se vai o meu plano de vender todas elas no eBay," Clary murmurou.**

-Vender a onde ? –questionaram todos juntos

"**Vender elas onde?"**

**Clary sorriu maliciosamente para ele. "Um lugar místico com um grande poder**

**mágico."**

**-**grande parte de mitos são verdadeiros –disse Amatis dando de ombros

**Jace pareceu confuso, então deu de ombros. "A maioria dos mitos são verdade, pelo**

**menos em parte."**

**"Estou começando a achar isso."**

**-**Não ache ,pode ter certeza –disse Michel

-é uma ironia Wayland

-olha pra quem falou Bellefleur ,eu sou o rei das ironias

-os médicos mundanos dizem que era melhor não contrariar ,ou pode piorar e não precisamos de você mais débil do que já é

Celine balançou a cabeça e continuou a leitura

**A cortina de miçangas agitou-se novamente, e Madame Dorothea e a cabeça**

**apareceram. "O chá está na da mesa," ela disse. "Não há nenhuma necessidade de**

**vocês dois se manterem de pé aí como burros. Venham para a sala de estar."**

**"Há uma sala de estar?" Clary disse.**

**"É claro que há uma sala de estar," disse Dorothea. "Onde eu iria me distrair?"**

**-**talvez tomando chás –ironizou Robert torcendo o nariz

**"Vou deixar o meu chapéu com o lacaio," disse Jace.**

**Madame Dorothea lhe atirou um olhar sombrio. "Se você foi metade engraçado do**

**que eu pensava que você era, meu menino, você terá que ser duas vezes mais**

**engraçado do que você é." Ela desapareceu através da cortina, seu alto **_**"Hmph"**_

**quase abafado pelas miçangas chacoalhando.**

**-**ahn ? o que não entendi -

-pra mim fez sentido se tratando do seu filho –disse Madelaine dando um sorriso debochado

**Jace amarrou a cara. "Eu não tenho certeza do que ela quis dizer com isso."**

"**Realmente," Clary disse. "Isso fez perfeito sentido para mim." Ela marchou através**

**da cortina de contas antes que ele pudesse responder.**

Madelaine assentiu aprovando a atitude da garota

**A sala de estar era palidamente iluminada, o que tomou vários piscares dos olhos de**

**Clary para se ajustar. A tênue luz delineada pelas cortinas de veludo negro**

**atravessava toda a parede à esquerda. Bugigangas de pássaros e morcegos**

**dependurados vindos do teto por finas cordas, brilhantes esferas negras onde seus**

**olhos deveriam ter sido. O chão era assentado por desgastados tapetes persas que**

**cuspiam até flocos de poeira debaixo de seus pés. Um grupo de poltronas macias rosa**

**estavam reunidas ao redor de uma mesa baixa: Uma pilha de cartas de tarô presa**

**com um fita de seda, ocupava uma extremidade da mesa, uma bola de cristal em um**

**estande de ouro na outra. No meio da mesa estava um serviço de chá prata, e**

**colocado para sua companhia: um prato limpo de empilhados sanduíches, um bule**

**azul expandindo uma fina corrente de fumaça branca, e duas xícaras de chá**

**combinando com os pires cuidadosamente a frente de duas das poltronas.**

"**Uau," Clary disse baixo. "Isso parece ótimo." Ela pegou um assento em uma das**

**poltronas. Ela se sentiu bem em se sentar.**

**Dorothea sorriu, seus olhos refletindo com um humor astuto. "Pegue o chá," ela**

**disse, levantando o pote. "Leite? Açúcar?"**

Robert fez novamente uma careta não sabia qual das alternativas era pior

**Clary olhou ao lado para Jace, que estava sentado ao lado dela e que tinha tomado**

**posse de um sanduíche do prato. Ele estava examinando ele de perto. "Açúcar," ela**

**disse.**

**Jace deu de ombros, tomou o sanduíche e o pôs no prato. Clary assistia a ele**

**cuidadosamente enquanto ele mastigava aquilo. Ele encolheu os ombros de novo.**

"**Pepino," ele disse, em resposta ao seu olhar.**

Stephen torceu o nariz outra coisa que não suportava era pepino

"**Eu sempre achei que sanduíches de pepino são coisas oportunas para o chá, não é?"**

Robert parecia cada vez mais enjoado de repente todos os chás e acompanhamentos que já ingerirá em vida estavam voltando em seu estomago o fazendo revirar

**Madame Dorothea perguntou, a ninguém em particular.**

"**Eu odeio pepino," Jace disse, e entregou o resto de seu sanduíche para Clary.**

**-**poxa mais será que não podia gostar das mesma coisas que eu –resmungou Michel

-sabe apesar de metido eu estou começando a achar que seu filho tem bom gosto, não sendo igual ao seu ,seja lá quem seja mãe dele deve ter bom gosto embora seja louca –provocou Madelaine dando um sorriso amarelo

**Ela mordeu ele – ele estava temperado com a pitada certa de maionese e pimenta. Seu**

**estômago assentou em grata apreciação pela primeira comida que ela tinha provado**

**desde que tinha comido nachos com Simon.**

"_Jocelyn não vai gostar nada de saber disso !"_ pensou Madelaine consigo mesma

"**Pepino e bergamota," Clary disse. "Existe mais alguma coisa que você odeia que eu**

**deva saber?"**

**Jace olhou para Dorothea sobre o aro de sua xícara de chá. "Mentirosos," ele disse.**

**-**ao que tudo indica ele não vai se dar bem com você Valentim –disse Patrick não resistindo a oportunidade de provocar

-Patrick – reprendeu Amatis embora não tivesse nada a ver com o que ocorria ,esta preocupada ,quanto mais brigas todos tivessem pior seria ,e ela sabia eles não precisavam mais de Valentim mas Valentim agora precisava deles ,ela só não sabia ate que ponto estava disposta a continuar

-você ousa ...

-sim eu ouso ,ainda tenho controle da minha vida posso dizer o que quiser a muito deixei de ser seu brinquedinho

-garotos por favor já chega ,pelo anjo Celine continue –suplicou Maryse que também estava cansada de intrigas

**Calmamente a anciã pôs seu bule para baixo. "Você pode me chamar de mentirosa e**

**tudo o que você quiser. É verdade. Eu não sou uma bruxa. Mas minha mãe era."**

**-**bom dai eu devo discordar isso não é possível –disse Hodge balançando a cabeça

**Jace abafou o seu chá. "Isso é impossível."**

"**Porque impossível?" Clary perguntou curiosamente. Ela tomou um gole de seu chá.**

Hodge se preparou novamente para responder mais diante do olhar que Celine lhe mandava resolveu se calar e deixar que Jace respondesse por ele

**Era amargo, um forte sabor com um envelhecido esfumaçado.**

Robert se enjoou mais ainda colocando as mãos no estomago e disse num sussurro engasgado

-esse é o pior tipo que tem

-Robert tem certeza que esta bem ,você parece meio verde –disse Madelaine o analisando

-sim eu estou ,deve ser impreção sua

-haha sei parece que voce não é tão fã assim de chás

-não sei donde tirou isso

-sei –disse ela maldosamente

**Jace soltou um suspiro. "Porque eles são meio-humanos, meio-demônios. Todas as**

**bruxas e bruxos são mestiços. E porque eles são mestiços, eles não podem ter filhos.**

**Eles são estéreis."**

"**Como mulas," Clary disse pensativamente, lembrando de algo da aula de biologia.**

"**Mulas são mestiços estéreis."**

Grande parte da sala soltou gostosas gargalhadas

"**Seu conhecimento de animais é surpreendente," Jace disse, "Todos os Downwolders**

**são parte demônio, mas apenas bruxos são os filhos de pais demônios. É por isso que**

**os seus poderes são mais fortes."**

"**Vampiros e lobisomens – são parte demônios também? E o reino das fadas?"**

**-**o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra –questionou Emil erguendo as sobrancelhas sarcasticamente

"**Vampiros e lobisomens são o resultado de doenças trazidas pelos demônios vindos**

**de suas dimensões. A maioria das doenças dos demônios são mortais para os**

**humanos, mas há casos que eles fazem estranhas mudanças no infectado, sem**

**realmente matar eles. E o reino das fadas – fadas são anjos caídos," Dorothea disse,**

"**expulsos do céu por causa do seu orgulho."**

**-**ate que pra uma filha de bruxa se é que é possível esta mundana esta sabendo bem ,apesar dessa ser só a lenda –constatou Anso dando de ombros, ele simplesmente não conseguia aceitar que demônios tivessem mais conhecimento

"**Essa é a lenda," Jace disse. "É também dito que eles são os filhos dos anjos e**

**demônios, o que sempre pareceu mais provável para mim. Bem e mal, misturando-se**

**juntos. Fadas são tão bonitas quanto anjos são supostos ser, mas eles tem muito de**

**maldade e crueldade neles. E você nota que a maioria deles evita a luz do meiodia..."**

"**Para que o mal não tenha poder," Dorothea disse suavemente, como se ela estivesse**

**recitando uma antiga rima. "Exceto no escuro."**

**Jace ficou carrancudo para ela. Clary disse, "Era para ser? Você quer dizer que os**

**anjos não..."**

"**Basta de anjos," Dorothea disse, subitamente prática.**

-Para que só para falar de bruxos asquerosos como você –disse Anso com nojo ,Madelaine balançou a cabeça desaprovando o comentário do colega e suspirou ,Valentim havia mesmo conseguido convencer algumas pessoas ,e parecia que o preconceito com os Downwolders só aumentava ,então ela entendeu .Valentim era o caos prestes a destruir o que encontrasse e a esperança era cada uma daquelas pessoas se todas elas não estivessem unidas contra Valentim seriam fracas por que haveriam sempre barreiras ,se sentiu uma burra ao constatar o quanto ela e os outros que ate agora haviam se manifestado contra Valentim eram fracos ,ela estava se sentindo segura por começar a afrontar ele junto de Patric ,Jocelyn ,Hodge E Lucian ,agora porem a ideia lhe parecia muito infantil e sem cabimentos

"**É verdade que bruxos não podem ter filhos. A minha mãe me adotou, porque ela queria ter a certeza que alguém tomaria conta deste lugar depois que ela se fosse. Eu não tenho que dominar mágica por mim mesma. Tenho apenas que assistir e guardar."**

**"Guardar o quê?" Clary perguntou.**

**"Que verdade?" Com um piscar a mulher mais velha alcançou um sanduíche do prato,**

**mas estava vazio. Clary tinha comido todos eles. Dorothea gargalhou. "É bom ver**

**uma jovem mulher comer se enchendo. Em meus dias, as garotas eram robustas,**

**criaturas acinturadas, e não os galhos que são hoje."**

**-**As robustas são as melhores –disse Robert piscando ,Maryse revirou os olhos

**"Obrigada," disse Clary. Ela pensou na cintura fina de Isabelle e de repente se sentiu**

**gigantesca. **

**-**por que você é uma gorda igual a sua mãe ,minha filhinha Izzy é perfeita que nem o pai ta –resmungou Robert

- Izzy ?!-falou Maryse tentando segurar a risada

-sim é o apelido que eu dei pra minha baby -

-baby ? é realmente sinto pena da pobre garota ,seria muita vergonha ter um pai como este –disse Maryse balançando a cabeça

**Ela pôs abaixo a xícara vazia com um tinido.**

**Instantaneamente, Madame Dorothea agarrou a xícara e olhou dentro dela**

**atentamente, uma linha apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas desenhadas à lápis.**

**"O quê?" Clary disse nervosamente. "Fiz a xícara rachar ou algo assim?"**

Robert estremeceu novamente chás ...leitura de folhas ,bergamota ..o que mais faltava agora se possível foi ficando cada vez mais verde

-rachar de onde tirou isso menina ? ela só vai ler as suas folhas de cha –respondeu Hodge a ninguém em particular

**"Ela está lendo as folhas do seu chá," Jace disse, soando aborrecido, mas ele se**

**inclinou em frente junto com Clary enquanto Dorothea virava a xícara ao redor e em**

**torno dos dedos grossos dela, juntos.**

**"É ruim?" Clary perguntou.**

"**Não é bom, nem ruim, é confuso." Dorothea olhou para Jace. "Me dê sua xícara," ela**

**comandou.**

-não filho não de a ela vai saber o que essa veia louca tem em mente e se ela te enfeitiça e te transforma num cavalo já pensou nisso é horrível demais ter pessoas esfregando suas partes em você –disse Michel apavorado

Todos só reviraram os olhos

-Wayland esse comentário foi totalmente desnecessário –retrucou Celine sem tirar os olhos do livro

**Jace olhou para ela afrontado. "Mas eu não terminei com o meu..."**

"**A velha mulher arrebatou a xícara para fora de sua mão e derramou o excesso de**

**chá de volta ao bule.**

**-**é só assim pra conseguir tirar as coisas desses Wayland –resmungou Madelaine baixo

**Carrancuda ela olhou para o que restou. "Vejo violência em seu**

**futuro,**

-COMO ASSIM VIOLENCIA ?-todos escutaram o grito de Michel se sobressair ,Stephen também estava preocupado mais soube ser mais discreto ,esperava do fundo de seu coração que esse garoto não tivesse tantos problemas ,mais ele não podia entender o por que de sentir isso .Nunca fora tão amigo de Michel a ponto de um dia se preocupar com a segurança do filho dele o máximo de amizade ambos era pegar uma coisa que caísse no chão ou atirar uma lamina reserva quando o outro perdesse a sua, apenas isso ,além do mais nem seu filho esse garoto era por que ele tinha que se preocupar ,se com os outros adolescentes filhos de seus colegas ele não se preocupava tanto quanto estava preocupado com Jace qual seria a justificativa ? e a marca que Jace tinha tão semelhante a família dele? eram perguntas que deixam essa historia sem pé nem cabeça

**uma grande quantidade de sangue derramado por você e por outros... **

como assim meu filho não vai ter seu sangue derramado

-Wayland da pra parar de interromper queremos ler sem interrupções a cada frase ,da pra ser ou ta difícil

-é meu filho poxa meu sangue ,ele só vai se machucar por cima do meu cadáver

-bom analisando os fatos o seu filho mora com os Ligthwood ,ou seja se você esta vivo por que ele não mora com você e em Idris ?Sabemos que é amigo de Robert e Maryse se você morrer provavelmente os dois cuidariam ,ou seja pare de perturbar a leitura e pense no que fez pra morrer no futuro porque eu juro se não se calar eu lhe darei uma morte antecipada ,onde nem você e nem seu filhinho existirão-disse Celine maldosamente, deixando Michel assustado e pensativo

-Mais eu não vou casar com Robert

-ainda nessa Maryse muda o disco todo mundo sabe que vai ,agora se me dão licença eu quero continuar a leitura

**Você vai se apaixonar pela pessoa errada. Além disso, você tem um inimigo."**

-a parte do um inimigo é impossível caçadores das sombras jamais tem somente um inimigo –disse Samuel

-eu tenho –sussurrou Patrick mandando um olhar de raiva a Valentim

"**Só um? Isso é uma boa notícia." Jace se inclinou para trás de sua cadeira enquanto**

**Dorothea colocava abaixo sua xícara e pegava a de Clary novamente. Ela balançou a**

**cabeça.**

"**Não há nada para eu ler aqui. As imagens são atrapalhadas e sem sentido." Ela**

**olhou para Clary. "Há um bloqueio em sua mente?"**

Isso era bem obvio um clarão atingiu a todos ,era por isso que Clary não podia ver nada antes mesmo sendo caçadora das sombras de algum jeito Jocelyn conseguira um feiticeiro para que bloqueasse a mente de Clary de modo que ela nada poderia ver porem este feitiço tinha que ser renovado de tempos em tempos e o tempo de Clary só poderia ter vencido ,mais o que mais assustava a todos era os motivos que levaram Jocelyn a se esconder e esconder sua filha do mundo onde ela fora criada ,algo muito serio devia estar ocorrendo no mundo dos caçadores das sombras uma coisa que envolvia Valentim porem algo muito mais obscuro que isso

**Clary ficou perplexa. "Um o quê?"**

"**Como um feitiço que possa esconder sua memória, ou deve haver algo bloqueando o**

**seu sinal."**

**Clary balançou sua cabeça. "Não, é claro que não."**

**Jace se inclinou a frente alerta. "Não seja tão apressada," ele disse. "É verdade que**

**ela afirma não se lembrar de alguma vez ter tido uma visão antes desta semana.**

**Talvez..."**

-é verdade é bem provável mesmo –concordou Hodge com o garoto

-mais dada as circunstancias da pra entender o por que de Clary agir assim ,é tudo novo e estranho pra ela ,só se ponham no lugar e pensem em como agiriam –defendeu Madelaine

"**Talvez eu sou apenas atrasada no desenvolvimento." Clary disse ríspida. "E não me**

**olhe atravessado só porque eu disse isso."**

**Jace assumiu um ar ofendido. "Eu não ia."**

Michel estava em estado de choque que nem se quer cogitou defender o filho, Stephen não perdeu a oportunidade e foi logo o defendendo

-ele não te fez nada só esta relatando uma verdade -

**"Você estava fazendo um olhar atravessado, eu posso dizer."**

**"Talvez," Jace reconheceu, "mas isso não significa que eu não esteja certo. Algo está**

**bloqueando suas memórias, eu tenho quase certeza disso."**

**"Muito bem, vamos tentar outra coisa." Dorothea colocou as xícaras para baixo, **

-ufa –suspirou Robert soltando o ar que estava segurando ,Maryse sorriu maldosamente e se levantou se dirigindo para a porta

-aonde você vai –Robert a questionou

-vou dar uma voltinha ,logo estou de volta-respondeu ela se retirando sem dar tempo para respostas

**e se aproximou das cartas enroladas em seda. Ela moveu como leque as cartas e as**

**segurou para Clary. "Deslize sua mão sobre elas até que você toque uma que sinta**

**quente ou fria, ou pareça estar se agarrando aos dedos. Em seguida, puxe ela e a**

**mostre para mim."**

Valentim revirou os olhos ,em sua visão tudo isso era uma tremenda besteira

**Obedientemente Clary correu seus dedos sobre as cartas. Ela sentiu-as frias ao toque**

**e escorregadias, mas nada parecia particularmente quente ou frio, e nenhuma**

**prendia aos dedos. Finalmente ela selecionou uma aleatoriamente, e a segurou.**

**"O Ás de Copas," disse Dorothea, soando confusa. "A carta do amor."**

ui que medo disso –Emil resmungou

-Pagborn não brinque com cartas ,pode dar azar –repreendeu Madelaine

**Clary a virou para cima e olhou para ela. A carta ficou pesada em sua mão, a imagem**

**na parte frontal espessa com uma verdadeira pintura. Mostrava uma mão segurando**

**um copo na frente de um sol raiante pintados com um brilho dourado. A taça era feita**

**de ouro, gravada com um padrão de pequenos sóis e incrustada com rubis. O estilo**

**da arte era tão familiar para ela quanto a sua própria respiração. "Esta é uma boa**

**carta, certo?"**

_Isto esta muito estranho ,tem alguma coisa por tras dessas cartas eu tenho certeza ,_começou a refletir Madelaine

"**Não necessariamente. A maioria das terríveis coisas que os homens fazem, eles**

**fazem em nome do amor," disse Madame Dorothea, os olhos dela reluzentes. "Mas é**

**uma poderosa carta. O que ela significa para você?"**

**"Que a minha mãe a pintou," Clary disse, e colocou a carta sob a mesa. "Ela a pintou,**

**não pintou?"**

**Dorothea concordou, um olhar de prazeirosa satisfação em seu rosto. "Ela pintou todo**

**o pacote. Um presente para mim."**

Valentim ficou cada vez mais vermelho ao escutar isso ,simplesmente não podia acreditar que sua Jocelyn havia se metido com este tipo de pessoas ,enviou um olhar a Lucian que logo sinalizou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar ,o lado bom de se conhecerem era esse com aepnas um olhar já conversavam .

Madelaine deu um sorriso era bem cara de Jocelyn fazer isso ,porem ela parou pensativa Jocelyn ainda sim era uma caçadora das sombras ,e um caçador das sombras jamais faria algo sem buscar outro em troca ,ainda mais se tratando de Jocelyn ,agora mais certeza do que nunca ela tinha Jocelyn estava escondendo algo

**"Então diga." Jace se levantou, seus olhos frios. "Quão bem você conhecia a mãe de**

**Clary?"**

A menção de Jocelyn fez a tensão voltar ainda mais na sala ,estes momentos de revelação eram sempre os piores .Madelaine ficou cada vez mais atenta e percebeu que não fora só ela quem havia notado algo estranho ,Stephen ,Patrick e Hodge , ela podia escutar de longe as engrenagens de seus cérebros trabalhando e procurando alguma explicação .

**Clary girou sua cabeça para olhar acima para ele. "Jace, você não tem que..." Dorothea**

**sentou de volta na sua cadeira, as cartas espalhadas por todo seu vasto**

**peito. "Jocelyn sabia quem eu era, e eu sabia quem ela era. Nós não falávamos muito**

**nisso. Às vezes, ela fazia para mim favores – como pintar este baralho de cartas, e**

**em troca eu dizia a ela um ocasional pedaço de fofoca no Downworld. Houve um**

**nome que ela me pediu para manter uma orelha em pé, e foi o que eu fiz."**

**A expressão de Jace era ilegível. "Qual era o nome?"**

Hodge fora o primeiro a perceber o nome que viria a seguir ,e fechou os olhos fortemente pedindo ao anjo para evitar mais discussões que ele sabia que inevitavelmente viriam

"**Valentim."**

Pronto bastou isso para que o alvoroço recomeçasse. Os murmúrios entre os presentes começaram e todos os olhares foram dirigidos a Valentim que permanecia sério e num tom frio foi logo sibilando

-Viram todos tem um complô contra meu poder ,olhem esta misera mulherzinha nem uma bruxa se quer é e acha que sabe das coisas ,me escutem meus amigos ,lembrem-se de tudo o que eu lhes disse ate agora e analisem ,qual é o lado que vale mais a pena o meu ou o deles -

Patrick mordeu sua língua tentando impedir a si mesmo de contradizer o argumento de Valentim ,ele estava tão acostumado a discordar com o que Valentim disse-se que já era uma coisa automática e só depois se dava conta do que havia dito ,mais agora era diferente tinha Jocelyn e ele não queria complicar as coisas ainda mais para ela

Todos acharam que era melhor ficar em silencio que talvez este pudesse realmente responder ,mais Valentim não podia impedir a penas uma coisa ,que todos ali tivessem seus próprios pensamentos

"**Clary sentou ereta em sua cadeira. "Mas este é..."**

"**E quando você disse que sabia o que Jocelyn era, o que você quis dizer? Quem era**

**ela?" Jace perguntou.**

"**Jocelyn era o que ela foi," Dorothea disse. "Mas em seu passado ela era como você.**

**Uma Caçadora de Sombras. Uma das da Clave."**

-ela não é da Clave ela pertence ao ciclo e apenas a ele ,talvez um dia ela possa ter feito parte da clave mais nunca mais esse erro será cometido –disse Valentim pensativamente

Madelaine balançou a cabeça ,o que Valentim sentia por Jocelyn não podia se chamar amor ,só podia ser algum tipo de obsessão ,era simplesmente doentio .Não podia existir uma amor que fizesse sofre podia ?! Quer dizer se faz sofrer nunca foi amor ,era o que ela intimamente perguntava a si mesma ,nunca amara ninguém jamais conseguiria responder aquilo

"**Não," Clary sussurrou.**

**-**é verdade criança aceite ,deveria ter é vergonha de ter vivido no meio de mundanos por muito tempo –disse Valentim ,Madelaine revirou os olhos era só o que faltava Valentim estava se achando o pai da garota agora

**Dorothea olhou para ela com olhos tristes quase gentilmente. "É verdade. Ela**

**escolheu viver nesta casa, precisamente porque..."**

**-**Por que era uma espécie de santuário –interrompeu Stephen

**"Porque este é um Santuário." Jace disse a Dorothea. **

E

ntão ele e Celine trocaram um sorriso o bastante para deixar Amatis extremamente preocupada e com ciúmes ,ela iria ter uma conversinha com Stephen antes que a outra se achasse no direito de tira-lo dela .

**"Não é? Sua mãe era uma Controle. Ela fez este espaço, escondido, protegido, é um local perfeito para Downworlders fugir e se esconderem. Isso é o que você faz, não é? Você esconde criminosos aqui."**

**-**todos olharam acusadoramente para o livro ,embora eles soubessem que ia contra toda a ideologia emposta pela Clave ,eles não eram criminosos apenas revolucionários ,é claro que na visão dos outros era totalmente outra coisa

**"Você poderia chamar eles disso," disse Dorothea. "Você está familiarizado com o**

**lema do Pacto?"**

-dura lex ,sed lex –murmuraram todos

**"Dura Lex, sed Lex," disse Jace automaticamente. "A Lei é dura, mas é a lei."**

**"Às vezes a lei é muito dura. Eu sei que a Clave teria me levado para longe da minha**

**mãe se pudessem. Você queria que eu deixasse eles fazerem o mesmo aos outros?"**

Todos assentiram ,a Clave a muito já não era considerada algo ao qual se deve-se seguir cegamente

**"Então você é um filantropa." O lábio de Jace encurvou. "Eu suponho que você espera**

**que eu acredite que Downworlders não pagam a você generosamente pelo privilégio**

**do seu Santuário?"**

**-**Pode ter certeza que sim são todos iguais –disse Emil dando de ombros

**Dorothea sorriu, amplo o suficiente para mostrar um flash de ouro nos seus molares.**

**"Nós não podemos ficar com essa aparência, como você."**

Stephen a olhou ofendido

-como ousa falar assim com um caçador das sombras ,sua asquerosa –se esganiçou Celine

-quieta Celine não vale a pena, além do mais ofender estaria nos igualando a ela –retrucou Stephen ,Celine crispou os lábios a repreensão do garoto e Amatis soltou um risinho maldoso recebendo um olhar de ódio de Celine

**Jace olhou impassível pela lisonja. "Eu deveria dizer a Clave sobre você."**

-Já deveria tê-lo feito !-resmungou novamente Celine

-espere um pouco se Michel faz parte do Ciclo e Jace agora esta trabalhando pra Clave isso significa que ...-começou Emil se dando conta pela primeira vez do que havia acontecido

-que ele deixou o Ciclo –Anso completou o irmão, Michel estava cada vez mais branco seu futuro estava aparecendo rápido demais para se digerir ,todos então olharam para Valentim esperando uma explicação mais este continuou tranquilamente embora seus olhos denunciassem sua batalha interna

**"Você não pode!" Clary estava sobre os pés dela agora. "Você prometeu."**

**-**errado mocinha ele não prometeu nada apenas comentou –resmungou Stephen

**"Eu nunca prometi nada." Jace olhou em rebeldia. Ele andou para a parede e rasgou**

**um lado do veludo pendurado. "Você quer me dizer o que é isto?" Ele exigiu.**

**"É uma porta, Jace," Clary disse. Era uma porta, estranhamente fixada na parede**

**entre as duas janelas com reentrâncias. É evidente que não poderia ser uma porta**

**que conduzia a algum lugar, ou ela seria visível do lado de fora da casa. Parecia como**

**se fosse feita de algum suave metal brilhante, mais cremoso do que de latão, mas tão**

**pesada como de ferro. A maçaneta tinha sido impressa na forma de um olho.**

-Um portal –sussurrou Robert

-não o pais das maravilhas ,aproposito a Alice esta te esperando para um cha –disse Madelaine sarcasticamente

-quem é essa Alice não gosto dela ,e pare de falar de chás –resmungou ele fazendo uma careta e colocando as mãos na barriga

-era mais fácil o Robert ir a uma lavanderia lavar suas cuecas ,do que tomar cha–resmungou Celine maldosamente

-a conversa não chegou ai alone –retrucou Robert ,Celine se preparava para responder quando percebeu o olhar de Stephen sobre ela e se calou ,mesmo que fosse um olhar repreensivo isso a causava um pouquinho de vergonha sentiu as bochechas pálidas queimarem resolveu disfarçar voltando a ler

**"Cale a boca," disse Jace raivosamente. "Isso é um Portal. Não é?"**

**"É uma porta para cinco dimensões," disse Dorothea, deixando as cartas de tarô de**

**volta na mesa. "Dimensões não são todas linhas retas, você sabe," ela acrescentou,**

**em resposta ao olhar em branco de Clary. "Há depressões, dobras, recantos e fendas**

**todas recolhidas. É um pouco difícil de explicar quando você nunca estudou teoria**

**dimensional, mas, na essência, esta porta pode levá-lo em qualquer lugar nesta**

**dimensão que você pretende ir. É..."**

**"Uma saída de emergência," Jace disse. "É por isso que sua mãe queria viver aqui.**

**Então, ela poderia sempre fugir num momento com antecedência."**

-a questão é o por que dela querer fugir –questionou Samuel com as mãos no queixo

-acredite eu sei bem o porque –murmurou Madelaine olhando de rabo de olho para Valentim

**"Então por que ela não...," Clary começou, e rompeu, subitamente horrorizada. "Por**

**minha causa," ela disse. "Ela não sairia sem mim naquela noite. Então, ela ficou."**

**Jace estava balançando sua cabeça. "Você não pode se culpar."**

-Madelaine deu um olhar solidário ao livro

-tem mais que se culpar mesmo por sua culpa Jocelyn não conseguiu fugir –disse Valentim

-não Jocelyn não fugiu por que ama Clary ,e jamais a deixaria por que é isso que os pais fazem pelos filhos quando amam a culpa e de Jocelyn por não ter odiado a criança e assim tê-la deixado –zombou Patrick usando argumentos antigos de Valentim

Valentim nem sequer prestara atenção na provocação ,estava mais preocupado em como convencer Jocelyn

**Sentindo as lágrimas se juntarem debaixo de suas pálpebras, Clary empurrou**

**passando Jace para a porta. "Quero ver para onde ela teria ido," ela disse, alcançando**

**a porta. "Eu preciso ver se ela estava indo escapar para..."**

-NÃO –gritaram Hodge ,Madelaine e Patrick desesperadamente

**"Clary, não!" Jace alcançou ela, mas ela já tinha fechado seus dedos ao redor da**

**maçaneta. Aquilo girou rapidamente debaixo de sua mão, a porta voou aberta como**

**se ela tivesse empurrado ela. Dorothea moveu-se em seus pés com um grito, mas**

**era tarde demais. **

**-**sua burra por que tinha que agir como Jocelyn –resmungou consigo mesma Madelaine

**Antes que ela pudesse terminar a sua frase, Clary encontrou a si mesma dando cambalhotas para frente e através do espaço vazio.**

-o capitulo acabou –disse Celine fracamente a sala que estava em um profundo silencio, Maryse entrou cantarolando na sala com um xicara em mãos

- o que é isso ? –questionou Amatis que estava sentada a seu lado ,Maryse deu um sorriso cínico e disse com uma voz santa

- é chá de bergamota ,misturado com hortelã ,erva cidreira e acreditem ou não tem pepino também –

Todos torceram os narizes ,juntamente com Robert que voltou a ficar verde ,o cheiro o estava enlouquecendo

-Robert você parece amar chás ,quer um pouquinho ?

-não ,não obrigado pode ficar pra você já que sempre foi egoísta –ele recusou sem dar tempo

-mais o que isso ! odeio ser egoísta e quero me redimir só estou te oferecendo um chá ,ou vai me dizer que você esta com medo de um simples chá ?

-eu não tenho medo de nada –retrucou ele arrogantemente

-então prove ,que mal um chá meu pode fazer ? ora vamos lá não me faça esta desfeita- Robert a encarou com raiva e tirou o chá de suas mãos deu uma boa encarada no conteúdo da xícara e torceu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro mais de perto além da cor estranha que se encontrava lembrava-lhe muito lama

-vamos Robert estamos esperando

olhando mais uma vez ele tomou em um bom gole o sorriso de Maryse de repente se estendeu ,segundos depois a xicara se espatifara no chão em pedaços Robert colocou as mãos na boca saiu correndo da sala logo depois ouviu-se uma porta se batendo com força, todos ficaram silencio porem Amatis sussurrou no ouvido de Maryse

-foi de proposito não foi ?

-ficou tão na cara assim ?

E nesse dia Robert aprendeu a lição que o orgulho só fazia mal e nada além disso e principalmente que chás sempre existiriam para assombra-lo

-Patrick me acompanhe eu quero falar com você –disse Madelaine de modo resignado e se levantando dirigiu-se porta a fora ,Patrick entendendo o recado começou a segui-la ,assim que chegou no parapeito da porta se virou novamente e atirou uma chave em Lucian

-Se quiser fazer a coisa certa ainda da tempo ,a escolha é sua !- disse ele encarando Lucian seriamente e logo depois voltando a seguir Madelaine

Assim que saíram os outros ficaram em silencio

-Eu vou falar com Jocelyn –resmungou Lucian se levantando ,quando estava prestes a sair a voz de Valentim se sobressaltou no silencio

-Lucian sabe o que tem que fazer –

Lucian fechou os olhos fortemente e sem se virar respondeu :

-sim eu sei

-então o faça –

E com isso ele saiu rumo ao quarto em que Jocelyn estava .

Assim que saíram os outros ficaram em silencio cada um com seus pensamentos ,de uma coisa eles sabiam uma revolução começaria

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

eu prometi que o capitulo iria compensar a demora ,espero que tenham gostado lindas criticas , elogios e ideias serão sempre bem vindos aqui ;)

Só uma explicadinha básica do cap acho que vocês devem ter percebido os personagens que tiveram mais foco nesta cap néh ? então em todos os caps eu estou tentando dar foco a somente um grupo de personagens ,assim eu consigo colocar as características e o modo de pensar e agir de cada um mais explicadinho e detalhado ,e como a lista de personagens na fic vai aumentar no decorrer dos capitulos ( isso eu garanto pra vocês amores )isso vai se tornar mais comum eu faço caps assim por que acho que da uma ideia sobre cada um neste, cap vocês devem ter visto alguns personagens bem apagadinhos mais talvez la no futuro da fic podem ser importantes ;) eu gosto de fazer esses joguinhos básicos com os personagens ,acho que fazendo assim eu estarei dando o devido valor a cada personagem

Eu sei eu sei que estão morrendo de raiva mais por favor não me culpem minha inspiração esta horrivel tanto que eu não sei se o cap ficou bom serio gente minha vida esta um caos de verdade e quando eu digo isso são ate problemas pessoais ,não irei prometer data pra atualização é medo de não cumprir ,posso tentar postar toda semana ,mais não garanto nada ,apesar das duras que eu levei eu estou muito feliz por ver que estão gostando da fic a ponto de querer sempre mais e mais ,e estão mais que certas em exigir isso ,me perdoem o atrasinho mais acho que valeu a pena não ?

**Outra coisa muito importante a fic esta atendendo as expectativas de vocês ?**

obrigada as minhas lindas que comentaram e que sempre estão aqui apoiando eu ,a Niih que me ajudou a escrever e agora também a Lyh (QUE NO PROXIMO COMEÇA A BETAR A FIC )^^ , vamos ao papo serio novamente com os leitores fantasmas eu sei que vocês existem esta na hora de se manifestar pode ser apenas um "gostei" ,ou "acho que pode melhorar " isso já nos deixara feliz pra caramba mais se vc é uma das nossas leitoras lindas que escrevem um daqueles comentários maravilhosos deixe a preguiça de lado eu e as garotas não mordemos execeto a Niih Mais não se preocupem ela esta com a carteira de vacinação dela em dia eu acho ... aproposito já tomou a sua vacina anti-rabica niih ? kkkkk fica a pergunta mais enfim estamos esperando os comentários, leitores fantasmas apareçam nos reviews desse cap que eu e as garotas prometemos não brigar com vcs ,mais é isso espero que tenham gostado e por favor comentem vocês não tem ideia de como isso vai incentivara escrever ,Beijkss :3


End file.
